Convolutions
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Maggie Eaton. Quelques mois après leur mariage, Jack et Sam passent des moments difficiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Convolutions**

**Auteur****: Maggie Eaton**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Angst/Romance _(on __pourrait presque ajouter Adventure/Action)_

Résumé: quelques mois après leur mariage, Jack et Sam passent des moments difficiles.

Spoilers : saison 9 (mineurs)

Archive: Special Thanks to the creators and writers of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending me their wonderful characters to play in my enjoyable but profitless imagination. I'll be returning them shortly.

**Note de l'auteur**: réponse au Challenge 11 de ATST, en utilisant la phrase : 'Il brilla au-dessus d'eux tel un ange' et/ou le mot 'Séparation'.

Note du traducteur: alors, c'est la première fic que je traduis où il y a autant d'aventure/action... C'est une très belle fic, très longue (18 chapitres), avec beaucoup d'angst (pour diverses raisons).

Un très grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche d'avoir eu la patience de corriger cette longue fic !^^

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de Maggie à mes nombreux emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation... j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Drifting**

Jack était assis sur le petit balcon de son appartement de Washington. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et le froid gardait sa Guinness fraîche. Le jour avait été morne pour lui et il était en colère. Soucieux. Sam n'était pas venue depuis des semaines et pire, il ne lui avait même pas manqué, apparemment. Elle était trop occupée à traverser la Porte, Dieu sait où, et à faire, Dieu sait quoi, avec Mitchell. Oh, il avait les rapports de mission. Il les avait tous lus. Ca n'empêchait pas une pointe de jalousie d'étreindre son cœur comme un étau. Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et il ne savait pas comment prévenir cela.

Il ferma les yeux et son visage apparut instantanément. Elle souriait et courait vers lui, impatiente d'être de nouveau avec lui. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Il était venu la chercher à l'aéroport et l'avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras puissants. Il pouvait entendre son rire, sentir son souffle sur son cou... les vents du bonheur les entourant. Il avait même remarqué les sourires des passants alors qu'ils riaient et s'embrassaient, visiblement ravis de se revoir.

Et puis ils s'étaient disputés. Cela avait commencé comme une simple conversation, mais ça avait explosé rapidement, tourbillonnant autour d'eux comme une tornade, violente et hors de contrôle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle renonce à la Porte des étoiles, mais qu'elle ralentisse un peu. Qu'elle prenne des congés, se détende, et peut-être même parte en vacances avec lui. Elle comprenait. Elle le voulait aussi, mais c'était difficile et il n'était plus celui qui planifiait ses missions. Elle l'avait averti de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens au SGC pensent qu'il lui faisait des faveurs. Il avait compris que c'était la réponse conditionnée de la 'fille de Général' et il fit marche arrière. Ils avaient déjà discuté de cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger, la garder saine et sauve, de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais elle était inflexible. Pas d'interférences. Et il avait accepté, à contrecoeur, lui donnant ce qu'elle désirait, comme toujours, ne lui disant jamais combien il avait besoin qu'elle soit là pour lui.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était sept heures du soir. Elle était probablement encore dans son labo, la tête penchée sur une technologie alien, quelle qu'elle soit. Il se leva et entra dans l'appartement, pris le téléphone de son bureau et fit le numéro du SGC.

« Ici le Général O'Neill, est-ce que le Colonel Carter est à la base ? »

« Laissez-moi vérifier, mon Général. » Il y eut un silence de mort lorsque l'appel fut mis en stand by pendant qu'il vérifiait la liste des sorties. « Le Colonel n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mon Général. Puis-je vous passer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Qu'en est-il du Général Landry ? »

« Il vient de partir, mon Général. »

« Passez-moi l'officier responsable. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » Encore du silence pendant que l'appel était transféré.

« Colonel Davis. »

« Davis, c'est O'Neill. Où est SG1 ?"

« Mon Général ! Ils sont en mission, monsieur. Leur retour est prévu dans deux heures. » Jack regarda à nouveau sa montre, une touche de déception s'affichant sur son visage. « Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

« Non, non. Je prenais juste des nouvelles des enfants. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Pas d'indication de problème. Une mission classique de 'rencontrer et faire connaissance'. »

« Jusqu'au moment où ça tourne au vinaigre, » commenta Jack d'une voix calme, parlant d'expérience.

« Oui, monsieur, mais nous ne nous attendons à aucun problème, tout va bien pour le moment. Dois-je vous appeler à leur retour ? »

« Non, ne vous donnez pas la peine. Merci, Davis. » Il attendit sa réponse et replaça le téléphone sur son support, le tapotant de ses doigts quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner, accentuant la peine de son âme.

OoOoO

Des heures plus tard, SG1 mit les pieds sur la rampe et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour leur examen. Le Colonel Davis rattrapa Sam et marcha à ses côtés.

« Alors, pas de problèmes, Colonel ? »

« Non. Juste ce à quoi on s'attendait. Plutôt ennuyeux, j'en ai peur. Daniel a fait quelques progrès avec les autochtones. Mitchell et lui vous mettront au courant. »

« Bien. Toute mission sans problème est une bonne mission. »

« Oui. » Sam rit doucement. « Toujours mieux que de rentrer sur une civière ! »

« Euh, Colonel. Le Général O'Neill a appelé il y a quelques heures. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Eh bien, il a demandé après SG1. »

« A-t-il laissé un message ? »

« Non. Je lui ai dit que vous deviez revenir dans quelques heures. »

« OK. Merci, Davis. » Elle poursuivit alors que Davis s'arrêtait et regardait l'équipe s'éloigner. La cohésion entre eux n'était pas là ; il n'y avait pas de plaisanteries, pas de rires. SG1 avait changé. Ils étaient silencieux et sombres maintenant, rien à voir avec la SG1 qu'O'Neill avait dirigée. Il ressentit une pointe de remords en les regardant partir. L'ancienne SG1 leur manquait à tous, pleine de vie et de malice, mais toujours là en un éclair si vos fesses avaient besoin d'être sauvées. Ce n'était plus pareil sans O'Neill.

Daniel accéléra ses pas pour être aux côtés de Sam et marcha à son rythme. « Tout va bien, Sam ? »

Elle lui retourna un regard confus. « Bien, Daniel. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? »

« Pour rien. Vous sembliez juste un peu renfermée là. »

« Je crois que je n'aime pas que le Général se renseigne sur moi. »

« Il tient à vous, Sam. C'est tout. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle accéléra ses pas et s'éloigna de lui, continuant vers l'infirmerie sans un mot.

OoOoO

Son téléphone sonnait quand elle passa la porte de sa maison et elle se dépêcha de le décrocher. « Carter. »

« Salut, ma belle ! »

« Salut, Jack. »

« Tu rentres juste ? »

« Oui. En fait, je viens de franchir la porte. Tout va bien ? »

« Je pense. Tu me... manques, c'est tout. »

« Je sais. J'en suis désolée, mais on a été vraiment occupé ici et même si j'étais à Washington, tu serais au travail. »

« Les choses se sont un peu tassées, maintenant. Je rentre plus tôt. »

« C'est bien. Tu dois te reposer. »

« Je me repose mieux quand tu es là. »

« Jack... »

« Quand reviens-tu, Sam ? Une idée ? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous partons trois fois par semaine et avec les artefacts que les autres équipes ramènent... »

« Les autres équipes ? Et SG1 ? »

« Nous ne faisons plus beaucoup d'exploration. Il me semble qu'on nous a affectés à beaucoup de missions diplomatiques. » Jack choisit d'ignorer la légère accusation dans sa voix.

« Alors, tu t'ennuies ? »

« Un peu, oui. Davis a dit que tu avais appelé. Tu prends des renseignements sur moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Je voulais juste te parler. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Jack, tu n'influences pas les ordres de missions de SG1, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sam. Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« C'est juste que... »

« Tu veux que j'en parle à Landry ? »

« Non, je peux le faire moi-même. Et en plus, il parle à Mitchell, pas à moi. » Jack resta silencieux en prenant conscience de la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Mitchell ? »

« Bah, il dirige SG1, Jack. C'est toi qui l'a nommé, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Sam, tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais en zone 51 à ce moment là ! Et puis avec moi, ici. »

« C'était mon équipe, Jack. Mon commandement. »

Jack sentit ses genoux faiblir et le sol sembla onduler sous lui. Voilà. Elle le blâmait d'avoir perdu le commandement de SG1. Et elle avait raison, il avait donné le commandement à Mitchell, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas là. « Sam, tu sais combien j'ai confiance en toi. Je n'aurais jamais... »

« Comment est-ce que je le saurais, Jack ? »

« Sam ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu sais combien je te fais confiance ! Tu voulais avoir le département de R&D. »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, Jack, mais je ne suis pas certaine de tes sentiments pour moi en tant que chef d'une équipe SG. »

Jack secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Il était stupéfait par ceci. Il ne s'y attendait pas, bien qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Sam avait dû lutter pour obtenir son rang dans l'armée, bataillant contre le fait d'être une femme, aussi bien que le reste ; il l'avait privé de son premier vrai commandement. Il se mit à faire les cent pas en essayant de la rassurer.

« Sam. Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? Je te confierai ma vie comme à personne d'autre. Sur le terrain et n'importe où ailleurs. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais digne de commander, des dizaines de fois. Tu as l'expérience, l'intelligence... »

« Mais pas SG1, » l'interrompit-elle.

« Sam ! » La frustration se déversait généreusement dans sa voix, à présent, même s'il essayait de la contrôler.

« Eh bien, si tu me fais confiance et me respectes en tant qu'officier, alors je suppose que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller en zone 51. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû aller à Washington non plus. »

Ca fit mal. Jack sentit sa poitrine se serrer, il la perdait et il pouvait sentir la panique monter dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas attendu huit ans pour la perdre juste après quelques mois. Son esprit allait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer, la ramener vers lui. Il voulait la tenir, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre conscience, lui faire comprendre. Mais elle était à Colorado Springs et lui à Washington. « Sam, je vais venir à la maison. Je serai là demain. »

« Non, Jack. Tu ne peux pas juste quitter ton boulot et tu le sais. »

« Certaines choses sont plus importantes que le boulot, Sam. Tu es plus importante. Je t'aime et quel que soit ce qui ne va pas, je veux le réparer. »

« Pas maintenant, Jack. S'il te plait, donne-moi juste un peu plus de temps. »

« Sam ! Non... »

« Je t'en prie, Jack ? »

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'il fixait le mur blanc devant lui, l'imaginant dans son esprit confus. Puis il poussa un soupir, jeta ses mains en l'air et contre son instinct, il céda. Il resterait à Washington et elle resterait à Colorado Springs. « Très bien, chérie, comme tu veux. Mais je viendrai bientôt, promis. »

« OK, Jack et merci. Bonne nuit. »

« Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime tellement. » Le téléphone fit un clic à son oreille et il sentit les larmes menacer de monter à ses yeux. Son cœur se brisait, éclatant en mille morceaux, lentement et douloureusement, tout ça à cause de Mitchell.

Trois semaines plus tard, il était de nouveau assis sur son balcon, en train de penser à Sam et comment ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il l'appelait tous les jours, mais ça ne semblait pas aider. Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter Washington, mais qu'il soit damné s'il laissait cela continuer. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de ça, Sam était sa vie, son salut, son bonheur et il n'allait pas la perdre parce qu'il avait nommé un pilote talentueux aux commandes de SG1 pour le récompenser de leur avoir sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas bien. Tout cela était une erreur et il devait réparer cela rapidement.

La sonnette de la porte résonna et il se glissa à l'intérieur, posant la bouteille sur la table. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et contre toute raison, il espéra que c'était Sam. Et puis la réalité reprit sa place. Elle ne sonnerait pas, elle ouvrirait simplement la porte avec sa clé.

Il ouvrit la porte à une jeune femme attirante vêtue d'un joli tailleur. Elle souriait amicalement alors qu'il l'étudiait. « Général Jack O'Neill ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Alors ceci est pour vous, monsieur. Signez là, s'il vous plait. » Elle sortit un petit écritoire à pince pour qu'il signe et quand il le lui redonna, elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

« Merci. » Il dit les mots distraitement en fermant la porte et s'assit sur une chaise. L'enveloppe n'était pas une surprise, il recevait des documents par courrier régulièrement, mais alors qu'il la déchirait, il remarqua que celle-ci venait de Colorado Springs.

Il s'adossa sur la chaise et sortit le document. Une feuille tomba sur le sol et il se pencha pour la ramasser. La tenant devant lui, il se rendit compte que c'était l'écriture familière de Sam et posa le document et lut les mots.

_« Jack,_

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour ceci._

_Je pense que c'est pour le mieux._

_Je suis désolée._

_Sam. »_

Il posa la note sur la table et reprit les pages imprimées, lisant lentement les mots en haut de la page. C'était un document officiel et un froncement d'inquiétude creusa les rides de son front.

_Samantha Carter O'Neill_

_Vs_

_John J. O'Neill_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et les mots devinrent flous alors qu'il s'efforçait de donner un sens à quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais en avoir pour lui. Est-ce qu'elle voulait le divorce ? Il passa en revue les pages rapidement et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les mots 'séparation légale'.

« Merde, Carter ! » Il cracha les mots d'un ton dégoûté et jeta les feuilles à travers la pièce en se levant de la chaise, en fureur. Il traversa la pièce, prit le téléphone et appela son numéro, mais raccrocha avant que ça ne sonne, puis appela son supérieur et demanda un congé pour raison familiale.

Une heure plus tard, il avait fait ses bagages et était prêt à partir. Il s'arrêta et réunit les feuilles insultantes et les fourra dans la poche extérieure de son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. L'influence de Sam se voyait partout et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ici ensemble avait gravé son souvenir dans chaque fissure. Il se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, marmonnant en sortant. « Pas cette fois, Carter. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! » Il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers l'aéroport, il serait à Colorado Springs dans quelques heures et cette fois il ne céderait pas. Cette fois, il se battrait pour ce qu'il voulait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Taking Steps**

Jack s'installa dans son siège et regarda fixement l'extérieur par le hublot. L'avion n'était qu'à moitié plein et, à cause du départ tardif, presque tout le monde dormirait, tout le monde sauf Jack.

Il regarda gravement les lumières de la ville disparaître et il sentit l'avion s'élever à son altitude de croisière. L'hôtesse lui apporta un verre et il l'avala d'un trait, puis en demanda un autre. Elle sourit et fila au petit trot, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec ce qu'il avait demandé.

_Sam_. A quoi diable pensait-elle donc ? Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il joue ce jeu stupide sans se battre ? Qu'avait-elle donc pété dans son super cerveau qui ait pu la faire rationaliser leur séparation ? Elle l'aimait. Il le savait avec certitude, l'avait su pendant des années. Pourquoi était-elle soudain prête à jeter cela par la fenêtre ? Son esprit chercha mais ne trouva aucune réponse, refusant de croire qu'il allait la perdre à cause d'une décision concernant son travail, il changea de tactique.

_Peut-être _que c'était lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose pour lui donner des doutes quant à leur relation, le degré de son engagement ? Son esprit se repassa sa dernière visite. Tout lui avait alors paru génial, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de boulot. Ils avaient été si heureux d'être ensemble que le sujet n'avait pas été soulevé. Son bonheur avait été sincère, son sourire chaleureux et vrai. Il aurait su si elle cachait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient passé les jours au lit, au parc, il l'avait emmenée au ciné et ils avaient même dîné avec un ami commun qui se trouvait temporairement affecté à Washington. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire et il avait donc présumé que la dispute était finalement terminée – réglée, du passé. Il n'avait pas mentionné SG1 et elle non plus.

Jack avala une gorgée de son deuxième verre et fit tournoyer distraitement le liquide. Son expérience lui disait que Sam avait toutes les réponses, même si elle pouvait ne pas vouloir les partager avec lui. Elle pouvait être aussi fermée que lui et il n'était pas impatient de se battre avec elle pour ça, mais il le ferait s'il en venait à cela. Il n'allait pas juste la laisser partir – pas cette fois. Elle valait la peine que l'on se batte pour elle. Mais d'abord, il tenterait de discuter. Il n'était pas très doué à cela et souvent les mots lui faisaient défaut, mais il essayerait. Peut-être qu'il devrait exiger une réponse. Il méritait au moins cela et ça ne ressemblait pas à Sam d'être injuste. Et le quitter maintenant, sans aucune explication, serait incroyablement injuste.

Il vérifia l'heure d'arrivée sur son ticket et grimaça légèrement quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un arrêt à Dallas et un changement d'avion. Ce n'était pas un jet de l'Air Force qui traversait le pays en quelques heures, sans un arrêt. Ca allait être un long vol, mais qui le mènerait à la maison. Soudain il se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Il devrait essayer de dormir.

Il s'efforça de trouver une position confortable dans le petit espace et d'allonger ses jambes. Il passa finalement en mode de combat, celui qui lui permettait de dormir n'importe où, celui qui permettait à son corps de se ressourcer et à son esprit de se reposer même si une partie de lui restait prêt et en alerte. Il posa sa tête contre le siège, ignorant le désagrément et se concentra sur le sommeil. Tout d'un coup l'air autour de lui s'agita légèrement et il saisit la main sur son épaule presque avant qu'elle ne le touche. La jeune hôtesse sursauta, surprise par son mouvement soudain. Jack leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux verts surpris et sourit en relâchant son bras. « Désolé, mademoiselle. »

« Ce n'est rien, pardon de vous avoir réveillé. Le commandant vous a vu monter à bord, monsieur et se demandait si vous aimeriez une place en première classe. Il y a plein de sièges libres, Général, et vous seriez plus à l'aise qu'ici. »

Jack regarda ses genoux remontés contre le dossier du siège et se leva. « Ce serait sympa, merci. » Quelques minutes après s'être installé sur le nouveau siège, il s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve, épuisé par son travail et le stress dû à sa tentative de résoudre un problème qu'il ne comprenait.

Il était 5 heures du matin quand il arriva chez lui. Il faisait noir, presque prémonitoire alors qu'il se tenait debout dehors et fixait les fenêtres sombres. De légers flocons de neige dérivaient jusqu'au sol autour de lui et l'air vif était rafraîchissant sur son visage. Il était fatigué. Même en première classe, cela avait été un long vol et pour la première fois, pour autant qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'était pas excité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce fût encore chez lui et, bien qu'il ne voulût pas se l'avouer, cela l'effrayait.

Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au seuil et glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque la clé tourna, déverrouillant la porte sans problème et chassant la peur à peine effleurée qu'elle avait peut-être changé les verrous. Au moins elle n'avait pas encore franchi cette étape, elle ne l'avait pas complètement exclu de sa vie.

Il descendit le couloir et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre où Sam dormait. La maison était accueillante, réconfortante et il sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette détendue. Elle portait un petit haut à bretelles, et un short, couchée sur le ventre, une jambe légèrement hors des couvertures. Elle serrait l'oreiller dans ses bras, comme si elle le berçait contre elle, ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient au hasard sur son visage relâché.

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable de s'approcher d'elle ainsi. Oh, elle dormait à poings fermés quand elle était à la maison, contrairement à son sommeil pendant les missions, mais elle restait toujours vigilante et se réveillait au moindre bruit. Il lutta contre l'envie d'écarter les cheveux de son visage et d'embrasser sa joue. Il entra finalement en silence dans la salle de bain de bains.

Il se brossa les dents et se déshabilla, accrochant sans cérémonie son uniforme sur le crochet à la porte. Elle détestait cela, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis à cet instant. Il était fatigué et il avait besoin d'elle, ses émotions alternaient entre vouloir éprouver le réconfort de l'avoir tout contre lui et appréhender le rejet si elle le repoussait. Ces pensées ramenèrent la colère et la douleur qu'il avait éprouvées en ouvrant cette fichue enveloppe et il les refoula rapidement au fond de son esprit, les renfermant, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Il était à la maison. Il résoudrait cela et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire pour que tout soit à nouveau normal.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle s'était tournée sur son côté et sa jambe nue se balançait au bord du lit, ses bras libres de l'oreiller et allongés le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta net, abasourdi par sa beauté innocente. Il n'y avait aucun signe du soldat courageux qu'elle pouvait être. Cette image d'elle s'était effacée, cachée dans son sommeil, remplacée par la belle créature qu'il aimait si complètement. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la regardait dormir paisiblement, totalement inconsciente de sa présence. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit et souleva doucement sa jambe, la replaçant sur le lit et elle bougea légèrement à son contact. Il s'arrêta et sourit quand elle ne se réveilla pas.

En faisant appel à toutes ses facultés de furtivité, il se glissa dans le lit auprès d'elle, faisant attention à ne pas la toucher ou à la réveiller, espérant éviter toute confrontation jusqu'au matin. Il s'allongea sur le dos et se détendit contre l'oreiller alors que le bien-être du lit familier caressait son corps, puis il ferma les yeux attendant que le sommeil l'enveloppe dans son refuge.

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il la sentit remuer à côté de lui. Il ramena son esprit à l'état conscient comme elle se tournait et se lovait contre son torse nu. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, tirant légèrement alors qu'il levait les siens pour lui faire de la place et elle blottit son visage contre son cou.

« Jack ? » Elle n'était pas réveillée, mais avait sentit qu'il était là et recherchait, dans son sommeil, le confort de ses bras. Il réalisa brusquement que son corps s'était tendu lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui et il secoua doucement la tête. Comment avaient-ils laissé cela arriver ?

La tirant plus près de lui, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « C'est moi, ma puce. Dors. »

Sa seule réponse fut de se lover davantage contre lui alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras et fermait les yeux. Elle était dans ses bras. Il était à la maison. Tout le reste pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, un signal d'avertissement titilla son cerveau et il fut immédiatement réveillé. Il resta immobile alors que ses sens entraînés passaient en état d'alerte silencieusement, prétendant être toujours endormi, tandis qu'il cherchait ce qui l'avait réveillé, quoi que cela soit. Soudain, il se rendit compte que la main de Sam bougeait sur son torse, son toucher lent et doux. Quand cela cessa, il la recouvrit avec la sienne, serrant doucement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Jack, que fais-tu ici ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sourit chaleureusement. « Bonjour. Je vis ici, tu te rappelles ? » Il leva sa main gauche et agita ses doigts, montrant l'alliance qui se trouvait là.

« Non, Jack, tu vis à Washington. Je vis ici. »

Il la regarda un moment en silence. Elle était toujours couchée dans ses bras, son corps tout contre le sien et sa tête penchée en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est que temporaire, Sam. Ma maison est là où tu es. »

« Je sais que tu as eu les papiers, Jack. »

« Oui. Je les ai eus. » Il baissa les yeux, les détournant des siens, sentant la douleur et la colère commencer à remplacer la joie de se réveiller auprès d'elle.

« Bien, alors ? »

Il rencontra ses yeux à nouveau avant de parler, s'assurant que sa voix était douce et sans la colère qu'il ressentait. « Je crois que tu me dois une explication, Sam. Que diable se passe-t-il ? » Elle était toujours couchée contre lui, le regardant attentivement, et elle n'avait pas tenté de s'éloigner. Il lisait beaucoup de choses dans cette inaction. Sam n'hésiterait pas à le repousser si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Il la tira un peu plus et s'autorisa à caresser la peau douce de son bras en attendant. « Dis-le moi. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. »

« C'était suffisamment simple pour que tu m'envoies un document officiel sans même m'en parler d'abord. Comment cela peut-il être compliqué ? » Un soupçon de frustration se fit entendre dans sa voix et il vit quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas. « Sam ? »

Il sentit sa main pousser fermement sur sa poitrine et d'un mouvement rapide elle se tenait debout près du lit. « Je dois aller travailler, Jack. Ne faisons pas ça. »

« Je ne pars pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Sa voix était toujours douce, mais Sam reconnut la détermination et elle sut qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

« Je dois me doucher et m'habiller. » Elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre, laissant Jack seul et plus confus que jamais.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche et s'extirpa du lit, se mettant lentement sur ses pieds. La pièce qui avait paru si accueillante la nuit dernière, lui donnait le frisson maintenant et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il venait de quitter le lit chaud ou parce qu'il pouvait sentir la distance s'accroître entre Sam et lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il traversa la chambre et mit un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. Il jeta un œil à la porte de la salle de bain, puis au réveil sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il s'activa avec efficacité dans la cuisine, faisant du café, des toasts et des œufs. Il avait presque fini quand elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Salut ! Le café est prêt ! »

Elle sourit légèrement et leur versa une tasse à chacun, laissant la sienne près du pot alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à table.

« Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Jack. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Et je t'ai dit que je venais bientôt. »

« C'était il y a trois semaines. » Jack se figea au milieu de son mouvement au ton accusateur de sa voix.

« Je sais, chérie, j'en suis désolé. C'est dur de s'échapper. »

« Mais maintenant, tout d'un coup, tu es là. »

La confusion se vit dans ses yeux. « Sam, je veux toujours être là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête, enveloppant la tasse dans ses mains et relevant son menton. « Je ne suis plus sûre de savoir quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas aller à Washington, tu ne peux pas venir ici et... »

« Et ? »

« Tout semble être une erreur, chamboulé... »

Jack posa la poêle sur la gazinière et s'avança vers elle mais elle se levait déjà pour s'éloigner. « Sam ? » Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous avions promis de ne pas aller au lit ou de se séparer en étant blessé ou en colère. »

« Je suis désolée, je dois aller travailler, Jack. »

Il la suivit à la porte, la regardant mettre sa veste et tendre la main vers la poignée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille comme cela, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comme l'en empêcher.

« Sam ! » Il cria presque, sa frustration le submergeant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise par la douleur clairement visible dans ses yeux sombres. Elle baissa la tête et tripota la fermeture éclair de sa veste, sachant qu'elle le blessait et se détestant pour cela. Levant finalement les yeux, avec un faible sourire, elle tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ca va, Jack. Je ne suis ni blessée ni fâchée. » Se retournant rapidement, elle tourna la poignée, mais il l'arrêta, sa main couvrant la sienne.

« Sam ? » Il fit une pause, attendant qu'elle rencontre son regard. Il parla lentement et distinctivement, séparant chaque mot. « Moi, je le suis. »

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment et il put voir la profonde tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et puis le début des larmes alors qu'elle se détournait. « Je suis désolée, Jack, je dois y aller ! » Elle tira brutalement la porte et se précipita dehors. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas, monta simplement dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

Jack resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la regardant fixement et pensant qu'elle avait raison, tout paraissait être une erreur. Puis il claqua la porte violemment et, jurant à voix basse, s'en éloigna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Spilled Emotions**

Jack entra dans la cuisine et regarda leur petit déjeuner intact, un symbole manifeste de son échec. Les œufs étaient toujours dans la poêle sur la gazinière, une bouillie collante et froide à présent, et les toasts étaient dans le toaster, leur agréable arôme s'étant complètement dissipé. La tasse de Sam était posée sur la table, à moitié pleine du liquide noir froid. Il prit la tasse et s'apprêta machinalement à aller vers l'évier, mais s'arrêta et baissa les yeux dessus. « Elle n'est même pas restée assez longtemps pour finir son fichu café ! » Lorsque les derniers mots quittèrent sa bouche, sa colère explosa et il jeta violemment la tasse à travers la pièce, la regarda s'écraser contre le mur en créant une tâche sombre lorsque le contenu répandu s'écoula lentement sur le sol.

Il passa ses doigts agités dans ses cheveux courts et indisciplinés et fit une grimace à sa propre frustration. Du café, il lui fallait du café. Il prit le pot et récupéra sa propre tasse, oubliant brièvement qu'il était froid, il en but une longue gorgée et ferma immédiatement ses yeux pour supporter le goût du liquide amer et froid comme il emplissait sa bouche et attisait sa colère. Il avala rapidement et propulsa la tasse violemment à travers la pièce, frappant le mur en produisant une petite explosion alors qu'elle rejoignait sa partenaire sur le sol de la cuisine. Ses yeux suivirent les éclats qui jonchaient le carrelage et en moins d'un battement de cœur, il balança son bras en avant en un mouvement plein de fureur. Sa frappe arriva droit au but et le pot de café s'envola à travers la pièce. Le toaster suivit avec un fracas métallique alors qu'il l'envoyait valser du comptoir et il le laissa se balancer en un équilibre précaire, tenu seulement par le cordon d'alimentation, les toasts et les miettes tombant au hasard autour de lui. Il se tourna vivement vers la gazinière et levant la poêle, il la cogna à plusieurs reprises sur le plan de travail, envoyant les œufs voler partout, son bras absorbant le choc de sa rage à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Les assiettes suivirent, rejoignant leurs cousines, fragments inutiles fracassés par une rage implacable.

N'ayant plus rien à frapper ou à détruire, et leur petit déjeuner décorant à présent toute la cuisine, il se tint immobile et observa le résultat de sa colère. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, posa un poing sur sa hanche et de l'autre main frotta lentement son front et ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête et marmonna à voix haute, « Jack O'Neill, tu es un putain de con ! » Au bout d'un moment, il baisse les yeux sur ses pieds nus, jurant doucement lorsqu'il se découvrit complètement entouré par des morceaux de verre brisé. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il traversa précautionneusement la pièce, évitant autant que possible les éclats de verre, se tenant en équilibre sur un pied et utilisant l'autre pour ôter le reste tout en avançant.

Quand il atteignit finalement le couloir, il alla dans la chambre, finit de s'habiller et sortit immédiatement de la maison. Il faisait froid, mais il ne neigeait pas et quand ses pieds foulèrent le gravier de l'allée, il se mit à courir. Le temps qu'il atteigne le bout du pâté de maisons, il courait à pleine vitesse, poussant ses muscles à chaque foulée, sentant son cœur commencer à battre plus vite et consumer sa colère. Il continua à courir, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui hurlent d'arrêter, sa respiration cristallisant l'air devant lui alors qu'il soufflait comme un bœuf de grandes quantités de dioxyde de carbone et aspirait l'air froid et frais dans ses poumons.

Et il continua à courir. Ses bras puissants se balançant en rythme avec ses pieds frappant la surface dure de la rue, chaque action propulsant son corps imposant en avant et troublant la beauté tranquille du paysage enveloppé de neige autour de lui. Il ne ralentit pas, ne fit pas de pause, il courut simplement. Mais malgré son épuisement physique, son esprit continua à travailler, à questionner et à analyser, cherchant une solution. Il repensa aux années pendant lesquelles Sam et lui avaient travaillé ensemble, membres de SG1. Ils avaient bâti une petite unité de combat presque parfaite. C'était magique. Ca l'avait été dès la première fois qu'ils avaient franchi la Porte des étoiles ensemble. La communication avait toujours été là, s'accroissant et s'améliorant avec chaque année qui passait. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait d'un simple regard ou geste. Elle pouvait en faire de même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Et il avait tenu à travers tout ce temps et les bouleversements, l'aimant de loin mais ne se permettant jamais de reconnaître vraiment ses sentiments.

Puis il avait été promu. Et promu à nouveau. Peu de temps après avoir reçu la nouvelle de sa seconde promotion, elle avait demandé une réaffectation en Recherche et Développement, voulant poursuivre son travail sur les technologies alien dont ils s'étaient procurées au cours des missions et se mettant, au passage, d'elle-même hors de sa chaîne de commandement, elle avait quitté le SGC. Et il en était heureux. Il ne lui avait jamais _demandé_ de faire cela, mais il _était_ heureux. Elle serait en sécurité sur Terre et, même si elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, c'était mieux que des millions d'années lumière.

Après, cela avait été une progression naturelle pour eux d'être ensemble. 'Un jour' était finalement arrivé et Jack, enfin, vint à la maison. Daniel l'avait sauvé il y a de cela toutes ces années, mais Sam... Sam était la fin de son voyage, Sam était sa maison. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre sans elle maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le découvrir.

Jack était à présent essoufflé, presque haletant, alors que ses jambes luttaient pour continuer à bouger. Sa vision se troublait et il se sentit pris de vertige comme il ralentissait inconsciemment son allure. Son esprit rejouait sans cesse le même scénario, mais sa colère s'était évaporée et l'épuisement la remplaçait, le terrassant lentement. Mais il continua, continua à courir, repoussant ses limites jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la réalité lui échappe et qu'il chancelle, tombant lourdement sur la chaussée. « Merde ! » Il réussit à proférer cet unique mot et posa la main sur sa tête là où cela lui faisait mal avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que le monde devienne noir.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il grogna et grimaça avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une jeune femme était agenouillée à côté de lui, le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Il se mit à se redresser et sentit sa main appuyer sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez peut-être rester où vous êtes pendant quelques minutes. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. » Il prononça les mots avant d'avoir fini l'inventaire mental auquel il était devenu bien trop familier au cours des années. Son esprit était encore un peu confus comme il prenait connaissance de la surface dure au-dessous de lui et le paysage recouvert de neige autour. « Ma tête fait un peu mal. Et mes genoux, mais sinon... je vais bien. »

« D'accord, restez tranquille quelques minutes. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh, je courais, j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose... j'ai dû heurter la chaussée en tombant. »

« Je devrais peut-être appeler une ambulance ? »

« Non, je vais bien, vraiment. » Il sourit et poussa sur l'asphalte pour se mettre en position assise. « Ow. »

« Depuis combien de temps couriez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Jack cligna des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision et balbutia légèrement en répondant. « Oh, je ne sais pas... des années... toute ma vie. » Le gloussement amusé de la jeune femme le surprit et il leva les yeux sur elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais dire, maintenant... aujourd'hui. Depuis combien de temps couriez-vous ? Quelle distance ? »

« Oh ! » Jack leva son bras et regarda sa montre, surpris par l'heure. Il était presque midi. « Environ trois et demi, je pense. »

« Kilomètres ? »

« Heures. » Il pressa les doigts contre le point douloureux sur sa tête et reconnut la chaude et familière consistance poisseuse qui trempait ses cheveux. « Merde ! » marmonna-t-il silencieusement.

Il ne vit pas l'expression faciale de la jeune femme changer lorsqu'il répondit. Il ne la vit pas l'étudier attentivement non plus, se demandant s'il avait vraiment couru pendant tout ce temps. Il semblait en bonne forme et paraissait courir à bonne allure quand elle l'avait vu tomber, mais elle doutait qu'un homme de son âge puisse courir pendant trois heures et demie.

« Désolée, je n'ai à rien mettre sur ça. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'une ambulance ? »

« Non, c'est bon, c'est juste... salissant. »

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance et la jeune femme parut se détendre un peu. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau de sa ceinture et la lui offrit. « Prenez ça, alors. Vous devez être assoiffé. »

Jack engloutit l'eau, réalisant qu'il était probablement déshydraté ou pas loin de l'être. Puis il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer. En fait, il n'était pas très loin de chez lui et pensait pouvoir y arriver par lui-même, après un peu de repos.

Ils étaient assis sur le trottoir quand un policier s'arrêta pour s'enquérir de la situation. Lui aussi offrit d'appeler une ambulance, mais Jack refusa. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et finalement, après un soin rudimentaire, l'officier lui proposa de le ramener. Jack se mit lentement sur ses pieds et était sur le point de dire au policier qu'il y arriverait seul quand le monde autour de lui commença à tournoyer à nouveau. Il tendit le bras et saisit l'épaule de la femme pour lutter contre le vertige et fit un sourire en coin. « Peut-être que je vais accepter votre offre, après tout, monsieur l'agent. »

« Pas de problème. » Le flic s'avança plus près de Jack, au cas où il recommencerait à perdre sa stabilité et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Jack remercia la jeune femme, se présentant enfin, puis monta dans le véhicule de police. Peu de temps après, ils s'éloignaient.

Le policier s'assura qu'il était installé en sécurité dans sa maison avant de partir, conseillant à Jack de faire voir sa blessure à quelqu'un et Jack acquiesça. Il alla dans la cuisine et traversa le sol jonché d'éclats. Faisant crisser le verre à chaque pas, il se versa un verre d'eau et l'avala, puis s'en versa un autre et buvant doucement, il alla dans la chambre.

Il était fatigué et nauséeux, et les pensées de Sam dominaient une fois de plus son esprit. Il prit une serviette et la comprimant sur la coupure qui saignait toujours, il s'effondra sur leur lit. L'odeur de Sam assaillit ses sens alors qu'il se détendait contre son oreiller et se lovait dans le souvenir d'elle. La main qui appuyait sur sa tête se relâcha lentement, retombant inerte sur le lit alors qu'il glissait dans l'inconscience.

Sam fit crisser les pneus dans l'allée à 16h30 et sortit de la voiture, se précipitant vers la maison. Le Général Landry avait fait transféré jusqu'à son labo l'appel d'un policier inquiet lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que cela concernait O'Neill. Ca n'avait pas semblé sérieux, mais quand Jack ne répondit ni au téléphone de la maison ni à son portable, elle s'était mise à s'inquiéter.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'appela sans tarder, s'arrêtant pour entendre sa voix. Silence. Un silence complet. Seule la lumière de la cuisine était allumée et elle se dirigea vers la porte, poussant un petit cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle atteignit l'embrasure. La pièce était un vrai capharnaüm, du verre brisé jonchait le sol et des restes de nourriture étaient éparpillés partout, certains pendant des murs et placards, et même un peu au plafond. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en visualisant la scène. Une poêle était en équilibre précaire sur la gazinière, près d'un toaster qui était suspendu par son fil et la poignée du pot de café se trouvait près du mur d'en face. Soit des vandales s'étaient introduits dans la maison, soit Jack était furieux. Même si elle pariait sur Jack, son anxiété croissait alors qu'elle appelait son nom. Prenant le pistolet dans son dos, elle se mit à descendre le couloir.

« Jack ! Où diable es-tu ? » Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre lorsqu'elle l'entendit répondre et relâcha un soupir de soulagement audible en reconnaissant sa silhouette détendue couchée sur le lit. « Jack ? Jack ! » Elle poussa doucement sur son épaule et il roula immédiatement vers elle, exposant sa tête ensanglantée et la serviette derrière. « Jack, oh, mon Dieu ! Jack ! Réveille-toi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Elle le secouait à présent et pas avec douceur. Son cœur battait la chamade et était au bord des lèvres lorsque ses yeux prirent note de son visage pâle et du sang qui trempait l'oreiller. Elle tendit la main pour toucher délicatement sa tête, tentant de trouver la blessure. « Jack, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, Jack, ouvre les yeux ! » Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et quand il ne répondit pas, elle se saisit du téléphone. Elle était déjà en train de composer le numéro quand ses doigts frôlèrent son bras.

« Sam ? » Sa voix était douce et rauque, comme s'il avait dormi pendant longtemps.

« Jack ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Elle reposa en claquant le téléphone sur son support et se retourna vers lui. « Que diable s'est-il passé ? »

« Quoi ? » Il s'arrêta, refermant sa main autour de son bras et serrant légèrement. « Désolé, chérie, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais là. Je pensais que je rêvais. Quelle heure est-il ? » Il passa sa main sur sa peau, caressant son bras avec douceur alors que son regard, un peu confus, était fixé sur ses yeux.

« Il est, je ne sais pas, environ 17h. Jack, ta tête... Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

« 17h ? Et tu es déjà à la maison ? »

Sam laissa échapper un autre profond soupir. « Oui, Jack. La police a appelé la base pour voir si on n'avait pas perdu un Général. Quand Landry a compris qu'il s'agissait de toi, il a fait transférer l'appel jusqu'à moi et ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient ramené à la maison. Bon, que s'est-il passé ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de trébucher et de tomber, Jack, du moins pas sur Terre. »

« Aïe ! Arrête ! » Il s'écarta et cria de colère lorsque les mains de Sam fouillèrent son crâne à la recherche de la blessure. « Sam, arrête ! Je vais bien. »

« C'est ce que je vois. On m'a appelé, Jack. Si tu allais bien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu au téléphone ? »

« Je dormais ! Alors, est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? » Mauvais patient par excellence, Jack repoussa sa main.

Elle tapa la sienne en réponse. « Non, toi, tu arrêtes ! Je pense que tu saignes encore. Tu as probablement besoin de quelques points de suture, alors laisse-moi regarder. » Elle tourna son visage sur le côté et repoussa les cheveux, du sang suintant lentement entre ses doigts. « Tu as une sacrée bosse et une belle coupure. Qu'est-ce que tu as heurté ? »

« Aïe ! Sam ! Heurté ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle relâcha sa prise sur lui et il se tourna pour la regarder. « Jack, es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à dire s'il essayait juste de l'agacer ou si, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à suivre le fil de la conversation. « Tu es tombé, tu te rappelles ? Qu'as-tu heurté ? »

« Oh, ouais ! La chaussée. J'ai heurté la chaussée, mais je vais bien, Sam. »

« Viens, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? » Il parlait d'une voix traînante et ses yeux étaient un peu étranges comme il tentait de concentrer son regard sur elle. Elle soupçonnait qu'il avait une petite commotion cérébrale.

« Oui, mais je préférais rester là. » Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira sur le lit près de lui. « Je viens d'arriver à la maison. J'ai à peine eu le temps de te voir. » Ses yeux riaient chaleureusement, la taquinant silencieusement, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui. Elle écarta sa main de sa tête et la tint levée pour qu'il la voie. Elle était couverte de sang frais. « Oh. »

« Allez, viens, maintenant. Tu as besoin de points de suture et si tu es un gentil garçon, le Dr. Summers te donnera peut-être une sucette. » Elle essuya en vitesse sa main sur la serviette et se leva, se préparant à supporter le poids de Jack s'il commençait à tomber. « Doucement, tu risques d'être un peu étourdi. »

Il se redressa aussi et le monde se mit à tourner à nouveau. « Whoa ! Tu crois ? » Elle gloussa et, bien que sa tête pulsait, le son de son rire lui réchauffa le cœur comme il la regardait.

« Tu sembles un peu ivre... _monsieur_, » taquina-t-elle en riant.

« Très drôle, Carter. Aide-moi, plutôt ! » Il tendit le bras et elle le passa sur ses épaules, l'aidant à soulever son imposante carcasse en position debout. Ils tanguèrent brièvement lorsqu'il se leva et Sam pensa un instant qu'ils allaient tomber, mais elle écarta un peu plus les pieds et le soutint, les stabilisant au bout d'un moment. Il se tourna pour la regarder avec un petit sourire niais sur les lèvres. « Ca va ? »

« Ouais. Et toi ? » Elle grogna doucement, soutenant son poids sur ses épaules comme ils traversaient la chambre. « Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? »

« Oui, ça va maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi étourdi. » Elle sentit la tension dans ses muscles se relâcher considérablement lorsqu'il se redressa et ôta presque tout son poids d'elle.

« Je jure, Jack, que ce tempérament d'Irlandais va te tuer ! »

« Quel tempérament ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau confus, pensant que peut-être il avait une commotion parce qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir suivre la conversation.

« J'ai vu la cuisine, » répondit-elle d'une voix impassible.

« Oh. J'ai, euh... renversé le café. »

Sam leva les yeux sur lui, les sourcils haussés, pour ne voir que son expression bien à lui du 'petit garçon adorable' dont il se servait invariablement quand il était dans le pétrin. « Et tu as donc décidé que tu allais _fracasser_ la vaisselle plutôt que de la laver ? »

Il cligna des yeux, les fermant brièvement lorsque les ténèbres menacèrent de l'engloutir, mais il pouvait saisir une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix et il s'efforça de s'y accrocher. « Il nous en fallait de nouvelles, de toute façon ! »

Elle rit légèrement et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, l'aidant à monter dans le siège passager. Quand il fut assis et eut mis sa ceinture, elle allait fermer la portière quand il l'appela à nouveau. « Sam ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il nous faut aussi un nouveau pot pour le café. » Il la regarda alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se mordait sa lèvre inférieure, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Il continua à parler lorsqu'elle ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture. « Et un nouveau toaster ! Un nouvel ensemble de batterie de cuisine... »

Cela prit deux heures pour que Jack soit nettoyé et soigné, puis ils furent à nouveau sur le chemin de retour. L'ambiance entre eux avait changé et ils roulaient maintenant en silence. Jack l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il avait raté. Elle avait été presque normale en allant à la base, réagissant normalement face à sa blessure et montrant ouvertement son inquiétude pour lui. Maintenant, elle était plus que silencieuse.

« Sam ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quand ? Que veux-tu dire, Jack ? »

« Quelque chose est... je ne sais pas... _différent_. » Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil mais reporta tout de suite son regard sur la route devant eux. Après une longue pause, Jack parla à nouveau. « Je la remettrai en état, tu sais... la cuisine. Je la nettoierai et remplacerai... ce qu'il faudra. » Il agita un bras en l'air, ce qui signifiait qu'il remettrait en état tout l'univers si cela la rendait heureuse.

« OK. »

'_OK ? C'est tout, juste ok ? Alors ce n'était pas la cuisine.'_ Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, tentant de lutter conter le sédatif et de penser clairement aux événements de la journée et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que le document officiel lui avait été délivré à sa porte. « Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé à la base ? » Il vit les signes de tension traverser son visage alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse à sa question. « Très bien. Laisse-moi redire ça correctement. _Que_ s'est-il passé à la base ? »

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Les regards en coin, les murmures et les gloussements à notre passage ? »

« Oh, ça. Oui, je pense. Et alors ? »

« Ca arrive très souvent, Jack. » Son front fut marqué de profondes rides en l'écoutant, essayant de se concentrer sur ses mots. « Depuis que je suis revenue à Cheyenne... et ça semble encore pire que quand tu étais là. » Elle fit une petite grimace, fixant la route attentivement, en disant la dernière phrase, sachant comment ça paraîtrait.

« Ah ! » _'Eh bien, nous y voilà, pensa-t-il, retour à moi.'_ « Et qu'y a-t-il donc, Sam ? Des rumeurs ? Quoi ? »

« Nous, Jack, toi et moi. Mais surtout sur moi. »

Il resta silencieux un moment et quand il parla, sa voix fut remplie d'exaspération. « Bon sang ! Je pensais que cela cesserait quand nous serions mariés ! »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par _'je pensais que cela cesserait'_ ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que cela existait avant ? »

« Sam, je suis un peu dans les vapes là, mais tu savais sûrement qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur nous. »

« Sur moi, sur mon grade, sur ma capacité à commander, Jack ? Sur moi qui '_couche_ pour arriver en haut' ? »

« Non ! Juste si oui ou non nous étions... » Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de son visage. « Ils sont juste jaloux, Sam. Ils n'arrivent pas à accepter le fait que tu sois aussi intelligente, ils inventent donc quelque chose qu'ils _peuvent_ accepter ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça et ça devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus le Colonel Carter ni même juste Sam... Je suis la femme du Général ou Madame O'Neill ou d'autres choses qui ne sont pas aussi polies... et ça me met en boule ! »

Jack rit involontairement et elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Il leva les mains en réponse. « Désolé, désolé ! Je sais que ça te met en boule, mais tu n'as à accepter ces conneries de personne. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire 'd'aller se faire foutre !' »

« Ils ne le disent pas en face de moi, Jack ! »

« Eh bien, nous trouverons quelques chose. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, Général, _Monsieur_. » Elle accentua fortement son titre, puis continua d'une voix froide. « Tu seras à Washington ! »

« Sam... »

« Tu m'as ordonné de revenir ici, Jack ! J'aurais dû rester en R&D... »

« Sam, Landry a fait une requête pour que tu sois réaffectée là, il a besoin de toi. Mitchell a besoin de toi ! Et je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je prenne de décisions influencées par notre situation personnelle ! »

« C'est le cas ! »

« Bon, dans ce cas que voulais-tu que je fasse quand Landry m'a appelé et demandé le meilleur scientifique pour SG1 ? T'attendais-tu à ce que je _ne_ te recommande _pas_ ? »

« Bon sang, Jack ! »

« Ca se tassera tout seul, Sam ! Laisse un peu de temps. »

« C'est justement ça, Jack, ça ne se tassera pas. As-tu oublié que Papa était Général ? Ca ne s'arrête jamais. » Son ton s'était transformé en un ton de défaite et Jack n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il pouvait supporter les cris et lutter tant que cela menait finalement à trouver une solution, mais il doutait que cela se produise dans un futur proche. Il prit une profonde respiration et se frotta le front.

« Nous savions que ce ne serait pas facile. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de la dérider par un sourire chaleureux, mais elle fixa simplement la route.

« Parfois, ça fait chier d'avoir raison. »

« Oui. » Jack la regarda un moment et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son esprit embrouillé cherchait désespérément une solution. Il ne voulait pas laisser cela se terminer ainsi, pas comme ça. Il trouverait un moyen. Ses yeux clignèrent alors que les médicaments commençaient à faire effet et quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix basse et les mots mal articulés. « Il y a toujours un moyen, Capitaine. » Puis ses yeux se fermèrent complètement et il se détendit dans un sommeil induit par les médicaments.

« Capitaine ? » Sam répéta le mot, surprise, mais il ne répondit pas et quand elle le regarda, elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait. « Capitaine. » C'était une assertion cette fois, son esprit repartant en Antarctique et l'insistance de Jack qu'ils retourneraient chez eux, lui ordonnant presque de ne pas renoncer même s'il savait qu'ils étaient désespérément coincés. Puis elle s'en voulut d'avoir commencé cette discussion. Il avait mal et ne réfléchissait sans doute pas très clairement, et elle était... De chaudes larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et elle les essuya rapidement, tendant la main et caressant son bras. « Jack, est-ce que ça va ? Nous serons bientôt à la maison. »

« Sam... »

Les médicaments faisaient vraiment effet et le mot était plus faible qu'un murmure. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil toutes dix secondes, se demandant comment elle allait le faire rentrer dans la maison toute seule. Elle prit finalement son portable et appela Daniel.

Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. « Salut, Daniel. »

« Salut, Sam ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je me demandais si vous pourriez venir à la maison, Daniel. Et Teal'c, s'il est avec vous. »

« Euh, oui. D'accord. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ? »

« Jack s'est cogné la tête et le médecin lui a donné des anti-douleurs. Il est complètement dans les vapes et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire rentrer dans la maison toute seule. »

« Jack ? Ici ? Maintenant ? »

Elle gloussa doucement. Elle aurait pensé que le téléphone arabe du SGC l'aurait déjà mis au courant. « Oui. Nous sommes presque à la maison. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, nous sommes à mon appartement. Nous partons tout de suite. On se voit chez vous. »

« Merci, Daniel. »

Avec Teal'c et Daniel, il n'y eut aucun problème pour s'occuper de Jack. Ils le portèrent jusqu'à la chambre, l'étendirent sur le lit et furent à peine essoufflés par l'effort.

« Merci, les gars ! Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu refaire ça. »

« Comment, vous avez déjà fait ça ? » lui demanda Daniel, perplexe. « Quand est-il arrivé ? Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est arrivé la nuit dernière et il est sorti faire un jogging ce matin, après que je sois partie. Apparemment, il a trébuché ou quelque chose comme ça et il est tombé. Sa tête a heurté la chaussée. Quand je suis arrivée à la maison, il était inconscient et je l'ai emmené à la base pour voir le Dr. Summers. »

« Mince, ça n'arrive qu'à Jack ! »

Sam gloussa à nouveau. « Je sais ! Eh bien, merci de l'aide, ça ira maintenant. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Nous pouvons rester. »

« Merci, Daniel, mais allez continuer ce que vous aviez prévu. Il dormira probablement jusqu'au matin. »

« Très bien. Bon, appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Sam acquiesça et regarda le couloir et vit Teal'c se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se baissa et ramassa un éclat de verre qu'il avait vu briller dans la lumière venant de l'entrée. Sam respira profondément. Elle avait espéré qu'ils ne verraient pas la cuisine.

« Colonel Carter, il semblerait... » Daniel le contourna et jeta un œil dans la cuisine, se figeant sur place, bouche bée.

« Bontés divines ! Que s'est-il passé, Sam ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Jack était tombé dans la rue ? »

« C'est le cas. »

Il reporta son regard sur elle, complètement surpris et ne croyant qu'à moitié, il attendit qu'elle fournisse plus d'informations. Elle regarda Teal'c qui la dévisageait aussi en attente de sa réponse. Son front se rida sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et ses lèvres se serrèrent pensivement. « Jack a renversé du café. » Puis elle haussa juste les épaules et sourit, comme si ça arrivait tous les jours et les reconduisit rapidement à la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – It Happens**

Jack se réveilla avec un mal de tête persistant et une légère odeur de fraise. Sam. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire alors qu'il l'étudiait. Puis il rit tout haut, encore troublé par la belle complexité à laquelle il était marié. Il refusait de croire qu'elle se blottirait ainsi contre n'importe qui, alors pourquoi les papiers de séparation ? Que se passait-il dans ce super cerveau alambiqué qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre.

'_Fichu mal de crâne !'_ Il se détourna de Sam afin d'aller chercher un peu d'Ibuprofen dans le cabinet à pharmacie de la salle de bain et sourit quand il en vit sur la table de chevet avec un verre rempli d'eau. Il avala quelques cachets et s'allongea à nouveau, massant inconsciemment son front. Dans quelques secondes, elle bougerait encore, se blottissant contre son corps, se tortillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la position idéale et puis soupirerait sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et garda ses lèvres là, s'abreuvant de la douce odeur de fraise et attendant que le mal de tête se calme.

Ils étaient étendus là depuis un moment quand Sam se mit à gémir et à s'agiter à côté de lui. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil, rêvant. Elle ne faisait jamais cela en mission, mais il avait rapidement appris qu'elle le faisait assez souvent à la maison, son esprit semblant ne pas se reposer, même quand elle dormait, se tournant d'un côté et d'autre, se repassant les événements, résolvant les problèmes. Il l'avait entendue dire des choses assez étranges, qu'il ne comprenait quasiment pas, aussi il la serra simplement contre lui et attendit.

La main de Sam poussa durement contre son torse alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper à son étreinte. Marmonnant davantage, et puis soudain, « Merde, Cam ! Non ! » Jack se figea lorsqu'il sentit chaque muscle du corps de Sam se contracter. « Arrête ! Ne... » Sa voix s'estompa alors que Jack l'observait et attendait, complètement troublé et se demandant de quoi diable elle rêvait. Puis elle se mit à geindre doucement et même s'il n'y avait pas de vraies larmes, le son de sa souffrance lui donna froid dans le dos. Il était sur le point de la réveiller quand elle cria après lui.

« Jack ! Où es-tu... je n'arrive pas à le trouver... Daniel ! Où... non... ne... Jack, je t'en prie. Daniel, aidez-moi. » Elle pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, ses yeux toujours fermés. Ca suffisait, Jack ne pouvait plus supporter cela.

« Sam, réveille-toi, ma puce. Je suis là. Je suis juste à côté de toi. » Il embrassait son visage et l'étreignait étroitement sans même vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, voulant juste qu'elle se réveille – essayant de la tirer hors de son cauchemar.

Et soudain, elle cria. « Mitchell ! »

« Hé, Sam ! Hé, hé, hé. C'est moi. Mitchell n'est pas là ! Viens, tout va bien, je suis là, ma puce. » Il se recula et écarta ses cheveux de son visage et sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. « C'est moi, ma puce. Tu rêvais. Ca va aller. »

Sa voix était pleine de confusion alors qu'elle le dévisageait, pas encore complètement réveillée. « Jack ? »

Il déposa un délicat baiser contre ses lèvres et se recula en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Oui. Qui d'autre ? Tu vas bien, maintenant ? »

« Jack ? Oh, mon Dieu, Jack ! » Elle l'embrassa farouchement, se pressant contre lui de tout son corps, sa passion soudaine prenant Jack par surprise alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de lui et le tenait, l'embrassant agressivement.

Jack ne se retint qu'un instant, se demandant au fond de son esprit pourquoi elle criait le nom de Mitchell et puis il laissa ses sentiments et sa passion prendre le contrôle. Elle gémit doucement contre son cou lorsque ses mains la débarrassèrent rapidement de ses vêtements, la laissant nue contre lui, puis ses lèvres furent de nouveau sur les siennes. Inquisitrices et frénétiques, attaquant sa bouche avec le désir ardent dont il mourait d'envie.

Il les fit rouler et s'écarta de ses lèvres, cherchant ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Elle le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait espérer suivre ses sautes d'humeur des dernières semaines et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se pressait tout contre lui maintenant, bougeant de manière exquise sous son corps. Il glissa une main le long de son corps et elle haleta bruyamment, saisissant ses cheveux alors que ses doigts caressaient délicatement sa peau. Il la sentit bouger, s'ajustant légèrement et écartant les jambes pour lui et il cessa de réfléchir à tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de lui faire l'amour.

Elle l'excita et le caressa, l'amenant lentement un peu plus dans sa douce étreinte et puis explosa au-dessous de lui comme les flammes d'un brasier hors de contrôle, assombrissant le monde autour d'eux et dévorant tout l'oxygène alors qu'il était attiré dans le brasier.

« Sam. » Il gronda son nom en un murmure voilé par l'émotion alors qu'il bougeait en elle, perdu dans la passion aveuglante qui les enveloppait. C'était là sa Sam, son épouse, la femme qu'il aimait et dont il avait besoin mais, cette nuit, il ne savait pourquoi, elle était différente, sombre, effrayée, presque désespérée dans sa passion. Soudain ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et son corps se contracta autour de lui, l'emmenant avec lui alors que son feu intérieur le consumait finalement.

La chambre était à présent silencieuse autour d'eux et ils restèrent étendus l'un contre l'autre, blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Jack aspirait profondément des bouffées d'air, alors que Sam luttait, elle aussi, pour reprendre son souffle. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son cou, l'embrassant doucement, intimement sur la peau tendre sous son oreille et la serra étroitement.

« Tu m'a manqué, ma puce. » Ses mains caressaient sa peau avec douceur, amoureusement tout en parlant et elle blottit son visage contre le sien.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas, Sam. Résolvons ça, quoi que ce soit. Faisons en sorte que ça marche, d'accord ? »

« J'essaierai. »

« C'est tout ce que je veux. Ne renonce pas à nous, Sam. Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble, nous pouvons réussir n'importe quoi ! » Ses mains caressaient maintenant ses cheveux, la calmant par son contact.

« T'aimer n'était pas le problème, Jack. Ne l'est pas. Mais... »

« Laissons ça pour le matin, d'accord ? »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux implorants et sut que cela n'était pas trop demander. Il lui avait manqué et savait qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi. Les problèmes n'étaient pas résolus et n'avaient pas magiquement disparus, mais elle se sentait en sécurité et aimée dans ses bras, il ne fut donc pas difficile pour elle d'accepter. Elle sourit comme sa main glissait le long de son corps, la caressant délicatement. « D'accord. Jusqu'au matin. » Elle lui fit un sourire puis fronça les sourcils. « Comment va ta tête ? »

« Je dirais environ 7. »

« Sur une échelle de un à dix ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non. Sur celle de Richter. »

Sam pouffa de rire contre son épaule. « Il te faudrait quelque chose pour ça. »

« Je viens de l'avoir. Tu es la meilleure cure possible. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez et lui fit un demi sourire. « Je vais bien, Sam. »

« D'accord, mais les médicaments feraient plus d'effet. »

« J'en ai pris, aussi. » Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Quand ? »

« Juste avant que nous... avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

« Oh. »

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ce que tu rêvais ? »

Une expression sombre passa brièvement sur son visage alors que Jack observait. « Pas tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Jack se blottit contre elle, se détendant, mais laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Il espérait juste que c'était à lui qu'elle faisait l'amour et non pas à un amant imaginaire, ou pire... quelqu'un d'autre. Il repoussa cette peur et la serra davantage. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, » lui répondit-elle en un murmure alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de sa taille et se pelotonnait tout contre lui.

« Sam, as-tu des fantasmes... imagines-tu quelqu'un d'autre quand nous faisons l'amour ? »

Des rides profondes creusèrent son front. « Je pensais que nous allions parler demain ? »

« Oui. Nous y sommes... alors ? »

« Non, Jack. Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Je peux à peine réfléchir avec toi... faisant ce que tu fais. » Elle sourit avec chaleur comme sa voix s'estompait et elle regarda dans ses yeux quelque peu inquiets. « Il n'y a personne d'autre, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

Ses yeux devinrent d'un brun sombre alors qu'elle le regardait et un petit éclat réapparut. « Bonne réponse. » Il lui donna un profond et doux baiser qui transmit avec succès toutes ses émotions non dites pour elle et il murmura alors contre son oreille. « Bonne nuit, bébé. »

« Jack, tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment que tu m'appelles 'bébé'. »

« Bien sûr que si, » taquina-t-il. « Tu veux juste que personne d'autre ne le sache. »

Elle gloussa contre son cou et répéta ses mots. « Bonne nuit, ma puce. »

« Sam, ça va te mener à des problèmes. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, je dis que, ce qui est bien pour le Colonel est bien pour le Général. »

Jack embrassa son front, riant et la serra davantage. « Dors, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. » Mais il souriait comme elle se détendait dans ses bras et il s'endormit en écoutant le battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

OoOoO

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux, écoutant les coups sourds et les jurons proférés à voix basses qui l'avaient sorti de son sommeil. Il roula sur lui-même là où Sam aurait dû se trouver, sachant déjà qu'elle n'était pas là, mais espérant pour une raison ou une autre qu'elle y serait. Sa tête pulsait à nouveau lorsqu'il se leva pour s'habiller. Un autre bang envahit ses sens, le faisant chanceler légèrement. « Sam ! » cria-t-il sachant qu'elle ne l'entendrait probablement pas et récolta en retour une douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Les cachets contre le mal de tête étaient encore sur la table de nuit, et il prit le flacon, avalant quelques comprimés un peu avant de rejoindre le couloir.

Les tintements de verre jeté dans la poubelle l'accueillirent lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir, suivit rapidement par des jurons murmurés et le bruit du couvercle claquer en se refermant, plutôt violemment. 'Je suis dans un sacré pétrin' pensa-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine.

Il s'avança dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa quelques secondes avant de parler. « Bonjour. » Elle fut, sur le coup, surprise et virevolta sur elle-même pour lui faire face, balais et ramasse poussière dans les mains. « Tiens, donne-les moi. Je vais terminer. »

« Non, tu es pieds nus et de plus, j'ai presque fini. »

« Sam... »

« J'ai dit que c'était OK ! » Sa voix montra presque d'une octave lorsqu'elle cria de frustration. « Vraiment, j'ai presque fini. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas crier mais à quoi diable pensais-tu, Jack ? A tenter de détruire tout ce que nous possédons ? »

« Non, juste... une partie, » dit-il avec esprit et fit un grand sourire, mais il ne rencontra qu'un regard froid et coléreux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Après quoi étais-tu si en colère, Jack ? »

« Après quoi j'étais en colère... ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix s'estompant, incapable de croire qu'elle ne savait pas. OK, moment de vérité. Il allait juste lui dire. « Pas après quoi, après qui. Toi, Sam. J'étais en colère contre toi. »

« Moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Je n'étais même pas là ! » Sa voix était encore tendue lorsqu'elle le regarda, confuse.

« Tu m'as fait délivrer ces foutus papiers de séparation, Sam ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ou as-tu déjà oublié ce petit fait ? » La voix de Jack s'élevait aussi à présent, mais il n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. « Et puis... tu n'as même pas voulu t'asseoir et prendre un café ! Tu es juste partie au milieu du petit déjeuner ! »

« Nous n'étions au milieu de rien du tout, Jack, je devais aller travailler ! Tu le sais ! »

« C'est une excuse, Sam et tu le sais. Je mérite mieux que ça venant de toi. J'espère plus que ça. »

« Jack, tu ne comprends pas... »

« Ca, tu as raison, Carter. Que dirais-tu de m'expliquer ? M'expliquer que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais qu'ensuite tu me fais l'amour comme la nuit dernière ! » Il s'arrêta et attendit, ses yeux, remplis de colère, la défiant de répondre, mais elle resta silencieuse. « Non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par la raison pour laquelle tu cries le nom de Mitchell au milieu de la nuit ! »

Sam se figea un instant puis balança le balais et le ramasse poussière par terre, dispersant à nouveau les restes de la rage de Jack à travers la pièce. « Mitchell ? Il n'a rien... » Elle ne termina jamais cette phrase, le regardant dans les yeux et les détournant à nouveau. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette argumentation. Elle n'était pas préparée, aussi elle utilisa inconsciemment sa tactique contre lui, le détournant des vrais problèmes. « Bon sang, Jack ! Tu peux être si... exaspérant ! Tu n'arrives même pas à décider à qui tu parles... ta femme ou ton subordonnée ! »

« Non, je suis parfaitement clair à ce sujet... ou du moins je l'étais jusqu'à récemment ! Toi, par contre, tu sembles avoir un problème avec ça ! »

« Oui, bon sang ! Et n'est-ce pas permis ? Une minute je te salue et dit 'A vos ordres, monsieur' et la minute d'après, je suis dans ton lit ! Et tu me mets la pression, Jack ! Dois-je être toujours ta parfaite petite scientifique avec une réponse pour tout ? C'est plutôt fichtrement difficile d'être à la hauteur, Jack ! »

« Carter ! » Jack traversa la pièce et s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, criant et baissant les yeux sur elle comme il l'aurait fait avec une nouvelle recrue, mais Sam ne broncha pas. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait et il avait l'intention d'arrêter ça tout de suite, il n'allait pas la laisser le distraire et éviter la confrontation. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Arrête avec toutes ces conneries et dis-moi la vérité ! Dis la moi simplement ! Tu peux commencer avec ce à quoi tu rêvais ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Oh, bravo, Carter ! Ca, ça va vraiment aider ! » Toute rationalité était partie en fumée. Ils étaient tous les deux furieux et criaient, et Jack pensait que peut-être ceci était ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être qu'elle devait perdre totalement son contrôle avant de céder.

« Oh, la ferme, Général ! »

« Hé ! »

« Tu te mets en colère et détruis la cuisine, mais je ne peux même pas jeter à terre un balais sans que tu sortes de tes gongs et entres en mode 'je suis le général' ! »

« Le balai ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais ! Tu évites la discussion, Sam, et ça ne va rien résoudre. Alors si nous devons crier l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à en perdre haleine, alors c'est ce que nous allons faire ! Mais j'entends fermement découvrir ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Hum, bonjour tout le monde ! » La voix de Daniel était légèrement aiguë lorsqu'il parla en profitant d'un moment de silence. « Euh... bonjour ! » répéta-t-il les mots puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, souriant d'un air gêné en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tomber dans le round trois de ce qui semblait être un de ces charmes du mariage et décida rapidement de feindre l'innocence.

« Daniel, que diable faites-vous ici ? » Le ton de Jack ne laissa pas de place à la confusion lorsqu'il jeta un regard noir à son ami. « Il n'est même pas encore 9h ! »

« Oui, je sais ! Eh bien, j'ai vu... euh, la pagaille hier soir quand nous vous avons porté à l'intérieur et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être du café ce matin... alors... euh, je vous en ai apporté un peu. Un nouveau pot et... du café. » Il tendit les articles en questions vers Jack et Sam, faisant penser à une offrande de paix.

Jack et Sam se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se jetant des regards furieux et s'accordant silencieusement à laisser de côté la dispute pour le moment. Sam se retourna vers Daniel, souriante. « Merci, Daniel, c'était très prévenant. » Elle jeta un regard à la pièce d'un air hésitant pendant un instant. « J'avais justement envie de café ! »

« Oh, c'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » Daniel regarda calmement ses amis alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de gérer la situation gênante. « C'est drôle, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça d'ici. »

« Daniel ! » Daniel reconnut immédiatement l'avertissement dans la voix de Jack, mais en fit peu de cas.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ? » Il observa attentivement Sam s'avancer pour faire le café.

« Oui, Daniel, 'tout roule' comme dirait le Général. Nous étions juste en train de nettoyer. » Elle fit un bref sourire sarcastique à Jack, sourire que personne sain d'esprit n'interpréterait comme doux, et Daniel tressaillit légèrement.

« Hum, je devrais y aller... » Il fit nerveusement un signe du pouce par-dessus son épaule vers la porte, incapable de prétendre plus longtemps faire semblant.

« Non, Daniel. Restez. Asseyez-vous et prenez du café. C'est bon de vous voir ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, Daniel. Quand n'avons-nous pas été contents de vous voir ? » Sam essayait de sourire mais la tension était audible. Daniel les connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux fâchés et eux deux, ensemble et en colère, pouvaient être une puissante force destructrice.

« Eh bien, il y a eu... OK, oubliez ça. Alors, Jack, quand êtes-vous arrivé ? »

Sam le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs et il haussa légèrement les épaules comme il essayait d'alléger la situation. Sam secoua la tête et laissa un sourire sincère s'afficher sur ses lèvres pour la première depuis qu'il était arrivé, soudain amusée par son malaise.

« OK, Daniel. Nous nous disputions. Satisfait ? »

« Bah, j'avais en quelque sorte deviné. Je peux toujours partir... »

« Hé, on ne vous appelle pas linguiste pour rien, hein, Daniel ? » Jack souriait, le sarcasme dégoulinant de son sourire 'tuez-moi si vous pouvez' qu'il aimait user avec les Goa'uld.

« Est-ce que vous deux êtes en train de me faire marcher ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Les deux, » répliqua Jack.

« OK. Alors, c'est sérieux ? Peut-être que je peux aider ? » Daniel fronçait les sourcils, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment savoir ou être impliqué. Ce n'était pas un truc concernant l'équipe ; c'était Jack et Sam. Passionnés, protecteurs et versatiles tout cela ensemble, esquivant et se faufilant si vite qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire face.

« Oh, oui, un énorme problème ! Et vous ne pouvez pas aider ! »

« Jack ! » Daniel était à présent confus, il savait qu'ils se disputaient, vraiment, quand il était arrivé, mais ils avaient cessé comme s'ils avaient simplement tourné un bouton. Non, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que Jack était encore très contrarié. Son trouble augmenta lorsqu'il les regarda à tour de rôle. « Je pensais que nous étions amis. J'offrais juste... »

« Oui, Daniel. Je le sais et nous sommes amis. De plus, vous avez apporté du café. Et j'ai une règle qui dit de ne pas descendre le type qui apporte le café ! »

« Très bien, Jack. C'est bon. » L'humeur de Jack faisait des bonds à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il n'avait jamais vu cette 'humeur de Jack' auparavant et cela le rendait perplexe.

« C'est ça ! » Jack sourit et lui donna une claque sur le dos, sortant de la cuisine d'un pas décidé et claquant la porte de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, assez fort pour que la vaisselle dans les placards s'entrechoque et que Daniel sursaute. Il regarda Sam avec un air inquiet comme elle se détournait vivement.

« Bon sang ! » marmonna-t-elle et jeta une tasse sur le mur.

« Sam ? » demanda Daniel doucement.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle et s'excusa tout de suite. « Désolée, Daniel, c'est juste que... »

« Ah, ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez pas à expliquer, Sam. Ca arrive. »

Sam le regarda, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. « Quoi ? Les disputes ? » Daniel hocha lentement la tête. « Vous et Sha're ? »

« Oh, oui ! » Il gloussa. « Seulement, elle ne jetait pas la vaisselle sur le mur, elle la jetait sur moi ! »

Sam sourit puis pouffa de rire, se demandant ce que Daniel avait fait – ou ce que Sha're avait pensé qu'il ferait. Daniel poussa un soupir de soulagement en riant. Maintenant, s'il réussissait à parler à Jack, lui faire prendre conscience que peut-être les choses n'étaient pas aussi sérieuses qu'elles semblaient... mais sourire était sans doute déjà trop espérer.

Sam et Daniel s'assirent à table, sirotant le café et attendant que Jack revienne. Après une heure, Sam descendit le couloir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle poussa la porte pour le trouver en train de dormir sur leur lit, aussi elle referma la porte et retourna voir Daniel.

« Je suis désolée, Daniel. Il dort. C'est probablement la blessure à sa tête ou les médicaments. »

« Ce n'est rien, Sam. Je le verrai plus tard... quand il se sentira mieux. Il est encore contrarié. »

« S'il était si contrarié, il serait encore là à se disputer, Daniel. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas se battre avec vous, Sam. Il vous aime, vous savez. »

« Oui, je pense que je le sais. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Impressions**

Sam était encore assise à table et buvait du café quand Jack entra dans la cuisine. Il était pieds nus et portait un pantalon de jogging, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée. Sam leva les yeux sur lui et pensa à quel point il était beau, adorable, mais elle ne prononça pas les mots, elle le regarda simplement se verser une tasse de café.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, un peu. »

« Que dirais-tu d'une omelette ? »

« D'accord, ça me semble super. » Il s'assit à table tandis qu'elle se levait pour commencer à préparer son petit déjeuner. « Sam, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien, Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. C'est ma faute de toute façon. Mange ton petit déjeuner et nous parlerons. OK ? »

« OK. »

Sam posa l'assiette devant lui et s'assit en face de lui. « Bon, Jack, si nous allons parler de ça calmement, nous aurons peut-être besoin de quelques règles. Je ne crierai pas si tu ne cries pas. Et j'essayerai d'être aussi sincère que possible. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Oh, et on ne jette rien non plus, surtout pas la vaisselle. »

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, répondant à l'éclat taquin de ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'il nous en reste qui ne soit pas cassée ? » Il sourit malicieusement puis il acquiesça. « OK. »

« Rien de ceci n'est ta faute, Jack. C'est moi. On dirait que je n'arrive pas à gérer tout ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que j'ai mis les choses de côtés et maintenant, c'en est trop. Mais rien de ceci n'est ta faute. »

« Sam... »

« Ecoute, Jack, je t'en prie. »

« Non, Sam, je fais partie de ceci. Je ne vais pas juste rester assis là et ne rien faire. » Sa voix était basse et douce, mais insistante.

Sam acquiesça. Il avait raison, mais ça n'allait pas faciliter les choses. « Ce n'est pas juste une chose. Je ne peux pas simplement dire 'ceci ne va pas' et le résoudre. J'ai l'impression que rien ne va ou presque. Je crois que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme j'avais espéré. Tout ça est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne pensais. »

« Par exemple ? »

« Par exemple, tu es à Washington et je suis ici. Nous ne nous voyons jamais. La plupart du temps, je n'ai même pas l'impression que nous sommes mariés. Nous n'avons même pas vécu ensemble dans cette maison ! Je suppose que j'avais une idée de ce que le mariage devrait être et ceci... n'en est pas un. Tu me manques, Jack. C'est presque pareil que quand tu étais mon supérieur. Je ne trouve pas de solution logique... »

« Et ton cerveau ne te le permet pas. C'est comme une gangrène. »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux sombres, surprise par son attention et sa compréhension. « Oui, je crois. Tous les jours je vais au SGC et j'entends ces rires sous cape dans les couloirs ou ces murmures au mess à propos de 'Carter et O'Neill', à propos d'être la 'fille du Général' ou que le 'Général doit bien s'amuser avec ce petit cul !' Ou parfois, c'est juste l'opposé ! 'Je dois être une telle mégère que la seule façon pour toi de me supporter est de rester à Washington !' Ou 'combien tu as une vie super, libre d'avoir toutes les autres femmes en plus de moi les week-ends !' Ca n'arrête jamais ! Et tout d'un coup, un Lieutenant qui se croit malin fait une remarque à propos des femmes qui sont trop émotives pour commander, surtout celles qui sont mariées ! Que 'leur esprit est toujours ailleurs que sur la mission !' Même Cam fait des remarques narquoises et il est mon supérieur ! Et puis j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un pari ! Un fichu pari, Jack, sur si et quand j'allais tomber enceinte ! Ca ne s'arrête jamais ! Landry ne semble pas me respecter, sans mentionner que Mitchell dirige SG1 alors même qu'il n'a aucune expérience et on s'attend à ce que je suive n'importe quelle décision idiote qu'il prend ! Je suis l'officielle femme à tout faire du SGC ! Sois là, répare la Porte et ferme-la ! »

Jack posa sa fourchette sur l'assiette et prit une gorgée de café, s'efforçant de rester calme, adaptant sa réponse et puis la regarda, ne semblant pas affecté par sa tirade. « Quand est-ce que tout ça est arrivé, Sam ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? » _'Bien,'_ pensa-t-il. _'Le commandant calme, efficient, pas le commando mal luné.'_

« Parce que... tu es à Washington, Jack ! »

« On ne crie pas, Sam. Tu te rappelles ? Et j'appelle tous les soirs. »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais ; je suis juste tellement frustrée ! » Elle ferma ses poings au-dessus de sa tête et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Je peux voir ça. Nous pouvons résoudre une partie de ça... ou toi, tu peux. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu es un officier, Sam, tu as gagné ce respect et tu es en droit de l'obtenir. Ne les laisse pas s'en tirer avec ça, si tu entends quelqu'un dire une de ces conneries, confronte-le ! Bon Dieu ! Tu l'as toujours fait dans le passé, pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Je commence à croire que c'était ton influence, Jack, et que je n'avais eu jamais ce respect. Peut-être que c'était toujours toi et que j'en profitais simplement. »

« Je n'y crois pas, Carter ! » Jack n'aimait pas le ton de ce raisonnement ; il n'aimait pas ça du tout. « Tu as toujours été forte dans tes décisions, tes tactiques sont justes et tu es plus intelligente que n'importe qui ! Tu es juste... nerveuse ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« D'accord ! Et pourquoi... ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Tu vois ? Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi. Peut-être que je suis émotive, peut-être que mes hormones sont détraquées, mais remarque, peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas les capacités que je pensais avoir. Et si j'échoue, c'est parce que je suis une femme, trop émotive pour le boulot ; dans le cas contraire, c'est parce que je suis mariée à un général ! Je ne peux pas gagner ce jeu et il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir. »

« Sam, je n'ai rien dit ! Et certainement rien de cela ! Tu les laisses ébranler ta confiance en toi... c'est tout ! »

Sam resta très calme pendant quelques minutes, quand elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui, elle était calme et elle rencontra son regard inquiet. « Et s'ils avaient raison, Jack ? »

« Quoi ? » _'Elle me trouble exprès, maintenant,'_ pensa-t-il, en la dévisageant à son tour, complètement désorienté. Elle était calme et se dominait, ses yeux empreints d'une ferme détermination lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. « Non. »

« C'est possible, Jack. Je dois le découvrir. »

« Comment ? Comment vas-tu le découvrir ? » demanda-t-il et presque immédiatement sut la réponse, fermant étroitement les yeux contre la douleur qui le balaya. Elle était maligne, elle l'avait eu, l'avait mené à sa propre conclusion et il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. « En me quittant. »

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il la regarda finalement, redoutant ce qu'il verrait dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est que temporaire, Jack, comme Washington. Et nous pourrons toujours nous voir... »

Il la coupa. Sa colère s'enflammant de nouveau et, malgré le calme qui dominait sa voix, il était tout près de perdre son sang froid. « Alors, laisse-moi récapituler ça, Sam. Etre ma femme a un effet nuisible sur ta carrière, te rendant incapable d'accomplir ton devoir d'officier et de commandant, mais pas d'être ma petite amie et maîtresse ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas comment répondre. « Pas si nous restons discrets. Je sais que ça semble fou, Jack, mais... »

« Semble fou ? _Semble fou_ ? Ce n'est pas que ça semble fou, Sam, c'est fou ! Est-ce qu'être ensemble ne devrait pas nous rendre plus forts ? Et voir en douce ma propre femme ? » Il secoua la tête et continua. « Je pensais que c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle nous nous étions mariés, pour ne pas avoir à faire ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de renoncer à ta carrière et je ne le ferai jamais. C'est une partie de toi. Je comprends ça ! »

« Je sais, Jack. » Sa voix était basse et contenue. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'allait pas être capable de lui faire comprendre et une résignation pleine de regrets s'entendit dans sa voix. « Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'explique pas les choses très bien. »

« Non, je crois que non. »

« Tu dois me laisser faire ceci, Jack. »

Il chercha ses yeux, espérant trouver l'amour et le bonheur auxquels il s'était habitué à voir là, mais ne trouva qu'une détermination troublante, empreinte de tristesse. « Es-tu sûre que je doive faire ça ? Parce que mon instinct me dit le contraire. Nous ne faisons pas la course entre nous, Sam, nous sommes une équipe. Et il n'y a aucune honte à avoir pour ça. Nous pouvons et nous _devons_ faire front ensemble. » Il frotta son front de sa main, essayant d'écarter le mal de tête persistant qui empirait de minute en minute.

« Jack, s'il te plait, aies confiance en moi et laisse-moi faire ça. J'ai besoin de savoir avec certitude et ensuite je pourrais prendre une décision. » Ses yeux le conjuraient, le suppliant silencieusement de lui accorder cette chance. Elle l'observait. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Jack dans le même temps. Il n'y avait pas de solution simple. Il ne bougeait pas, il était complètement immobile et cela l'inquiétait, Jack n'était jamais immobile.

« Je pensais que tu avais déjà pris ta décision. Je présume que j'avais tort. » Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, la laissant derrière le regarder mettre sa veste et quitter la maison.

Jack resta assis dans la voiture quelques minutes, son cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que finalement il démarre et s'éloigne. Il erra dans la ville pendant une heure en repensant à leur conversation. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il était nauséeux, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas dû à la commotion. Elle le blâmait pour tout d'une phrase et disait que ce n'était pas sa faute à la suivante. Elle ne voulait pas être sa femme, mais c'était ok d'être sa maîtresse. Pas étonnant qu'il avait mal à la tête. Jack commençait à souhaiter être tombé amoureux d'une autre femme, une femme moins intelligente, moins difficile, mais alors... elle ne serait pas Sam.

Il conduisit jusqu'au O'Malley et but sans interruption pendant deux heures. Cela ne sembla même pas calmer la douleur. Il était venu à Colorado Springs dans l'intention de se battre pour elle. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant était de trouver comment. Son esprit travaillait sur le problème alors qu'il sirotait une autre bière, mais il n'allait nulle part. Il était toujours en colère et soudain son monde n'était plus un endroit si heureux. Il avait pris un congé pour venir à la maison et passer du temps avec elle, remettre les choses en place et maintenant il était assis seul dans un bar, à s'enivrer. Et où était Sam ? Probablement à la base, en train de travailler sur un super projet quelconque qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre et à esquiver les rumeurs qui déchiraient son univers.

Après une autre heure à boire et de nombreux scénarios, Jack n'avait toujours aucune solution. Abandonnant finalement sa recherche en faveur de l'oubli, il alterna entre rire et sombrer dans une humeur si sombre qu'il serait invisible dans la nuit.

« Salut, Jack ! »

« Thomas ! Comment vas-tu ? » Jack leva les yeux et tenta de sourire, il fit mine de se lever, mais Thomas agita sa main, lui indiquant de rester où il était.

« Tout va bien, Jack ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Joe dit que tu es là depuis des heures. Où est cette jolie blonde qui était avec toi la dernière fois ? Carter, c'était son nom, je crois. »

« Oui. Je l'ai épousée. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, félicitations, Jack ! C'est formidable ! »

« Merci. Je le pensais aussi, mais... »

« Ah ! » Thomas sourit d'un air entendu. « Problème de femme, hein, ça explique ! Une dispute ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Eh bien, que fais-tu ici ? Lève ta pauvre carcasse d'ici et va la chercher ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, Jack, à moins que le vieil Irlandais que je suis ne soit soudain devenu aveugle et fou ! »

« Ouais, peut-être que je devrais faire ça. » Jack commença à se lever et chancela légèrement en se mettant à marcher.

« Holà ! Holà ! Attends une seconde, Jack. Laisse-moi t'appeler un taxi, je ne pense pas que tu devrais conduire. »

« Je vais bien, Thomas ! »

« Désolé, Jack, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Prends un siège. »

Jack savait qu'il avait raison ; il ne devrait pas conduire, aussi il reprit sa place dans le box. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait un pot de café sur la table et Thomas lui versait sa première tasse. « Bois, mon ami, je reviens. »

Jack finissait sa troisième tasse de café quand il sentit ses doigts sur son épaule. Il les saisit et les porta à ses lèvres sans lever la tête. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que c'était Sam.

« Ca va t'amener des problèmes un jour, Jack. »

« Aucune chance, ma puce. » Il lui sourit alors qu'il tirait sur son bras pour qu'elle s'assoie près de lui et leva la main pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse. « Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où. »

« C'est ça ! » Elle rit et son sourire redoubla. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? »

« Je t'ai entendue. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas dit... » Elle se tourna pour le regarder et il souriait. Alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder, la compréhension se fit jour en elle. Ses pas. Il avait entendu le bruit de ses pas.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son expression changer et sut qu'elle avait deviné. « Tu le fais aussi, Sam. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, Jack... »

« Si, tu peux, c'est juste que tu... ne le fais pas. Pas quand nous sommes... chez nous, mais sur le terrain, tu savais toujours où le reste d'entre nous se trouvait. Tu reconnaissait chacun de nous, mais quand tu es ici, tu... l'éteins ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas moi. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment. « Jamais ? »

« Presque jamais. C'est une vieille habitude, qui m'a gardé en vie en plus d'une occasion. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as gardé en vie... plus d'une fois. J'étais en train de penser à toutes les fois où tu as pris le commandement et m'a traîné à demi-mort jusqu'à la Porte. Tu as combattu des ennemis auxquels la plupart des gens n'ont même jamais rêvé... et tu es douée à ça, Sam. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait réussi à te convaincre du contraire. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était difficile à expliquer. »

« Peut-être que c'est juste une excuse. »

Elle porta ses yeux sur les siens et les garda sur lui en secouant lentement la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment toutes ces choses. Peut-être que c'est moi... nous. Peut-être que nous avons précipité tout ceci et que tu te sens... je ne sais pas... piégée. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Jack. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. »

« Mais la solution l'est ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en le dévisageant. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il prendrait le blâme, peut-être qu'elle le savait et c'était pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne à la maison. « Je t'aime, Jack, et je sais que tu m'aimes. J'y compte dessus, en fait. Il faut juste que je trouve les réponses moi-même, cette fois – j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, je t'en prie. »

« Je te fais confiance, Sam. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta solution. Je pense que tu as tort cette fois... aussi dur que cela puisse être pour toi d'accepter ça. » Il fit une pause, la regardant réfléchir à ses mots. « Qu'y a-t-il avec Mitchell ? »

« C'est un casse-cou. Des décisions irréfléchies, grande gueule, et parfois odieux. Il prend trop de risques avec nous tous. »

« Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » Jack rit doucement en faisant tourner sa bière dans la main.

« Non. Ce n'est pas pareil du tout. J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler, Jack, et il y a encore des types vraiment méchants là-dehors. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité. »

« L'as-tu jamais été ? »

« Quand tu étais... » Elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa propre faiblesse. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité avec Jack dans SG1, mais tout avait changé quand il avait été promu. « C'est juste que tout est différent maintenant. Et Cam est inexpérimenté, il me fait peur. »

« Alors, ce n'est que de l'inquiétude professionnelle, rien d'autre ? »

Sam regarda dans ses yeux, les siens bougeant rapidement alors qu'ils tentaient de déchiffrer ses traits. « Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça, Jack ! »

Il la retint de ses yeux un moment de plus avant de les baisser, « OK, dans ce cas, je devrais vérifier certaines choses, parler à Hank... »

« Non ! Jack, tu as promis. »

« Oui, j'ai promis, mais s'il met l'équipe en danger, sans justifications, j'ai l'obligation de vérifier et pas seulement pour toi, même si c'est plus qu'assez... »

« Je peux gérer ça, Jack. Ne fais rien ; laisse-moi tenter de résoudre ça. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler ! »

« Je crois que ça dépend à qui tu parles, Sam, ton mari ou le Général O'Neill. »

Sam regarda ses intenses yeux bruns. Son regard était calme mais pénétrant, il la regardait aussi, attentivement, et il la connaissait si bien. « Je pense que j'ai un peu de mal à séparer les deux. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Ecoute... » Son portable dans sa poche sonna et Sam vit une petite grimace passer sur son visage alors qu'il le sortait d'un geste automatique. « O'Neill. »

L'esprit de Sam dériva pendant que Jack parlait au téléphone, elle ne saisissait qu'un mot de temps en temps, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle connaissait déjà la raison de l'appel. L'attitude de Jack lui disait que c'était quelqu'un de plus gradé et elle avait écouté juste assez pour déterminer qu'ils avaient besoin de lui à Washington.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Je comprends... » Sam le regarda et il tenta de sourire. « Bien, monsieur, je le ferai. Merci. » Il referma le portable et la regarda, son visage était calme, mais il y avait une froideur nouvelle dans ses yeux.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout roule. »

Sam attendit qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre, mais ses lèvres étaient pincées et la froideur dans ses yeux s'était étendue à son visage. « Tu es sûr, Jack ? »

« Le travail, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

'C'est ça,' pensa-t-elle. 'Je suis mariée au directeur du Homeworld Security, où les crises sont le lot commun.' Il n'y avait pas de raison de l'inciter à parler ; elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, ne le pourrait pas. « Alors, quand dois-tu partir ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, dans quelques jours peut-être... ou quelques heures. Ils me rappelleront s'il y a du changement. »

« Rentrons, Jack. Tu ne résous rien ici. »

« C'est vrai. La voiture est dehors. »

« Nous pourrons venir la chercher plus tard ou Daniel et Teal'c nous aiderons à la ramener à la maison. »

« Euh, non, je pourrais en avoir besoin avant demain matin. Je vais rester juste un peu plus longtemps, pars en avant. » Il se versa une autre tasse de café, son esprit était visiblement très loin. « Je ne veux pas te garder éloignée de quoi que ce soit... »

« Peut-être que je vais rester aussi. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je vais bien. »

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée, Jack. Je ne me suis pas très bien débrouillée pour m'expliquer, je souhaite pouvoir te faire comprendre... » Il ne leva même pas les yeux, aussi elle s'arrêta et ils restèrent côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchaient mais le monde les séparait.

L'humeur de Jack ne s'améliora pas, même s'ils restèrent et commandèrent leur repas. Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque total, avec juste quelques bouts de conversation sur des sujets sans importance. Il n'avait même pas vraiment faim, mais il savait que Sam devait être affamée et qu'il aurait besoin de son énergie s'ils le rappelaient pendant la nuit. Aussi il mangea. Et tenta de sourire. Quand il eut épuisé ses excuses pour rester, il paya l'addition et ils partirent, chacun dans sa voiture, conduisant vers leur maison.

Il prit son temps, conduisant lentement, prudemment, faisant traîner le temps qu'il fallait pour s'y rendre. 'Mon Dieu,' pensa-t-il, 'jamais je n'aurais pensé que je verrais le jour où je redouterais de rentrer à la maison avec Sam.' Il secoua la tête et continua de conduire, regarda les feux arrière de sa voiture s'éloignant de plus en plus et, alors qu'ils disparaissaient, il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas l'arrêter – il devait la laisser s'en aller.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Agreement**

C'était lundi matin et Jack dormait encore. Il roula sur lui-même, tendant inconsciemment le bras vers Sam, ayant besoin de la sentir contre lui, se languissant d'elle, même dans le sommeil. Quand son bras tomba sur l'espace vide à côté de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fixa l'obscurité. « Sam ? » Il ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à l'appeler en criant, mais il s'arrêta net. Alors que son esprit se réveillait complètement, sa mémoire aussi et ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement de résignation. Elle était en bas du couloir, dans la chambre d'ami.

Il souleva sa grande carcasse du lit et traversa silencieusement la chambre et le couloir. Ouvrant la porte d'une poussée, il admira sa silhouette endormie étalée avec abandon sur toute la longueur du lit. Paisible et belle, elle dormait presque dans la même position qu'il l'avait trouvée trois jours plus tôt, une jambe pendant hors des couvertures et ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa, regrettant déjà de lui avoir cédé, mais convaincu que c'était soit cela soit la perdre complètement. Aussi, il avait accepté, en théorie du moins, de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se sépareraient. Et pour autant que le monde était concerné, elle serait une femme libre, mais il savait que son cœur à lui ne la laisserait jamais partir.

Jack traversa silencieusement la pièce et passa délicatement un doigt sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui sans se réveiller et il resta debout là un long moment à la regarder, simplement, avant de se pencher et de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle marmonna son nom et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la main de Jack s'immobilisa. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller ; il voulait qu'elle dorme parce que pendant qu'elle dormait, elle l'aimait encore. Il se permit quelques instants supplémentaires à l'observer et puis s'en alla préparer le reste de sa vie.

Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, puis commença à refaire le petit sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il était en train de tirer sur la fermeture éclair quand il entendit Sam approcher silencieusement derrière lui. Prenant une profonde respiration il se tourna vers elle.

« Salut ! » Elle souriait, ses cheveux ébouriffés à cause du sommeil et elle semblait petite, presque nerveuse lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut. »

« Est-ce que tu... pars ? »

« Euh, oui. Washington a appelé et tu... ne veux pas vraiment de moi ici. »

« Jack, je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord... »

« J'ai accepté... Je n'ai pas dit que j'en serais heureux. » Sa voix était sèche même s'il tentait de maintenir un ton calme.

« Ce n'est que temporaire, Jack, je te promets. Laisse-moi résoudre ça et ensuite, nous trouverons quoi faire... comment être heureux. »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en une sévère grimace. « Oui, je veux que tu sois heureuse. » Des souvenirs de ses jours avec Pete traversèrent son esprit en brillant Technicolor et il repoussa rapidement ces pensées des jours de torture. « C'est pourquoi je pars. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai quelques petites choses dont je dois m'occuper avant de partir. »

« Est-ce que tu vas au SGC ? »

« Oui, je dois voir le Doc avant de partir, des détails à régler, rencontrer Landry... » Il agita ses mains dans l'air en parlant.

« Je vais te conduire. »

« Non, merci, j'ai la voiture de location. Je dois me rendre à Peterson plus tard et tu seras... occupée. » Il s'efforçait de se contrôler, se forçant à être calme et impassible.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Quand je veux. Je suis général, tu te rappelles ? » Le sarcasme était lourd dans sa voix et Sam tressaillit, sachant qu'il en usait comme d'une façade. « Ils auront un jet prêt dès que je voudrais partir. »

Elle hocha la tête rapidement en gardant ses yeux sur les siens. « OK, on se voit à la base alors. »

Il mit la veste de son uniforme et elle s'avança dans son espace et passa ses mains sur ses épaules et tira doucement sur sa cravate. Elle leva une main à sa joue et la caressa avec douceur, amoureusement, en se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle et il la serra étroitement, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et profond, s'abreuvant de son essence et sachant que cela pourrait être la dernière fois. Il s'écarta brusquement et se recula, repassant sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixait ses yeux sombres qui la retenaient immobile. « Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il observa ses yeux s'agiter en regardant son visage, leur mouvement presque frénétique et il put voir qu'elle était tout d'un coup perturbée et incertaine. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler et il attendit, espérant, mais elle secoua seulement légèrement la tête alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Il caressa sa joue tendrement et puis il alla prendre son sac et la dépassa en hâte vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit, se tamponnant les yeux et essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la table pour prendre ses clés quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les documents qu'il avait fourrés précipitamment dans la poche de son sac lorsqu'il avait quitté Washington. Il posa le sac sur le sol et récupéra le document froissé. Il les étudia un instant, survolant les mots avant de se retourner vers elle. Il était blessé, mais il était aussi en colère.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, Sam, retrouve ton chemin, mais n'espère pas me voir signer ces papiers. » Sa frustration le submergea brusquement et il jeta les feuilles sur la table comme s'ils lui brûlaient les mains. « Et n'espère pas que j'attende éternellement. » Il serra sa mâchoire et ses yeux étaient aussi froids qu'un terrain vierge gelé lorsqu'ils sondèrent les siens, renforçant les derniers mots. Puis il mit sa casquette, la visière bas sur le front, ramassa ses clés et partit, fermant doucement la porte dernière lui. Elle ne l'entendit pas jurer à voix basse alors qu'il traversait la pelouse couverte de neige.

Sam resta figée pendant un moment puis tendit la main pour écarter le rideau de l'étroite fenêtre à côté de la porte. Elle l'observa jeter son sac dans la voiture, y monter et reculer dans l'allée. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans la rue, elle s'appuya contre la porte et murmura, « Je t'aime, Jack. »

OoOoO

**Deux heures plus tard au SGC**

« Alors, Doc, quel est le verdict ? » Jack reboutonnait sa chemise en souriant au Dr. Summers.

« Eh bien, Général, vous avez une santé remarquable ! Je devrais peut-être vous demander quel est votre secret. Ces résultats pourraient être ceux de n'importe quel homme de 35 ans. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« Non, je vais bien. La tête fait encore un peu mal, mais sinon, ça va. »

« Bien, les maux de tête devraient s'en aller dans les prochains jours. Et vos genoux ? » Elle lisait tout en lui parlant. « C'est dit ici que vous avez eu plusieurs opérations et des problèmes récurrents avec eux dans le passé. Est-ce que ça va mieux depuis votre changement de poste ? »

Jack rit sous cape en mettant sa veste. « Je les ai un peu écorchés quand je suis tombé, mais juste entre vous et moi, Doc, ils vont bien. »

Le Dr. Summers plissa les yeux en le regardant. « Ils vont bien ? Je ne crois pas comprendre, monsieur. Vous devriez... »

Jack lui jeta un regard de frustration mêlé d'amusement, celui dont il usait sur Daniel quand il refusait de voir les choses comme lui. « Doc, mes genoux vont bien. Il n'y a pas de problème avec eux, vous voyez ? » Jack plia et déplia rapidement ses genoux sans un accroc et le docteur en resta bouche bée. « Ce serait mieux si vous ne le signaliez pas dans le rapport, cependant. » Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités quand elle lâcha le rapport à ses côtés, le dévisageant avec incrédulité. « Mais, Général... »

« Doc, c'est quelque chose que nous devons faire. Le Docteur Frazier l'a commencé. Elle me protégeait en quelque sorte du monde extérieur, m'aidant à paraître normal. Vous êtes au courant pour Ba'al, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la vit acquiescer. « Eh bien, je n'ai eu aucun problème depuis. Apparemment ce salopard m'a fait une faveur après tout, mais nous ne l'avons pas vraiment crié sur les toits. C'est la raison pour laquelle je viens toujours ici pour mes bilans de santé, ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? »

« Je comprends, monsieur. »

« Alors tout ce que vous avez à faire est de me dire la vérité et d'écrire, » il fit signe au rapport, « ce que tout le monde s'attend à voir pour quelqu'un de mon âge avec mon passé. Ca garde les huiles heureuses et ça laisse les méchants s'interroger. » Il lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il vit une réelle compréhension danser dans ses yeux.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Alors vous allez vraiment bien et mes tests ne sont par erronés. »

« Non, Doc. Vos tests sont piles poil, j'en suis sûr. »

« Eh bien, je suis contente d'entendre ça, monsieur. J'aime que mes patients soient en bonne santé. Alors, cela signifie que je suis votre médecin personnel et s'il vous arrive quelque chose, ils vous renverront ici ? »

« Ou ils vous enverront chercher, mais avec de la chance, vous ne me verrez pas avant un an, au moins pas en tant que patient ! Le Pentagone est dangereux, mais pas physiquement. Rien à voir avec le passage de la Porte. »

Le Dr. Summers sourit et le laissa partir, lui assurant que son secret était en sécurité et qu'elle écrirait les remarques appropriées. Mais une pensée soudaine lui vint et elle courut le rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

« Monsieur ? »

Jack s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et autour d'elle dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Monsieur, est-ce que le Colonel Carter est au courant ? »

Jack baissa les yeux sur le sol et puis lui fit un sourire diabolique, « Non, pas vraiment. Et laissons ça ainsi pour le moment. »

Elle acquiesça et retourna vers l'infirmerie alors que Jack attendait l'ascenseur, souriant en songeant que Sam aurait dû en fait poser des questions concernant sa santé, mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Oh, il avait continué à se plaindre de ses genoux et ainsi que du fait de vieillir, mais elle avait été près de lui suffisamment pour savoir que, peut-être, réalisa-t-il, elle ne tenait pas assez à lui pour remarquer. Ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement alors qu'il continuait à se dire qu'il avait été un idiot, un idiot aveugle et que peut-être elle n'avait jamais vraiment tenu à lui.

« Tout va bien, mon Général ? »

Jack leva la tête pour voir un jeune soldat le dévisager avec inquiétude et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté net et se tenait là, immobile devant les portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur. « Oui, très bien, soldat. Tout roule. » Il sourit et entra dans la cabine, appuyant le bouton qui l'emmènerait à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Landry. Il était l'heure d'en finir avec cette réunion et de retourner à Washington, avant qu'il ne perdre son contrôle. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent encore, il carra les épaules et descendit le couloir d'un pas décidé, s'assurant que son attitude et sa détermination le rendent complètement inapprochable.

« Entrez ! »

« Salut, Hank. »

« Général ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais là. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Je voulais te voir avant de partir et voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, un budget plus conséquent serait bien ! Sinon, je pense que les choses sont OK. Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose à l'esprit, Jack ? »

« Comment se débrouille Mitchell ? »

« Encore un peu instable, mais ça vient. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas encore tué son équipe ? » Les yeux de Jack étaient froids et légèrement menaçants et Hank fronça les sourcils à leur implication silencieuse.

« Eh bien, non, je ne veux pas dire _ça_. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus d'expérience – d'un peu plus de temps pour se mettre à niveau. Il sera OK et il a l'expérience de SG1 pour l'épauler. »

« Tu dois être certain de ça, Hank. Ca peut devenir assez effrayant là-dehors au moment où tu t'y attends le moins. Il est aux commandes, il doit être prêt pour n'importe quoi. »

« Je comprends, Jack. Je les ai envoyés sur beaucoup de missions diplomatiques, franchissant une étape à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment à l'aise. Est-ce que tu as eu des plaintes ? »

« Non, non, je voulais juste savoir comment il s'adaptait. C'est un poste totalement différent pour lui, de plus c'est difficile de juger ses progrès juste à partir des rapports de missions, mais j'ai toute confiance en ton jugement. »

« Content d'entendre ça. Je sais qu'il est nouveau à ça, mais je pense vraiment qu'il sera OK avec le Colonel Car... » Sa voix s'estompa et il rencontra les yeux de Jack avec une question non formulée.

« Non, Hank. Elle n'a rien dit. Je ne fais que mon boulot. Je pars pour Washington dans quelques heures, donc si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Le sourire chaleureux dans les yeux de Jack le détendit et il sourit en retour à son vieil ami qui était à présent son supérieur.

« OK, Jack. »

Ils discutèrent de toutes les équipes et de leurs fonctions durant l'heure qui suivit et Jack fut rassuré de voir que Hank maîtrisait vraiment les choses. Il savait qu'il y avait un malaise dans SG1, mais il n'en connaissait pas tout à fait la nature. Il essayait de laisser cela décanter tout seul, et Jack fut d'accord avec lui. Les autres équipes faisaient du bon boulot, bien qu'il y avait eu des pertes, pas autant qu'il y en avait eu au début du programme. Jack promit d'essayer de faire augmenter le budget et se leva pour partir, serrant la main de Hank et lui claquant l'épaule de manière affectueuse. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand Hank le rappela.

« Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter trop, Jack. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la protéger... de tous les protéger. »

« Je sais, Hank. Merci. »

Jack franchit la porte et se cogna dans un Daniel préoccupé. « Daniel ! »

« Jack ! Désolé, j'étais en train de lire... »

« Oui, je vois ça. Ca vous dit d'aller déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack. Est-ce que Sam vient aussi ? »

« Euh, pas que je sache. Elle avait du travail à faire dans son labo. » Ils marchaient dans le couloir, Daniel fixant le texte dans ses mains.

« Oh, que faites-vous ici alors ? »

« Prenais juste des nouvelles, je pars un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous repartiez si tôt. » Daniel referma le livre, reportant toute son attention sur Jack. « J'espérais que vous resteriez un peu, vous avez vraiment manqué à Sam. »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel tout en marchant. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Daniel ? Est-ce qu'elle ne reste pas occupée ? Je veux dire entre vos missions et ses recherches, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait même remarqué. »

« Oui, bah, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez mis si longtemps pour l'épouser, Jack, » dit Daniel en riant au commentaire de son ami. « Vous lui manquez, croyez-moi. Est-ce que vous deux allez cesser un jour de jouer à ce jeu et admettre que vous avez besoin de l'autre ? Venez, allons la chercher pour le déjeuner. »

Daniel s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'étrange expression dans les yeux de Jack. C'était une tristesse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, presque du regret. « Non, vaut mieux pas. Elle a dit qu'elle serait très occupée aujourd'hui. Je passerai peut-être la voir plus tard. »

Ils étaient assis à table avant que Daniel ne parle de nouveau, souriant largement en observant Jack poser un récipient plein de Jell-o bleu sur la table à côté de son rouge. Il rit tout haut lorsque Jack rencontra ses yeux. « Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je pensais que vous disiez que Sam ne se joindrait pas à nous ? »

« C'est le cas. » Daniel eut un sourire narquois et désigna de la tête le dessert dans la main de Jack. « Mince ! Les habitudes ont la vie dure, je crois. »

« Jack, à propos de quoi vous disputiez-vous ? »

« Rien, Daniel. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, parfois ce sont les pires. Est-ce vraiment 'rien' ou est-ce que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Daniel, je préférerais ne pas... »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes les années que vous avez attendues, tout ce que vous avez traversé... ça doit être quelque chose de ridicule. » Jack lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, mais Daniel étant Daniel, soit il ne le remarqua pas, soit il choisit de l'ignorer. « Je veux dire que vous vous connaissez déjà tellement bien, vous avez vu les qualités aussi bien que les défauts, il y a de cela si longtemps... vous ne vivez même pas ensemble, alors quoi... » Daniel se figea en dévisageant Jack. « Oubliez que j'ai dit ça. Vous lui manquez, Jack et elle a besoin de vous, peu importe ce qu'elle dit. »

« J'ai essayé, Daniel. »

« Alors c'est tout ? Vous avez essayé. Fin de l'histoire ? »

« Non ! Du moins, j'espère que non. Ce n'est plus entre mes mains, c'est à Sam de décider. »

« Jack ! Allez ! » Sa voix était plus douce maintenant, il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Jack et il la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était, une profonde et intense tristesse.

« C'est une longue histoire, Daniel. »

« Jack, vous savez que je suis votre ami. Je veux juste vous voir heureux, tous les deux, et cette offre d'aider tient toujours. »

« Merci, Daniel. » Jack se concentra sur son assiette et ne regarda pas Daniel, il ne voulait pas qu'il voie l'émotion qui montait de l'intérieur alors qu'il repensait qu'il était en train de perdre Sam. Son esprit chancelait et des points lumineux flashaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'efforçait de réinstaurer son stoïcisme militaire. Lentement, le général repris contrôle et il s'attaqua à son déjeuner avec détermination, ravalant ses émotions alors que Daniel observait, de plus en plus inquiet, alors que son ami disparaissait derrière le soldat endurci.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Jack prit le jell-o bleu qui n'avait pas été touché et retourna dans la queue pour prendre un sandwich au poulet. Puis il rejoignit Daniel à la porte et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers le labo de Sam.

« Est-ce qu'elle fait ça souvent, Daniel ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Sauter les repas. Travailler toutes ces heures. »

« Oh, eh bien, parfois, je crois. Vous connaissez Sam. »

« Elle se rendra malade si personne ne l'arrête, vous savez. Ne la laissez pas faire ça, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que non, Jack. J'essaierai de la surveiller d'un peu plus près. »

« J'apprécierais. » Jack ouvrit la porte du labo et Sam ne broncha même pas. Elle fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais son esprit était visiblement ailleurs. « Est-ce que l'on vous dérange, Colonel ? »

Daniel jeta un regard confus à Jack lorsqu'il s'adressa à Sam de manière si formelle. Sam sursauta légèrement et se leva, juste comme elle le ferait pour n'importe quel général qui entrait dans son labo.

« Euh, non, mon Général. Désolée, j'étais occupée, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. »

« Encore sauté un repas ? »

Sam leva son bras pour jeter un regard noir à sa montre. « Euh, oui, monsieur, je crois que oui. Je travaillais et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de... »

« Oui, eh bien, je vous ai apporté ceci. J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim. » Il sourit et ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat et elle aurait voulu s'y fondre. Il tendit le sandwich et elle le prit, frôlant ses doigts, et le posa sur son bureau.

« Jack... »

« Je suis juste venu t'apporter ton déjeuner, Sam et te dire au revoir. Je pars pour Peterson. »

« Oh. » Sam détourna les yeux alors, évitant les siens et Daniel commença à s'agiter nerveusement.

Il n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise avec eux auparavant. Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais il avait soudain envie de s'enfuir en courant aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettraient. En l'espace de cette pensée, Jack avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de Sam et la prenait dans ses bras. Un autre battement de cœur et il l'embrassait. Daniel voulut se détourner, mais ses yeux semblaient captivés par eux, il savait qu'ils étaient mariés, mais cela lui envoya un signa d'alarme à son cerveau. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à les observer se tourner, juste pour battre en retraite et éviter de briser le règlement ou de devenir trop intimes, mais ceci était quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué. Il regarda par terre puis leva à nouveau les yeux sur eux, une légère rougeur accentuant le sourire sur son visage.

Jack la serrait étroitement et laissait ses mains errer au bas de son dos alors que Daniel observait. Il vit Sam se raidir, puis se lover contre Jack, devenant une part de lui alors que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils devenaient presque indiscernables. Il vit ses bras s'enrouler autour des épaules de Jack et serrer l'uniforme bleu marine, l'attirant plus près encore. Il vit le sourire de Jack lorsqu'il l'embrassa et il sourit aussi, partageant leur brève étreinte. S'ils n'étaient pas amoureux, il ne pouvait imaginer qui l'était. Jack mordillait son visage, se pressant contre elle avec une telle passion que Daniel se détourna ayant l'impression de s'immiscer dans quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit la voix de Jack l'appeler.

« Attendez, Daniel. » Daniel s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux intensément, toujours dans les bras de l'autre comme s'ils mémorisaient le visage de l'autre. Jack parla à nouveau, mais sa voix était plus douce cette fois, presque un murmure lorsqu'il s'adressa à Sam. « Je dois y aller. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. »

Sam hocha la tête et détourna ses yeux des siens, relâchant lentement sa prise sur lui. Les mains de Jack glissèrent le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il capture ses mains et les serre étroitement. « Fais ce que tu dois faire, Sam. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et Daniel crut voir des larmes remplirent ses yeux, mais Jack changea légèrement la position de leurs corps, éclipsant complètement Sam et limitant sa vue au dos de Jack. Il vit Jack lever la main de Sam à ses lèvres, mais il ne le vit pas articuler en silence 'Je t'aime.' Daniel ressentit soudain une légère tristesse l'envelopper lorsqu'il réalisa que ceci n'était pas un simple au revoir... c'était un adieu, comme si Jack ne reviendrait pas.

D'un mouvement soudain, Jack fut à ses côtés et le poussait hors de la porte comme si les Goa'uld étaient à ses trousses et il ne ralentit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se furent refermées, les scellant à l'intérieur, Daniel se tourna vers Jack.

« Jack ? »

« Vous m'avez déjà vu l'embrasser, Daniel, ne soyez pas aussi étonné. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais ça me surprends toujours. De plus, c'était plus que ça, Jack... c'était... c'était _des_ _adieux_. »

« Oui, Daniel, je pars. »

« Certes, mais ce n'est que temporaire, vous revenez, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce baiser... eh bien, il semblait définitif, comme si vous partiez pour de bon... pour toujours. Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? »

Jack sortit de l'ascenseur et s'engagea sur la surface dure de la route. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et fit signe aux plantons à l'entrée, puis regarda Daniel.

« J'espère que non. » Une voiture s'arrêta près de Jack et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la portière, Daniel saisit son bras, le forçant à lever la tête.

« Jack ! Ca ne peut pas être aussi sérieux que ça ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Jack prit une profonde respiration et redressa les épaules, regardant au loin lorsqu'il parla. « Je ne sais pas, Danny. Je crois que, peut-être, elle n'était pas aussi follement amoureuse que je l'avais espéré. Gardez un œil sur elle, d'accord ? » Puis un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres et il haussa légèrement les épaules alors qu'il montait dans la voiture et quittait Cheyenne Mountain et Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Escalation**

Jack tira légèrement sur sa veste et ajusta sa cravate avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le bureau ovale.

« Jack ! Entrez ! Entrez ! »

Il afficha un sourire engageant en traversant la pièce avec confiance et saisit la main tendue de son commandant en chef en une ferme poignée de mains. « Bonjour, M. le Président. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, Jack. J'irai encore mieux quand vous me direz que vous avez trouvé un moyen de résoudre notre petit problème. »

« Pas encore, M. le Président, mais nous nous approchons. Nous avons placé le sujet sous surveillance et nous étudions la situation attentivement. C'est trop tôt pour agir tout de suite. C'est trop risqué, monsieur. »

« Alors vous savez où il est, Jack ? Vous en êtes certain ? »

« Aussi certain que je puisse l'être sans être là-bas moi-même, monsieur. »

« Encore combien de temps avant que nous soyons vraiment sûrs ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, M. le Président. Quelques jours, mais ça pourrait aussi être quelques semaines. »

« Disons quelques jours, Jack, voulez-vous ? Je ne veux pas que ça traîne éternellement. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack sortait dans la lumière d'un matin froid de Washington. Il monta dans la voiture et attendit que le chauffeur s'installe derrière le volant.

« Où, mon Général ? »

« Au bureau, Mason, comme d'habitude. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général ! Prochain arrêt, le Pentagone. 344 279 mètres carrés de bureaux, dont un est le vôtre, monsieur ! »

Jack sourit en écoutant le jeune sergent se mettre à déclamer joyeusement à propos de leur destination. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de temps en temps et Jack en était arrivé à s'en amuser, souriant derrière ses lunettes de soleil et se laissant momentanément distraire comme il se concentrait sur la voix de son chauffeur, qui avait pris le ton d'un guide touristique, et tournait distraitement l'alliance à son doigt.

« Environ 23 000 employés occupent ledit building avec ses 4 200 horloges. Ils boivent à 691 fontaines, consomment 4 500 tasses de café, 800 litres de lait et 6 800 sodas après quoi ils utilisent les 284 toilettes disponibles. »

Jack rit doucement en écoutant le jeune homme débiter les faits et les nombres. « Tom, d'où tenez-vous ces informations ? »

« Oh, ici et là, mon Général ! »

« Eh bien, avec la consommation de tout ce liquide, je pense qu'il est heureux que nous ayons... combien de toilettes avez-vous dit ? »

« Deux cent quatre-vingts quatre, mon Général. »

« Et 23 000 employés ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Le chauffeur souriait largement, se réjouissant de la discussion détendue avec le Général.

« Eh bien, c'est une raison valable d'avoir des pauses décalées ! Et quelle est la durée maximale pour atteindre ces nombreuses toilettes, Sergent ? »

« C'est très intéressant, mon Général. Même s'il y a 28,2 kilomètres de couloir, l'architecture de l'immeuble vous permet d'atteindre n'importe quel point entre ses murs en 7 minutes. »

« Sept minutes ? Humph ! Il faudra que je m'en souvienne. » Jack jeta un œil à l'extérieur alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'entrée et se pencha pour tapoter l'épaule de son chauffeur. « Merci, Tom. Le Dr. Jackson serait fier de vous ! »

« Le Dr. Jackson, monsieur ? »

« Juste un vieil ami à moi. Il aime fouiller dans les ruines, collectionner des pierres et des trucs anciens. Il adore tout ce qui est vaguement historique ! »

« Oh, oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

« Alors, combien de temps pour atteindre mon bureau d'ici ? »

« Quatre minutes, chrono, mon Général, peut-être moins avec votre foulée. »

« Merci pour la balade, Tom. » Tom lui offrit un sourire ultrabright et Jack tapota son épaule brièvement alors qu'il descendait de la voiture et disparaissait à l'intérieur des murs du Pentagone.

Quatre minutes plus tard, il était assis derrière son bureau, sirotait sa première tasse de café et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil au Sergent Kathy Andrews alors qu'elle le briefait sur les rendez-vous de la journée.

« Est-ce tout, Sergent ? »

« Oui, mon Général, pour le moment. Il y a toujours des changements de dernière minute, vous savez. »

« Oui. Vous feriez bien de me laisser ce plan de bataille. » Jack tendit la main et elle y plaça la copie de son planning de la journée. « Première réunion dans... »

« Trente minutes, mon Général. »

« Merci, Sergent. »

Le Sergent retourna à son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle et Jack prit le dossier, scrutant le contenu à la recherche des informations dont il aurait besoin pour la prochaine réunion. Quand il eut fini, il alluma l'ordinateur et tapa son mot de passe, lui donnant accès aux fichiers se rapportant à leur dernière menace, Abdul Kassem.

Jack poussa un profond soupir lorsque l'écran de son ordinateur afficha ce qu'il cherchait. Kassem n'avait pas bougé de sa position, il était terré derrière ses troupes, mettant probablement sur pied sa prochaine attaque. Jack attendait aussi. Il attendait qu'il se mette en mouvement, qu'il fasse une erreur, il attendait pour neutraliser la menace qu'il représentait pour le pays et le monde.

Le soulagement de Jack fut de courte durée alors qu'il continuait l'étude des fichiers. Davantage d'attentats à la bombe en Irak, attaque terroriste à la voiture piégée à Londres, explosions dans le métro de Paris et des menaces devenaient à présent apparentes en Amérique latine. Il y avait des rapports indiquant une recrudescence des inquiétudes à New York, Los Angeles, ainsi qu'à Seattle ; la liste semblait sans fin. Jack venait d'afficher la page sur le SGC quand le Sergent Andrews parla dans l'interphone.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mon Général, mais c'est l'heure de votre réunion. »

Jack se passa une main sur son visage renfrogné puis appuya le bouton de son interphone, signalant qu'il avait reçu le message. Il tapa le code pour verrouiller l'ordinateur et se leva. Regardant l'écran s'éteindre, il reboutonna sa veste et sortit de la pièce. Jetant un œil à sa montre en sortant de son bureau et remarqua qu'il avait encore 15 minutes avant le début de la réunion. Tentant d'alléger son humeur, il ne put résister à taquiner son assistante.

« Un peu tôt, Sergent, non ? »

« Non, mon Général. Il vous faut le temps d'aller jusqu'à la salle où a lieu la réunion. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je peux me rendre partout dans cet immeuble en sept minutes, Sergent. » La jeune femme le fixa, surprise par son commentaire, ne sachant que dire. « Ce n'est rien, Andrews. Je n'aime pas être en retard. » Puis il afficha un sourire engageant et sortit à grands pas.

Andrews attendit d'être sûre que le Général O'Neill soit hors de portée d'oreille puis saisit son téléphone. La curiosité prenant le pas, elle composa le numéro du bureau des renseignements du Pentagone. « Ici le Sergent Andrews. Quelle est la durée pour atteindre le lieu le plus éloigné de cet immeuble à partir du bureau du Général O'Neill ? » Sa collègue assise en face d'elle était curieuse aussi et écouta la conversation.

« Vraiment ? Quel que soit l'endroit ? Sept minutes ? Oui, merci, c'est très utile à savoir. » Andrews reposa le téléphone sur son support et secoua la tête en souriant à sa collègue. « Comment diable sait-il tous ces trucs ? »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules, « Il est général ! »

En bas du couloir, Jack O'Neill s'éloigna rapidement, avalant la distance de ses longues foulées avec un grand sourire pour sa petite victoire.

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour à son bureau, s'attaquant au travail sur le bureau. Il commença par les tâches courantes, lesquelles, il savait, pouvaient être réglées rapidement et quand celles-ci furent terminées, il concentra son attention sur l'ordinateur. Il naviguait dans les dossiers du personnel et sur le bloc devant lui il y avait une liste de noms écrits hâtivement, des candidats pour l'équipe qu'il sélectionnait pour poursuivre et/ou capturer Kassem.

La mission allait être dangereuse et la liste était courte. La majorité de son personnel était déjà en place et il ne pouvait pas les transférer de leurs postes actuels, mais ce travail était spécial et nécessitait une personnalité et un entraînement particuliers, entraînement avec lequel Jack n'était que trop familier. Ils devaient avoir de l'expérience, avoir prouvé leur fiabilité, leur adaptabilité et une loyauté inconditionnelle.

L'équipe qu'il choisirait devait avoir un dossier où il était mentionné que le boulot était accompli quelles que soient les circonstances et accepter de sacrifier leur vie pour accomplir la mission. Ils auraient besoin d'être confiants, d'avoir une force intérieure, de l'ingéniosité et l'aptitude à réfléchir et à agir rapidement dans des situations dangereuses. Ils devaient travailler ensemble comme une petite unité, se fondant en une seule individualité, lisant presque les pensées des autres et se faisant mutuellement confiance, sans réfléchir ou la moindre hésitation. Ils devaient accepter de marcher droit en enfer avec son ordre pour seule motivation, faire le job et en revenir. Passant une main lasse sur le visage, Jack soupira tout haut, revenir serait évidemment la partie la plus difficile. Beaucoup de candidats sur sa liste pouvaient accomplir le travail, mais s'ils étaient capturés, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

Jack jeta de frustration le stylo sur le bureau et passa ses mains sur ses traits fatigués alors qu'une pensée récurrente pénétrait son esprit. L'équipe dont il avait besoin était SG1. Il se leva brusquement et tendit les bras vers le plafond, étirant sa longue silhouette pour le soulager des heures de stress et d'immobilité. Puis il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, recherchant le réconfort d'une journée d'automne ensoleillé et vit à la place les lumières scintillantes de la cité, étincelant brillamment dans un paysage déjà assombri.

« Merde ! » Il se retourna et appuya sur l'intercom, renvoyant Andrews chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne partirait pas avant lui. Elle resterait silencieusement derrière sa porte, assumant que s'il travaillait, il aurait peut-être besoin d'elle. Elle était loyale et intelligente, et Jack en était venu à l'apprécier et à la respecter.

Il resta debout un moment, autorisant ses yeux à se poser sur la photo sur son bureau. Sam lui souriait, ses yeux bleus pénétrants étincelant derrière le verre. Elle lui manquait. Et puis, comme toutes les autres nuits, il prit le téléphone et appela, sachant qu'elle n'était pas à la maison et qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il attendit que le répondeur se déclenche. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait juste entendre sa voix. La sonnerie s'arrêta et la machine s'activa, sa voix emplissant sa tête et il ferma les yeux en écoutant le message familier, attendant le bip avant de parler. « Coucou, ma puce, c'est moi... »

La plupart des journées depuis son retour de Colorado Springs s'était déroulée de manière similaire, à travailler de longues heures à affiner ses plans pour attraper Kassem. Les soirs où il arrivait à rentrer à son appartement, il s'effondrait dans un sommeil épuisé et était souvent réveillé aux aurores pour l'informer d'un changement de situation qui requérait sa présence au Pentagone. Il était fatigué et stressé, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour appeler Sam chaque soir, laissant un message sur le répondeur de la maison. Sam n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Après la première semaine, il avait envoyé des fleurs, mais n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant, et son silence le rongeait, menaçant de déchirer son assurance.

Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois depuis son retour et elle avait été extrêmement pressée, se préparant pour une mission off world. Il pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix et cela l'avait inquiété, mais il avait tenté ne pas le montrer, lui disant à la place qu'il avait toute confiance en elle et qu'il lui parlerait quand elle reviendrait. Cette conversation avait été presque aussi douloureuse que la dernière à Colorado Springs, vrillant son cœur d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné être possible. Mais elle n'avait pas appelé quand elle était rentrée et il n'avait pas appelé la base. Il savait qu'elle était en bonne santé. Les rapports quotidiens provenant du SGC le lui disaient et alors que son silence persévérait, il laissait des messages sur leur répondeur et attendait impatiemment son appel. Il se faisait tard et il avait besoin d'un break, aussi il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte, prévoyant une petite séance d'entraînement et peut-être même un rapide dîner avant de revenir vérifier les nouvelles sur Kassem. Il hésita en tendant la main vers la poignée, se retournant vers son bureau vide et parlant d'une voix à peine audible, il murmura, « Bonne nuit, Sam, » avant de fermer la porte.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, à Colorado Springs, Sam était assise à son bureau avec Daniel, picorant la nourriture qu'il avait apportée du mess. Il avait petit à petit grignoté le mur de silence que Sam avait bâti autour d'elle et il était maintenant assis abasourdi lorsque ce mur s'était effondré et que les mots sortaient librement et en vrac de ses lèvres roses. Sa main était figée en l'air, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur son visage en écoutant attentivement. Son front se creusa légèrement comme elle parlait et il se rendit compte qu'il respirait à peine alors qu'il absorbait son explication.

La pièce devint soudain silencieuse, mais il continua à la dévisager, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Finalement Sam détourna les yeux, piquant le macaroni au fromage dans son assiette tandis que le silence persistait.

Daniel secoua lentement la tête tout en continuant de la fixer, puis jeta presque sa fourchette dans l'assiette. « Vous avez fait QUOI ? » La tête de Sam se releva brusquement au ton de sa voix, l'accusation dégoulinant pratiquement de ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait avec une incrédulité évidente. « Non, Sam ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! »

« Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen, Daniel. »

« Le seul moyen ? De faire quoi ? Que pensez-vous que cela va accomplir ? »

« J'ai besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Pour éclaircir ma tête et j'ai besoin de le faire sans l'influence de Jack. Nous n'y réussirons jamais sinon. »

Daniel secoua de nouveau la tête et détourna les yeux, totalement frustré. « C'est de Jack dont nous parlons, Sam. Je pensais que vous le connaissiez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est même encore une option ? »

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire, Daniel ? Jack a accepté de tenter ceci, il... »

« Il a accepté ? »

« Oui ! »

« Volontairement ? » La réponse de Sam fut un haussement d'épaules. « Parce que ceci ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que Jack aurait accepté ! Pas après tout ce que vous avez vécu ! Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Sam fixa l'espace pendant un moment, repensant au jour où Jack était parti pour Washington. Elle se rappelait sa colère lorsqu'il avait jeté les papiers sur la table, _« mais n'espère pas que je signe ces papiers ; »_ ainsi que la froideur de ses yeux et la détermination de ses pas lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, sans jamais se retourner. Soudain quelque chose se déclencha au fond de son âme et elle regarda Daniel dans les yeux, mais ce fut la voix de Jack qu'elle entendit dans sa tête, _« Et n'espère pas que j'attende éternellement. »_

« Il a dit qu'il ne signerait pas les papiers. »

« Les papiers ? Vous avez engagé une procédure de divorce ? »

« Non, une séparation légale. Je ne pensais pas que c'était juste de lui demander de faire ça et de ne pas lui donner une sortie de secours, si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il sait ce que je ressens, Daniel. Ceci n'est que temporaire. »

« Mon Dieu, Sam. Vous... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... » Daniel leva les mains à hauteur d'épaules et les laissa tomber de manière théâtrale, puis il remonta ses lunettes sur le nez. « Lui avez-vous parlé depuis son départ ? » La voix de Daniel avait atteint ce ton qui signifiait qu'il était témoin de quelque chose qui le frustrait complètement.

« Juste une fois, j'ai été si occupée avec les missions et mon travail au labo que j'ai été à peine chez moi. »

Daniel pencha la tête d'un côté, réfléchissant à sa déclaration. « Je pensais que vous disiez qu'il appelait tous les jours. »

« C'est le cas... »

« Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reparti à Washington ? »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, Daniel posant des questions et essayant de ne pas grogner aux réponses de Sam. Elle écouta et contra chaque remarque avec ce qui lui semblait une réponse raisonnable, mais sa résolution faiblissait. Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement et sa fourchette était tombée dans l'assiette abandonnée. Ca semblait soudain si différent lorsque Daniel lui renvoyait ses mots et ses actions. Ca avait semblé si logique dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée à ce point-là. Elle ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Daniel l'observa et poussa un long soupir. « Ecoutez, Sam, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... et vous n'avez pas à dire quoi que ce soit... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le pourquoi de tout ça ! Est-ce que Jack a fait quelque chose ? »

« Daniel, je ne veux pas... »

« Sam. Quand Jack est parti, il pensait qu'il partait pour de bon. Vous n'avez pas vu ça ? Vous ne l'avez pas senti ? »

« Non ! Non, il ne... » Elle secouait la tête en signe de désaccord, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'elle regardait Daniel et absorbait la signification de ses mots. « Il tentait juste de me convaincre qu'il croyait en moi ! » Elle regarda le visage troublé de Daniel et continua. « Il ne s'agit pas de Jack ! » Elle s'arrêta et regarda dans ses yeux bleus, puis se détourna avant de parler. « Bon, d'une certaine façon, peut-être. Vous rappelez-vous quand il ne voulait pas intégrer le Russe à SG1 ? »

Daniel acquiesça, indiquant qu'il s'en souvenait.

« Mais il a nommé Mitchell qui n'a pas, et de loin, autant d'expériences. » Daniel resta immobile et silencieux en écoutant.

« Et puis, il ne voulait pas approuver la mission sur la base abandonnée d'Anubis jusqu'à ce que SG3 puisse venir en renfort ? Lequel n'a été d'aucune utilité, pourrais-je ajouter. » Daniel secoua encore la tête. « Il ne me croyait pas capable de faire le job, Daniel, et qu'il le sache ou non, il influence beaucoup de personnes avec cette attitude. »

« Sam, il était juste prudent. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il vous avait fait un bon rapport et était d'accord que vous vous en étiez bien sortie avec la mission ? »

« Plus tard, oui, mais je pense quand même... »

« Vous savez, Sam, Jack n'était pas aux commandes du SGC depuis très longtemps quand tout ceci est arrivé. Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, il se débattait avec la responsabilité du commandement ? Se sentant peut-être même un peu submergé et non qualifié pour ce travail ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie, Daniel ! Jack est un excellent commandant. Il a des tonnes d'expériences et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer être un jour submergé. »

« D'accord. Eh bien, qu'en est-il du stress d'envoyer la femme qu'il aime vers un danger inconnu de l'autre côté de la galaxie pendant qu'il reste derrière à s'occuper de la paperasse ? » Daniel pencha la tête et la dévisagea. « Nous savons tous les deux combien il tient à nous tous et en particulier à vous. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'état difficile pour lui ? »

« Oui, bien sûr qu'il tient à nous, à moi, mais il a l'expérience du commandement. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. »

« Non ? »

« Non ! J'ai fait des missions sans lui auparavant, Daniel, quand Hammond était en charge... » La voix de Sam s'estompa en terminant la phrase, réalisant soudain que Daniel avait peut-être raison à propos de tout ceci. Son esprit cherchait à travers des centaines de missions et de rencontres, des années de travail au SGC aux côtés de Jack et les récents jours sans lui. « Mais pourquoi toutes ces rumeurs ? Qu'en est-il de ça, Daniel ? »

« Oh, ça, c'est la nature humaine, je suppose. La curiosité, la jalousie, l'ennui... qui sait, Sam ? Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs et je soupçonne qu'il y en aura toujours, mais les gens qui vous connaissent ne les croient pas. Avez-vous parlé à Jack de tout ça ? »

« Pas de tout. Il fallait que je résolve cela par moi-même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le fallait. C'est mon problème, il n'y a pas lieu d'entraîner Jack là-dedans. »

« Alors, à la place, vous le mettez à l'écart ? Sam, vous connaissez peut-être une facette de Jack que je n'ai jamais vue, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne sachiez pas ce que toute cette affaire est en train de lui faire. »

« Je sais qu'il est contrarié, Daniel, mais il comprend. »

Daniel secoua la tête pour dire « non » et la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants. « Sam, il pense que vous avez changé d'avis. » La tête de Sam se releva brusquement, la confusion voilant ses yeux habituellement brillants. « Il pense que vous voulez une porte de sortie... que vous ne l'aimez pas. »

« Non, il... il ne peut pas penser ça. » Elle dévisagea Daniel alors qu'il inclinait la tête et que son inquiétude s'affichait sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'il vous a dit ça, Daniel ? »

« Appelez-le, Sam. »

Sam le dévisagea, complètement immobile, exceptés ses yeux. Lentement, la panique commença à monter en elle comme elle réfléchissait à la situation et à la réaction possible de Jack. Daniel pouvait avoir raison. Jack pouvait déraper et, seul à Washington, il pouvait sombrer si profondément dans les ténèbres qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre. Elle arracha le téléphone de son support et, de ses doigts tremblants, se mit à composer le numéro pendant que Daniel s'éclipsait de la pièce.

Dans une salle de gym du Pentagone, Jack frappait de toutes ses forces sur un punching-bag. La transpiration due à l'effort couvrait sa peau et trempait son t-shirt. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la salle et Jack les ignora, cognant le sac avec une force brutale et impitoyable pensant à Sam puis à Kassem, maudissant son incapacité à ne maîtriser aucune des deux situations.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur Kassem, élaborant différentes tactiques pour assurer sa capture. La majorité des scénarios auxquels il parvenait étaient destinés à échouer et alors qu'il les écartait l'un après l'autre, il frappa le sac plus fort. Il était probable qu'il y aurait des pertes, le nombre dépendrait entièrement de sa décision, et son estomac se souleva à la pensée de donner à des hommes de valeur l'ordre qui les mènerait à leur mort. Il continua à cogner, la sueur virevoltant dans l'air autour de lui alors qu'il libérait sa frustration. Il s'arrêta finalement, passant ses bras autour du sac qui se balançait pour l'immobiliser, puis leva la tête de résignation. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il retira les gants et monta sur le tapis de jogging. Il régla la difficulté au plus haut, son esprit finalisant le plan pendant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, derrière la porte d'un vestiaire, son portable sonnait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Lock and Load**

Jack se tortilla sur le canapé en cuir avant d'être complètement réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il fut immédiatement sur les pieds et saisit l'instrument de torture. Posant le récepteur contre l'oreille, il répondit d'une voix endormie. « O'Neill. »

« Désolé de vous réveiller, Jack, mais j'ai besoin de vous ici aussitôt que possible. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, M. le Président. » Jack raccrocha et se dirigea droit vers la douche, vérifiant qu'il avait un uniforme propre sous la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était habillé et prêt à partir, hésitant à appeler Mason.

Quand il franchit la sortie, Mason l'attendait et Jack se demanda brièvement si l'homme manquait de sommeil autant que lui. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans le siège arrière alors que le Sergent s'engageait sur la route.

« Désolé, Tom. »

« Pas de problème, mon Général. Où allons-nous ? »

« La Maison Blanche. »

« Mauvaises nouvelles, monsieur ? »

Jack soupira et rencontra les yeux de Tom dans le rétroviseur. « Ce n'est jamais bon quand le Président vous appelle à 4 heures du matin, Tom. »

« Non, monsieur. Je suppose que non. » Le Sergent Mason se tut alors, laissant le général à ses propres pensées alors qu'il manoeuvrait la voiture dans les rues matinales, se hâtant vers leur destination. O'Neill ne parla pas de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Tom se gare à l'entrée de la Maison Blanche. Du siège conducteur, il entendit le général relâcher un long soupir lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, puis il sentit la main familière sur son épaule.

« Allez-vous chercher du café et un petit déjeuner, Tom, ça pourrait prendre un moment. »

Tom se tourna vers Jack et sourit avec reconnaissance. « A vos ordres, mon Général. Merci. » Le général lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement et sortit de la voiture. Tom ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé pour amener ici le général à une heure aussi matinale. Le Général Jack O'Neill était un homme puissant avec beaucoup de ressources à sa disposition et Tom savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux pour que le Président le convoque. Il avait remarqué un changement chez le général dernièrement, une intensité qui indiquait inquiétude et stress, mais Tom n'avait aucune idée de leur origine. Ce matin, il avait aussi remarqué l'absence de son sourire presque toujours présent – cela seul suffit à l'inquiéter.

Jack passa à travers plusieurs contrôles de sécurité et fut finalement conduit dans le bureau ovale, surpris de voir que les Chefs d'Etat Major, le Secrétaire à la Défense et plusieurs autres membres du cabinet étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, M. le Président, Messieurs. » Jack fit un léger signe de la tête en entrant et salua le groupe rassemblé autour du Président.

« Jack, il me faut un rapport actualisé sur Kassem. »

« Aucun changement depuis hier soir, monsieur. »

« Et ce matin ? »

« Euh, je n'ai pas encore vérifié, monsieur. Je suis venu directement ici quand vous avez appelé. »

Le Président montra du doigt un terminal tout près. « Vérifiez maintenant, Jack. Il semblerait que notre petit problème est sur le point d'échapper à tout contrôle. »

Jack tapa son code et l'écran fut immédiatement rempli de messages. Il les passa rapidement en revue et puis s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le dernier. « Il me faut une ligne sécurisée, M. le Président. »

Jack quitta la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux et ouvrant sa veste. « Eh bien, Jack ? »

« Un des hommes de confiance de Kassem a atterri à Kennedy il y a une heure. Nous l'avons sous étroite surveillance, mais pour le moment il est toujours à New York. »

« Il est temps de stopper cette affaire, Jack. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. La CIA a des informations qui montrent une rencontre possible à Paris dans quelques jours. »

« Oui, monsieur, mais étant donné que Kassem n'a pas bougé, j'aimerais envoyer mon équipe et tenter de stopper ceci à la source. »

Soudain presque tout le monde dans la pièce parla en même temps. La majorité faisait objection à l'idée de Jack et il baissa brièvement les paupières sous l'assaut verbal qui l'entourait. Il écouta silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les gens crient presque, il haussa alors le ton. Un simple mot crié de sa voix la plus autoritaire attira leur attention.

« Hé ! » La salle devint silencieuse et il ne put s'empêcher de noter le sourire du Président. « Ceci n'est pas un débat, gentlemen. C'est ma responsabilité. Le plan est déjà en mouvement et à moins que vous, M. le Président, ne m'ordonniez le contraire, nous le ferons à ma façon. »

« Il me faut les détails de votre plan dans une heure, Jack. »

Jack regarda chaque visage dans la salle, certains étaient en colère, certains surpris, un petit nombre était pâle alors qu'ils imaginaient ce que pouvait être son plan. « Dans ce cas, monsieur, je ferais mieux d'aller le chercher. » Le Président acquiesça et il sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que quelqu'un ne puisse parler. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il entendit le vacarme des voix monter à nouveau alors que tout le monde demandait à connaître ce qu'il avait prévu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il aboyait des ordres tout en tapant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Andrews était au téléphone en train d'appeler les personnes sur la liste qu'il avait jetée sur son bureau tandis que d'autres se hâtaient d'entrer dans le bureau de Jack, apportant d'autres données et subissant sa colère s'ils n'avaient pas ce dont il avait besoin. Quarante-deux minutes plus tard, il ordonna à tout le monde de sortir de son bureau et de fermer la porte. Il prit ensuite le téléphone et appela la Maison Blanche.

Il détailla son plan au Président et attendit pendant qu'il y réfléchissait. « Ca semble un peu _trop_ dangereux, Jack, beaucoup trop de probabilités d'échec. »

« Ca peut être fait, monsieur, mais ces troupes vont poser un problème. Elles sont bien en place et elles peuvent nous voir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Et comment prévoyez-vous donc de contourner ce problème, Jack ? »

« Quelques hommes triés sur le volet, une petite équipe, pourraient passer sans être détectés. »

« A travers ces troupes ? » Il y eut une longue pause alors que le Président examinait son plan. « Pourrez-vous extraire Kassem, Jack ? Pouvez-vous garantir la sécurité de votre équipe ? »

Cette fois il n'y eut aucune hésitation, juste une réponse rapide et résignée. « Non, monsieur. »

Un autre silence suivit et finalement le Président reprit la parole, la même résignation à présent évidente dans sa voix. « Très bien, Général. Il faut que je parle à quelques personnes, mais vous avez ma permission de commencer l'opération. Tenez-moi au courant. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » Jack continua de tenir le téléphone lorsque la communication mourut, puis il pressa l'intercom. « Andrews, passez-moi le Général Landry. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard et quand il répondit, il entendit la voix familière de Hank Landry. « Bonjour, Hank. »

« Jack ! Un peu tôt, tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tôt ? Oh, désolé, Hank, c'est le décalage horaire, j'avais oublié, mais visiblement tu es déjà au SGC. »

« Ah, oui, eh bien tu sais ce que c'est. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jack ? »

Jack hésita, choisissant ses mots avec soin ; il ne voulait pas alerter Hank sur l'opération en cours. « Je prenais juste des nouvelles, tu sais, pour voir comment vont les choses. »

Hank interpréta mal l'hésitation dans la voix de Jack et eut un petit rire. « Elle va bien, Jack. Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. »

« Oh ? »

« J'ai une équipe de scientifiques qui ont eu quelques petits problèmes et j'ai envoyé SG1 pour les ramener. Ils sont partis il y a environ une heure et sans autres surprises, ils devraient être de retour demain, tard dans la soirée. »

« Demain ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe toujours. De petits problèmes avec les villageois et ils ont raté l'heure prévue de leur contact avec le SGC. Je n'en saurais pas davantage avant un certain temps. »

Jack poussa un long soupir avant de répondre. « OK, Hank, tiens-moi au courant. »

« Comme toujours, Jack. »

Jack raccrocha et fixa l'ordinateur. « Merde ! »

Avec SG1 hors de l'équation, il avait beaucoup à réfléchir et peu de temps pour le faire. Il vérifia les messages instantanés pour voir si tout se passait comme prévu. Il passa au crible les mises à jour. Autour du globe des hommes étaient déplacés pour être en position avec l'équipement et le support requis. Il fixa l'écran, brièvement surpris par son propre pouvoir. Il avait passé un seul ordre et en quelques minutes cela s'était répercuté tout autour de la planète, changeant les plans et la destinée de centaines, sinon de milliers, de vies. Il souffla un long soupir et se demanda si c'était ce que Sam avait ressenti quand elle se préparait à faire exploser ce soleil. Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose. Elle était brillante et avait dû ressentir de la fierté. Il n'y avait aucune fierté dans cette mission ; il n'y avait aucune sensation d'accomplissement, aucune promesse de récompense. Même s'il réussissait à mener à bien cette mission – le prix serait trop élevé. Kassem avait bien choisi sa cachette. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y amener des troupes sans une bataille rangée. Des hommes mourraient.

Jack se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les pieds écartés alors que ses yeux examinaient la vue. Son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse, passant en revue les possibilités d'échecs, de gains par rapport aux pertes, la tactique opposée à la folie. C'était une opération stupide. Il le savait. Le Président le savait, mais l'alternative était inacceptable. Kassem était un homme assoiffé de pouvoir qui cherchait à rectifier les problèmes de son monde par le terrorisme. Il avait déjà des agents aux Etats-Unis et dans sa folie tout le monde pouvait être sacrifié ; des millions de vies étaient en jeu. Pas seulement des soldats, mais aussi des vies innocentes de civils, hommes, femmes et enfants risquaient un danger imminent. Jack avait les commandes en mains et c'était son devoir, sa responsabilité de faire en sorte que le danger soit contenu, de ne pas lui permettre d'exploser hors de contrôle et de répandre la misère et le chaos à travers le globe.

Jack respira profondément et permit à ses pensées de retourner à Sam. Il avait merdé, il ne savait pas comment, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire. C'était juste une question de temps maintenant, il en était certain. Il avait donné le meilleur de ce qu'il avait à offrir, la meilleure part de son cœur. Même si elle était trop gentille et douce pour le reconnaître, le fait demeurait qu'elle avait ouvert le paquet et n'avait trouvé que déception. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais au bout du compte Jack savait qu'elle arriverait à cette conclusion et il la perdrait pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas y faire face, ne le pouvait pas. Il ne retournerait pas à cette existence solitaire, aussi il redressa les épaules et prenant une autre profonde inspiration, prit la décision pour elle. Il n'avait jamais été taillé pour être un bureaucrate de toute façon, c'était bien mieux d'en finir dans une explosion de gloire en emmenant ce sadique de Kassem avec lui.

Jack prit le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton qui le mettait en communication directe avec la Maison Blanche. « Bonjour, M. le Président. Il y a eu un léger changement de plan... »

Une fois qu'il eût informé le Président sur la révision de son plan, il composa un autre numéro. « Salut, Alan. »

« Jack. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu prennes les rênes pour quelques jours. J'ai un problème majeur sur lequel je dois me concentrer. »

« OK, Jack. Laisse-moi savoir quand. »

« Annule tout ce qui peut être mis en attente et commence maintenant. Je t'enverrai les infos dont tu auras besoin et tu pourras voir avec Andrews pour tout le reste. Je serai parti dans environ une heure, donc jette un œil sur les dossiers tout de suite. »

« Considère que c'est fait. Autre chose ? »

« C'est tout pour le moment. Sois prêt à tout. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Il remit le téléphone à sa place et se tourna vers l'ordinateur, tapant un nouvel ordre pour un certain Capitaine Francisco Chavez, USMC(1), pour un déploiement immédiat, inséra sa signature et appuya sur ENVOYER, regardant l'ordinateur procéder son ordre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une réponse indiquant la réception de son ordre et Jack se leva de son fauteuil, traversa la pièce. S'arrêtant à mi-foulée, il revint à son fauteuil et tapa un ordre similaire pour le Colonel Thomas J. Nelson, l'envoyant dès qu'il eut fini et imprima une copie des deux documents. Il poussa un long soupir et s'appuya sur le dossier. Après quelques minutes, il se leva à nouveau, repassant encore le plan dans sa tête alors qu'il allait se doucher, il parlerait à Andrews après.

OoOoO

Sam marchait d'un pas ferme, le regard presque fixé sur le dos puissant de Teal'c alors qu'il avançait avec une agilité pleine d'assurance cinquante mètres devant elle. Daniel était quelque part derrière elle et Mitchell était près de l'arrière de leur colonne alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Porte. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule, faisant un rapide tour des scientifiques rassemblés au centre du groupe. Entourés par SG1 et deux équipes de marines, le petit groupe progressait en silence. Ils étaient sales et meurtris, mais nul n'était sérieusement blessé et ils avaient été plus que dociles une fois que SG1 avait finalement réussi à les libérer.

Ils étaient calmes maintenant ; ayant survécu à l'attaque et à la bataille qui s'en était suivie, contents de suivre les ordres, quels qu'ils soient, qui les ramèneraient chez eux. Elle scruta rapidement le paysage autour d'eux, puis reporta son regard sur Teal'c tandis que son esprit retournait aux événements du jour.

Son épaule lui faisait mal et elle la fit pivoter de temps en temps, essayant de soulager l'inconfort. Elle allait avoir droit à un séjour à l'infirmerie quand ils rentreraient. La balle était passée à travers donc elle n'aurait pas à y rester longtemps, mais les médecins étaient toujours trop prudents, ou c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Cette blessure n'était qu'une simple irritation comparée à d'autres qu'elle avait reçues. Elle était, néanmoins, irritante. Toute cette situation était irritante. Mitchell avait été si fichtrement confiant que les villageois n'étaient pas armés. Même quand elle avait fait remarquer que l'équipe scientifique portait des pistolets et que les villageois, très probablement, en avaient pris possession, Mitchell avait insisté qu'ils ne sauraient pas les utiliser. Elle grogna et secoua lentement la tête en pensant au jeune lieutenant qui serait très fortement en désaccord avec cette présomption.

Ignorant tous leurs avertissements, Mitchell leur avait ordonné d'avancer sans même avoir pris le temps de faire une reconnaissance digne de ce nom. Le Lieutenant Sands était tombé au bout de quelques secondes lorsque les villageois avaient ouvert le feu sur les troupes qui s'approchaient. Les villageois se défendaient contre l'attaque et dissimulés comme ils l'étaient à l'intérieur des bâtiments, ils avaient eu de la chance de ne perdre qu'un seul membre.

Il y avait quelques blessés et Sam avait reçu une balle à l'épaule, mais Teal'c s'était porté instantanément à ses côtés, la protégeant en se mettant devant elle et avait tiré avec sa lance pendant qu'elle s'était abritée derrière le couvert le plus proche. Les villageois avaient continué à tirer jusqu'à ce que leurs armes soient déchargées ou qu'ils soient désarmés. Toute cette affaire n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais cela avait suffi et le Lieutenant Sands était déjà mort, victime d'un tir chanceux d'un des autochtones en colère.

Elle était furieuse à cette perte absurde et l'inexpérience qui en était responsable. Il serait encore en vie si Jack avait été aux commandes. Jack ne se serait jamais engagé dans cette situation sans tenter de déterminer avec précision ce à quoi il s'attaquait et elle grimaça comme cette pensée déclencha d'autres, envoyant une nouvelle vague de messages à son cerveau. Des yeux bruns doux et un sourire en coin remplis son esprit. Jack. Elle mourait soudain d'envie de fermer les yeux et d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, de se fondre dans la sécurité et le réconfort de ses bras puissants, de se plonger dans son amour inconditionnel.

« Sam ? »

La vision vola en éclats et sa tête se releva brusquement lorsqu'une voix atteignit ses oreilles. « Quoi ? »

« Comment va l'épaule ? »

« Ca va. »

« Eh bien, je dirais que ça s'est bien passé, non ? Tout le monde a été libéré et nous sommes sur le chemin de retour sans trop de problème. »

Sam s'arrêta net et se tourna pour faire face à Mitchell. « Tu es vraiment un con, Cam. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Son visage montra sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était en colère.

« Ca veut dire que Sands ne devrait pas être mort, Cam. Ca veut dire que tu te précipites, que tu es irresponsable. Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer ! »

« Colonel ! »

« Il faut que tu tiennes la bride haute à ton impudence avant que ça ne te tue... et nous avec. » Elle lui cracha les mots comme des dards empoisonnés et se détourna pour s'éloigner, sans attendre de réponse. Mitchell resta là à la regarder, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il tentait de penser à une réponse.

« Sam, je n'avais aucun moyen de... »

Sam s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers lui. « Ne pense même pas à finir cette phrase ! Tu as ignoré tout ce que nous avons essayé de te dire ! Tu commandes, Cameron. Tu te dois d'examiner toutes les possibilités, pas seulement certaines. Et d'où tiens-tu que tu es celui qui sait tout ? Tu prends des risques inutiles, Cam, et le Lieutenant Sands a payé le prix de ton erreur ! » Sam regretta ses mots sévères à l'instant où ils quittèrent ses lèvres. Elle était en colère, mais commander était difficile, elle le savait. Elle le fixa un petit moment, mais ne s'excusa pas. « Nous avons tous des choses à apprendre, Colonel. J'aimerais rester en vie assez longtemps pour les apprendre. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lourd sans regarder en arrière et Mitchell la regarda, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il se tenait encore là immobile quand Daniel le dépassa et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, avançant rapidement pour rattraper Sam.

« Hé, Sam ! Comment ça va ? »

Elle lui retourna un regard noir qui s'adoucit rapidement en un petit sourire quand elle vit qui lui parlait. « Je vais bien, Daniel. »

« L'épaule ? »

« Oui, c'est douloureux, mais ça ira. Et vous ? »

« Oui, oui. Je vais bien ! » Il marcha à ses côtés en silence pendant un moment, pas pour pas, foulée pour foulée, en regardant Teal'c comme elle. « Sam ? Est-ce que vous avez, hum... parlé à Jack ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, puis se détourna, son bras blessé posé sur le P-90 sanglé sur sa poitrine. « J'ai appelé, mais il n'y a eu aucune réponse. »

« Oh... » Il dit cela douloureusement.

« Je rappellerai quand nous serons rentrés. Il était probablement en réunion ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Exact ! Bon, passez-lui le bonjour quand vous lui parlerez, d'accord ? Et Sam... ne laissez pas traîner ça trop longtemps. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux, mais... »

Sam lui sourit. « Merci, Daniel. »

Une expression perplexe s'afficha soudain sur son visage. « Hum, de rien. Merci de quoi ? »

« De vous en préoccuper. D'être un ami. »

« Oh ! Eh bien, je veux juste que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. »

« Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. »

Daniel jeta un œil à son épaule, essayant de cacher une brève grimace. « Oui, moi aussi. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une expression d'intense concentration lorsqu'il vit Teal'c se tourner brièvement vers eux. Il aurait juré avoir vu le grand Jaffa acquiescer légèrement ou était-ce son imagination ? « Sam ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il parle.

« Pensez-vous que Teal'c puisse nous entendre d'où il est ? » Alors qu'il observait, Teal'c se retourna et les sourcils de Daniel montèrent au ciel.

Sam gloussa doucement en le voyant se retourner aussi. « Probablement. Vous devriez en être heureux, ça nous a tous sauvé plusieurs fois. »

« Oui, bien sûr... »

Sam sourit à la révélation de Daniel et continua sa marche. Encore quelques heures et ils monteraient leur camp pour la nuit. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour qu'elle n'ait pas à monter la garde et elle pourrait peut-être même dormir un peu. Puis ils lèveraient le camp tôt et marcheraient encore quelques heures, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas car chaque pas la mènerait plus près de chez elle, plus près de la résolution de son problème avec Jack.

OoOoO

Jack se tenait sur le tarmac, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des réacteurs alors que l'obscurité gagnait le ciel autour d'eux.

« Andrews, où est Chavez ? »

« Il vous rejoindra à votre premier arrêt, mon Général. Il vous attendra quand vous atterrirez. »

« Très bien. J'ai donné à Mason des congés pendant que je suis parti, Andrews, mais j'ai besoin de vous là-bas. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Je serai là. »

« Oh, et Andrews, n'oubliez pas, tout ordre que vous recevrez du Colonel Nelson doit être traité comme s'il venait de moi. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Le Sergent hocha la tête et Jack sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle tenta de garder son chapeau en place malgré le vent violent. « Comment pourrai-je vous contacter, mon Général ? »

« Vous ne le pourrez pas. C'est moi qui vous contacterai. Le Général Baker gère tout sauf Kassem et il vous tiendra au courant. Autre chose ? »

« Votre femme, monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? Oh ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle appellera, mais si elle le fait... laissez le Général Baker s'en charger. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Assurez-vous que Chavez soit là, Andrews. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit en retard pour cette petite fête. »

Une voix appela derrière eux, « Nous sommes prêts, mon Général. »

Andrews leva la main en un salut impeccable et Jack le lui retourna, souriant légèrement et il se dirigea immédiatement vers le jet qui attendait qu'il monte à bord.

Il prit le second siège et le cockpit se referma autour de lui. Il se sangla et signala par radio au pilote qu'il était prêt. Il se cala contre le siège et se permit de penser à Sam une dernière fois. L'image explosa dans son esprit : elle était blottie contre lui, dormant confortablement dans ses bras, son corps chaud, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et son visage d'ange. Elle L'aimait. Il s'attarda brièvement sur cette image, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres comme il se rappelait la sensation de sa peau douce contre lui et puis il l'écarta, forçant les souvenirs derrière une porte fermée à clé au fond de son esprit, enterrée profondément sous son sens du devoir et de l'honneur. C'est tout ce qu'ils étaient à présent, des souvenirs. Alors que les réacteurs criaient dans ses oreilles et que la gravité l'enfonçait profondément dans le siège, Jack jura de ne plus penser à elle. C'était fini. Tout ce qui pouvait être fait avait été fait. Il devait se concentrer sur Kassem et mener à bien son plan. Il était l'heure de charger et d'armer.

_---_

_(1)__USMC : US Marine Corps_

_---_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Following orders**

Jack descendit de l'avion et étira lentement sa longue carcasse, se tortillant et s'étirant pour soulager ses muscles endoloris par les longues heures dans le cockpit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, fit un signe de tête au pilote et traversa le tarmac vers le centre de commande. Il y avait plusieurs soldats à sa gauche qui observaient alors qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment. Du coin des yeux, il les vit crier pour se ranger en une formation de fortune lorsque le soleil couchant fit scintiller les étoiles sur le revers de son col. Il s'arrêta et sourit, en grande partie pour lui-même, à leurs visages surpris et leurs saluts moins qu'impeccables qui suivirent. Alors, son visage vide de toute expression, il retourna rapidement le salut et s'avança à nouveau vers le bâtiment.

En quelques secondes, il fut à l'intérieur et se retrouva en face d'un officier qui se tenait au garde à vous, sa main à son front en attendant que Jack réponde.

Jack leva une main à son front, puis ôtant ses lunettes de soleil avec l'autre, il dit, « Repos, Colonel. Désolé de vous tomber dessus comme ça, mais le temps... »

« Pas de problème, mon Général. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Je dois passer un appel, Colonel... James. Vous avez une ligne sécurisée ? C'est juste pour une vérification. » Jack prit la personnalité puérile qu'il endossait souvent pour mettre les gens à l'aise, espérant minimiser sa soudaine apparence à cette base isolée.

Les yeux du Colonel s'agrandirent un peu avant de répondre, bégayant les mots. « Euh... oui, monsieur. Par ici, mon Général. »

Jack sourit chaleureusement, légèrement amusé que l'homme soit nerveux en sa présence. Les Généraux se trouvaient à la pelle au Pentagone et personne n'était surprise quand lui, ou tout autre général, apparaissait soudain à leur bureau. Concentré sur son plan, il avait oublié que les généraux ne débarquaient pas sans être annoncés au milieu de nulle part sans rendre quelques personnes nerveuses. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Repos, James. » Sa voix était douce et amicale lorsqu'il parla. « Ai-je encore oublié de le dire ? »

« Non, monsieur, merci. Dites-leur juste ce que vous désirez, mon Général et ils vous mettront en liaison. »

Jack acquiesça et prit le téléphone. « Ici le Général O'Neill. Pouvez-vous me mettre en liaison avec mon bureau ? » Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'il parle à nouveau. « Oui, au Pentagone. »

Les soldats derrière Jack s'échangèrent des regards surpris et le Colonel leur fit signe de quitter la pièce lorsque Jack se mit à parler.

« Andrews ? »

« Oui, mon Général. »

« Juste pour vérifier, Sergent. Vous avez quelque chose ? » Jack choisit ses mots avec soin, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il interrogeait son assistante.

« Il est au point de rendez-vous, monsieur, et attends vos ordres. »

Jack sourit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'interroger davantage pour obtenir les réponses dont il avait besoin. « Et le Général Baker ? »

« Il est OK, monsieur. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire... hum, et elle n'a pas appelé. »

« C'est bon aussi. » Andrews poussa un soupir de soulagement à sa réponse ; elle n'était pas sûr de sa réaction à la nouvelle que Mme. O'Neill n'avait pas appelé. « A part ça, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »

« Vous avez dit que vous auriez besoin de moi ici, mon Général. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Andrews, je ne voulais pas dire _tout_ le temps ! » Jack grinça des dents en se rappelant à lui-même d'être très précis sur les ordres qu'il donnait au jeune Sergent qui, visiblement, prenait son travail très au sérieux. « Nous avons eu un petit retard, Sergent. Mettez-moi en ligne avec le patron et ensuite, je veux que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous vous reposiez. Compris ? »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, tout de suite. »

« Merci, Sergent et... je vous trouverai si j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Bien, monsieur. Je vous mets en communication maintenant, monsieur. » Jack entendit le clic et attendit pendant qu'Andrews transférait l'appel directement au bureau du Président.

« Oui ? » La voix à présent familière lui parvint presque instantanément et Jack fut surpris que l'homme soit encore à son bureau.

« O'Neill, M. le Président. »

« Déjà des problèmes, Jack ? » Il y avait une pointe d'humour dans la voix qui le questionna.

« Pas encore, monsieur, juste un retard. Nous avons dû contourner un mauvais temps, mais nous allons décoller aussitôt que possible. Chavez est déjà au point Alpha. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant de mon petit retard. »

« Oui, eh bien j'ai réfléchi à votre plan, Jack. Je devrais peut-être simplement vous ordonner de revenir ici. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir risquer de perdre vos compétences à cause de ce maniaque. »

« Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, monsieur ? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que les Généraux restent habituellement derrière leurs bureaux, Jack, ou du moins derrière la ligne de front ! Bon, je sais que vous n'êtes pas le général _typique_, mais quand même, je vais attraper la mort s'il vous arrive quelque chose là-bas. Vous ne me mettriez pas dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Le visage de Jack ne montra aucune émotion en écoutant les inquiétudes du Président.

« Bien. Il y a eu une légère activité, mais Kassem semble être content de rester là où il est pour le moment. »

« Et le gars de Kennedy ? »

« Il est toujours à New York, mais il y a un autre agent en Californie maintenant et un en Floride. Finissez ça, Jack. Envoyez vos gars et finissez-en rapidement. »

« Oui, monsieur, nous ferons de notre mieux. »

« Oh, et Jack... »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu dire, « envoyez », n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack grimaça légèrement avant de répondre. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Pas d'héroïsme inconsidéré, Jack. Vous avez plein de monde pour faire ça pour vous. Votre job est de diriger et de conseiller, pas de participer. »

« Mais, monsieur, j'aurais peut-être besoin de... »

« Tenez-vous en au plan, Jack. Mettez les choses en route et tirez-vous de là en vitesse. Je compte sur vous, Jack et je vous attends ici en un seul morceau. Merde, j'espère que tout le monde reviendra en un seul morceau si c'est possible. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Jack baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir, répondant avec la même résignation que la première fois qu'il avait présenté son plan au Président. « A vos ordres, monsieur. » Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse au bout de chaque ligne alors que le Président attendait qu'il continue. « Je comprends, monsieur. »

« Vous avez choisi Nelson vous-même, Jack, laissez-le se charger de ça maintenant. »

« Bien, monsieur. Mais j'aimerais être là au cas où il aurait besoin de... direction. » Jack jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au Colonel qui attendait patiemment derrière lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il fera de son mieux. Vérifiez la situation si vous pensez que c'est absolument nécessaire. Donnez leurs ordres à votre équipe et ensuite remettez vos fesses dans cet avion que vous avez réquisitionné. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous avez à faire d'ici. C'est clair ? »

« Eh bien, monsieur... » Le Président le coupa vivement.

« Bien ! Alors finissez-en, Jack ! Vous êtes le berger sur ce coup-là... gardez les loups loin de mes brebis. Et je vous verrai quand... après demain ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Dès que le temps se lèvera. » La ligne se coupa. Jack garda le combiné pendant un moment puis le replaça presque en le claquant sur le support. Il marmonnait entre les dents quand il se tourna vers le colonel, mais dissimula vivement son agitation en regardant dans les yeux de l'homme. « Papier et stylo, Colonel ? »

Dès que les objets furent dans ses mains, Jack s'assit au bureau et se mit à écrire, apposant sa signature d'un geste définitif presque coléreux. « Envoyez ça immédiatement, Colonel. Top priorité. Et moins il y aura de monde au courant, mieux ce sera. »

Le colonel porta les yeux sur les feuilles dans ses mains. Les ordres étaient brefs et directs. Le premier était simplement une information sur leur retard et le second, un ordre de déploiement. « Colonel T. Nelson, se rendre immédiatement au Point Alpha. Par tous les moyens. »

« Des questions, Colonel ? »

« Euh, non, mon Général. Nous enverrons ces ordres tout de suite. »

« Bien, est-ce que vous auriez une couchette pour moi, Colonel ? »

« Oui, monsieur, suivez-moi. »

Ils retraversèrent la porte du bureau là où d'autres personnes se déplaçaient silencieusement pour accomplir leurs taches. Le colonel scruta la salle pendant un moment et voyant enfin celui dont il avait besoin, appela un jeune lieutenant.

« Envoyez ça immédiatement, Lieutenant. Et faites-le vous-même, compris ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête signalant qu'il avait compris et partit rapidement avec les ordres en main et Jack et le Colonel disparurent par la porte principale.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, c'était le début de la soirée et ils furent bombardés de grains de sable tourbillonnants. Jack leva un bras pour se protéger les yeux en traversant rapidement l'espace ouvert. « Bon sang ! Est-ce que ce vent s'arrête un jour ? »

« Pas vraiment, monsieur. Il tombe légèrement, mais ne disparaît jamais. Nous serons à l'intérieur dans une minute, mon Général, vous pourrez utiliser mes quartiers. »

« Pas la peine, James. N'importe quelle couchette fera l'affaire. »

« Eh bien, c'est ça ou une couchette avec toute la troupe, monsieur. Je pense que vous préférerez mes quartiers. »

Jack sourit. « Vous avez peut-être raison, Colonel. Merci. Oh, et occupez-vous de mon pilote, voulez-vous ? »

« Déjà fait, monsieur. »

Jack s'étendit en travers de la couchette dure, souhaitant que son corps se détende. Fermant les yeux, il se tourna sur le côté et Sam fut immédiatement à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fixa l'obscurité de la pièce inconnue. Par habitude, il tendit la main pour prendre la radio dans la poche de sa veste, mais elle ne rencontra que la poche réglementaire de son treillis et il soupira profondément. Les rêves. Il ne faisait que rêver. Sam était à Colorado Springs... non, en fait, elle était à un million d'années lumière sur une planète inexplorée. C'était ce qu'elle voulait et il devait la laisser partir. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond, l'imaginant dans sa tête et songeant que c'était la seconde nuit de suite qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée, n'avait pas entendu sa douce voix. Il se passa une main rêche sur son visage fatigué et se demanda si elle avait ne serait-ce que remarqué. Puis il ferma les yeux et se força à s'endormir

OoOoO

Le Capitaine Frank Chavez était assis sur une caisse renversée en train d'observer le sable que le vent du désert faisait tourbillonner au hasard dans l'air alors qu'il attendait patiemment. Il était arrivé il y a deux heures. Le pilote qui l'avait amené à cette destination n'était resté que le temps de manger et de refaire le plein ; puis il était reparti. Chavez avait déambulé sans but pendant quelques minutes, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Cette base n'était qu'un petit point de relais qui, il l'aurait parié, ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de visiteurs. Dire que c'était isolé serait un euphémisme. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait été forcé d'atterrir ici et tentait encore de s'efforcer de s'en aller.

Il avait déjà mangé, re-vérifié son équipement et maintenant attendait, fixant l'obscurité alors que son esprit théorisait paresseusement sur la mission actuelle. Ses ordres lui disaient peu ; seulement qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un ici, à cet avant-poste oublié des dieux dont il y a deux heures il ignorait même l'existence.

Du coin de l'œil, il saisit la vue d'un jeune sergent marchant d'un bon pas vers lui, le vent du désert rabattant ses cheveux courts et son uniforme alors qu'il se déplaçait.

« Capitaine Chavez ? »

« Oui. »

Le sergent tendit une petite feuille de papier vers lui. « Il y a eu un délai, monsieur. Il semblerait qu'ils aient rencontré un mauvais temps et ont dû se dérouter. Votre transport n'arrivera pas avant quelques heures.

Des yeux sombres et perçants se levèrent sur le sergent avec un masque stoïque fermement en place.

« Merci, Sergent. »

« Il y a une couchette, mon Capitaine, si vous voulez vous reposer. » Le sergent frissonna intérieurement lorsque les yeux froids se posèrent sur lui.

« C'est sans doute une bonne idée. Montrez le chemin. » Chavez se leva et suivit le sergent à travers le sable vers un petit bâtiment quelconque. Il était peint de la même couleur morne que le sable, se fondant dans le paysage... presque complètement. En altitude, ce serait presque invisible à l'œil nu. Chavez regarda autour d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient, pensant que, cette fois, il avait sans doute été affecté en enfer, rien que du vent et du sable pour autant qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes en poste ici, du moins c'est tout ce qu'il avait vu. Deux pilotes, le sergent et quatre ou cinq techniciens appelaient cette désolation leur maison. Il ne les enviait pas.

« Voilà, mon Capitaine, tout le confort de chez nous ! »

Chavez étudia la pièce, un baraquement typique avec des lits au carré, rangés en lignes précises. Au bout de chaque couchette, il y avait une cantine réglementaire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus.

« Je peux ranger vos affaires si vous voulez, monsieur. » Des yeux bruns froids l'étudièrent juste assez longtemps pour qu'il se tortille, puis une réponse dite d'une voix douce, presque amusée brisa le silence.

« Merci, Sergent, mais non merci. Je vais juste... les garder ici. » Chavez posa son sac par terre, le poussant sous la couchette, puis abaissa celui qu'il avait à l'épaule, glissant doucement son arme avec le gros. « Vous me réveillerez à temps ? »

« Oui, monsieur, dès que nous le saurons. Je viendrais vous réveiller. »

« Merci Sergent. » Chavez s'étira sur le lit, n'ôtant même pas ses rangers et s'endormit avant que le sergent ne referme la porte.

OoOoO

Sam franchit la Porte, grinçant des dents lorsque ses rangers entrèrent en contact avec la rampe, envoyant de fraîches vrilles de douleur dans son épaule blessée. Daniel avait une main sur son bras pour la stabiliser en prévention d'une éventuelle chute sur le métal froid.

La salle était remplie de personnel médical et de soldats, évaluant l'état du groupe débraillé. Landry croisa l'œil de Daniel et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Daniel descendit lentement la rampe, Sam sur ses talons, se déplaçant en faisant attention entre les scientifiques épuisés qui s'étaient assis un peu n'importe comment le long de la rampe.

« Eh bien, bienvenue et c'est bon de voir que vous êtes... » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la marque sombre sur l'épaule de Sam. « Colonel Carter, vous êtes blessée ? »

« Oui, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. »

Les yeux inquiets de Landry scrutèrent son uniforme tâché de sang alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main à un des toubibs. « Dans ce cas, allez prendre soin de ça. » Il se tourna vers le toubib. « Emmenez le Colonel Carter à l'infirmerie. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il reprit la parole. « Où sont Mitchell et Teal'c ? »

Sam et Daniel se tournèrent vers la Porte juste au moment où Mitchell et Teal'c la franchissaient en portant le corps du Lieutenant Sand. Sam porta les yeux sur Landry avant de répondre. « Les voilà, monsieur. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes. »

Landry relâcha un long soupir en observant ses derniers hommes descendre la rampe. « Oui, je vois ça. Continuez, Colonel. Allez prendre soin de cette épaule. »

En quelques minutes ils furent à l'infirmerie et les infirmières aidèrent Sam à enlever son barda et sa veste. Puis Daniel fut chassé vers une autre salle d'examen, protestant à haute voix qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Le temps que Sam soit allongée sur l'un des lits, la pièce fut remplie de gens et de bruit alors que ceux supportant des blessures étaient introduits pour être soignés. Sam ferma les yeux dans une tentative de s'isoler du chaos qui l'entourait et elle atteignit inconsciemment les recoins les plus reculés de son esprit à la recherche d'un réconfort. Lentement le bruit commença à faiblir, diminuant finalement pour arriver au niveau d'un bourdonnement faible et tolérable alors qu'elle se replongeait en elle et aux souvenirs de Jack.

Il était à nouveau près d'elle. Son timide sourire en coin ornant ses beaux traits virils alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise près d'elle en attendant impatiemment. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, mais s'effaça rapidement lorsque Jack se leva et s'approcha d'elle, douleur et colère visibles dans ses yeux sombres, sa voix tendue, mais sûre lorsqu'il lui parla._ « ... tu ne veux pas vraiment de moi ici. »_

Elle était figée alors que le souvenir vivace se déroulait devant elle, tentant mais incapable de s'en échapper. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu alors son désespoir, sa tristesse ? _« ... je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est pourquoi je pars. »_ Il était si réel qu'elle aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher, mais à la place elle se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner... encore. Elle avait essayé de minimiser cela à ce moment-là, mais son cœur savait combien elle le blessait, savait qu'elle le forçait à sortir de sa vie.

Et puis sa voix la ramena au souvenir. _« N'espère pas de moi que j'attende éternellement. »_ Des yeux sombres et implacables la transpercèrent, lui donnant envie de se reculer, effrayée de la colère qu'elle y voyait. Ses yeux. Ils étaient d'habitude si chaleureux, si hypnotisant, mais ils étaient froids et prémonitoires lorsqu'elle sonda leurs profondeurs, ne réalisant que maintenant son désespoir. La peur grandit en elle et elle la repoussa, défiante et ne voulant pas lui permettre de l'abattre. Puis soudain le souvenir s'évanouit pour n'être que rapidement remplacé par un autre... et un autre en rapide succession. Des années de souvenirs se déployèrent, se déversant à flots en elle en un kaléidoscope fluide alors qu'elle luttait contre sa réaction aux rappels vivaces. Son esprit la jugea coupable d'années de dénégation, de l'avoir séduit, repoussé puis trahi et du pardon éternel de Jack, alors que les souvenirs continuaient de la balayer. C'était bouleversant et douloureux. Elle commençait à lutter physiquement contre eux, son corps se contractant et s'agitant de manière erratique dans le lit, essayant sans succès de fuir l'assaut sur son esprit et ses sens.

Et elle cria. La salle devint silencieuse, les voix se figeant au milieu des phrases, des visages surpris se tournant vers elle et Daniel se précipita à ses côtés. Teal'c était déjà là, se tenant immobile au pied de son lit, la regardant alors qu'elle luttait contre un ennemi invisible.

« Sam ! » La voix inquiète de Daniel résonna et remplit le silence soudain sinistre. « Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se tourna vers sa voix. Ses yeux étaient vides, ne voyant pas, toujours perdus dans les souvenirs qui la torturaient. Et soudain son esprit fit une embardée et la réalité fila entre ses doigts. Daniel tendit le bras pour la toucher, son inquiétude pour elle le faisant agir sans réfléchir.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » lui cria-t-elle et elle se redressa, descendant vivement du lit, puis se tourna pour fixer brièvement la chaise vide. « Où est Jack ? Où est-il, Daniel ? » Sa voix était exigeante et pressante alors qu'elle poussait sur son épaule, l'écartant brutalement et le dépassant rapidement.

« Colonel Carter ! » appela Teal'c de sa voix grondante, d'un ton presque menaçant, surpris par son action et tentant de l'arrêter.

« Dégagez, Teal'c ! Tout de suite ! » Elle fonça sur lui avec férocité, sa force le surprenant et il la laissa passer.

« Sam ! Il n'est pas là, Sam ! » La voix de Daniel était pleine de confusion alors qu'il la regardait disparaître par la porte et il courut pour la suivre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Le Dr. Summers traversa la pièce en trottinant et lança ses questions à Teal'c en s'approchant, mais il suivait déjà Daniel par la porte. Elle prit le téléphone et appela la sécurité.

Sam courait et elle n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Elle devait parler à Jack. Elle devait se rendre à son bureau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne soit parti. Elle grimpa dans un bruit de tonnerre, et maladroitement, l'escalier en colimaçon, criant doucement en se cognant contre le mur sur le palier. Son épaule saignait de nouveau et elle soufflait bruyamment lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de l'escalier, concentrée sur la porte du bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Soudain, des bras puissants l'entourèrent et elle entendit Daniel crier son nom de quelque part en dessous. Son esprit travaillait encore à toute vitesse, faisant une nouvelle embardée et pendant un instant, elle fut instable sur ses pieds, ses yeux se troublèrent alors qu'elle hurlait. « Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, soldat ? »

Elle lutta brièvement contre les bras qui la retenaient et instinctivement tendit la main vers le pistolet qui n'était pas là. Un moment de frustration traversa ses yeux et presque instantanément son coude se releva pour se défendre. Son poing bougea jusqu'à ce que son bras soit quasiment parallèle au sol et alors, poussant son corps légèrement sur le côté, elle inversa le mouvement de toute ses forces. Des os rencontrèrent des os lorsqu'elle enfonça son coude profondément dans les côtes du soldat, souriant lorsque l'air s'échappa bruyamment des poumons de ce dernier et que sa prise sur elle se relâcha. Alors qu'il s'effondrait en avant contre son dos, à la fois de surprise et par la force de son coup, elle fit tourner son poing avec force et lui assena un coup violent sur son nez et le sentit craquer sous ses articulations alors que les os étaient fracassés. Les mains du soldat retombèrent à ses côtés et elle traversa la pièce en courant et saisit la poignée, appuyant son épaule sur la porte.

Daniel et Teal'c venaient d'arriver en haut des marches et ils crièrent à travers la pièce pour l'arrêter. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à ses coéquipiers qui s'approchaient, notant la confusion dans leurs yeux et la peur qui y était apparue soudainement, l'engouffra sans explication. Avec un dernier effort désespéré, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

« Jack ! Oh, mon Dieu, Jack ! »

Hank Landry était déjà en train de se lever de son fauteuil derrière son bureau quand Sam se précipita dans la pièce, les yeux fous et en criant. Une nouvelle tâche couvrait son épaule et elle respirait en soufflant lorsqu'elle se figea brutalement à côté de son bureau et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Colonel ? »

Elle sauta alors sur lui. Saisissant son uniforme et le secouant violemment, le tenant de ses mains vigoureuses, le tissu raide se chiffonnant sous ses doigts fermes, criant d'une voix coléreuse, la mâchoire crispée lorsque Daniel et Teal'c apparurent à la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, son visage, un masque de férocité, à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. « Où diable est Jack ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Colonel Carter ! »

« J'ai dit, où est-il, bon sang ! Et je veux le savoir tout de suite ! »

« Colonel, lâchez-moi ! »

« Où. Est. Jack ? » Elle le secoua à nouveau et Landry se tourna vers la porte lorsque le bras de Sam monta en une posture menaçante, le poing brandi, le bras armé pour frapper.

« Non ! Sam ! » cria Daniel, incapable de croire ses yeux. Sam était sur le point de frapper son supérieur.

Landry levait ses bras en une question muette lorsque Sam libéra la force de sa colère sur lui. Son bras partit en avant et décrivit un arc de cercle vers sa cible alors que Daniel regardait bouche bée et complètement confus.

Teal'c n'avait pas été aussi lent à réagir et dès que son bras se tendit de colère vers Landry, il intercepta le coup de sa main. Le poing de Sam toucha sa paume sans faire de mal et il referma sa main tandis que de l'autre il la saisissait et la tirait contre son torse.

« Lâchez-moi, Teal'c ! Il tient Jack ! »

« Il ne l'a pas, Colonel Carter. Je ne peux vous permettre de blesser le Général Landry. »

« Sam, que diable se passe-t-il ? »

« Daniel ! Il faut que je joigne Jack ! Aidez-moi ! » Sa voix était désespérée, suppliante.

« Sam, il est à Washington. Il va bien ! »

« Non ! Non, il n'y est pas ! Je vous en prie, Daniel. » Elle se tortillait et se débattait, mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la force de Teal'c alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, la maîtrisant avec douceur.

« Sa blessure s'est rouverte, Daniel Jackson. Vous devriez appeler le Dr. Summers. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un foutu médecin ! Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous pas ? Je dois voir Jack ! Vous devez m'aider ! »

Le visage de Daniel était assombri par l'inquiétude comme il tentait à nouveau d'assurer Sam que Jack était à Washington et que tout allait bien, mais elle continua à lutter contre Teal'c, insistant qu'elle devait voir Jack, totalement convaincue qu'il était en danger.

Le Dr. Summers entra dans le petit bureau et surveilla la situation calmement. « Très bien, Colonel, vous devez venir avec moi et nous prendrons soin de tout. »

Sam dévisagea la femme d'un air de défi.

« Si vous refusez, je vais devoir vous endormir. » Sa voix était monotone et neutre, ne laissant aucune place aux questions ou à la discussion. « Alors, que choisissez-vous, Colonel ? »

Sam regarda chaque visage autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un allié. « Mais, Jack... »

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, Colonel. Nous l'appellerons dès que nous serons à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez lui parler de là, d'accord ? »

Sam étudia le docteur pendant un long moment, son esprit passant en revue à toute vitesse toutes les possibilités.

« Sam, je vous en prie. Ca va aller, vous savez que nous ne vous mentirions pas. » La voix de Daniel était douce et rassurante, espérant la convaincre de coopérer.

Quelque chose dans ses mots éveilla un souvenir et alors qu'elle observait, l'image de Daniel miroita brièvement devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma et secoua la tête légèrement, mais cela ne partit pas. Puis soudain le mot jaillit dans sa tête. _'Invasion. Ils étaient tous en danger. Et Jack... Je me rappelle tirer sur lui. Non, non. Un alien. J'ai tiré sur un alien.'_ Des yeux confus se posèrent sur le docteur et elle devint soudain immobile dans les bras de Teal'c.

« Washington ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, Sam. J'en suis sûr, » lui assura Daniel, encore.

Elle tourna légèrement ses poignets dans la prise de Teal'c alors qu'elle jetait les yeux partout dans la pièce. « Euh, o... ok. OK. Et je pourrai l'appeler ? »

« Oui, Colonel. Le Dr. Jackson peut l'appeler maintenant pendant que nous serons en route. Vous pourrez lui parler dès que nous arriverons à l'infirmerie. D'accord ? »

Sam acquiesça et Daniel poussa un soupir de soulagement, remarquant que tout le monde dans la pièce s'était légèrement détendu aussi.

« D'accord. » Sam hocha la tête et prononça son accord plus fermement cette fois et Teal'c la relâcha légèrement. « C'est bon, Teal'c. J'irai avec elle. Quelque chose a dû... je ne sais pas... arriver... quelque chose... »

« Ce n'est rien, Colonel. Nous nous occuperons de ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous irez bien. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et le petit groupe se mit à avancer vers l'escalier. Teal'c la relâcha complètement, mais resta près d'elle, Daniel de l'autre côté, alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir.

Sam regarda droit devant, les murs gris s'étirant sans fin devant elle. Ils mentaient ; elle le savait aussi sûrement qu'elle savait comment elle s'appelait. Ils mentaient tous et Jack était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle devait s'échapper. Elle devait trouver Jack.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait l'ascenseur qui les emmènerait à l'infirmerie. Quelques SF étaient dans le couloir, attendant qu'ils passent, s'assurant que la situation était sous contrôle. Le Dr. Summers passa devant eux, un SF à ses côtés, menant le groupe vers leur destination, regardant par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps et souriant brièvement à Sam.

Daniel jetait des regards nerveux à Sam, inquiet et troublé quant à ce qui était arrivé pour provoquer ses actions soudain erratiques. Il voulait la rassurer, mais hésitait, de peur de la faire à nouveau dérailler et pour une fois... il resta silencieux.

Il y eut un grondement métallique devant eux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent lentement. Quelques personnes en sortirent et s'éloignèrent d'eux dans le couloir. Sam bondit. Elle poussa le Dr. Summers et les SF de part et d'autre, passant entre eux facilement et se précipita vers l'ascenseur ouvert.

« Sam ! Teal'c ! Arrêtez-la ! » hurla Daniel en se mettant à courir, suivant Teal'c.

« Colonel Carter ! Vous devez vous arrêter ! »

Sam continua à courir et était à un pas des portes quand Teal'c tira avec un zat. Son corps se contorsionna de douleur et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol en travers des portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur, son esprit se calmant soudain alors que la voix de Jack, douce et apaisante, murmurait, « Bonne nuit, mon cœur » et les souvenirs terrifiants s'évanouirent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Perfectly Clear**

« Monsieur ? Général O'Neill ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Colonel ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger si tôt, mon Général, mais il y a un message pour vous. »

« Quoi ? Ici ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Ca vient du Pentagone, monsieur. » Le colonel tendit la feuille à Jack alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et se redressait sur la couchette.

« Merci, Colonel. » Jack prit la feuille et lut le message codé. Il fut soudain sur ses pieds et dépassa le colonel, marmonnant tout bas et abaissant la casquette de baseball sur son front en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En quelques minutes, il fut de retour au centre de commande et alla vers la radio qu'il avait vue la veille. Sans s'arrêter, il s'y installa rapidement et ajustant les contrôles, leva le micro à sa bouche et dit, « Blue One à Hawkeye. Répondez. » Il lâcha le bouton et écouta les grésillements pendant quelques secondes. « Hawkeye, répondez. Ici Blue One. »

« Je vous reçois Blue One, mais pouvez-vous baisser le ton, je ne suis pas au Ritz ici ! » murmura une voix très frustrée à travers les haut-parleurs.

Jack eut un sourire en coin à la contrariété dans le ton de l'homme, pensant qu'il dirait probablement bien pire si ce n'était pas un général impudent qui brisait son silence radio. « Roger. Avez-vous votre œil sur la cible, Hawkeye ? »

« Les loups sont en mouvement, Blue One. Ils sont sortis pendant la nuit. Seuls quelques traînards sont restés pour garder les cavernes. »

« Merde ! » jura Jack tout haut, puis parla de nouveau à la radio. « Vous êtes sûr ? Aucune chance qu'il soit toujours là ? »

« Je l'ai identifié moi-même. Je suis assez près de lui pour compter les cheveux sur sa tête. »

De frustration, Jack frappa du poing sur la table. « Retirez-vous à une distance de sécurité, Hawkeye. N'engagez pas le combat. Je répète, n'engagez pas le combat. Cachez-vous et surveillez. Blue One, terminé. »

« Roger. Hawkeye, terminé. »

La radio se tut et Jack s'appuya sur la table, son visage tordu en une grimace alors que son esprit enclenchait la surmultipliée.

« Mon Général ? » interrogea le colonel d'une voix hésitante. « Des problèmes ? »

« Oui, il y a trop de terrain et trop peu de temps. Rien de nouveau à ça. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Allez chercher Crawford. » Le Colonel partit en hâte chercher le pilote du général pendant que Jack ajustait à nouveau les commandes de la radio. « Williams ? C'est O'Neill. »

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Non, pas trop. Il semblerait que votre filet ait un trou, Williams, où diable est-il ? »

« Au-dessus de l'Atlantique, mon Général. »

« L'Atlantique ! Pourquoi diable ne m'en avez-vous pas informé ? » La voix de Jack montait en volume alors qu'il concentrait sa frustration vers la voix sortant de la radio.

« Nous avons envoyé un message flash, monsieur. Il y a des heures de ça. Nous attendions vos ordres. »

Jack regarda le message dans sa main, puis sa montre, grondant doucement. C'était le milieu de la nuit à Washington et il avait envoyé Andrews chez elle. « Très bien, Colonel, resserrez le filet et je le veux 'serré' ! Ne laissez pas ce salopard s'échapper. Est-ce qu'il se dirige vers les States ? »

« Nous essayons de le suivre, monsieur... »

« Essayer ! » Jack criait à présent dans la radio. « Je ne veux pas entendre le verbe 'essayer', Colonel. Je veux savoir exactement où il est et où il va ! Et envoyez un transport pour récupérer Nelson et Chavez. Combien de temps pour avoir quelque chose là-bas ? »

« Deux heures, monsieur. »

« Washington pourrait être un cratère fumant dans deux heures, Colonel ! Vous avez 45 minutes. Mettez Chavez en l'air avec ou sans Nelson, compris ? Et sur l'avion le plus rapide que vous pourrez trouver. Je serai dans l'air dans trente minutes. Relayez l'information à Washington et les gardes côtes. Trouvez-le, Colonel ! »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Nous nous y mettons tout de suite, monsieur. »

« Si cet avion approche des côtes, descendez-le. »

« Mon Général ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu, Colonel. Essayez de me contacter d'abord, mais sous aucune circonstance, ne permettez à cet avion de survoler l'espace aérien des Etats-Unis. S'il refuse de dérouter, descendez-le ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair, monsieur. »

Jack ne s'embarrassa pas de signaler la fin de l'entretien et lâcha simplement le micro sur le bureau et se retourna pour voir Crawford debout derrière lui. « Pouvons-nous réussir à y être à temps, Lieutenant ? »

« Sans problème, mon Général. Ils sont en train de remorquer l'avion à l'extérieur. Le plein sera fait et il sera prêt le temps que nous soyons là. »

Jack hocha la tête et se remit à marcher, augmentant la cadence à chaque pas.

« Monsieur, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je pose une question, où allons-nous ? »

« Est-ce que si je vous dit l'ouest, ça vous ira ? »

Le lieutenant fronça légèrement les sourcils, ralentissant ses pas un instant puis se dépêcha pour rattraper. « Ca ira, mon général. »

Jack se dirigea vers la porte. « Que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau d'abord, ça pourrait être une longue journée ? » Le pilote acquiesça et marcha aux côtés de Jack comme celui-ci ouvrait la porte. « A quelle distance se trouve votre porte-avions, Crawford ? »

Le Lieutenant Crawford jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, souriant légèrement. « Il est juste à côté, monsieur. »

OoOoO

Sam se réveilla à la faible lumière de l'infirmerie et fut immédiatement consciente du niveau de bruit inhabituel. Elle pouvait entendre des gens courir dans la pièce et des voix légèrement élevées se mirent à discuter d'un ton pressant par-dessus les sons métalliques et les bips familiers des machines.

Une voix douce et familière réussit à franchir son esprit encore embrouillé et elle tourna lentement la tête vers le son.

« Colonel Carter, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillée. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Teal'c. Hum, je... oui, je pense que oui. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est encore tôt, 6 heures du matin. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. »

« En effet. »

« En effet ? Vous voulez dire que... c'est le cas ? Teal'c, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez été malade. Est-ce que vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent de surprise, puis son visage se déforma en une grimace alors qu'elle cherchait l'information dans son esprit. Des fragments de souvenirs traversèrent son esprit, mais les plus récents étaient très troublants. « La mission de secours... les villageois. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. J'ai été blessée. » Sa main vint distraitement à son épaule en une confirmation muette. « Nous sommes rentrés et le Général Landry m'a envoyée ici pour être soignée... »

« C'est exact. »

« Puis... » Elle plissa les yeux sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour récupérer les souvenirs qui essayaient de rester bloqués dans sa tête. « Je dormais et quand je me suis réveillée, Jack était là, sur cette chaise. »

« Il n'était pas là, Colonel Carter, mais vous le croyiez et avez tenté de l'atteindre. »

« De l'atteindre ? » Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement et Teal'c pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit s'efforcer de trouver leurs engrenages familiers. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et reconnut quelque chose que la grande majorité n'aurait pu que deviner. « Je me rappelle un sentiment de panique et une sorte de rage... Oh, mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un SF fut blessé, mais il s'en remettra. Vous n'étiez pas armée. »

« Où est Jack ? »

Les sourcils de Teal'c se haussèrent et il s'approcha d'elle. « Il est à Washington faisant son devoir. »

Sam secoua la tête pour dire 'non' pendant un long moment, cherchant une fois de plus les souvenirs dans sa tête tandis qu'elle repoussait la panique et quand elle parla finalement, c'était pour agréer avec lui. « Oui, bien sûr. Je pensais juste que... »

Teal'c pouvait voir la soudaine et accablante tristesse qui colora ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se détourne et il sut que cette nouvelle douleur était due à l'absence de O'Neill. Il se pencha plus près d'elle, sa voix presque un murmure. « Daniel Jackson a laissé un message pour lui. Je suis sûr que vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles. »

Sam acquiesça, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à surmonter le fait que Jack n'était pas là, n'avait pas été là. Il serait venu la voir s'il pouvait, peu importait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. A moins, bien sûr, que Daniel n'ait eu raison et que Jack ne lui faisait pas juste plaisir, qu'il était vraiment parti. « Je dois lui parler, Teal'c. Pouvez-vous allez me chercher un téléphone ? »

« Je ne peux pas, Colonel Carter. Le Docteur Summers ne le permettrait pas et n'est-il pas encore trop tôt ? »

« Tôt ? Non, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il y a deux heures de plus là-bas ! »

« Je suis désolé, Colonel Carter. »

Sam soupira de frustration et grimaça à la protestation de son corps lorsqu'elle bougea pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. Son bras était bandé et immobilisé contre son abdomen. C'était pour le moins inconfortable et des douleurs aiguës l'élançaient à chaque mouvement.

« Teal'c, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elles sont traitées pour une infection, Colonel Carter, comme vous. » Il montra du doigt la perfusion à son bras. « Toute personne qui a été blessée est tombée malade. »

« Comment ? Tout le monde ? » Sam tenta de se redressa et siffla entre ses dents lorsque son épaule cria son objection.

« Il serait préférable que vous restiez immobile. Dois-je appeler le Docteur Summers ? »

« Non, non. Je vais bien, Teal'c, juste un peu... endolorie. » Sam fixa le bandage et se demanda pourquoi elle était si endolorie. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'avoir été blessée, mais elle se souvenait de Teal'c se mettre devant elle et de se courir s'abriter. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus le voyage de retour, excepté des bribes de-ci de-là, quelque chose à propos de Mitchell déclenchait la rage chaque fois qu'elle se focalisait dessus. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de souvenirs manquants, mais elle décida de garder cela pour elle pour le moment. « Je voudrais m'asseoir. Pourriez-vous... »

Avant qu'elle ne finisse la phrase, Teal'c ajusta son lit et ses bras puissants la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle s'assoit. « Merci. » Il hocha la tête et continua à l'observer attentivement.

Sam jeta un œil à la pièce à travers le rideau en partie tiré et remarqua un nombre inhabituel de SF tout près. Elle tendit les doigts et fit un léger signe de tête vers eux.

« Il a fallu maîtriser beaucoup de ceux qui étaient blessés, à cause de leur comportement imprévisible. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis leva le menton, acquiesçant sa compréhension tout en continuant de fouiller dans son esprit. « Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus... »

« En effet, les villageois... »

« Non, Teal'c. Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus ici... avec un zat. » Des yeux bleus troublés rencontrèrent des yeux bruns calmes et elle l'observa hocher la tête en un 'oui' silencieux.

« J'en suis désolé, Colonel Carter, mais vous tentiez de vous échapper. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Vous ? » Teal'c acquiesça à nouveau. « M'échapper de quoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Ce n'est rien, Teal'c, mais les zats ne vous mettent pas KO pendant plusieurs jours ! Pourquoi tout le monde est malade ? »

« Le Dr. Summers sera là bientôt. Elle sera capable de répondre à vos questions. »

Les rideaux sur un côté du lit furent tirés et un Dr. Summers au sourire radieux s'avança dans l'espace. Teal'c la salua en courbant légèrement la tête comme elle allait se placer à la tête du lit de Sam.

« Je suis là, Teal'c. Comment vous sentez-vous, Colonel ? »

« Hum, bien, je crois. »

« Bien ! Pas de colère, de panique, de confusion ? »

« Eh bien, je me sens encore un peu confuse, mais sinon, ça va. »

« Vérifions ça alors. Teal'c, voudriez-vous nous excuser, s'il vous plait ? »

Teal'c hocha la tête et sortit silencieusement, tirant le rideau derrière lui.

Le Dr. Summers se mit au travail et vérifia les signes vitaux de Sam, puis fit un examen complet. En quelques minutes, elle avait terminé et fit des notations sur la fiche au pied du lit.

« Docteur ? »

« Eh bien, vous semblez aller bien, Colonel. Tous vos signes vitaux son normaux et il n'y a pas de fièvre. Je pense que le pire est derrière vous. »

« Le pire de quoi ? »

« Hum, pour autant que je puisse dire, les villageois ont fait quelques modifications aux armes qu'ils avaient confisquées, plus précisément, aux munitions. Ils ont dû les enduire avec une sorte de poison ou un agent viral, mais d'après les résultats, je dirais que c'est du poison, similaire à celui utilisé dans les fléchettes empoisonnées. De ce fait, toute personne touchée, même simplement éraflée, par cette munition a développé une forte infection. Nous avons tenté différentes combinaisons d'antibiotiques et on dirait que nous avons finalement trouvé le bon mélange. »

« Et cette... infection affecte nos souvenirs ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je pense que l'infection envahit rapidement les cellules du cerveau, créant une incapacité de ce dernier à interpréter les stimuli. Tout devient rapidement déformé et vous perdez la capacité à distinguer la réalité des situations imaginées. Dans la majorité des cas, cela a déclenché des réponses entraînées. Nous avons eu quelques jours intéressants. »

« Pourquoi ai-je dormi si longtemps ? »

« Vous étiez sous sédatif, Colonel. Vous croyiez être dans une... » Le Dr. Summers jeta un œil aux données, cherchant le mot adéquat, « ... situation d'invasion et que nous étions tous l'ennemi. Croyez-moi, c'était pour votre bien. »

Sam secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de s'en souvenir.

« Vous ne vous rappelez rien de ceci ? »

« Juste quelques flashs ici et là. »

« Bon, avec un peu plus de repos, vos souvenirs vous reviendront peut-être. Nous ne savons pas encore, mais vous tous sembliez avoir la même perte de mémoire et la même sorte de confusion, je dirais donc que c'est normal pour l'instant. Tous vos souvenirs antérieurs sont intacts ? »

« Je pense que oui, parfaitement clairs. »

« Vous vous souvenez de vos coéquipiers, votre nom, anniversaire ? Le projet sur lequel vous travailliez avant la dernière mission ? »

Sam réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

« Bien, alors ça ne vous dérangera pas de me répondre à quelques questions. » Le Dr. Summers lui fit un sourire chaleureux en continuant d'écrire des remarques sur la feuille et Sam répondit facilement à toute vitesse aux questions.

« Dr. Summers ? »

« Oui, Colonel ? »

« J'aimerais parler au Général O'Neill. »

« Je suis désolée, Colonel. Il n'est pas à la base, il est à Washington. »

« Je sais. Mais j'aimerais lui téléphoner. Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Le Dr. Summers jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis s'avança aux côtés de Sam. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas encore un peu de repos avant ? Il est encore tôt et, que vous le pensiez ou non, vous devez vous reposer. Nous en reparlerons quand vous vous réveillerez. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Rien ne lui est arrivé ? Vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, le Général est en pleine forme, Colonel. C'est vous qui nous avez inquiétés. » Le docteur tapota son bras d'un geste réconfortant, puis remit le lit dans sa position horizontale. « Maintenant, reposez-vous et je reviendrai plus tard. »

Sam sourit brièvement et acquiesça. Elle allongea les jambes et tenta de se détendre, mais son esprit retournait avec insistance aux derniers événements dont elle se souvenait. Elle ferma les yeux et les repassa encore et encore, analysant et cherchant les réponses. A la fin de chaque séance de revisionnage, il y avait Jack. Et la peur insidieuse que quelque chose n'allait pas.

OoOoO

Jack fut raccompagné à la salle radio et était maintenant assis au bureau avec un téléphone en main lorsque l'appel arriva.

« Jack ! Que diable se passe-t-il ? Le Chef d'Etat Major de l'Air Force vient de me rabâcher les oreilles comme quoi vous aviez déclaré la guerre ! A quoi jouez-vous donc ? »

« Quoi ? Non, M. le Président ! »

« Avez-vous ordonné au Colonel Williams d'abattre un avion, Général ? »

« Eh bien, oui et non, M. le Président. Mes ordres étaient qu'il ne devait pas permettre à cet avion de pénétrer notre espace aérien et de le descendre si nécessaire. »

« Ca me semble être une déclaration de guerre, Jack ! »

« Monsieur, la cible n'est plus sous surveillance directe. J'ai dû annuler la mission prévue et je change de position, mais nous ne pouvons lui permettre d'atteindre les Etats-Unis. »

« OK, j'approuve, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus descendre des avions sans savoir qui ou quoi est à bord. »

« Préféreriez-vous que l'avion s'approche de Washington, M. le Président ou quelque part ailleurs sur la côte est ? N'étaient-ce pas vos ordres de le garder loin de... »

« Bon sang, Jack, vous êtes un type exaspérant ! »

« Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jack lorsqu'il entendit le changement de ton dans la voix du Président, lui disant qu'il pensait que Jack avait raison. « Croyez-moi, monsieur le Président, je n'ai aucune intention de commencer une guerre. »

« Je vous ordonne de revenir à Washington, Jack. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. Je suis en route, mais il fallait que je fasse un arrêt ici, changer d'avion, vérifier les dernières info, rediriger... »

« OK, OK, Jack. Je connais toutes vos ficelles pour gagner du temps et je vous accorde plus de latitude que je ne devrais. Faites juste en sorte que... ça soit fait et revenez ici. Tout de suite. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Jack entra en contact avec ses autres agents et apprit que l'avion de Kassem était encore en l'air, mais prenait une route plus au sud que prévu. Il resta debout un long moment à fixer la carte et à réfléchir, tentant de lire l'esprit d'un fou alors qu'il voyageait au-dessus de l'océan vers une destination inconnue.

Willams s'était chargé de Chavez et ils étaient aussi en route au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Nelson n'était pas au point de rendez-vous quand le transport était arrivé et, suivant ses ordres, Willams était parti sans lui. Jack était encore en train de fixer la carte quand Crawford arriva derrière lui.

« Général O'Neill ? »

« Oui, Lieutenant ? »

« Le plein est fait et nous sommes prêts à partir, monsieur. »

« Très bien. » Les yeux de Jack suivirent la côte : Canada, Nouvelle Angleterre, Floride, Cuba, Mexique et Amérique du Sud. Il leva une main sur la carte et déplaça lentement un doigt le long de la côte, retraçant la ligne que ses yeux venaient de suivre. Alors que sa main glissait le long du papier glacé et touchait les contreforts de l'Amérique Centrale, elle ralentit et son esprit accéléra. Jack fixa la côte du Mexique et le doigt qui était en train d'en tracer le contour tapota soudain la carte. « Crawford ? »

« Oui, mon Général ? »

« Les ruines Maya au Mexique... pourrions-nous y arriver directement d'ici ? »

« Euh, oui, mon Général, » répondit Crawford d'une voix confiante, mais légèrement incertaine quant au pourquoi de cette question particulière.

« Bon sang ! » jura Jack à voix basse alors que ses yeux mesuraient la distance et examinait les possibilités. « Je dois devenir vieux. »

« Mon Général ? » Le pilote était complètement confus à présent.

« Oh, très bien, Lieutenant ! Je serai là dans une minute, il faut que je passe quelques appels supplémentaires. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il grimpait dans le cockpit d'un jet et mettait son casque. Alors que son micro s'enclenchait, il entendit la voix du Lieutenant. « Prêt, monsieur. »

« Allez-y, Lieutenant. Rentrons à la maison. »

Ils étaient en l'air au-dessus des fosses de l'Atlantique quand son téléphone satellite sonna. Il répondit, sachant que ce serait Andrews à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Les estimations indiquent le Yucatan, monsieur. »

Jack grimaça et se frappa le genou de la paume de sa main. « Très bien, Andrews, envoyez les ordres. Faites-le tout de suite. Vous savez où est Nelson, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il éteignit le téléphone et la voix de Crawford emplit ses oreilles.

« Un autre problème, monsieur ? »

« Non, Crawford, tout est parfaitement clair et parfois je déteste avoir raison. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » Crawford secoua la tête de confusion. Il ne pensait pas avoir compris un mot que cet homme avait dit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et il se demandait s'il était toujours aussi mystérieux, aussi vague, mais il ne modifia pas sa réponse, il se contenta de voler.

« Et si on accélérait un peu, Lieutenant ? »

Crawford ne répondit pas, mais la vitesse de l'avion augmenta soudain de manière substantielle et Jack fixa le ciel bleu à l'extérieur du cockpit, espérant que l'avion qui transportait Chavez était plus près qu'il ne l'était.

OoOoO

Sam se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard et sa première requête fut un téléphone. Après quelques minutes de discussion et un nouvel examen du Dr. Summers, il lui fut permis de passer un appel.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde et Sam demanda à être transféré au bureau du Général O'Neill. Il y eu de longues sonneries supplémentaires, mais finalement le Sergent Andrew répondit.

« Bureau du Général O'Neill. »

« Sergent Andrews, c'est le Lt. Colonel Carter. J'aimerais parler au Général, s'il vous plait. »

« Je suis désolée, madame, mais le Général O'Neill n'est pas à son bureau pour le moment. »

« Sergent, a-t-il reçu le message du Dr. Jackson ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, madame. » Le Sergent fit une petite grimace en baissant les yeux sur la pile de messages sur son bureau.

« OK. A quelle heure pensez-vous qu'il sera là ? »

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas cette information, madame. »

« Etes-vous consciente que son portable ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Non, madame. »

La frustration de Sam grandissait avec chaque réponse calme que lui donnait le Sergent. Elle n'allait nulle part, aussi elle décida de changer de tactique.

« Sergent, il faut que je parle au Général O'Neill immédiatement. Vous savez qui je suis ? »

Sans pause ou hésitation, le Sergent répondit. « Oui, madame. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous suggérer très fortement de passer un message au général pour qu'il m'appelle aussitôt que vous le voyez. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui dans deux heures, je rappellerai. Et trouvez ce qui ne va pas avec son portable ! Est-ce que c'est clair, Sergent ? »

« Oui, madame, parfaitement clair. » La voix du Sergent était calme et mesurée lorsqu'elle répondit à la question menaçante de Sam. « Je lui passerai le message dès que je le vois, madame. »

Sam claqua le téléphone de frustration juste quand Daniel entrait dans la pièce.

« Whoa ! Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? »

« Avez-vous parlé à Jack, Daniel ? Je veux dire vraiment parlé à lui depuis qu'il est reparti à Washington ? »

« Euh, non, mais il est... »

« Oui, oui, je sais. C'est difficile de le joindre, mais pas pour moi, Daniel. Il prend toujours mes appels et maintenant... »

« Sam, il est visiblement impliqué dans une crise ou il serait là, pas vrai ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« Eh bien, oui... pas vous ? »

« Non ! Je pense que vous aviez raison et qu'il évite mes appels. Je n'arrive même pas à le joindre sur son portable ! Je pense que je l'ai poussé trop loin ! Oh, mon Dieu, Daniel, qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Hé, calmez-vous, Sam. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous n'arrivez pas à joindre Jack. Je suis sûr qu'il vous appellera dès qu'il pourra. Vous savez, parfois il ne peut pas vous joindre non plus. Je n'ai pas laissé de message très précis la première fois que j'ai appelé, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter sans nécessité. »

« La première fois ? Combien de fois l'avez-vous appelé ? »

Daniel se détourna, ne voulant pas rencontrer ses yeux et ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait appelé plusieurs fois par jour depuis qu'elle avait été blessée, sans mentionner le rapport officiel qui lui avait été envoyé par l'Air Force. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie qu'il était inquiet aussi parce que n'importe quel message disant que Sam était blessée amènerait Jack ici en quatrième vitesse. Pas cette fois, cependant. « Ne sautons pas sur des conclusions hâtives, d'accord ? Il appellera. Je sais qu'il le fera. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, pas moi, Daniel, je n'en suis pas sûre du tout. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Follow the Source**

C'était de nouveau le matin et Sam appelait le bureau de Jack, déterminée à lui parler. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas ne réponde.

« Ici, le Colonel Carter, laissez-moi parler au Général O'Neill. »

« Je suis désolée, madame, le général n'est pas là aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'est pas là ? » Sam secoua la tête de frustration avant de reprendre la parole. « Vous voulez dire qu'il ne sera pas là de toute la journée ? »

« C'est ça, madame. »

« Pourrais-je parler au Sergent Andrews, alors ? »

« Elle n'est pas de service aujourd'hui, madame. »

« Bien... » Sam souffla tout haut sa frustration alors que son esprit tentait de former une question à laquelle elle _aurait_ une réponse. Finalement, renonçant à mentir, elle choisit d'aller avec la vérité. « Sergent, il faut vraiment que je parle au Général. Je suis à l'infirmerie de Cheyenne Mountain. Y a-t-il un moyen quelconque de le contacter aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil alors que le Sergent réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Si ça ne vous fait rien de rester en ligne, madame, je vais aller regarder le bureau du Sergent Andrews. Je ne suis pas habituée à l'emploi du temps du général.

« Merci, j'attendrai. » Sam fit les cent pas dans chaque direction pendant qu'elle attendait le retour de la femme. Elle frotta distraitement le front d'une main et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son esprit ressassait les possibilités.

Le soldat reposa le téléphone sur son support et leva les yeux sur ceux du Sergent Andrews qui la regardait fixement. Elle leva les bras en un geste interrogateur et articula en silence les mots « Et maintenant ? » Le regard d'Andrews était calme mais ses yeux étaient agrandis alors qu'elle tentait de trouver un moyen d'éviter les questions du Colonel Carter.

« Elle est à l'infirmerie, Kathy ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, Anna, le général n'est pas là. »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux de la laisser lui parler ? De lui donner le numéro de téléphone ? »

« Es-tu folle ? Est-ce que tu as déjà été là quand quelqu'un décidait de ne pas suivre un des ordres du général ? »

« Il m'a toujours semblé plutôt calme, Kathy. Et de plus, c'est sa femme. »

« Oui, eh bien, tu ne deviens pas le patron de ce bureau sans savoir comment être calme, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me permettrait de désobéir aux ordres. Il n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas là. Transfère son appel au bureau du Général Baker si elle insiste. »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir signé pour toute cette intrigue ! »

« Bien sûr que si, ça vient avec le boulot. Suis les ordres et termine ça. »

Andrews fit un geste vers le téléphone et l'autre femme le reprit en main à contrecoeur.

« Je suis désolée, Colonel, l'emploi du temps montre simplement que le général est à l'extérieur toute la journée, sans autre annotation. Puis-je faire autre chose, madame ? »

« Oui ! Passez-moi l'officier en charge ! »

« Juste un moment, madame. » Anna leva les yeux sur Kathy et haussa les épaules en composant le numéro du bureau du Général Baker.

Sam faisait toujours les cent pas, attendant que quelqu'un réponde à l'autre bout quand Daniel entra dans la salle.

« Salut, Sam ! Vous êtes prête ? » Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le téléphone dans sa main. « Oh, désolé. Dois-je revenir plus tard ? »

« C'est bon, Daniel. J'appelle juste Jack... ou du moins j'essaie de lui parler. »

« Toujours pas de chance ? »

« Ils disent qu'il ne sera pas là de toute la journée. J'attends le Général Baker maintenant. »

« Baker ? Qui est... ? »

« C'est lui le responsable quand Jack n'est pas là. »

« Oh, bien... »

Sam leva la main pour qu'il cesse de parler et elle concentra son attention au téléphone. « Oui, c'est le Colonel Carter. Merci. » Il y eut une autre courte pause alors que Sam attendait que le général réponde.

Daniel se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisés sur son torse en la regardant. Elle était nerveuse. L'expression de son corps lui disait tout ce que ses mots ne disaient pas. Elle ne tenait pas en place, se mordait sa lèvre et frottait son front. Probablement un reste du mal de tête dû à l'infection qui l'embêtait encore, intensifié par son incapacité à contacter Jack et son inquiétude muette concernant leur situation personnelle. Il était inquiet aussi, bien qu'il n'en ait pas parlé à Sam. Il avait peur d'avoir raison, que Jack avait terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé et utilisait les privilèges de son grade pour se mettre complètement hors de portée d'elle. Il savait que Jack l'aimait, mais si son esprit avait tourné leur dispute en un rejet alambiqué, alors il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que les conséquences pourraient être.

Alors qu'il observait Sam, son esprit retourna à la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble. La façon dont Jack la tenait, la regardait et son attitude générale quand il l'avait arrêté à l'extérieur du SGC. La tristesse dans ses yeux qui trahissait la douleur qu'il cachait sous le masque militaire et l'expression glaçante de résignation alors qu'il montait dans la voiture et s'en allait. Soudain la voix tendue de Sam le ramena à la réalité et il écouta la conversation.

« Oui, monsieur, je réalise cela, mais sûrement que... »

Silence. La main de Sam frappait sa cuisse en écoutant.

« Je suis désolée, mon Général, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect, mais ça semble juste si totalement... oui, je pense qu'il m'en aurait fait part ! » Elle se tourna et Daniel rencontra ses yeux, écoutant à nouveau la voix à l'autre bout du fil. « Quand devrais-je m'attendre à avoir de ses nouvelles, monsieur ? »

« Ca ne tient qu'au Général O'Neill, Colonel. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir parler de cela. »

« J'aimerais juste savoir qu'il va bien, mon Général. »

« Je comprends et je suis vraiment désolé, Colonel. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Sam reposa doucement le téléphone sur la table et inclina sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Sam ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il a dit qu'il couvre Jack pendant qu'il est parti pendant quelques jours. »

« Bien, ça explique les choses. »

Sam se retourna vers lui, un mélange de peur et de colère colorait ses yeux et des larmes silencieuses striaient ses joues. « Le Général Baker dit que Jack est en congés, en vacances quelque part. »

« Quoi ? » Daniel ricana. « Est-ce qu'il est fou ? Jack ne s'en irait pas en vacances avec vous blessée... » Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre en voyant la tristesse s'aggraver dans les yeux de Sam. « Non, Sam, il y a autre chose. Vous savez que Jack serait ici s'il pouvait ! »

Sam hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais il pouvait voir combien elle était bouleversée et qu'elle mettait en doute ses mots. « Sam, il y a très peu de choses dont je suis certain dans cette vie, mais il se trouve que le fait que Jack est totalement, désespérément amoureux de vous en est une. Je ne peux imaginer qu'une petite dispute puisse changer cela après toutes ces années ! Il doit travailler sur quelque chose et ils ne peuvent pas vous en parler. Peut-être qu'ils vous disent encore moins que d'habitude à cause de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous pourriez découvrir par vous-même. »

Elle secouait la tête et serrait ses bras étroitement autour d'elle en se détournant.

« Sam, vous devriez peut-être rester ici, encore un jour ou plus, jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux. »

« Non, je veux rentrer chez moi, Daniel. Je vous en prie ? »

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, le front ridé par l'inquiétude, mais à la fin il accepta sa demande. « OK, Sam, allons-y. »

OoOoO

La symphonie de la jungle jouait autour d'eux alors qu'ils avançaient silencieusement à travers son couvert dense. La brise soufflait à travers la voûte en un doux bourdonnement, le bruissement des feuilles alors que de petites créatures dégageaient de leur chemin et la trame toujours changeante de la lumière contre l'ombre les gardait constamment en alerte. Ils marchaient depuis environ trois heures, Nelson en tête et Chavez suivant à une petite distance derrière, deux fantômes se déplaçant silencieusement à travers le sol de la jungle.

Nelson leva un poing et Chavez s'arrêta immédiatement, les yeux scrutateurs, les oreilles guettant les bruits autour de lui. Il reporta son regard sur Nelson, l'homme le regardait, montrant devant et à droite. Il y avait une clairière juste devant et après une série de signes manuels, les hommes se mirent à bouger dans différentes directions, s'approchant de la clairière prudemment par les flancs.

Nelson atteignit la clairière le premier et se laissa glisser au sol, utilisant le feuillage qui l'entourait pour se dissimuler. Il leva les jumelles et regarda à travers les lentilles, déplaçant sa surveillance lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé en revue toute la zone à découvert directement devant lui, puis il se tourna vers sa droite cherchant Chavez. Il ne put le voir, même s'il savait qu'il étai là. L'homme s'était fondu dans la jungle et était complètement invisible. Nelson continua à regarder et vit finalement Chavez signaler sa position, un mouvement si faible qu'il faillit le manquer.

La jungle semblait s'éclaircir de l'autre côté et les yeux de Nelson se plissèrent de concentration alors qu'il étudiait le paysage. C'était trop dangereux de traverser. La clairière était petite, mais inondée par la lumière du soleil et si tout ce qu'il connaissait de Kassem était vrai, il était très vraisemblable que certaines de ces troupes soient cachées de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas venu aussi loin pour être descendu à cause d'une erreur stupide, aussi il resta couché, immobile et attendit. Il devait amener Chavez suffisamment près pour qu'il fasse son boulot. S'ils pouvaient s'en sortir en un seul morceau et rentrer à la maison, alors c'était un bonus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de faux espoirs. Il faudrait toute leur adresse et astuce, sans mentionner une chance de cocu.

Il saisit un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête vers la position de Chavez. Il était toujours caché, mais pas autant qu'avant. Nelson pouvait voir son arme tendue à travers le feuillage, presque immobile alors qu'il visait à travers la lunette. Nelson fit une moue et observa, espérant que l'homme ne visait pas réellement quelque chose. Chavez bougea un peu plus et Nelson se crispa. D'un mouvement mûrement réfléchi, il fit cliquer sa radio et Chavez se figea. Puis il mit sa main autour du micro et murmura deux mots « à terre ». Chavez disparut à nouveau et Nelson se détendit, les deux hommes attendant que l'obscurité les protège.

La jungle continuait à pépier et onduler autour d'eux, mais ils restèrent immobiles sur son sol riche et vert. Nelson se sentait légèrement vulnérable, couché sur le sol et enfonça ses pieds dans la terre molle, se préparant à lancer son corps en mouvement si nécessaire. Ses yeux continuaient à bouger le long de la clairière guettant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans le périmètre alors que son esprit repassait en revue leur mission.

Il n'était que les muscles dans ce petit périple sur le terrain ; Chavez était l'arme, la méthode d'élimination. Son boulot était de l'amener suffisamment près de la cible pour appuyer sur la détente. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était content de cette mission, mais il était militaire, de carrière et c'était un boulot comme un autre. Il avait passé sa vie à suivre des ordres et cela avait impliqué de faire parfois des choses déplaisantes, mais cette fois il n'était que le garde du corps. Il n'était pas l'instrument de destruction. Il était là pour s'assurer que la mission soit un succès, pour s'assurer que Chavez exécuterait ses ordres. Ses supérieurs lui faisaient confiance pour justement faire cela et il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser tomber. Il ne faillirait pas. Il savait ce qui était en jeu et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce maniaque quitter cette jungle. Peu importait le prix, peu importait les sacrifices, il verrait cette mission arriver au bout ou mourrait en essayant.

Cette pensée le ramena à la maison et il se permit de regretter brièvement que personne ne l'attende là-bas. Bien sûr, il avait des amis, de bons amis et il supposait qu'il leur manquerait s'il ne revenait pas, mais ça s'effacerait avec le temps et ils continueraient leurs vies. Oui, s'il mourait ici, dans cette jungle lointaine, au moins il mourrait en essayant de rendre le monde un peu meilleur. Peut-être que personne ne saurait jamais comment il était mort, mais pour une raison ou une autre, cela lui fit se sentir mieux qu'un soldat comme lui s'en aille faisant ce qu'il avait toujours fait plutôt que de finir derrière un bureau quelque part, perdu sous la paperasse. Il réalisait que la pensée de mourir ne le dérangeait du moment que la mission soit accomplie.

Il jeta un œil au terrain qui s'assombrissait, tentant d'apercevoir Chavez, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le vert foncé du feuillage qui se balançait doucement et couvrait le sol entre eux. Il se demanda si Chavez avait de la famille au pays. Peut-être qu'il avait une jeune épouse et des enfants qui attendaient son retour pour qu'il les prenne dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait l'homme que depuis aujourd'hui et leur marche furtive n'avait laissé que peu d'opportunité pour discuter. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait davantage sur lui lorsqu'ils s'installeraient pour la nuit. Il lui semblait que ses amitiés, en grande partie, avaient été forgées autour d'un feu de camp sur le terrain même s'il serait trop risqué d'en avoir un cette nuit ; ils pourraient discuter pendant le repas froid. Son imagination continua à offrir des possibilités et il sentit un soudain regret le tirailler lorsqu'il s'imagina tous les deux tomber à terre au cours d'un combat et la famille imaginaire de Chavez ne jamais savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il repoussa ces images et s'arma contre d'autres pensées de ce type. Ce serait peut-être mieux s'il ne connaissait rien de l'homme, ça rendrait peut-être même le boulot à venir plus facile pour tous les deux. Se disant à lui-même de se concentrer sur la mission et à la tactique dont ils auraient besoin pour survivre, il continua d'observer l'endroit où Chavez attendait. Finalement il aperçut un poing avec un pouce levé et il sourit.

L'obscurité enveloppait lentement le monde autour d'eux. Le soleil était descendu bas dans le ciel pendant qu'ils attendaient et les bruits de la jungle avait diminué progressivement. La lumière déclinante jetait des milliers d'ombres irrégulières et changeait l'accueillante et luxuriante verdure en une course d'obstacles menaçante qui laissait entrevoir le danger à chaque pas.

Nelson observait la clairière, cherchant un signe de mouvement dans la lumière déclinante quand soudain le soleil parut se désintégrer et l'obscurité tomba comme un lourd rideau tout autour d'eux. Cela arriva si brusquement que pendant quelques secondes, Nelson fut complètement aveugle. Il se hâta de mettre les lunettes de vision de nuit qui se trouvaient sur sa casquette, scrutant attentivement la jungle redevenue à nouveau visible. Les sons autour de lui avaient changé, mais ils étaient toujours juste des sons de la nature sombrant dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucune indication d'un autre être humain et il fut réconforté par cette pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ne pouvait même plus sentir Chavez qui n'était qu'à peine à cinquante mètres plus loin. Il resta en place quelques minutes de plus, puis appuya sur le bouton de sa radio pour envoyer un simple clic qui alerterait Chavez. Quand il vit le canon du fusil apparaître, il se leva lentement de toute sa hauteur. Faisant à peine bouger le feuillage autour de lui, il surveilla la zone environnante avant de commencer à avancer vers la clairière.

Nelson s'arrêta au bord, toujours caché dans l'obscurité profonde qui était l'ombre de la voûte et attendit que Chavez se mette en position. Ses yeux bougeaient constamment, observant Chavez avancer lentement à une position parallèle à la sienne. Avec tous ses sens en alerte et les nerfs à vif, il se retrouva souhaiter avoir plus de soutien. Traverser la clairière et amener Chavez de l'autre côté sans risque serait beaucoup plus facile avec une équipe complète pour garder leurs arrières, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'y appesantir. Ils étaient là maintenant et ils étaient seuls, n'ayant que l'autre pour protection.

Nelson regarda les arbres tombés et déracinés qui étaient couchés et jonchaient la clairière, poussant un long soupir étouffé. Cela avait été fait par la main de l'homme et non par la nature comme il l'avait cru au départ. L'adrénaline se déversa dans son sang alors qu'il balayait de nouveau l'espace découvert, réalisant qu'ils devaient être beaucoup plus près de leur objectif qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ceci devait être le périmètre extérieur du camp de Kassem ; une première barrière contre une intrusion et s'il y avait des snipers de l'autre côté, cela pourrait se terminer tout de suite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chavez pour lui signaler d'attendre alors qu'il accroupissait sa grande silhouette autant que possible et fit un pas hésitant vers la clairière. Rien. Pas de coup de feu. Un autre pas. Et un autre. Puis il courut. Il était l'appât, espérant tenter un possible sniper alors qu'il traversait la clairière tandis que dans le même temps, il espérait que Chavez était aussi bon que son dossier le disait.

La poussée d'adrénaline lui permit de traverser la zone rapidement et en quelques minutes il était en sécurité de l'autre côté. Il s'accroupit dans l'obscurité protectrice, soulagé que leur présence n'ait pas été repérée, mais écoutant toujours le plus petit bruit qui pourrait signaler un mouvement. Il resta immobile et en alerte maximum pendant quelques minutes ne faisant qu'écouter et regarder. Quand il fut complètement sûr qu'il n'y avait que la jungle autour de lui, il fit signe à Chavez de traverser.

Les yeux de Nelson suivirent Chavez alors qu'il s'avançait lentement à découvert. Il retint son souffle et observa, suivant chaque pas hésitant, arme prête, et absolument silencieux alors qu'il avançait. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cet homme était si doué à son travail. Il était comme une apparition, à peine là, le mouvement fluide de son corps presque poétique alors qu'il traversait sans effort la clairière, touchant à peine le sol sous ses pieds.

Nelson poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Chavez disparut sous le couvert de la jungle obscure et commença à avancer prudemment le long du périmètre pour le rejoindre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne soient l'un à côté de l'autre, souriant légèrement et respirant tous les deux profondément à cause de l'adrénaline dépensée.

« Eh bien, quelle course ! » Nelson parla doucement, un petit sourire s'attardant sur ses traits.

« Vous faisiez une bonne cible, monsieur. »

« Mince, merci ! Remettons-nous en route. »

Chavez hocha la tête et suivit derrière le colonel alors qu'ils repartaient à la recherche de Kassem. « Je pense que nous sommes près, donc gardez vos yeux ouverts ! Mettons un peu de distance entre cette clairière et nous, ensuite nous nous installerons pour la nuit. Nous ferons du meilleur boulot à la lumière du jour de toute façon. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas essayer de trouver leur camp cette nuit, mon Colonel ? »

« Non. Je veux que vous soyez reposé. Demain matin ce sera bien assez tôt. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Ils marchèrent pendant encore environ trente minutes avant que Nelson ne se sente suffisamment en sécurité pour s'arrêter. Chavez se roula près d'un arbre pour dormir et Nelson le couvrit de fougères en guise de camouflage supplémentaire. Quand Nelson eut fini, Chavez était devenue une partie de la jungle. Il était complètement invisible à l'œil nu ; caché dans les ombres menaçantes de la jungle, il était juste un autre élément de celle-ci.

Nelson s'installa quelques mètres plus loin, son arme posée sur son torse, mais ses sens toujours en alerte alors qu'il sortait une barre énergétique d'une des poches de sa veste. Il songea au réconfort qu'une bonne tasse de café fort apporterait, mais même s'il osait se risquer à allumer un feu, il n'avait pas de café. Ils n'avaient pas emporté de vraie nourriture, juste de quoi les sustenter et leur permettre de continuer jusqu'à leur objectif. Il doutait même qu'ils en aient assez pour le retour, un triste témoignage de ses espérances quant à cette mission. Il n'y avait pas lieu de planifier un voyage de retour quand vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il y en ait un.

Il resta éveillé une autre heure, surveillant et écoutant la jungle. Chavez s'était endormi il y a longtemps et Nelson se demanda à combien de missions de ce type il avait participé. Chavez était militaire de carrière et il respectait le grade de Nelson. Il n'avait pas même posé de questions. Nelson avait dirigé et il avait suivi. Il ne pouvait que présumer qu'il était habitué à ce genre d'organisation, habitué à avoir quelqu'un le guider jusqu'à la cible et, si besoin, le protéger jusqu'à ce que le travail soit terminé. Avec son fusil en main et son esprit traitant ces pensées, Nelson s'adossa contre un arbre et s'endormit d'un sommeil léger.

OoOoO

Sam et Daniel étaient tranquillement assis dans son salon, sirotant un café et essayant de ne pas mentionner Jack. Ils avaient discuté de l'attaque alien de long en large et en travers, Sam insistant toujours obstinément que Mitchell avait été une tête brûlée et insouciant. Daniel écouta patiemment, se pliant à ses dires même s'il n'était pas complètement d'accord avec elle. Elle était militaire après tout et pas lui, pour lui ils étaient tous dangereux, même lui parfois, mais ceci était différent. Sam était vraiment inquiète. Elle semblait certaine qu'ils se précipitaient vers un désastre et Daniel la connaissait et la respectait suffisamment pour écouter toute inquiétude qu'elle manifestait. Il se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait mentionné quelque chose ressemblant à cela à Jack. Daniel fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ses mots. Sam avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre, gardant son objectivité dans les situations les plus stressantes, et pourtant alors qu'il l'écoutait raconter la mission et les erreurs de Mitchell, il ne put éviter ses propres inquiétudes – pour elle. Les souvenirs de Sam étaient encore un peu déformés, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait identiques aux siens et il présumait que cela pouvait être attribué à l'infection alien. Elle récupérait encore, le poison n'avait pas encore été complètement éradiqué de son métabolisme et ça continuait à influencer ses souvenirs. Il se mit à la questionner, mais s'arrêta, hésitant pourtant à explorer un autre sujet qui augmenterait son stress. Elle avait besoin de repos et il n'était pas sûr que le café qu'elle consommait l'aiderait à atteindre cet objectif.

« Hum, Sam, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer quelque temps. Le Dr. Summers dit que vous n'avez pas éliminé complètement le poison. Pourquoi n'attendrions-nous pas quelques jours pour discuter sérieusement de cette affaire avec Mitchell, jusqu'à ce que vous alliez tout à fait bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Daniel ! »

« Sam, il est possible que certains de vos souvenirs soient toujours déformés. S'il vous plait, je vous promets que nous ferons tout ce dont vous pensez qu'il est nécessaire de faire... donnez-y juste quelques jours, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, mais vous devez promettre que vous n'irez pas off-world avec lui jusque-là. »

« Sam, vous savez que... je suis les ordres tout comme vous. »

« Je sais cela, Daniel, mais s'il en vient à ça, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous parlerez à Landry d'abord... et que vous m'en parlerez. Si vous ne pouvez pas promettre, alors il faudra que j'en parle à Landry maintenant. »

Daniel étudia ses yeux bleus orageux pendant quelques longues secondes avant de répondre. « Très bien, Sam. Je vous le promets. Maintenant, pourquoi ne vous reposeriez-vous pas un peu ? Je resterai si vous voulez. »

Sam lui sourit comme il se levait et lui offrait sa main, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux ruina sa tentative de réassurance. « Laissez-moi juste débarrasser ça d'abord. » Elle se pencha et ramassa les tasses de café qui étaient posées abandonnées sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se déplaçait aisément dans la pièce, déposant les tasses dans l'évier et se retournant pour sortir quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le répondeur. Le voyant des messages clignotait rapidement et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vérifié quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle fixa quelques instants la lumière, sachant sans aucun doute que la voix de Jack était cachée là. Un sentiment prémonitoire l'emplit comme elle appuyait sur le bouton d'une main tremblante et respirait profondément.

La voix mécanique s'anima, suivie par une légère pause puis juste comme elle s'y était attendue, la voix de Jack remplit la pièce. « Salut, ma puce, c'est moi... » Sam ferma les yeux, s'appuya sur le mur et écouta, permettant à sa voix chaude, apaisante de l'entourer et pour un bref moment de la réconforter, comme toujours.

Alors que le premier message se terminait et que le suivant commençait, Daniel se précipita dans la pièce. « Sam, j'ai cru entendre... » Il s'arrêta lorsque la voix de Jack remplit l'espace et il se tourna vers la machine. « Oh, bien sûr... »

Sam leva sur lui des yeux tristes et un visage strié de larmes. « J'avais oublié de les écouter... »

« Ah. OK, je vais juste retourner... »

« Non, Daniel, restez... s'il vous plait. » Il hocha la tête et resta silencieux, fixant le sol, un tout petit peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il écoutait la voix familière de Jack parler doucement à Sam.

Les messages de « Bonne nuit » passèrent pendant un certain temps puis la machine s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il s'éteignit, Daniel regarda les yeux inquiets de Sam. « Quoi ? Sam, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il n'a pas appelé depuis que nous sommes partis sur la mission. »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il... »

« Où est-il, Daniel ? » Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues et Daniel s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras réconfortants.

« Je ne sais pas, Sam. »

« Il... Il pourrait avoir des problèmes. Nous devons le trouver, Daniel. »

« Sam, il est à Washington. Il a peut-être des problèmes... mais pas du genre à menacer sa vie. Il est probablement en train de travailler sur quelque chose de vraiment important. »

« Alors pourquoi ne me disent-ils pas où il est ? Pourquoi ne répond-il pas à son portable ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sam, mais nous le trouverons. » Daniel la tira plus près et l'étreignit contre son torse puissant, légèrement paniqué lorsqu'elle s'effondra presque dans ses bras. « Venez, allons vous mettre au lit et je verrai ce que je peux faire. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule et Daniel la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Sam se glissa sur le doux matelas et il la couvrit d'une couverture qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

« Reposez-vous. Je serai juste au bout du couloir si vous avez besoin de moi. Essayez de dormir, OK ? »

Sam hocha la tête et Daniel sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sam se tourna vers la photo sur la table de nuit. Les bras de Jack étaient autour d'elle et il souriait en la regardant dans les yeux. Il était vraiment heureux. Elle pouvait le voir clairement même sur les pixels figés d'une photographie. Elle prit la photo et la serra contre sa poitrine alors que l'image s'embuait et que des larmes débordèrent les digues. « Oh, Dieu, Jack, je suis tellement désolée. Je t'en prie, reviens. »

OoOoO

Les premiers rayons de lumière matinale commencèrent à filtrer vers le sol de la jungle, illuminant la voûte de verdure au-dessus de leurs têtes et tombaient doucement autour de Chavez. Il remua légèrement, poussant de côté la couverture naturelle qui le couvrait et regarda de chaque côté à la recherche de Nelson. Ne voyant que la jungle autour de lui, Chavez bougea aussi silencieusement que possible, se mettant en position debout avec son arme, la tenant solidement dans ses mains expertes. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui et chercha tout ce qui indiquerait la position de Nelson. Il se tenait debout immobile depuis cinq minutes quand sa radio cliqua. Il leva son arme, scrutant la jungle autour de lui jusqu'à ce que la voix basse de Nelson brise le silence.

« A neuf heures. J'arrive. »

Chavez se tourna vers sa gauche et regarda Nelson apparaître, semblant se matérialiser de nulle part.

« Alors, bien dormi ? »

Chavez abaissa son arme et permit un petit sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. « Oui, monsieur. Bien dormi. »

« Il faudra que vous travailliez ça, Chavez. Vous dormez bien trop profondément pour votre bien. » Nelson s'éloignait déjà de leur camp de fortune à travers la jungle vers leur objectif.

« Mais vous montiez la garde toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? »

« Oui, et je me suis avancé juste à côté de vous ! Vous n'avez même pas bronché ! »

« Je suis entraîné à rester caché, monsieur, pour rester en vie. »

« Mais vous ne m'avez même pas entendu ! Comment cela vous gardera-t-il en vie ? »

« Pardon, monsieur, mais comment le savez-vous ? »

« Quoi ? » Nelson commençait être agacé par l'attitude calme de Chavez. Est-ce que ce ruffian ne se rendait pas compte qu'il essayait de lui sauver les fesses ? « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous _m'avez_ entendu ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Eh bien, je n'en ai vu aucun signe, Chavez et j'ai été entraîné à remarquer ce genre de choses ! »

« Mon Colonel, je suis un sniper. Rester en vie signifie rester caché. Si je bouge... je suis mort. Si je suis mort, alors le boulot n'est pas fait et une grosse huile à Washington devra envoyer un autre pauvre Joe ici. » Il s'arrêta et dévisagea Nelson avec des yeux froids, sombres et imperturbables. « C'est juste vous et moi ici, mon Colonel et je suppose que vous êtes très doué à ce que vous faites, sinon ils ne vous auraient pas envoyé, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous protéger, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je joue les héros et risque ma vie pour sauver la vôtre... parce que je ne le ferai pas. Je suis ici pour faire un travail, c'est tout et franchement, monsieur, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

« Non ? Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas où est la cible, vous, oui. »

« Ah, oui. Eh bien, assurez-vous juste de faire votre job, Chavez et peut-être que je n'aurais pas à porter sur mon dos votre pauvre carcasse hors de cette jungle ! »

« Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à faire ça, monsieur. Je devine que vous êtes aussi celui qui devra m'exécuter. »

Nelson s'arrêta net et se tourna pour regarder Chavez. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Parce qu'on vous l'a ordonné, monsieur. »

« Non, Capitaine ! Je suis votre garde du corps... pas votre bourreau. Mes ordres sont de vous ramener à la maison... en un morceau si possible. »

« Si vous le dites, monsieur. »

« Je le dis, Capitaine. Mon boulot est de délivrer l'arme sur la cible et de ramener ladite arme à la base. Et l'arme, c'est vous, exact ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Alors finissons-en avec ça, Capitaine ou vais-je avoir à vous traîner ? »

Chavez l'observa attentivement, fixant ses yeux comme s'il essayait de voler une partie de son âme. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, pas le moins du monde, mais il pensait qu'il disait la vérité. « Juste derrière vous, mon Colonel. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils continuèrent en silence, se déplaçant aussi vite que possible à travers la jungle dense.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'autre être humain, mais leur instinct leur fit augmenter la distance entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient. Nelson bougeait sans cesse ses yeux, surveillant la jungle autour d'eux et gardait un œil sur Chavez qui était à environ vingt mètres derrière lui sur sa droite.

Ils marchaient depuis environ quarante-cinq minutes quand Nelson entendit le bruit de brindilles craquer et étouffa un 'humph'. Il se retourna et chercha immédiatement Chavez, mais il avait disparu. Nelson se mit à courir, renonçant à la nécessité d'être discret alors qu'il courait en direction du dernier endroit où il avait vu le capitaine. Il s'arrêta soudain quand la voix de Chavez se fit entendre dans son oreillette. « Faites attention, je suis dans une fosse. Il y en a peut-être d'autres. »

« OK. Ne bougez pas ! Je suis presque là. » Nelson scruta le sol à ses pieds en avançant rapidement, mais prudemment, à travers le sol de la jungle. Il vit la fosse avant de l'atteindre et ses lèvres dessinèrent une grimace, redoutant ce qu'il trouverait une fois au bord. S'accroupissant sur un genou, il appela Chavez et attendit qu'il se tourne vers lui. Chavez était à environ trente centimètres au-dessus du fond de la fosse, suspendu par les pieux taillés qui transperçaient son corps. Nelson grimaça involontairement alors que ses yeux passaient le long de son corps et notait chaque blessure. Il ressemblait à une poupée brisée. Un pieu en bois avait transpercé son épaule droite et la pointe ensanglantée se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la joue de Chavez, plusieurs autres avaient été déviés par le sac et se trouvaient par terre. Une jambe se balançait, impuissante, entre les pics encore debout et l'autre était suspendue sur une lance brisée, laquelle avait complètement déchiqueté sa jambe, le sang s'écoulant librement dans la fosse en dessous.

« OK, c'est... mauvais. Etes-vous blessé quelque part où je ne peux pas voir ? » Nelson se déplaçait lentement autour de la fosse, notant la position de chaque pic.

« Je... je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas bouger. »

« N'essayez même pas. Je vais vous sortir de là. »

« Je ne sais pas... ma jambe est cassée et mon bras aussi, je pense. »

« OK, bon... pas pratique, mais pas fatal. Et votre dos ? Transpercé ? »

« Je ne pense pas, le sac a dû les arrêter. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce sac, Chavez ? »

« Mon fusil. »

« Oh, oui, exact. »

Nelson se coucha sur le ventre et tira sur les pics restants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous soit hors de la fosse soit à plat au fond. Puis il attacha une corde autour d'un arbre tout près et se laissa descendre dans la fosse avec Chavez. Il ôta toutes les lances qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre du bord, puis commença à s'occuper de l'homme blessé. Utilisant deux pieux, il immobilisa sa jambe cassée et ôta tous les morceaux de bois qu'il pouvait atteindre sur les côtés. Il leva son bras aussi vite que possible, le libérant des lances qui le transperçaient et le posa sur son torse. Puis il s'agenouilla sur le sol de la fosse et ôta la casquette de Chavez, le fourrant dans sa bouche. « Mordez, ça va faire mal ! »

Chavez hocha la tête et mordit dans la casquette. Nelson se laissa tomber sur le sol de la fosse, plaçant ses épaules sous la hanche de Chavez. Il mit ses mains autour de la jambe de l'homme, puis leva, tirant la jambe hors de la lance. Chavez cria à travers ses dents serrées et Nelson marmonna des excuses en abaissant doucement sa jambe par terre. Il se tourna vers Chavez, ses yeux s'excusant déjà. « Encore une fois et ce sera fini. Vous tiendrez le coup ? »

Chavez tourna la tête vers le pieu qui sortait de son épaule et acquiesça légèrement, mordant plus fort sur le tissu dans sa bouche. Nelson se glissa sous le corps à présent incliné de Chavez et délogea du pied quelques pics qui s'accrochaient encore à son sac. Puis il plaça ses épaules contre Chavez et espéra en silence que son propre poids suffirait à le libérer. Utilisant ses jambes comme de puissants leviers, il poussa son corps vers le haut, soulevant Chavez avec ses épaules. L'homme au-dessus de lui cria de douleur lorsque le bois traversa la chair fraîchement déchirée et Nelson sentit son corps commencer à glisser sur le côté. Il posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules de Chavez et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un autre cri étouffé lorsque la lance sortit et Chavez retomba sur le sol. Nelson s'accroupit, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux et soufflant brièvement sous l'effort. Puis il porta son attention sur le blessé.

Une heure plus tard, Chavez s'était évanoui, mais il était hors de la fosse et était à présent étendu sur le sol de la jungle. Nelson avait bandé ses blessures et fait de son mieux pour arrêter le saignement. Sa jambe saignait encore et Nelson avait placé un tourniquet sur la blessure, espérant aider le processus de coagulation.

Nelson aussi était couché sur le sol. Il avait peu dormi la nuit dernière et n'avait mangé qu'un peu de nourriture, combiné à l'effort épuisant pour sortir Chavez de la fosse, cela l'avait laissé tout près de l'épuisement. Son esprit, cependant, travaillait fiévreusement sur le problème. Kassem n'était qu'à une courte distance, mais Chavez n'était plus en état d'accomplir la mission. Nelson doutait qu'il sorte même vivant de la jungle.

Il devait le laisser ici et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Il reviendrait le chercher s'il pouvait, mais qu'il sache que rien ne garantissait que lui-même survive. Luttant contre le sommeil, il récupéra le sac de Chavez et le vida. Puis il assembla rapidement l'arme et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne paraissait pas abîmée. Après l'avoir vérifiée aussi complètement que possible, il repéra les munitions, chargea le fusil et le plaça sur le sol à côté de Chavez.

Travaillant d'une main ferme, il positionna quelques pieux à travers la fosse et les couvrit de plantes et de branches, la remettant dans l'état, espérait-il, où elle était auparavant. Puis il fit de même avec Chavez, le cachant comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière sous le couvert naturel de la jungle.

Il prit une petite gourde d'eau et quelques barres énergétiques, les fourrant dans sa veste et laissant tout le reste pour Chavez. Quand il eut fini, il s'approcha plus près du Capitaine et le secoua doucement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il fit alors part de son plan au blessé.

« Faites attention aux sniper, mon Colonel, dans les arbres... quand vous vous approcherez. »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous reconnaîtrez la cible, monsieur ? »

« Je l'espère, si ce n'est pas le cas... alors nous sommes tous les deux venus jusqu'ici pour rien. Faites-vous discret. »

« Vous aussi, monsieur. »

Nelson hocha la tête et disparut dans la jungle. Il se déplaça rapidement, espérant couvrir le plus de terrain possible avant que l'obscurité ne descende autour de lui. Il se vida l'esprit, enlevant toutes pensées de Chavez et de chez lui, se focalisant sur la mission, ayant l'intention d'accomplir le job que Chavez ne pouvait plus accomplir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Target Acquired**

Nelson était à plat ventre sur le sol en train de regarder à travers le viseur à infrarouge du fusil de Chavez. Il était couché en haut d'un petit promontoire au bord de la jungle et regardait une clairière qui avait été creusée en son centre. Il y avait une grande maison et deux autres bâtiments dans l'enceinte ; tout le complexe était entouré d'un petit mur. Celui-ci n'était pas assez haut pour être vraiment une barrière, il n'avait pas besoin de l'être ; la jungle l'était à elle toute seule.

Il avait tenu l'arme en joue jusqu'à être certain que tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur se soient installés pour la nuit, il l'abaissa alors doucement vers le sol. La tenant toujours en mains, il croisa les bras et baissa la tête pour se reposer. Puis il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la jungle autour de lui ; en quelques instants, son épuisement eut raison de lui, mais son sommeil fut de courte durée et agité. Il était trop surexcité et sa position trop vulnérable pour qu'il se laisse aller à un sommeil reposant. Si un garde tombait par hasard sur lui, sur le sol de la jungle, il n'aurait que très peu de temps pour réagir, aussi son esprit restait-il en alerte tandis que son corps essayait de se reposer. Tout au long de la nuit, il levait l'arme et scrutait la zone au-dessous de lui, cherchant tout mouvement ou signe de vie et n'en trouvant aucun, il retournait se reposer.

Le temps avait passé lentement et ses muscles étaient engourdis par l'inaction. Il était encore dissimulé par l'obscurité, mais au cours de la dernière heure, elle avait diminué et très bientôt la lumière filtrerait par la voûte au-dessus de lui. Utilisant cet avantage qui disparaissait rapidement, il avait étiré ses muscles autant que possible, enfonçant ses rangers dans la terre et faisant bouger ses pieds, puis étirant ses bras le long du fusil. Il était à présent de nouveau immobile, ses coudes sur le sol et scrutait régulièrement à travers le viseur l'enceinte au-dessous. Une seule pièce était inondée de lumière, sa brillance un contraste tranchant avec l'obscurité de la jungle et il s'était focalisé dessus pendant les dernières cinq minutes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre signe de vie.

Deux heures plus tard, le matin arriva et son sanctuaire d'obscurité était devenu une cachette mouchetée de rayons de soleil. Il y avait eu des signes de vie dans le complexe, car quelques hommes se déplaçaient dans l'enceinte. Ils riaient et parlaient, leurs voix s'élevant sans problème jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était une bonne chose ; il serait capable de les entendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient proches de lui, mais cela signifiait aussi que s'il bougeait, ils entendraient, ils sauraient qu'il était là. Soudain, les mots de Chavez lui revinrent avec une nouvelle signification, _« Si je bouge... je suis mort. Si je suis mort, alors le job n'est pas fait... »_ C'était à lui maintenant de faire en sorte que cette mission soit un succès. Cela avait toujours été de son ressort, depuis qu'il était en position de commandement, la seule différence était que maintenant il serait celui à appuyer sur la détente.

Toute pensée cessa brusquement lorsqu'un homme bien habillé sortit dans la lumière du matin dans la cour. Il retint son souffle et observa l'homme traverser l'enceinte sans se presser. Nelson suivit ses mouvements à travers le viseur au fort grossissement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir identifié la cible. Kassem était apparemment en train de parler à d'autres hommes, leur donnant leurs ordres et Nelson ajusta doucement le viseur. Il devait être sûr de sa cible. Il n'y avait pas de place à l'erreur et il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Nelson le suivit lorsqu'il traversa l'herbe soigneusement coupée et posa prudemment son doigt légèrement sur la détente. Juste une petite pression... mais soudain Kassem passa derrière un arbre et l'opportunité passa. Nelson relâcha son souffle et continua à observer. Kassem était là et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sinon attendre.

Les autres hommes dans l'enceinte grimpèrent bruyamment dans deux véhicules tout près et partirent rapidement par la route, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière dans leur sillage. Déterminé à empêcher la fuite de Kassem, Nelson garda son arme sur les véhicules jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent, il revint alors rapidement sur la cour. Il était toujours là. Assis tranquillement dans l'ombre, seuls ses pieds et ses jambes étaient visibles et pendant un instant Nelson se demanda si l'homme l'avait, il ne savait comment, vu. Non. C'était impossible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kassem retourna dans la maison, disparaissant à l'intérieur par une porte toute proche et les deux gardes qui restaient le suivirent. Nelson regarda sa montre et supposa qu'ils prenaient le repas du matin et tenta de se détendre un peu pendant qu'il attendait.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Kassem revint dans la cour, toujours masqué par les ombres, il semblait simplement savourer la beauté de son environnement. Un mouvement soudain dans le viseur fit reculer Nelson et lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau, il vit un ballon rouler dans l'herbe luxuriante. Un petit garçon, de huit ou neuf ans, entra dans la lumière. Il riait alors qu'un grand chien courait après le ballon qu'il venait de lancer. Nelson fit une grimace en observant le garçon. « Merde ! » Son esprit cria le mot et il lui sembla qu'il se répercutait à l'intérieur de son crâne, faisant écho avant de finalement mourir.

Rien dans les infos n'indiquait que la famille de Kassem était là. Il s'en serait rappelé. Non, elle était censée se trouver sur un autre continent, hors de danger.

Le pouls de Nelson accéléra et il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure alors qu'il cherchait mentalement une solution acceptable. Il savait l'importance de cette mission, bien plus que Chavez, mais il ne tirait pas, normalement, sur des civils désarmés et sans méfiance, même s'ils étaient là pour détruire une bonne partie de l'humanité. Et pour descendre la cible avec son gamin juste là, juste à côté de lui... n'était-ce pas... anormal ?

Nelson abaissa son arme et posa de nouveau la tête sur ses bras croisés. Il ne voulait pas faire cela, pas ainsi. Il se débattait encore avec sa morale quand le doux « clic » dans son oreille provoqua la crispation de tous ses muscles. Chavez. Nelson regarda sa montre. C'était juste le contact de routine, Chavez lui faisant savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Nelson déplaça doucement une main sur sa radio et appuya une fois sur le bouton en réponse. Chavez devait sortir de cette jungle, il avait besoin de soins médicaux et pendant un instant, Nelson songea user de la sécurité de Chavez comme prétexte pour repartir, mais alors même que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il entendit à nouveau la voix calme, mesurée, presque froide de Chavez dans sa tête. _« ... le boulot n'est pas fait et une grosse huile à Washington doit envoyer un autre pauvre Joe ici. »_ Nelson baissa la tête. Chavez avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kassem s'échapper. Il n'était pas venu jusque là juste pour s'épargner la torture mentale, ou d'épargner même la vie d'un enfant, pas si cela signifiait risquer les vies de milliers d'autres. Avec une détermination de fer, il refoula sa tristesse, ses émotions, et son humanité dans les oubliettes les plus profondes et sombres de son esprit et leva lentement l'arme. _Ne pense pas. Suis simplement les ordres_.

Ils étaient toujours là, père et fils, jouant dans la lumière du soleil alors que Nelson visait sa cible. Il vérifia et revérifia, voulant être aussi rapide que possible. Il attendit le bon moment, respirant à peine, la joue contre le métal froid alors qu'il regardait dans le viseur. Il plaça son doigt sur la détente et repositionna légèrement son corps pour le tir. Lorsqu'il bougea, le pistolet qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse toucha le fusil posé à côté de lui sur le sol. C'était un petit bruit, mais sans aucun doute possible métallique et il vit Kassem lever la tête et scruter la jungle.

« Bon sang ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents et il se figea lorsqu'il vit Kassem crier quelque chose au garçon. Il appuyait déjà sur la détente quand Kassem se tourna vers lui, ses yeux flamboyant étrangement, de manière anormale. « Que diable ? » dit tout haut Nelson, cette fois, la balle déjà dans l'air, se précipitant vers sa destination avec une précision mortelle.

Nelson vit son corps s'affaisser, une main vers le point douloureux lorsqu'il tira une autre balle dans la poitrine de Kassem. Il tomba sur le sol et Nelson déplaça légèrement le viseur jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit en vue. Il se tenait à une courte distance de son père, immobile et fixant l'herbe douce et verte à ses pieds qui devenait rouge. Il semblait calme et étrangement détaché lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jungle, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion ni peur. Puis soudain il entendit le bruit d'une porte claquer et la voix d'une femme brisa le silence. Elle courait vers Kassem. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, visualisant la scène, puis poussa un cri déchirant qui lui donna la chair de poule alors qu'elle étreignait le corps inerte contre elle. Il observa calmement le garçon s'approcher et pointer du doigt la jungle. Quand la femme se leva et regarda dans sa direction, il rencontra une autre paire d'yeux flamboyants. Sans hésitation, il visa et appuya sur la détente. Déplaçant rapidement le viseur sur sa droite, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son visage se déforma en une douloureuse grimace alors qu'il maudissait le destin qui l'avait amené ici. Visant le garçon, il fit une pause juste un instant avant de tirer à nouveau. Il regarda à travers le viseur la balle toucher la cible et une partie de lui mourut lorsque le petit corps s'écroula sur le sol.

Son cœur battait la chamade, mais son entraînement le garda calme et fort, attendant toutes représailles qui pourraient suivre. Quand les deux hommes qui restaient arrivèrent en courant dans la cour, les armes levées, Nelson tira encore, et encore, jusqu'à être certain que la menace avait été neutralisée.

Le temps sembla ralentir, la jungle devenant soudain muette autour de lui, alors que Nelson était couché, caché dans ses bras protecteurs, n'entendant que le son du sang dans ses oreilles. Il avait toujours l'œil vissé sur le viseur, scrutant le complexe et les corps affalés sur l'herbe. Ses mains suaient et son estomac était barbouillé alors qu'il vérifiait chaque cible pour tout signe de mouvement ; la respiration sifflante comme il luttait contre l'instinct naturel de s'éloigner, de se lever et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la jungle en courant. Il devait rester ; il devait s'assurer que le job était fini. Et ce fut cette attitude déterminée qui l'amena à tirer deux fois encore, envoyant les deux balles qui garantissaient la mort de Kassem dans son corps inerte avant de s'éloigner de sa cachette et de disparaître dans la jungle.

OoOoO

Sam retourna travailler après seulement un jour de congé. Elle était encore agitée et nerveuse, mais elle assura au Dr. Summers qu'elle se limiterait à une journée de travail normale. Elle insista que ça l'aiderait de rester occupée ; que le simple fait d'utiliser son esprit de manière productive l'aiderait à guérir. Le Dr. Summers avait écouté patiemment ses arguments, les contrant avec les siens propres, mais en fin de compte, elle permit à la tristesse inhabituelle dans les yeux de Sam de la faire fléchir et après avoir émis une longue liste de règles, elle approuva sa demande.

Sam se rendit à son labo et se replongea avec facilité dans sa routine habituelle. Elle passa en revue les notes des autres scientifiques sur leurs projets actuels, vérifia ses propres expériences et puis s'assit pour écrire son rapport de mission.

Tout alla bien pendant un certain temps alors qu'elle travaillait à la structure familière du rapport, mais c'est alors que son esprit devint confus quand elle commença à avoir des trous dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait des choses dont elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se rappeler et ses mains hésitaient sur le clavier, alors que son esprit cherchait les réponses dont elle savait qu'elles étaient là. La première partie de la mission était totalement claire dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de visualiser leur approche du village et la bataille qui s'en était suivie, au cours de laquelle elle avait été blessée, tout était brumeux. Il n'y avait que de brèves portions de clarté, des instants intenses, qui semblaient avoir été gravés dans la toile complexe de son esprit, ne menaient qu'à des cavernes profondes et sombres où aucun souvenir ne survivait. C'était si frustrant qu'elle se contenta finalement de ne taper que ce dont elle se rappelait, écrivant quelques mots isolés ou des paragraphes lorsque les souvenirs lui revenaient. Quand elle eut fini, elle sauvegarda le rapport et se mit à le lire. C'était discontinu et confus, avec tant de trous qu'il valait à peine d'être lu.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains de chaque côté de l'ordinateur et presque immédiatement en porta une à sa tempe pour la masser. Sa tête lui faisait mal à cause de l'effort et les mots sur l'écran semblaient se brouiller lorsqu'elle tenta de les lire. Elle soupira profondément et songea que, peut-être, le Dr. Summers avait raison ; il était peut-être trop tôt. Après avoir fixé l'écran d'un air absent pendant quelques minutes de plus, elle ferma le fichier, faisant une note mentale d'y revenir dans quelques jours quand ses souvenirs seraient revenus.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de l'établi et commença à chercher quelque chose contre le mal de tête parmi l'assortiment d'objets qui se trouvaient là. Fouillant le fond du tiroir, elle trouva un objet circulaire familier et le tira en avant, bien serré dans sa main. Le yo-yo de Jack. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire comme elle se rappelait le lui confisquer parce qu'il était particulièrement agaçant ce jour-là, le lançant sans cesse entre son visage et l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle s'était finalement concentrée sur son action et avait brusquement levé une main pour l'attraper, menaçant Jack de le jeter hors de son labo s'il n'arrêtait pas. Il avait boudé de façon si charmante qu'elle avait failli céder à ses prières, failli seulement. Arrachant la ficelle de sa main, elle l'avait fourré vivement dans le tiroir et avait refusé de le lui redonner, incapable de supprimer son sourire à l'expression de surprise sur son visage. Il était, avec de grands efforts, resté assis calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini son travail et ensuite ils étaient allés déjeuner, le yo-yo oublié, jusqu'à maintenant.

Daniel avait, par hasard, choisi ce moment pour venir faire un tour à son labo. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut Sam. Elle était assise à son établi, les pieds levés à côté de son ordinateur, une main posée de façon décontractée sur sa taille, l'autre faisant monter et descendre le yo-yo sur sa ficelle et elle souriait.

« Sam ? »

« Oh, salut, Daniel ! » Son sourire devint plus chaleureux lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, puis reporta son attention sur le yo-yo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Hum... Sam, vous ressemblez... à Jack. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le yo-yo monta sur sa ficelle et vint se loger dans sa main alors que ses doigts élancés se refermaient autour, Daniel vit une légère rougeur monter à son visage.

« Oh ! J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. En fait, ça aide, en quelque sorte. Peut-être que c'est ce que le colonel faisait quand il nous rendait tous fou avec ce truc. »

Les sourcils de Daniel se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'une expression perplexe prenait place sur ses traits. « Hum, le colonel ? Vous voulez dire Jack ? »

Sam se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux agrandis comme pour dire 'quoi ?'. « Oui, Daniel. Qui d'autre ? »

« Bah, c'est juste étrange de vous entendre parler de lui comme ça maintenant, je suppose. »

Sam inclina la tête d'un côté avant de répondre. « Ah oui ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Hum, Sam, vous vous souvenez que Jack est général maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux devinrent incroyablement grands comme elle étudiait son visage, puis elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à secouer la tête en commençant à glousser. « Arrêtez ça, Daniel. Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé ? »

Daniel tenta d'empêcher le froncement d'inquiétude qui se forma instantanément à ses mots, mais ce fut impossible. Il resta immobile, la dévisageant, les bras croisés contre son torse et se demandant comment il devait répondre à cette question. Il ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que Sam l'appelle à nouveau par son prénom. « Hum, non. Non, il n'est pas encore là. »

« Bon, ne lui dites pas que j'ai son yo-yo, d'accord ? »

« Oui... bien sûr, Sam. »

« Est-ce que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, Daniel ? »

« Quoi ? Euh, non, je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez. Et peut-être aller déjeuner. »

« Déjeuner ? » Sam regarda sa montre. « Oh, wow ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. D'accord, Daniel, allons-y. »

Elle jeta négligemment le yo-yo dans le tiroir et descendit du tabouret. Elle était déjà dans le couloir quand elle remarqua que Daniel n'était pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sourit à la pose familière de son ami ; il se tenait au même endroit, en train de fixer l'espace devant lui.

« Daniel ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Est-ce que vous... venez ? »

« Oh ! Oui, oui, oui, je viens. » Il sourit et espéra que son inquiétude ne se voyait pas. Il pourrait peut-être la convaincre d'aller voir le Dr. Summers après le déjeuner, sinon, il lui parlerait lui-même.

OoOoO

A Washington, un téléphone sonnait au Pentagone...

« Général Baker ? »

« Oui, M. le Président ? »

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à une question, Alan. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur. »

« Où diable est Jack O'Neill ? » Il y eut une longue pause alors que le président attendait patiemment. « Alors, Alan ? »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Le Général O'Neill est toujours absent... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – The Long Journey Home**

Sam était assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, attendant patiemment pendant que Daniel parlait au Dr. Summers. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voix, mais pas les mots et le niveau de son irritation montait lentement vers l'intolérable. Elle tendit les oreilles pour tenter de comprendre les mots susurrés, mais ne put qu'en saisir quelques uns. _'Colonel ? Pourquoi parlent-ils du Colonel O'Neill ?'_ Elle laissa la pensée couver quelques instant avant que son cerveau ne hurle, _'OK, ça suffit !'_

Elle tourna légèrement son corps et se mit sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers la porte d'un mouvement gracieux. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand Daniel l'appela.

« Sam ? Sam, attendez ! Où allez-vous ? »

« Il n'y rien qui ne va pas avec moi, Daniel, je vais retourner à mon labo. J'ai du travail à faire ! »

« Sam, non ! Vous devez laisser le Dr. Summers vous ausculter. »

« Oh, c'est ridicule ! Je l'ai vue ce matin, Daniel et s'il y avait quelque chose, elle l'aurait trouvé. » Elle leva ses mains et les laissa tomber rapidement pour indiquer sa frustration avec toute cette situation et avec Daniel en particulier.

« OK, très bien, » céda-t-il calmement, « vous allez bien. Alors sur quoi travaillez-vous ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans votre labo... sur quoi travaillez-vous ? »

« Le réacteur à naquadah, Daniel ! La même chose qu'avant le déjeuner ! »

« Sam, » la voix de Daniel baissa à un ton apaisant, doux et mélodique, « vous n'avez pas de réacteur à naquadah dans votre labo. Il a été envoyé en zone 51. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Il y a des mois de ça. Ecoutez, Sam... vos souvenirs ressemblent à un gruyère... et nous essayons juste de vous aider. Je vous en prie, laissez le Dr. Summers vous ausculter. »

Sam resta là à fixer ses yeux et réfléchit à ses mots. Elle savait qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui manquaient et réalisa soudain qu'elle ne serait pas capable de juger clairement la situation. Comment savez-vous si vous vous rappelez de tout ou non ? Vous devez vous reposer sur ceux autour de vous, quelqu'un qui avait des souvenirs identiques pour confirmer. Confrontée à cette réalité, elle hocha lentement la tête et revint à contrecoeur au lit.

« Très bien, Daniel, vous avez sans doute raison. Je suis juste impatiente de sortir d'ici. »

« Je sais. C'est OK. »

Le Dr. Summers était déjà à ses côtés en train de préparer le nécessaire pour une prise de sang. « Juste une petite piqûre, Sam. » Puis elle sourit chaudement pour les yeux troublés de Sam. « De quoi êtes-vous anxieuse ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Sam se pinça les lèvres et les regarda tous les deux.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Quelque chose me chagrine, mais je n'arrive pas mettre le doigt dessus... c'est presque là, et puis c'est parti. »

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent... de ne pas être capable de retenir une pensée ? »

« Hum, non, en fait, je me sens bien, mais c'est juste cette chose qui ne cesse de me venir en tête, presque comme une prémonition... quelque chose que je devrais être en train de faire... je n'arrive simplement pas à me rappeler... »

Daniel échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec le docteur en croisant les bras et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait un fort soupçon que ce « quelque chose » avait un rapport avec Jack, mais le Dr. Summers l'avait averti de ne pas remplir les parties manquantes pour Sam trop rapidement. Ce serait moins traumatique si elle se souvenait doucement par elle-même. Daniel était d'accord, en théorie, mais il savait aussi combien Sam serait bouleversée quand elle s'en rappellerait.

« Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous trouverons ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûre que c'est juste un petit effet secondaire dû à l'empoisonnement. » Elle plaça le flacon sur le chariot à côté d'elle et inséra un autre, puis tapota l'épaule de Sam pour la rassurer. « Nous prendrons soin de ça. Vous allez aller bien. »

Le Dr. Summers sourit chaleureusement et jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel sans trace d'inquiétude sur son visage. « Dr. Jackson, voudriez-vous sortir un instant, s'il vous plait ? »

Daniel sembla revenir d'un endroit très lointain comme il sursautait légèrement et reculait. « Euh, oui... bien sûr... je serai... je serai juste dehors, Sam. »

Sam sourit d'un air absent et regarda Daniel fermer le rideau autour d'eux.

« OK, Sam, quelque chose que vous ne m'avez pas dite ? Des symptômes inhabituels ? »

« Non, pas vraiment... Je veux dire que je sais qu'il y des choses dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, mais vous disiez que vous vous attendiez à ça. »

« C'est vrai. Et je voulais que vous vous souveniez des choses par vous-même, mais je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont il faut que vous sachiez si vous insistez à travailler. »

Sam leva vivement la tête, offrant un regard ébahi au Dr. Summers. « Hum... OK. »

« D'une part, vous n'êtes pas Major... vous êtes Lieutenant Colonel. » Elle observa attentivement Sam, laissant ses mots pénétrer, puis continua. « Bien. Je sais déjà que vous vous souvenez du Colonel O'Neill. Vous souvenez-vous du Colonel Mitchell ? »

« Oui, il était avec SG1 au cours de la dernière mission. »

« Pas seulement la dernière mission, Sam, il est le quatrième membre de SG1. »

« Quoi ? Non. Alors où... » Soudain ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur alors qu'elle s'efforçait de sortir quelque chose de son cerveau. Tout, tout serait mieux que l'espace blanc dans lequel elle baignait. « Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? » Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir les arrêter, son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son esprit remplissait les blancs avec le pire scénario possible. Elle tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Avait-il été blessé au cours d'une mission ? Ou pire ? Elle tremblait alors que de sombres pensées inondaient ses sens et elle lutta pour maîtriser l'émotion qu'elles suscitèrent. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments pour Jack ou le règlement qui dictait les limites de leur relation alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme.

Le Dr. Summers saisit immédiatement sa main dès qu'elle vit les signes de panique monter à la surface. « Ca va, Sam. Il va bien. Le Colonel O'Neill a été promu. Il est à la tête du Homeworld Security, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas venu vous voir. Il est au Pentagone, maintenant. »

« Le Pentagone ! Mais Jack détesterait ça. Il ne... »

Le Dr. Summers l'observa de près, voyant presque son esprit chercher des réponses. « Eh bien, les gens changent. Les situations changent. Je pense qu'il est OK avec ça, du moins il semblait l'être la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. »

« Quand était-ce ? » Sam regarda intensément dans ses yeux, son front plissé par la réflexion.

« Eh bien, c'était... voyons voir... c'était avant votre dernière mission. Il est venu pour son bilan de santé avant de retourner à Washington... »

Alors qu'elle écoutait les mots du docteur, un éclair de souvenir tremblota derrière ses yeux... _Jack... en uniforme..._ Elle tourna des yeux troublés vers le docteur pendant un instant, mais elle était occupée avec les aiguilles et les instruments sur le chariot, aussi Sam regarda fixement par-dessus son épaule et tenta de se concentrer sur le souvenir.

Des bribes discontinues lui revinrent lentement... _sa main sur sa joue, ses bras autour d'elle, la tirant plus près... des yeux sombres remplis d'une forte émotion_. Ses joues rougirent avec la vague qui la balaya, mais presque immédiatement les années de protocole militaire et de reniement émotionnel revinrent avec force. Cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas... ni l'un ni l'autre ne briserait cette promesse non dite... non, ça devait être quelque chose d'autre... un fantasme alimenté par l'absence d'un souvenir réel... rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Le front de Sam se rida alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à la vision fugitive, pour voir chaque détail, pour chercher un souvenir pertinent. Puis la voix de Jack emplit soudain sa tête et elle aspira brusquement en entendant ses mots, _« Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aimerai toujours. »_ Sa voix la fit frissonner et elle repoussa vivement le souvenir, libérant du même coup sa main d'un geste sec de la douce prise du médecin, plus troublée que jamais lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux confus vers le Dr. Summers.

« Vous allez bien, Sam ? »

« Hum... oui. » Elle hocha la tête, mais sa voix était toute sauf convaincante, très loin de dissiper son trouble flagrant.

« Vous vous êtes souvenue de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Euh, non. Rien. Ça devait être... je ne sais pas. C'était le colonel... sauf que ça ne l'était pas... c'est tout mélangé. Je n'arrive pas à donner un sens à ça. »

« OK. Pourquoi ne pas vous allonger et vous reposer un peu ? Peut-être que nous allons trop vite en besogne. Laissez votre esprit se reposer. »

Sam la dévisagea les yeux grands ouverts pendant un moment avant de parler. « Mais je me sens bien... »

« Sam, pour vous, si vous êtes consciente, vous allez bien. Allez, allongez-vous. »

« Karen, je vous en prie, est-ce que je ne peux pas juste rentrer chez moi ? »

Karen Summers regarda Sam pendant un long moment à réfléchir à cette question. Elle savait que sa maison pourrait être troublante en ce moment et que quelqu'un devrait rester avec elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit seule quand elle découvrirait les vêtements du Général O'Neill dans sa penderie ou une photo de mariage près de son lit. Non, c'était mieux de la garder ici pour un temps et voir ce qui arriverait.

« Pas encore, Sam, voyons comment vous vous sentez plus tard, d'accord ? Et puis, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule. Je vais lancer ces tests et voir s'ils nous disent quelque chose. Jusque là, reposez-vous. »

« Mais... » commença-t-elle à protester, mais le Dr. Summers avait pris sa décision.

« C'est un ordre, Colonel. »

Sam secoua la tête et se mit lentement au lit pensant, 'Comment faisait Jack pour réussir à se sortir de ce type de situation ?' et soudain ce sentiment insistant revint.

« Karen ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais parler à Ja... au Général O'Neill si... s'il... appelle. »

« Bien sûr, Sam. » Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau en faisant une liste mentale des tests qu'elle devait faire. Daniel attendait juste hors de son bureau.

« Alors ? »

« Je n'ai rien appris de nouveau, Daniel. Elle semble se rappeler, mais elle ne veut pas le dire et je ne peux pas la forcer à parler. Attendons ce que les tests diront. Pour le moment, je la garde ici pour qu'elle se repose et pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. »

« D'accord, je passerai la voir plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je crois que je vais réessayer de contacter Jack. »

OoOoO

« Je suis désolé, M. le Président. Le Général O'Neill est toujours manquant... »

« Général Baker, la ligne doit être mauvaise, j'ai cru entendre vous dire, "manquant". »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Alan, le gouvernement des Etats-Unis n'a pas l'habitude de perdre ses Généraux ! Comment diable peut-il être manquant ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, Alan, j'étais encore le Président des Etats-Unis et je vous ordonne de me dire où est le Général O'Neill ! Pas de balivernes, pas de secrets militaires, où est-il ? »

« Monsieur... je... je ne sais pas, monsieur. Comme vous le savez déjà, son avion est sorti des écrans des radars il y a quelques jours et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis. Nous fouillons la zone, mais il y a beaucoup d'océan à couvrir, monsieur. Nous ne sommes même pas certain que l'avion se soit crashé. »

« Quoi ? Où aurait-il pu aller, Alan ? »

« Eh bien, monsieur, le Général O'Neill a quelques amis très puissants. »

Il y eut un long silence alors que le président réfléchissait à ces mots énigmatiques.

« Oui, je suppose que oui. Bien, continuez à chercher et tenez-moi informé. »

« Je le ferai, monsieur. »

« Et Alan, il ferait bien d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être là. S'il est en train de se balader au Moyen Orient, eh bien... vous pourrez dire à Jack que j'ai l'intention de lui botter les fesses quand je le verrai ! »

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Baker, mais sa voix resta calme et ferme. « A vos ordres, M. le Président, je lui dirai. »

Alan Baker replaça le téléphone sur son support et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait tout haut ou combien il était inquiet pour son vieil ami lorsqu'il murmura, « Jack O'Neill en balade ? » Il secoua la tête gravement, « Jamais. »

OoOoO

Nelson se fraya un chemin rapidement à travers la jungle en faisant attention à provoquer le moins de perturbation possible en se déplaçant. Pendant plus d'une heure, il s'était éloigné aussi bien du complexe que de Chavez, modifiant sa course toutes les quelques minutes dans le but d'embrouiller quiconque pourrait le suivre. A présent, il tourna à nouveau et fit un crochet en faisant des zig-zag qui le conduirait à Chavez. Avec son objectif premier rempli, il voulait sortir de cette jungle et le plutôt serait le mieux.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il était presque en nage à cause de l'humidité alors qu'il se hâtait à travers la jungle. Son esprit retournait sans cesse à la scène dans le complexe et il continuait de repousser les images, ne voulant pas se souvenir. Il devait se tirer d'ici et obtenir de l'aide. Il devait s'assurer que les gardes qui s'étaient échappés n'étaient pas des monstres du même acabit que celui qu'il venait d'annihiler.

Une nouvelle vague de nausées le frappa alors qu'il se souvenait du garçon, son jeune corps en tas sur la terre comme un jouet abandonné ; sa vie interrompue par l'impact de sa balle. Il allait être malade. Il cessa de courir et tomba sur les genoux, vomissant son dégoût sur le feuillage vert sombre. Puis il porta sa gourde à la bouche, buvant à petites gorgées le liquide chaud et s'arrêtant quand il se sentit à nouveau malade. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et laissa le souvenir se rejouer. Autant y faire face maintenant que plus tard. Il ferma les yeux et observa le souvenir se dérouler. Son expérience lui disait que cela ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'approchait de la position de Chavez, il cliqua une fois sa radio pour prévenir de son approche. Il y eut un long silence, mais finalement un clic unique fut retourné et Nelson s'avança lentement.

Il ôta le fusil de sniper de son épaule et commença silencieusement à le démonter, le rangeant en sécurité dans la valise qui avait sauvé la vie de Chavez. Il pouvait sentir Chavez l'observer, mais ne ressentit pas le besoin de parler et continua simplement sa tâche. Quand cela fut terminé, il commença à rassembler des feuilles et des branchages pour s'enterrer sous leur couvert car la nuit tombait. Il était épuisé et encore malade par les événements du jour, mais il était un soldat et les soldats faisaient leur devoir ; les soldats suivaient les ordres.

Ils étaient étendus immobiles dans l'obscurité depuis plusieurs minutes, tous les deux couverts par la luxuriance de la jungle, avant que Chavez ne prenne la parole.

« C'est fait alors. » Ce n'était pas une question, juste l'énoncé d'un fait.

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé, mon Colonel. »

Nelson réalisa soudain que Chavez se sentait coupable d'être blessé, de passer ce qu'il considérait comme sa responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de parler ; s'assurant que son ton était calme et sans émotion. « Pas besoin de vous excuser. C'est fait. C'est tout ce qui importe. Maintenant, il nous faut rentrer à la maison, alors... dormez un peu et nous partirons à la première heure demain matin.

« Allez-vous dormir, monsieur ? »

« Oui. »

« Personne ne vous a suivi alors ? »

« Il ne restait plus personne, Chavez. Dormez, maintenant. »

Le silence tomba alors. Seuls les bruits nocturnes de la jungle dérivaient jusqu'à eux alors qu'ils somnolaient, chacun d'eux écoutant, juste en marge d'un sommeil réparateur. Chacun d'eux sachant que ce serait un long périple pour rentrer chez eux.

OoOoO

« Pouvez-vous juste me dire s'il a pris connaissance de ses messages ? »

« Je suis désolée, Dr. Jackson, je ne peux pas livrer d'information, mais je serais heureuse de prendre votre message. »

« Sergent, je ne suis pas un espion, vous savez ! Je suis un ami de Jack. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années et j'ai une accréditation de haut niveau. Le Colonel Carter a été blessée et c'est important que je joigne Jack ! »

« Je comprends, monsieur et je lui ferai part de votre message. »

Daniel souffla bruyamment un soupir de frustration en se rendant compte de ce que Sam avait dû ressentir en tentant de joindre Jack, tentant de passer le mur de sécurité qui le séquestrait.

« OK, très bien. Avez-vous une idée de quand il sera de retour ? »

« Non, monsieur, je n'ai pas cette information. »

Daniel secoua la tête et jeta en l'air sa main libre en signe d'exaspération. « Très bien, Sergent. Merci. »

Daniel raccrocha le téléphone et ôta ses lunettes, frottant ses yeux de frustration.

« Pas de nouvelles, Daniel Jackson ? »

« Non, Teal'c. Bon sang ! Où diable est-il ? Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il n'ait même pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam ? »

« Son bureau ne peut fournir aucun éclaircissement quant à sa position ? »

« Eh bien, c'est l'armée, Teal'c. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent, mais ils ne vont pas nous le dire. Franchement, si ce n'était pas Jack, j'aurais abandonné il y a longtemps, mais... »

« Je comprends. O'Neill ne renoncerait pas. Il persisterait jusqu'à ce qu'aucune option ne demeure. »

« Oui. »

« Alors, nous ne devons pas lui faire défaut, Daniel Jackson. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre frustration vous distraire. Vous devez continuer vos tentatives pour le localiser, comme le ferait O'Neill. »

« Oui, bien sûr... mais je ne cesse de me rappeler du jour où il est parti. Il était si... découragé. J'ai peur que, peut-être, il évite délibérément tout contact avec Sam. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. O'Neill ne refuserait pas d'aider le Colonel Carter, quelles que soient les circonstances. »

Daniel regarda son grand et confiant ami. Sa loyauté envers Jack était facilement visible et sa foi ne vacillait jamais. Daniel acquiesça et se leva de table. « Vous êtes un bon ami, Teal'c. Allons voir Sam. »

OoOoO

Il leur fallut pas moins de trois jours complets avant d'atteindre la côte. Il avait traîné, épaulé et porté Chavez chacun des misérables pas du trajet, souvent haletant dans l'air humide et chaud de la jungle. Le blessé dormait la plupart du temps maintenant, il était un poids mort et Nelson craignait que l'infection qui s'était installée dans ses blessures ne le privât lentement de sa force vitale. Nelson était épuisé et s'approchait dangereusement de la limite de sa réserve d'énergie. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis plus d'une semaine et le stress et l'effort de porter Chavez commençait à se faire sentir.

Il avait besoin d'un hélicoptère et il en avait besoin tout de suite. Il déposa Chavez en un point situé approximativement à 100 mètres de la clairière et avança prudemment à travers le sous-bois. Il était tard dans la journée et s'il n'envoyait pas un message bientôt, ils auraient à attendre jusqu'au matin. Nelson étudia les alentours pour un signe de vie et fut soulagé quand il n'en trouva aucun. Il avait choisi exprès une zone de ramassage différente à cause de la blessure de Chavez. Ils ne courraient pas à travers la clairière et ne sauteraient pas dans l'hélico qui ferait du surplace, il faudrait qu'il atterrisse pour faire monter Chavez à bord. Le site duquel ils étaient partis était trop près de la civilisation pour risquer un tel atterrissage. Il avait donc modifié sa course plus au sud pour profiter de l'isolation de la jungle. Elle était devenue moins dense alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la côte, mais il faudrait faire avec. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés ; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Lone Wolf appelle Archangel, à vous Archangel. »

Il attendit patiemment que le signal radio parcourt les kilomètres qui s'étendaient entre lui et le porte-avions qui déambulait innocemment à une distance suffisante de la côte, mais il n'y eut que le silence. Nelson regarda autour de lui et se demanda brièvement s'ils étaient encore hors de portée ou si la jungle absorbait leur signal avant qu'il ne franchisse la voûte. Il appuya le bouton de sa radio et essaya une fois de plus. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, il prit un petit appareil dans la poche de son uniforme. Il le tint dans sa main, l'étudiant pendant un instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui activait le signal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était d'attendre. La balise de détresse émettait un signal GPS dans l'atmosphère et toute personne à portée pouvait le recevoir.

Il retourna vers son coéquipier et s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de lui. S'il avait été seul, il aurait continué à se déplacer, marcher, ramper, n'importe quoi, et il serait revenu sur le site alpha, mais porter Chavez avait tout changé. Alors qu'il regardait Chavez, il put voir qu'il était soit endormi soit inconscient, il n'en était pas sûr. Il toucha d'une main hésitante son front et put sentir la chaleur avant même qu'elle ne touche la peau. Instinctivement il secoua légèrement Chavez et souleva ses épaules du sol pour l'aider à prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il continua à verser le liquide chaud en lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme se mette à tousser et il le remit sur le sol, observant attentivement ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre sinon attendre.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Ca va aller, Chavez, reposez-vous. Notre ticket de sortie devrait arriver bientôt. »

L'homme hocha la tête imperceptiblement et laissa ses yeux se fermer encore une fois alors que Nelson attendait l'arrivée de l'aide.

Environ une heure plus tard, Nelson sursauta lorsque sa radio vint à la vie avec un craquement et une voix détendue et apaisante parla à travers son oreillette.

« Lone Wolf, ici Archangel. Vous demandez une assistance ? »

« Roger, Archangel. De la place pour deux de plus ? »

« Roger. Dites juste le mot. »

« Stand by. » Nelson se déplaçait tout en parlant, soulevant un Chavez presque inconscient. Il passa un bras sur ses propres épaules et saisit fermement sa ceinture. « Venez, Chavez, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison ! »

Chavez marmonna, mais ne dit rien de vraiment intelligible comme Nelson dépensait ses dernières forces pour les traîner tous les deux vers la clairière. Il n'entendait pas l'hélico, mais il savait qu'il était proche ; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'arriver là-bas. La jungle était sombre et Nelson trébucha, tombant lourdement sur le sol avec son fardeau. Chavez cria de douleur lorsque son corps brisé s'écrasa contre le sol dur. Nelson couvrit en hâte sa bouche, étouffant son cri jusqu'à ce que la douleur redevienne tolérable, il lui alloua alors un moment de repos avant de bouger à nouveau.

« Désolé, mais nous devons y aller ! Juste encore un peu. »

Il souleva à nouveau Chavez et fit attention à ne pas trébucher encore alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement de la clairière. La vive douleur avait ranimé Chavez et il fit un vaillant effort pour aider à supporter son poids alors qu'ils s'avançaient maladroitement. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent la clairière et Nelson s'approcha d'un arbre pour donner à Chavez un peu plus de soutien et prit sa radio.

« Lone Wolf, prêt et en attente, Archangel. »

« Roger, Lone Wolf. Nous vous avons dans nos viseurs et nous dirigeons vers vous. Préparez-vous pour le rendez-vous. »

« Roger. Nous aurons besoin d'assistance pour monter à bord. »

« Roger, Lone Wolf. ETA dans deux minutes. »

Il entendit presque les rotors dans l'air de la nuit avant que la voix ne meure à son oreille et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à bord. Chavez était étendu sur le plancher de l'hélicoptère et Nelson était adossé à son siège, fixant l'obscurité, totalement épuisé, mais en route chez lui. L'hélicoptère fit un virage serré et se dirigea vers la mer, transportant sa charge humaine, saine et sauve. Nelson écouta le bruit réconfortant des rotors dans ses oreilles et alors que la jungle disparaissait au-dessous de lui, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Return of the Shepherd**

L'hélico fit du surplace pendant un petit moment, puis atterrit sur la piste aussi gracieusement qu'une libellule survolant l'eau d'un étang calme. Les rotors ralentirent, épuisant le reste de leur énergie lorsque Nelson posa le pied sur le pont d'envol du porte-avions et fixa d'un air absent la multitude de visages qui l'entourait. Un petit groupe s'avança et il s'écarta alors que des mains expertes déplaçaient Chavez sur un lit à roulettes qui attendait.

Nelson mit rapidement au courant les marins des blessures de Chavez alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'hélicoptère. Il criait encore ses avertissements dans le bruit des moteurs alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur l'un des monte-charges et disparaissaient sous le pont. Il se passa une main sale sur ses traits fatigués puis suivit, sa grande silhouette en position accroupie alors que les vents soulevés par les rotors tiraient sur sa casquette. Un cri tout près le fit se retourner dans cette direction et il observa calmement un jeune officier trottiner vers lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas ; ils prendront soin de lui. »

Nelson hocha simplement la tête, trop fatigué pour sourire ou parler, il se tenait immobile de stupeur.

« Et vous ? Etes-vous blessé ? »

A nouveau, il secoua la tête, mais cette fois il réussit à sortir un mot, « Non. »

« Vous voulez manger ? Peut-être une douche ? »

Un autre hochement silencieux et ils traversèrent le pont vers les escaliers qui les emmèneraient dans les entrailles du vaisseau géant.

« Ensuite je vous conduirais chez le Commandant. »

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, se sentant rafraîchi après la douche et le repas chaud, Nelson suivit le jeune officier à l'infirmerie.

« J'attendrai ici pendant que vous irez voir votre ami, mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps, d'accord ? »

Nelson acquiesça et traversa la pièce vers les rangées de lits le long du mur. Seuls quelques uns étaient occupés et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Chavez. Il se reposait paisiblement sous les draps d'un blanc éblouissant qui l'entouraient. Sa peau noire venait d'être lavée et ses cheveux formaient de fines bouclettes, juste comme s'ils venaient d'être séchés, sur son front. Ses blessures avaient été nettoyées et bandées, ses os cassés réalignés et protégés sous les plâtres encore humides. Nelson toucha distraitement les tubes assortis qui introduisaient lentement de puissants antibiotiques dans son organisme et ses yeux suivirent les tuyaux multicolores qui menaient à une quantité impressionnante de machines destinées à signaler le moindre changement dans son état.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix le sortit de ses observations et il pirouetta vivement pour faire face à un jeune toubib qui se tenait à seulement quelques pas de lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous faufiler derrière les gens comme ça, vous savez ? Je... je suis juste venu voir Chavez. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est stable pour le moment, mais il n'est pas autorisé à recevoir de visites. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de partir. »

Nelson leva une main lorsque l'homme s'approcha. « Pas de problème. Prenez bien soin de lui, c'est tout, d'accord ? »

« Nous le faisons toujours. »

Nelson sortit dans le couloir d'une démarche déterminée. Il s'était permis un bref répit, mais maintenant, il était temps de débriefer le Commandant. Il suivit Jones docilement pendant plusieurs minutes, longeant de longues coursives et se baissant pour franchir les écoutilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le carré près du pont où le Commandant attendait patiemment.

Jones frappa doucement sur la porte, puis l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son commandant. Le Commandant leva les yeux lorsque le duo entra dans la pièce et fit un signe de tête à son officier avec sourire engageant.

« Ce sera tout, Jones, merci. »

Nelson observa silencieusement alors qu'un salut impeccable précédait les mots attendus.

« A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

Puis il sortit et partit, laissant Nelson seul avec le Commandant du vaisseau. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le Commandant l'étudia attentivement, affirmant son autorité rien qu'avec sa posture et son expression.

« Eh bien, ils me disent que votre ami se porte bien et que vous n'avez pas de blessure. Correct ? »

Nelson sourit légèrement à l'attitude détendue du Commandant. « Oui, monsieur. Merci pour le sauvetage, monsieur. »

« Ce n'est rien. Bon, voudriez-vous me dire ce que diable vous faisiez dans le Yucatan ? » balbutia le Commandant, réalisant soudain qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce soldat. « Hum... »

« Colonel Nelson, Air Force. »

« ...Nelson, exact. Et pourquoi étiez-vous en train d'émettre l'appel de détresse d'un GPS du Pentagone, Nelson ? »

Nelson baissa brièvement les yeux sur le sol, puis leva un regard d'acier pour rencontrer celui du capitaine. « Mes ordres venaient du Pentagone, monsieur. C'est la raison du GPS... mais j'ai bien peur que le reste ne soit top secret. »

« Top secret, hein ? Eh bien, j'aurais pu le deviner ! Et c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ? »

« Le type à l'infirmerie est du Corps des Marines... Capitaine Francisco Chavez. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'envoyer chez lui, monsieur ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr que je _peux_... mais il faudra qu'il ait d'abord l'autorisation de voyager, Nelson. Et vous ? »

« J'aurais besoin d'utiliser un téléphone sécurisé, monsieur. Il faut que je fasse mon rapport dans... nous sommes un peu en retard. »

« Vous voulez dire que ces types du Pentagone ne vous ont pas équipé des nouveaux téléphones satellites alors qu'ils vous ont donné ce GPS ? » Le doute et le sarcasme étaient notables dans son ton lorsqu'il répondit sèchement à Nelson, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire dans cette partie du monde.

Nelson sourit et mit la main dans la poche, prenant le téléphone et le tenant en l'air par l'antenne pour que le Commandant le voie. Un sourire amusé s'afficha lentement sur son visage.

« La batterie est morte. Ca ne marche pas très bien sans ça. » Il haussa innocemment les épaules et puis fit un grand sourire.

« Nelson, ces batteries durent des... »

« Oui, monsieur. Elles sont mortes, monsieur... croyez-moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nelson était seul dans une salle de communication sécurisée. Il brancha le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton, attendant qu'il s'allume. Il bipa en s'allumant et commença à afficher rapidement une liste de messages en attente. Nelson les passa rapidement en revue, puis tint le téléphone à son oreille en commençant à écouter.

La plupart des messages étaient standard, rien de critique, mais alors qu'il s'asseyait en écoutant les voix enregistrées, il se figea soudain. Son front se rida et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il se concentrait sur la voix, écoutant intensément les mots du message.

Le second message se terminait lorsqu'il numérota, frappant les touches avec une urgence née d'une profonde inquiétude. Il se leva de sa chaise, dans l'intention de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, mais la limitation due au fil le retint près de l'émetteur et, de frustration, il tendit le cou en l'air alors qu'il attendait. Il écouta la sonnerie, devenant de plus en plus impatient avec chaque sonnerie sans réponse.

Après la cinquième sans réponse, il annula l'appel et composa un autre numéro, jurant à voix basse. Trois sonneries... quatre et finalement une voix familière dit un simple 'allô'.

« Daniel ! »

« Jack ? JACK ! Où diable étiez-vous ? »

« Daniel, où est Sam ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas. »

« Hum... non, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle est à l'infirmerie, Jack. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé avant ? Nous avons tenté de vous joindre. »

« Quoi ? Encore ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Je pensais que vous disiez que ce n'était qu'une blessure mineure ? »

« Eh bien, oui, ça l'était, mais il y a eu quelques complications. Les balles étaient empoisonnées et Sam semble avoir une... étrange réaction au poison. Est-ce que vous êtes en route pour venir ici, Jack ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Sa voix baissa légèrement lorsqu'il répondit, mais Daniel ne put détecter si c'était juste de l'hésitation ou du désespoir.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Daniel, pouvez-vous juste me dire ce que le docteur a dit ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » La frustration dans la voix de Jack montait à un niveau dangereux lorsque Daniel continua à ne lui fournir que de vagues informations.

« Oui... non... Je ne sais pas, Jack, je pense que personne ne le sait. Ils lui donnent des antibiotiques pour tenter de contrecarrer le poison... mais ils n'arrivent pas à trouver la bonne combinaison. Son état empire, Jack. Ca semble réagir avec le naq... avec quelque chose qu'elle a dans son sang. »

« Daniel, je veux lui parler. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je ne suis pas à la base, Jack. Le Dr. Summers m'en a fait partir pendant un temps, mais Teal'c est toujours là-bas avec Sam. »

« Bon sang ! »

« Euh, Jack... avant que vous ne lui parliez, il faut que vous sachiez... les choses vont vous sembler étranges. Ses souvenirs sont un peu décousus. Elle ne se rappelle que des bribes... des périodes entières sont manquantes ou confuses. »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Daniel ? Qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi ? »

« Non ! Non, elle se rappelle de vous, Jack... c'est juste qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de... tout. »

Daniel bégayait. Il ne voulait pas dire à son ami par téléphone toutes les choses que Sam avait oubliées. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver les mots justes. Il savait que Sam et Jack avaient des problèmes et il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis que Jack était retourné à Washington. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que Jack arrive au SGC sans être au courant et fasse paniquer Sam. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient mariés, mais l'amour et l'inquiétude étaient toujours là, bien que cachés sous la façade militaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver comment dire à un Général super anxieux, super agressif et hautement sensible que la femme qu'il aimait ne se rappelait pas être son épouse.

« Oh... bigre ! » La frustration de Daniel se remarquait dans sa voix lorsqu'il gémit presque dans le téléphone.

« Quoi ? Crachez le morceau, Daniel ! »

« OK. Bon, elle pense que vous êtes toujours Colonel, Jack. Je veux dire que nous lui avons dit que vous aviez été promu et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'étiez pas là... mais elle ne s'en rappelle pas. Il faut donc que vous fassiez attention quand vous lui parlerez... allez-y mollo. »

Il y eut un long silence inquiétant à l'autre bout du téléphone comme l'esprit de Jack absorbait les mots de Daniel. Il comprit. Oh oui, et comment. Elle se rappelait du Colonel O'Neill mais pas de Jack.

Jack se passa la main sur la figure, puis rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour être ensemble, supportant des années d'émotions cachées pour accomplir leurs devoirs et quand ils avaient fait enfin les derniers pas les plus durs... Sam l'avait repoussé. Il s'était attendu à des jours difficiles, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela. Il s'était promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas glisser entre ses doigts sans se battre ; qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la garder avec lui, mais maintenant... elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui, uniquement son supérieur. Les mois passés ensemble avaient été complètement effacés. Ils en étaient revenus au déni. La tête de Jack tournait alors que l'inquiétude et la détresse mêlées à l'épuisement et la confusion déjouaient tous ses efforts pour maintenir son contrôle. Il était physiquement presque sous le choc lorsqu'il s'effondra sur la chaise.

Daniel appuyait fermement le téléphone contre son oreille, se concentrant et tenant son autre main sur l'autre oreille pour se couper de tout autre bruit de fond. C'était si silencieux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à entendre la respiration de Jack et pendant un instant de panique, il crut que la connexion s'était coupée.

« Jack ? Jack ! Est-ce que vous êtes là ? Allô ? »

« Oui, Daniel, je suis là. »

« Bien ! Alors, vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un autre long silence remplit l'air avant que Jack ne réponde.

« Je dois faire un rapport et ensuite, nous verrons. Je serais là aussi vite que je pourrais, Daniel. Dites à Sam que je serais là aussi vite que je pourrais. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où êtes-vous, Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Hum... Je ne sais pas exactement. Nous parlerons quand je serais là, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack. »

« Prenez soin de Sam et dites-lui... »

Daniel le coupa. Il savait déjà ce que Jack était sur le point de dire. Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Venez et vous pourrez lui dire vous-même ! Elle préférerait l'entendre de vous de toute façon. Elle n'a pas tout oublié, Jack ! Elle a démoli quelques SF et a menacé Landry en essayant de vous joindre. Elle a même frappé Teal'c. »

« Quoi ? »

« Longue histoire. Venez vite, d'accord ? Je dirai à Sam que vous êtes en route. »

« Non... dites-lui juste que je serai là aussi vite que je pourrais, OK ? J'ai encore des appels à passer. »

« Très bien ! A bientôt. »

Jack répéta les mots de Daniel et la ligne mourut. Il laissa sortir un long soupir et composa le numéro du bureau du Général Baker. L'homme était aussi bien que vous pouviez trouver et Jack savait qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Il n'était pas inquiet sur l'état de la sécurité parce qu'il savait qu'Alan Baker surveillait chaque point qui méritait de l'être. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était de savoir dans quel pétrin il se trouvait vis-à-vis de leur patron.

« Jack, bon Dieu ! Où diable étais-tu ? »

« J'ai été un petit peu occupé, Alan. Tout est OK ? »

« C'est tranquille pour le moment, les choses semblent être au point mort. »

« Oui, on peut l'espérer. Alors quelle est la dernière concernant le Président ? »

« Il est plutôt furax après toi, Jack. Il a dit quelque chose comme te botter le cul si tu étais allé te balader. »

Jack ricana doucement. « C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser qu'il pourrait faire ça ? »

« Bon sang, Jack ! C'est sérieux. Nous avions quasiment la moitié des forces armées à ta recherche ! »

Jack pinça ses lèvres en une grimace. Super ! Il avait fort à propos oublié qu'il était un atout de valeur et que le Président n'aimait pas que ses ordres soient ignorés. Une fois qu'il s'était glissé en mode de combat, il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée sur le remue-ménage qu'un général manquant provoquerait. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, il suivait les ordres, ceux du Président et il savait qu'il referait la même chose.

« Oui. Je l'appellerai. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Jack, le Colonel Carter. »

« J'ai eu le message, Alan. Rien de nouveau dans les dernières minutes ? »

« Euh, non... »

« OK. Renvoie Andrew chez elle. Donne-lui une semaine de congés. Comme je la connais, elle est probablement restée là depuis que je suis parti. »

Alan ricana. « Tu sembles inspirer la loyauté, Jack. OK. Je m'occupe de ça. »

« Dis-lui, "mission accomplie" et qu'elle a fait un excellent boulot. »

« Jack ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'Andrews savait où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? Quand aucun de nous ne le savait ? Pas même le Président ? »

Un autre petit rire s'échappa des lèvres fatiguées de Jack comme il répondait, « Lui as-tu posé la question, Alan ? »

« Eh bien, non. Je ne pensais pas que... »

« Je présume que le plan a bien fonctionné, alors, hum ?... que puis-je dire ? Je devais faire confiance à quelqu'un et c'était mieux que tu ne le saches pas. »

« Ouais, bon, on verra si tu riras encore après avoir parlé au Président, Jack. »

« Peux-tu tenir le fort encore un peu ? »

« Bien sûr, fais ce que tu as à faire, mais cette fois-ci, laisse-moi savoir où diable tu es ! »

« Je le ferai. Merci, Alan. »

Jack regarda fixement le téléphone pendant quelques minutes avant de composer à nouveau un numéro, se disant que cette fois-ci ça pourrait être légèrement désagréable et comme le téléphone sonnait dans le bureau du Président, Jack O'Neill fut le parfait mélange de charme et de respect militaire.

« Jack ! Bon sang ! Où diable... »

« Bonsoir, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que vous savez l'heure qu'il est, Jack ? Et il semblerait que vos jours soient un peu plus longs que les miens, au fait ! Je vous attendais ici il y a plus d'une semaine ! »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, il y a eu un léger contretemps. Je vous appelle juste pour vous apprendre que la cible a été éliminée. Le loup est mort, M. le Président et les brebis sont saines et sauves dans les bras d'un formidable archange. »

« Avez-vous dit archange ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il y eut un long silence alors que le Président absorbait ses mots. Il savait que l'homme était en train de déterminer l'endroit exact où il se trouvait et comment il s'y était rendu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne criait plus et c'était le principal.

« Pas de perte ? »

« Un blessé, mais pas dû aux tirs ennemis. »

« Aucun ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« C'est bon à entendre, Jack, mais nous avons toujours ce petit problème de désobéissance aux ordres et puis de disparaître pendant quoi... un peu plus d'une semaine ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. »

« Oui... Je suis plus qu'intéressé d'entendre ce qui a pris tout ce temps ! Jack, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez le plus exaspérant des... »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien, j'ai compris, pas de discussion, pas d'explication. Téléphone satellite ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Il y a encore un point qui nécessite d'être exploré, mais je ne peux en parler pour le moment. »

« Quand rentrez-vous alors ? Je veux un rapport complet. »

« Eh bien, c'est justement ça, monsieur. Il faut que je repousse ce briefing pour un temps, avec votre permission, bien sûr. »

« Non, Jack, c'est absolument non ! Posez vos fesses sur cet avion ! Vous semblez doué à réquisitionner mes avions et quoi que ce soit que vous ayez besoin, ensuite ramenez-vous ici immédiatement ! Je vous veux dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin ! Et je vous interdis de disparaître à nouveau, Général, ou vous enlèverez à la pelle la neige des trottoirs en Alaska le restant de votre carrière ! »

« Non, monsieur. Je n'y pensais pas, monsieur. Pas de disparition. »

Jack grimaça au ton coléreux dans la voix de son patron et la déception était facilement discernable dans la sienne. La ligne fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes alors que les deux hommes se recomposaient une attitude calme.

« Monsieur le Président, j'ai reçu un message annonçant que le Colonel Carter a été blessée et qu'elle est dans un état indéterminé. Je demande la permission de faire un détour par Cheyenne Mountain avant de retourner à Washington. Je peux vous faire un rapport confidentiel de là-bas, monsieur. »

Il y eut une autre longue pause et quand le Président parla à nouveau, sa voix coléreuse s'était adoucie par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au Colonel Carter, Jack ? Je n'ai reçu aucun rapport inquiétant. »

« Je n'ai pas tous le détails, monsieur. Elle a été exposée à une sorte de poison et ils n'arrivent pas à trouver l'antidote. Elle est à l'infirmerie de Cheyenne, monsieur. »

Il y eut un silence alors que le Président examinait la demande de Jack. Il connaissait ces deux-là depuis de nombreuses années, d'abord par George Hammond et puis personnellement alors que leurs nombreuses aventures arrivaient sur son bureau.

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans le téléphone juste avant que le Président ne parle.

« Très bien, je suppose que je ne peux refuser cette demande. Vous avez fait, après tout, ce que j'ai demandé et vous avez payé plus que votre dû. Faites ce rapport aussitôt que vous pourrez. Je n'aime pas être dans l'ignorance, Général. »

« Aussitôt qu'il sera humainement possible, monsieur, et merci. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Saluez de ma part le Colonel Carter. J'espère qu'elle ira bien le temps que vous arriviez là-bas. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je l'espère aussi. »

Jack éteignit le téléphone et le fourra au hasard dans l'une de ses poches. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la porte. En un instant, il traversa en hâte la coursive, avalant la distance en longues enjambées alors qu'il trottinait vers le pont et le bureau du Commandant. Réquisitionner un avion ici serait un peu difficile à moins qu'il ne puisse le chiper juste sur la piste d'envol, mais ce serait beaucoup plus facile avec l'aide du Commandant.

Il pensa à Sam alors qu'il avançait, l'anxiété croissant dans sa poitrine comme une violente tempête sur l'océan, ses muscles se crispant le long de ses larges épaules et son sang coulant dans son corps, laissant sa peau brûlante et fourmillante.

Il avait besoin d'un avion et il en avait besoin le plus tôt possible. C'était quelque chose de facilement disponible sur ce porte-avions et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que le Commandant refuse sa requête. Et c'est tout ce que ce serait, une requête, il n'utiliserait pas son rang ou sa position, sauf en dernier ressort. Il préférait gagner la coopération du Commandant et avait toute confiance d'obtenir justement cela lorsqu'il se répandit en mots frisant la folie. Il répondit à quelques questions aussi vaguement que possible et compléta sur les données manquantes sur Chavez. Le Commandant accepta finalement et avait déjà envoyé chercher Jones pour qu'il escorte Jack sur le pont d'envol quand il se leva de son fauteuil.

« Vous savez, Colonel, j'ai ce soupçon persistant que si j'appelais le Pentagone et demandais un certain Colonel Nelson... on me dirait probablement que vous n'existez pas. »

« Probablement, Commandant. »

« Oui... Je m'en doutais et pourtant vous vous attendez à ce que je croie qu'il est vital que vous retourniez à Washington cette nuit. »

« Pas Washington, monsieur, MacDill fera l'affaire. Je peux avoir mon propre avion de là. »

« Oui... je pense que vous le pouvez. Eh bien, peut-être qu'un jour vous viendrez me voir et me raconterez ce que tout ce bordel signifiait... jusque là, bon voyage, Colonel. »

Le Commandant tendit la main vers Jack et ce dernier s'avança pour la serrer dans la sienne, fermement.

« Il y a encore une chose, Commandant. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être ? »

« Il y a un pilote de la Navy au sol à environ une heure ou deux au sud de l'endroit où vous nous avez ramassés. Il m'attend en fait, aussi si vous pouviez... lui envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour lui dire que nous... »

« Je comprends, Colonel. »

« Il lui faudra atterrir et refaire le plein avant de retourner dans le Golfe. »

« Il devrait avoir assez de fuel pour le Golfe, Colonel. »

« Non, monsieur, pas ce Golfe là... Celui-ci est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. »

Les yeux du Commandant s'agrandirent de surprise alors que les mots pénétraient son esprit et il secoua lentement la tête en étudiant Jack.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous voyagez, Colonel. Nous rappellerons le pilote et lui fournirons toute assistance nécessaire. Quel est son nom ? »

« Lieutenant Crawford. »

« Et son vaisseau ? »

« J'ai bien peur que vous m'ayez collé, monsieur. Mais ils seront en train de le chercher, donc si vous... »

« Est-ce tout, Colonel ? Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir oublié personne ? Pas de capitaine sous-marinier ou un bombardier stratégique attendant vos ordres ?"

Le ton du Commandant avait changé en celui d'incrédulité et de contrariété, mais Jack sourit simplement et secoua la tête doucement en répondant.

« Non, monsieur. C'est tout. Et merci encore, monsieur. »

« Derrière la porte à droite, Colonel. Vous rencontrerez Jones sur le chemin. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Jack se retourna et avait disparu dans les coursives grises avant que le Commandant ne puisse parler à nouveau. Il était satisfait que cet homme récupère le pilote et rapatrie Chavez chez lui dès que possible, mais fit une note mentale de prendre de leurs nouvelles une fois qu'il serait à Colorado Springs.

Il rencontra Jones et le suivit jusqu'au pont d'envol où un jet était prêt et attendait. Il grimpa dans le siège arrière et mit le casque, abaissant la visière sur les yeux et passa le harnais de sécurité autour de lui. Puis il posa doucement ses mains sur les genoux et attendit que le pilote termine sa séquence d'autorisation pour le décollage. Les lumières des panneaux luisaient contre l'anneau sur sa main gauche et alors que ses yeux enregistraient les minuscules étincelles de lumière, son esprit voyagea instantanément jusqu'à Sam.

Ayant une grande quantité de souvenirs sur quoi s'appuyer, Jack put la visualiser facilement à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été là bien trop de fois auparavant, mais dans le passé, il avait toujours été là aussi, assis près de son lit ou passant la voir à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Cette fois, c'était différent. La distance physique mêlée au facteur 'inconnu' ajoutait de nouvelles inquiétudes et complications pour lui. Pour la première fois, il permit à son esprit d'examiner toutes les possibilités, considérant chacune d'elle avec aussi peu d'émotion que possible. Avec si peu d'information disponible, son esprit dépeignit un diagnostique très sombre, créant le pire scénario possible qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait quand il arriverait ou ce qu'il ferait en fait. Son instinct lui disait de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais la lâcher, mais Daniel avait indiqué qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de leur mariage, aussi c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée. Il sourit brièvement en imaginant la réponse de Sam à toute démonstration publique d'affection, mais le sourire s'effaça rapidement alors que la peur s'accrochait à son cœur au scénario final qui flasha dans son esprit.

Dans ce scénario, Sam n'attendait pas à l'infirmerie quand il arrivait. Ni à son labo. Ni même à la maison. Non, c'était celui qui arrachait son souffle et figeait son cœur, lequel battait à présent à tout rompre. C'était le fondement de ses cauchemars ; de sa peur consciemment repoussée au fin fond de son être. Cette alternative horrible, impensable où il n'arrivait pas à temps pour la sauver ; où le héros de l'histoire échouait misérablement et la demoiselle en détresse subissait la conséquence fatale. Un violent frisson traversa son âme et il repoussa avec force cette pensée de son esprit avant d'exhumer de ses souvenirs son visage souriant et parla clairement dans le micro.

« Allons-y, Lieutenant ! Faites voler cet oiseau ! »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Jack posa sa tête contre le siège une fraction de seconde avant de sentir l'accélération pousser violemment sur son corps alors qu'ils étaient catapultés du pont d'envol du porte-avions et le pilote initia une montée verticale, les propulsant dans le ciel étoilé. Jack écouta les sons apaisants de l'avion alors qu'ils ruaient autour de lui dans l'obscurité, ses mains légèrement agitées à l'absence des manettes.

« Détendez-vous et savourez le vol, monsieur. Nous avons un temps excellent et un itinéraire de vol nickel devant nous. »

Jack refoula ses soucis et ses pensées inquiétants, reprenant son personnage de militaire engageant et effronté, pour cacher ses inquiétudes.

« Alors... pas de café ou de jolies hôtesses, Lieutenant ? »

Un rire chaud et plein s'entendit dans les écouteurs de son casque, puis le pilote répondit d'une voix traînante, calme et entraînée.

« J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur, un peu juste en espace pour ce vol. »

« Ah, quel dommage. »

A nouveau le rire joyeux alors que Jack regardait fixement l'obscurité.

« Mais ce que nous manquons en espace, nous le compenserons avec la vitesse. Le Commandant m'a dit que vous étiez pressé de rentrer chez vous. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je le suis. »

« Eh bien, je vous déposerai sur la piste de MacDill en moins de deux, monsieur. »

La voix de Jack perdit de son ton enjoué comme une sincère reconnaissance y faisait place.

« Ce serait plus qu'apprécié. »

« Pas de problème, monsieur. Ne vous gênez pas pour fermer l'œil, je vous réveillerai lorsqu'on sera sur le point d'atterrir. »

« Merci, Lieutenant. »

Jack appuya sa tête sur le siège, détendant son corps autant que possible dans la disposition familière du cockpit, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la nuit. Incapable de différencier le noir du ciel et de la mer, il ferma les yeux et imagina Sam à ses côtés alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans un sommeil bienvenu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 – Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Sam lutta de toutes ses forces, mais sans résultat, son pied était pris et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire pour se libérer seule. L'eau montait autour d'elle et même si elle continuait à chercher une voie de sortie, elle commença à accepter le fait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. Ainsi soit-il. Elle partirait en se battant.

Elle retint sa respiration et plongea sous l'eau, essayant d'atteindre le débris qui empêchait son évasion. Des bulles roses montèrent lentement à la surface sombre lorsqu'elle relâcha son souffle et tira sur le rocher qui s'était écroulé et la retenait. Tirant une dernière fois, elle épuisa tout son air et fut forcée de remonter à la surface pour aspirer en haletant l'air indispensable, son pied toujours douloureusement retenu sous les pierres.

De ses mains, elle lissa ses cheveux et les écarta de son visage, ôtant l'excès d'eau en les serrant, laquelle coula le long de son dos. Seule dans l'obscurité, Sam réalisa soudain que ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait peut-être pas été une super idée. Elle frissonnait à présent de froid et croisa ses bras pour tenter de passer un peu de chaleur dans ses membres en les frottant. Si son équipe ne la retrouvait pas bientôt, il serait trop tard. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se libérer elle-même et elle mourrait ici, de froid et seule. Ces pensées la firent frissonner encore plus que l'eau qui continuait à monter, léchant son menton alors qu'elle tirait et se tortillait dans ses efforts futiles pour s'échapper.

La panique grandissait lentement en elle comme les pensées de son sort imminent emplissaient son esprit et les événements de sa vie tournoyèrent en un tourbillon multicolore d'occasions manquées et de regrets. Elle avait toujours su que sa mort était possible, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle l'avait imaginée ; elle ne voulait pas mourir et elle ne voulait certainement pas mourir noyée. Elle avait l'impression de se faire avoir de mourir ainsi, après tout ce à quoi elle avait survécu, est-ce qu'elle ne méritait pas, au moins, de mourir en poursuivant l'ennemi, comme un gardien de la liberté, comme elle avait vécu ? S'étirant autant que possible, elle leva son menton au-dessus de l'eau et se demanda pourquoi elle était seule. Où était le reste de SG1 ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ici ?

« Mon Colonel ! Daniel ! Teal'c ! »

Sam hurla dans l'obscurité, s'arrêtant entre chaque cri, puis elle cessa complètement ses mouvements et écouta lorsque l'écho lui revint encore et encore. Quand il mourut et qu'aucune réponse ne vint, elle étira son corps à la limite physique et cria encore.

« Mon Colonel ! Colonel O'Neill ! » Et comme des larmes se mettaient à glisser le long de ses joues et que sa bouche commençait à s'emplir d'eau, elle fit un dernier effort. « Mon Colonel ! Mon Colonel ! Aidez-moi ! Je suis ici ! Jaaaack ! »

Puis elle toussa et cracha quand l'eau commença à l'étouffer et elle ferma la bouche, n'étant plus capable d'appeler à l'aide. Elle pouvait à peine respirer et luttait contre l'impulsion de se débattre dans l'eau, tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient de résignation, une voix cria dans l'obscurité, appelant son nom. Soudain, il y eut un plouf derrière elle et des bras forts encerclèrent sa taille, tentant de la libérer. Incapable de parler, elle leva une main pour toucher le visage de Jack et secouant la tête, elle montra du doigt son pied.

Sans hésitation, il disparut dans les profondeurs froides et noires qui les entouraient et en quelques instants, elle sentit le poids commencer à s'amoindrir comme il déplaçait les pierres qui la piégeaient. Il remonta à la surface et s'accrocha à elle, tirant son visage au-dessus de l'eau alors qu'il criait presque désespérément.

« Tirez, Sam ! Tirez votre jambe ! »

Ils tirèrent tous les deux, mais elle secoua la tête et il plongea à nouveau alors qu'elle attendait. Soudain, le poids qui était posé sur sa jambe diminua encore un peu et elle tira d'un coup sec, sombrant sous l'eau glacée lorsque sa jambe se libéra.

Elle s'abandonna alors à sa peur et se mit à se débattre désespérément alors que des bras puissants la tiraient en sécurité dans une étreinte et que des mains chaudes caressaient son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Jack ! Aidez-moi ! »

« Sam, ça va aller ! Je suis là. Vous allez bien ! »

Sam s'accrocha à la voix familière. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'y agrippa jusqu'à ce que sa peur diminue et alors elle ouvrit timidement les yeux. Luttant encore pour prendre son souffle, Sam passa une main tremblante le long du tissu blanc alors qu'elle se détendait dans les bras réconfortants qui la tenaient. Une main vint écarter les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur son visage et ses yeux s'agrandirent au contact. Ses cheveux étaient complètement secs. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle s'écarta complètement et fixa avec une confusion évidente ses yeux inquiets.

« Daniel ? Où est Ja... le Colonel ? »

« Il n'est pas ici, Sam, vous rêviez. »

« Pas ici ? » Sam se releva et remua son pied. Il n'y avait pas de douleur. « Je rêvais ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur les oreillers et le dévisagea. « Pas... pas ici ? Où est-il, Daniel ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Daniel plaça sa main sur son épaule, frottant doucement, essayant d'apaiser sa peine. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Rien du tout ? »

« J'étais piégée dans une caverne. Le Colonel m'en a sortie et puis... j'étais ici. » Son front se rida et ses yeux bougèrent sans cesse alors qu'elle cherchait dans son esprit plus de détails. Jack avait été là avec elle, elle en était sûre.

« Hum, non, Sam. C'était il y a longtemps. Vous, hum... on vous a tiré dessus et il y a eu une infection. Vous êtes encore en convalescence... mais vous allez vous en remettre. » La voix de Daniel tremblait un peu lorsqu'il lui raconta l'histoire, à nouveau, touchant le bandage sur son épaule en parlant. « Puis-je aller vous chercher quelque chose ? »

Sam secoua lentement la tête, toujours silencieuse, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les réponses et n'y trouvant que confusion.

OoOoO

Jack eut un sommeil agité alors que l'avion filait à travers le ciel vers la base aérienne de MacDill. Des rêves troublants luttaient contre le sommeil réparateur alors que des pensées de Sam se mêlaient avec des visages inconnus et des yeux luisants. Il dériva sans cesse pour être arraché sans douceur de son repos par son inquiétude grandissante pour Sam ou par un éclair vivace d'un souvenir sombre.

Finalement, il se réveilla brusquement, cognant son casque contre la vitre du cockpit alors qu'il réagissait au son de la voix de Sam qui appelait à l'aide. Tous ses muscles crispés, il regarda l'habitacle et, de frustration, il se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il se réveillait pleinement et redevenait conscient.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

« Hmm, ouais, bien. Juste... rien... Encore combien de temps ? »

« Nous y serons dans quelques minutes, monsieur. Une demi-heure au plus. »

« Bien. C'est bien. »

Jack s'adossa sur le siège et tenta de se rappeler le rêve qui l'avait réveillé. Il était sûr que Sam l'appelait ; qu'elle était vraiment en danger, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était juste son inquiétude qui prenait forme dans ses rêves. Il fixa l'obscurité à l'extérieur et murmura, « Je serai bientôt là, Sam. »

Il arriva à MacDill presque épuisé, mais néanmoins impatient de rentrer chez lui. Le protocole exigeait qu'il se présente au commandant de la base à son arrivée et il redoutait presque de maintenir la charade 'Nelson', mais à ce moment précis, c'était plus facile et rapide que la vérité.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le commandant lui dise d'entrer, il tourna alors la poignée et entra à l'intérieur.

« Colonel Nelson, monsieur. »

L'officier aux cheveux gris assis derrière le bureau finit la signature du document devant lui et leva la tête.

« Colonel Nel... Jack ? »

« Tony ? »

« Jack, que diable... ? Que se passe-t-il ? Cette note disait que le Colonel Nelson allait se présenter, pas le Général O'Neill ! »

« Ouais, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, Tony. » Jack laissa tomber la main qu'il avait levée pour saluer alors qu'un sourire relevait ses lèvres. « C'est bon de te revoir. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh, c'est temporaire. Carlson est en congés et je le remplace. Est-ce que tu n'as pas reçu le mémo, _Général_ ? »

« Euh, non. J'ai dû rater celui-là. »

Jack rit doucement en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau.

« OK, Jack, que fais-tu ici et de quoi as-tu besoin ? Le patron du Homeworld Security ne passe pas juste pour dire bonjour. »

« En fait, Tony... j'ai besoin d'un vol pour rentrer à la maison. Je suis en route pour Colorado Springs et il me faut un avion qui m'y emmènera le plus vite possible. »

« Oui, eh bien, corrige-moi si j'ai tort, mais est-ce que tu ne viens pas d'arriver sur un jet de la Navy ? Et depuis quand la Floride est sur le chemin pour aller à Colorado Springs ? »

« Eh bien, tu me connais, Tony ! » Les yeux de Jack étincelèrent de malice. « Je pourrais te le dire, mais ensuite je devrais te tuer. »

Tony éclata de rire à la phrase toute faite qui sortit si facilement des lèvres de Jack alors qu'il tirait un formulaire d'un dossier de son bureau.

« Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? »

« Pas beaucoup, je crois. »

« OK, bon, je vais faire préparer un avion. Quand veux-tu partir ? »

« Aussitôt que l'avion est prêt. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, Général, il te faudra aussi un pilote. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Tony... »

« A moins que ce ne soit un ordre, je pense que si. Tu as une mine affreuse, Jack ; tu es épuisé, n'importe qui peut le voir. Je préférerais ne pas être responsable de ton crash quelque part entre ici et Colorado Springs. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Tony le coupa.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème, Général. Nous serons heureux de te fournir un pilote pour t'emmener à Colorado Springs. Bon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer et manger quelque chose pendant que je fais le nécessaire ? »

Jack sourit à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et finalement céda, sachant qu'il avait raison. C'était probablement pour le mieux et sa meilleure chance de retourner à la maison auprès Sam.

Une fois qu'il se fut changé dans le treillis qu'on lui avait fourni, il suivit un soldat quelque peu nerveux au mess où il accueillit avec joie un repas chaud. La nourriture le revigora, rétablissant une partie de son énergie et quand il eut fini, il passa un autre appel téléphonique.

Il était approximativement 8 heures du matin et le Dr. Summers n'était pas à l'infirmerie, mais une infirmière l'informa qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement. Il demanda à parler à Sam, mais elle hésitait à la réveiller, disant qu'elle avait eu une nuit agitée. Jack poussa un long soupir, mais décida qu'elle avait raison et que Sam avait probablement besoin de se reposer plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de lui parler. Il demanda à l'infirmière de faire passer le message à Daniel qu'il était en route pour Peterson et raccrocha pour se diriger vers la piste. Avec un peu de chance, il serait au SGC aux alentours de 14 heures et il pourrait prendre de ses nouvelles personnellement. Ceci, décida-t-il, était beaucoup plus préférable qu'un appel téléphonique longue distance.

OoOoO

« Colonel Carter ? » répéta la douce voix dans la tête de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux.

« Hmmm ? »

« Colonel Carter, vous devez vous réveiller. »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Teal'c ? »

« Vous avez besoin de nourriture, Colonel Carter. Elle vous aidera à augmenter votre force. »

« Je ne veux rien, Teal'c. »

« Colonel Carter, O'Neill sera fortement mécontent s'il découvre que vous refusez de vous sustenter. Un guerrier doit nourrir son corps lorsque l'opportunité se présente pour être prêt pour la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, Teal'c, mais... »

« Je demanderai à l'infirmière qu'elle vous aide. »

« Non, Teal'c. Très bien, j'essaierai de manger quelque chose. Où est Daniel ? »

« Daniel Jackson se repose dans ses quartiers. »

« Et le Colonel ? »

Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête à sa question. Il savait qu'elle avait été informée de la promotion de Jack et était inquiet qu'elle ait encore oublié cette information. Il fit une petite pause, se demandant s'il fallait corriger son erreur et décida de n'en rien faire, ne voyant aucune raison de l'inquiéter davantage.

« O'Neill n'est pas à la base en ce moment, mais il va arriver bientôt. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Que mijote-t-il ? » Sam sortit les mots entre deux bouchées, découvrant lorsqu'elle se mit à manger qu'elle avait en fait faim.

« Je ne suis pas au courant de ses activités, Colonel Carter. »

« Vous vous êtes emmêlé les pédales, Teal'c ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors que le grand Jaffa se tenait stoïquement debout près de son lit. « Je pensais que c'était votre tour de vous tenir au courant de ce que fait le Colonel. »

Teal'c la regarda calmement, examinant prudemment sa réponse pendant un long silence.

« Non, Colonel Carter, en fait, je crois que c'est votre tour. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! » Sam gloussa doucement et continua à manger son repas pendant que Teal'c se tenait presque silencieux à ses côtés, ne répondant que si elle posait une question ou lui faisait une remarque.

Il n'exprima pas son inquiétude et ne demanda pas comment elle se sentait. Il était simplement là, sa loyauté et sa sollicitude exprimées dans ce simple fait et Sam se sentit réconfortée par sa bonne volonté à lui laisser diriger la conversation ou son acceptation à son silence, quel que soit ce qu'elle préférait.

Il était assis calmement à côté d'elle quand Mitchell entra à l'infirmerie.

« Salut, Sam ! Comment ça va ? »

Sam jeta un regard à Teal'c pour juger de sa réaction à l'apparition de Mitchell. Il ne sembla pas surpris, aussi Sam accepta sa visite comme étant normale.

« Colonel Mitchell. Je vais bien, merci. »

Son ton était respectueux, mais quelque peu froid. Les souvenirs concernant Mitchell étaient vagues au mieux, mais il y avait une rage sous-jacente en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Son esprit chercha les réponses à ces sentiments, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle put identifier avec certitude.

« Hum... est-ce que je peux aller vous chercher quelque chose ? Besoin de quelque chose ? »

« C'est gentil à vous, mais non merci. Mon équipe prend soin de tout. »

Mitchell jeta un bref coup d'œil à Teal'c et hocha la tête. « OooooK, bon, dites juste le mot si quelque chose vous vient à l'esprit. Je serai heureux d'aider si je peux. »

Le front de Sam se rida alors qu'elle plissait légèrement les yeux à son apparente sollicitude et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c dont l'expression n'avait pas changé. Sam se dit que sa légère inquiétude était un effet secondaire de l'infection qui tourmentait son esprit et s'étant habituée à cette légère confusion, elle l'écarta presque tout de suite.

Elle acquiesça et Mitchell lui fit un grand sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Teal'c ? »

« Oui, Colonel Carter ? »

Soudain, Sam réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi demander et se mordit sa lèvre inférieure pensivement. « Hum, peu importe. Rien, je suppose. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je vais faire une sieste. »

« Je resterai ici. »

Sam leva les yeux sur le visage grave de Teal'c et sourit, reconnaissante pour l'amitié qui le faisait rester à ses côtés.

« Merci, Teal'c, mais si vous devez partir, ça ira pour moi. »

Il inclina doucement sa tête alors qu'un petit sourire relevait ses traits. Sam s'installa en une position confortable et ferma les yeux, assurée qu'il resterait près d'elle, la veillant silencieusement pendant son sommeil.

OoOoO

Les portes de l'ascenseurs glissèrent bruyamment en s'ouvrant pour permettre à Daniel et Jack d'en sortir. Jack marchait rapidement, sa détermination évidente dans sa foulée. Pas aussi apparent était le fait qu'il était concentré sur la voix de Daniel, absorbant son compte rendu dit d'une voix débridée pendant qu'ils avançaient. Daniel semblait parler encore plus vite que d'habitude alors qu'ils longeaient les couloirs de l'infirmerie, mais Jack ne rata pas un mot.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! Ayez un peu confiance en moi ! Je ne vais pas la bouleverser ! »

« Mais, c'est justement ça, Jack ! Elle est déjà bouleversée ! »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, ça ne fera aucune différence avec la dernière fois que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La dernière fois, vous étiez seuls tous les deux... »

« ... vous n'étiez pas là, Daniel. »

« Vous vous disputiez, Jack. »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec elle, Daniel ! Malade ou pas, je pense que Sam est tout à fait capable de me dire de partir si elle ne veut pas de moi ici ! Non ? »

« Vous ? Peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aura la même réaction face au Général O'Neill ou même au Colonel O'Neill... »

Jack s'arrêta dans sa foulée et se retourna pour faire face à Daniel avec une expression stupéfaite sur les traits. Il détestait l'admettre, mais Daniel avait raison. Sam avait toujours été respectueuse et si elle croyait vraiment qu'il n'y avait aucune relation personnelle entre eux, elle se fierait à son entraînement militaire pour dicter sa réaction.

« OK. Vous avez marqué un point. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, j'irais mollo, mais je vais aller la voir. »

« Vous devriez parler d'abord au Dr. Summers, Jack. Laissez-la vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait, Daniel. Ecoutez, j'ai dit que j'irais mollo. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour Sam. Moi aussi. Je serai prudent, ok ? »

Il tapota l'épaule de Daniel, puis reprit sa marche vers l'infirmerie avant que Daniel ne puisse reprendre la parole. Daniel le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur et croisa les bras pensivement, parlant tout haut et à personne en particulier.

« J'espère juste que vous pouvez faire ça, Jack. Ca pourrait ne pas être si facile. »

Jack s'arrêta et prit une profonde aspiration lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'infirmerie était relativement calme. La plupart des lits étaient vides et il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que celui avec les rideaux tirés cachait Sam. Il fit un dernier ajustement pour tenter de se forcer à reprendre son ancien statut de supérieur et se mit à traverser la pièce.

Il écarta le rideau et pénétra à l'intérieur du petit espace où Sam était couchée. Ses yeux la couvrirent lentement, faisant l'inventaire de sa condition et, alors qu'il s'arrêtait au pied de son lit, un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle dormait, bien que pas paisiblement, et Teal'c se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés. Jack détourna ses yeux de son corps suffisamment longtemps pour rencontrer ceux de Teal'c, calmes et sombres, et il lui fit un léger signe de tête comme Teal'c inclinait la sienne pour le saluer, puis il fit un pas de côté.

« Elle ne semble pas blessée, » dit Jack d'une voix à peine plus qu'un murmure tout en continuant d'observer Sam.

« La balle a traversé son épaule gauche. »

Les yeux de Jack se déplacèrent sur cette zone et il put voir la bosse que faisait le bandage sous la robe qu'elle portait.

« Elle semble agitée. Est-elle droguée ? »

« Elle ne l'est pas et son sommeil est très souvent interrompu par des cauchemars. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

Jack se tourna lorsqu'il sentit un léger contact sur son bras et vit que le Dr. Summers se tenait près de lui.

« Bonjour, Général. »

« Docteur. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est très malade, Général. Teal'c ? »

« Je serai dehors, O'Neill. »

« Merci, T. » Jack se retourna vers le Dr. Summers et elle put voir le début des larmes dans ses yeux sombres et inquiets. « Alors ? »

« Le poison de la balle a provoqué une minuscule lésion dans son cerveau. Les antibiotiques aident, mais ils ne l'arrêtent pas complètement. De plus, il y a une réaction chimique avec le naquadah de son sang qui fait que la lésion s'est enflammée et sa taille se développe lentement. » Le Dr. Summers fit une pause attendant que Jack absorbe ses mots alors qu'elle l'observait en train de regarder Sam. Une larme unique roula doucement sur sa peau tannée et ses articulations étaient blanches sur la barre du pied du lit.

« Que pouvez-vous faire ? »

« Eh bien, continuer les antibiotiques et peut-être la chirurgie, mais ça, c'est en dernier ressort. Pour le moment, elle va et vient. Ses souvenirs sont erratiques... changeant parfois très rapidement. »

« Souffre-t-elle ? »

« C'est en grande partie des maux de tête, une perte d'appétit, une confusion générale due à la perte de mémoire et, bien sûr, il y a encore une légère douleur à sa blessure à l'épaule, mais ça guérit, donc rien de très important. »

Jack réunit ses mains devant lui. Le Dr. Summers vit sa mâchoire bouger lorsqu'il serra des dents en un effort pour maintenir son contrôle et elle attendit patiemment qu'il parle, tout à fait consciente du stress qu'il devait ressentir. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés sur Sam et il la dévisageait avec une telle affection qu'il y avait une connexion presque palpable entre eux.

« Est-ce qu'elle me reconnaîtra ? »

« Je pense que oui, mais il est possible que non. Elle a toujours reconnu Teal'c et le Dr. Jackson, mais ne semble pas se rappeler du Colonel Mitchell. »

Jack ne parla pas ni ne se retourna pour la regarder, il hocha simplement la tête montrant qu'il comprenait.

« Pourquoi ne vous laisserais-je pas seul un moment et si vous avez des questions plus tard, je serai tout près. Essayez juste de ne pas la bouleverser. Elle pourrait dire des choses étranges, Général. Des choses qui, pour vous, sont du passé, mais qui, pour elle, sembleront comme hier. »

Cette fois, il la regarda et prit une profonde respiration en le faisant, hochant à nouveau lentement la tête. Le Dr. Summers lui tapota l'épaule avec affection et quitta la pièce rapidement, le laissant seul avec Sam.

Pendant un long moment, il resta là, totalement immobile, au pied de son lit, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser avec chaque respiration, ou s'agiter et se retourner dans son sommeil. Son visage se déforma comme si elle avait mal et elle bougea un bras à l'aveuglette, ses poings fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle tentait de parler, mais était incapable de trouver les mots.

Finalement, il s'avança sur le côté et s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit à côté d'elle. Son corps se contracta légèrement lorsque le lit s'affaissa avec son poids et il plaça une main sur son abdomen pour la calmer. Elle saisit sa main instinctivement et s'y accrocha alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, marmonnant doucement dans son sommeil.

Il l'observa pendant un long moment alors qu'elle se rendormait et son pouce caressa de façon apaisante le dos de sa main. Il regarda ses traits détendus, se demandant quels rêves se jouaient derrière ses paupières closes et comment elle réagirait à sa présence quand elle se réveillerait. Puis son esprit alla plus loin, s'inquiétant des mots que le Dr. Summers avait prononcés et s'ils trouveraient un médicament pour la tirer du bord du précipice.

Ses pensées errèrent vers tous ces matins où il l'avait observée se réveiller à ses côtés. Des paupières lourdes de sommeil s'entrouvrant sur de brillants yeux bleus alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et emmêlait leurs corps en une étreinte réconfortante. Il voulait la tenir maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne le devait pas, pas encore. Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux et se concentrant de tout son être sur cet unique, minuscule acte d'affection.

Il s'écartait d'elle quand elle bougea légèrement et murmura, « Jack. »

« Ca va aller, Sam, ce n'est que moi. Rendors-toi. »

Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant, mais cette fois, elle ne se calma pas sous son contact. Elle marmonna à nouveau son nom et puis ses yeux furent grands ouverts. Deux flaques bleues brillant de lumière cherchaient soudain son visage et le dévisageaient, pleins de confusion.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas là, monsieur. »

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Je voulais être là, mais... »

« Ce n'est rien, monsieur, je comprends. »

« Je suis là, maintenant et je serai là aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi. »

« Mon Colonel... ? »

« Oui ? »

Sam regarda la pièce comme si elle vérifiait qu'ils étaient seuls, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, disant d'une voix hésitante.

« Hum... est-ce que vous venez de m'embrasser ? »

Jack pinça ses lèvres, se réprimandant de ne pas contrôler ses émotions et de la rendre encore plus confuse.

« Hum, oui. » Il caressa sa main avec son pouce distraitement. « Je crois que oui. »

Quand il leva la tête, elle était en train de l'observer, ses yeux exorbités et perplexes, mais elle serrait aussi sa main un peu plus.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas faire ça, monsieur. »

Jack sourit. Il laissa le sourire réchauffer son visage jusqu'à ce que les coins des lèvres de Sam se relèvent en réponse. Puis il se pencha plus près et murmura, « Dans ce cas, ne le dites à personne. »

« Je ne suis pas... mourante... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Sam, bien sûr que non ! Vous allez vous remettre. Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

« Eh bien... d'habitude, vous ne... »

« Très bien, d'accord. Je me suis laissé un peu emporter. Vous sembliez... avoir besoin d'un... » Il se tortilla comme son corps communiquait sa recherche du mot juste.

« D'un baiser pour faire passer ? »

Les sourcils de Jack montèrent à des hauteurs vertigineuses et il pointa son index sur elle, souriant malicieusement.

« Exactement ! »

« Mon Colonel, je ne me... souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude monter dans ses yeux, presque comme si un nuage avait recouvert le soleil et il se dépêcha de la rassurer que tout allait bien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Sam, c'est l'infection. Le Dr. Summers dit que ça affecte votre mémoire d'une façon qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais nous allons réparer ça. » Il haussa les épaules et fit une grimace idiote, espérant qu'elle le croirait et se détendrait à nouveau. « Alors... comment vous sentez-vous ? Mal quelque part ? »

« Un peu mal à la tête et à l'épaule.. » Elle leva son épaule, testant la douleur persistante qu'elle sentait là. « Ow ! »

« Doucement, Carter. Vous avez reçu une balle. »

Ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement pour rencontrer les siens et il put sentir son pouls s'accélérer rapidement.

« Hé, c'est ok. Ils vous gardent sous antibiotiques et vous devriez vous sentir mieux bientôt, mais vous devez vous détendre et vous reposer autant que vous pouvez. Est-ce que vous vous sentez d'attaque pour me dire ce dont vous vous rappelez ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, tout est mélangé... »

Sam secoua doucement sa tête alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes qu'elle tenta de refouler. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entremêlées et serra légèrement.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Jack permit un sourire éblouissant de s'afficher sur ses traits tout en gardant ses yeux sur les siens.

« Un plaisir. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Puis-je faire quelque chose ? »

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'appeler Pete, mon Colonel ? Lui faire savoir que je suis ici, mais pas à la maison. »

Jack sentit son souffle lui manquer alors qu'il cherchait ses yeux innocents. Il lutta pour maîtriser rapidement les nombreuses émotions qui menaçaient de se libérer. Il devait rester maître de lui.

« Hum, Sam, c'était... »

Elle l'observait attentivement alors qu'il bafouillait, le reste de sa phrase mourant sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir, une profonde émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment, monsieur, et j'aurais demandé à Daniel, » continua-t-elle lentement, « mais il n'est pas militaire... et puisque je ne me rappelle pas ou ne sais même pas depuis quand je suis là, je pensais juste que... »

Jack dut se détourner, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds et époussetant une poussière imaginaire sur son uniforme.

« Il va bien... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, Carter. »

Il la regarda fixement pendant un long moment et puis se leva, serrant légèrement sa main avant de la relâcher, déterminé à faire ce qui était le mieux pour Sam et d'ignorer ses propres sentiments, peu importait la difficulté. Retour au déni.

« Bien sûr... tout ce que vous voudrez. Je... m'en occuperai. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Jack se leva lentement, continuant de la regarder calmement dans les yeux, puis sans explication, il se pencha et déposa un autre baiser sur son front.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, Sam. J'ai des rapports à rédiger, mais appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Sam secoua lentement la tête, les yeux incrédules face à son action et son évidente sollicitude. Jack serra une dernière fois la main de Sam et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres, mais il s'arrêta et la lâcha, puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Elle l'observa atteindre la porte, lever une main à son visage comme s'il frottait quelque chose près de ses yeux et une tristesse parut descendre sur elle comme il disparaissait. Elle se sentit seule et vulnérable, quelque chose n'allait pas... quelque chose.

Quand il s'était penché vers elle, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'embrasse, d'un vrai baiser, pas simplement un frôlement de ses lèvres sur son front, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ? Et maintenant qu'il était parti, la peur silencieuse l'atteignait à nouveau et elle tira les couvertures autour d'elle, se recroquevillant en boule, son esprit passant rapidement en revue tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Peut-être que Jack pourrait obtenir une autorisation pour que Pete vienne la voir et il lui dirait ce que tout le monde lui cachait. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la piqûre des larmes chaudes contre ses paupières alors qu'elle s'endormait d'un sommeil troublé.

OoOoO

Daniel faisait silencieusement les cent pas à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, attendant le retour de Jack. Comme il se tournait vers la porte, il le vit sortir et s'arrêter, frottant vigoureusement son visage avec ses mains. Ses épaules semblèrent voûtées pendant un instant, puis il releva la tête pour regarda le plafond, la secouant doucement d'un côté à l'autre. Daniel s'approcha doucement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Jack ? »

Jack se retourna et haussa rapidement ses sourcils en une vague expression lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Daniel.

« Oui, tout roule. »

« Est-ce que Sam va bien ? »

« Elle... je crois que... pour le moment, oui, elle va bien. »

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle m'a demandé d'appeler Pete... lui faire savoir qu'elle ne sera pas chez elle. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Jack, je suis désolé. » Daniel observa calmement Jack lutter en silence avec ses émotions.

« Eh bien, au moins ce n'était pas Mitchell. »

Daniel plissa les yeux, complètement surpris par ce commentaire.

« Hum, je ne crois pas comprendre. »

« Moi non plus, Daniel, oubliez que j'ai dit ça. »

« OK. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Voir si je peux le trouver. »

« Pete ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais, Jack... »

Jack le coupa d'une voix impatiente.

« Sam aura ce dont elle a besoin, Daniel. Si c'est Pete, alors j'ai bien l'intention de le faire venir ici. »

« Mais, Jack, c'était il y a plus d'un an, et de plus, ce sera probablement différent la prochaine fois qu'elle se réveillera. Elle n'a cessé de vous réclamer... elle n'a jamais demandé après Pete ! »

Jack le fixa dans les yeux avec une expression bien trop familière pour Daniel. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait vue des centaines de fois auparavant, la féroce expression du guerrier à la poursuite de l'ennemi. Il était sur le point de parler quand Jack le dépassa et longea rapidement le couloir. Daniel resta figé pendant un instant, puis se mit à trottiner pour le rattraper, criant après Jack comme il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

« Si vous voulez aider, Daniel, c'est super. Vous pouvez commencer par trouver Pete Shanahan. »

« Jack ! » Daniel s'arrêta, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre Jack en colère tout de suite, il était apparemment dominé par son inquiétude pour Sam et tentait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider.

« OK, Jack, je le trouverai. »

Jack acquiesça et relâcha les portes, leur permettant de se refermer devant lui. Alors que la cabine commençait à se déplacer, Jack posa sa tête contre le mur, la cognant doucement contre le métal froid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 – Reflections**

Jack sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus le sien. Il se tint dans le couloir pendant un moment, puis continua. Il fallait qu'il mette Landry au courant de toute façon, autant le faire maintenant.

Il resta avec Hank Landry pendant un petit moment, échangeant toutes les plaisanteries d'usage et les questions sur l'état de Sam, puis il parla de l'affaire Kassem. Il ne donna pas à Hank plus de détails qu'absolument nécessaires, masquant la vérité plus d'une fois quand il lui dit comment il avait eu cette information et il exprima son désir que le SGC surveille cette partie du monde. Jack n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il avait éliminé la menace, même si cela contredisait ce qu'il avait dit au Président. Il voulait envoyer une équipe pour vérifier ; le problème était qu'il ne savait pas où l'envoyer, pas encore.

Landry lui assura qu'ils auraient une équipe prête dès que l'information serait disponible et après avoir informé Jack que ses quartiers VIP étaient prêts, les deux généraux allèrent chacun à leurs affaires.

Jack passa par l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam, puis se rendit à ses quartiers. Il ouvrit le portable que Hank lui avait fourni et s'assit pour vérifier les messages et se mit à son rapport.

Alan Baker semblait avoir les choses en mains lorsqu'il passa en revue les derniers messages en direct et les mémos. C'était aussi calme que ça pouvait l'être et Jack se détendit un peu lorsqu'il remarqua que les attaques et les bombardements aveugles étaient presque inexistants. Il envoya à Alan un court message à propos d'une des alertes, puis s'installa confortablement pour écrire son rapport de mission.

Quatre-vingts dix longues minutes plus tard, il avait fini et le rapport était en route vers le bureau du Président en même temps que sa requête pour rester à Cheyenne Mountain jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack avait pris une petite douche et se mettait au lit.

Il était étendu éveillé et fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes, pensant à Sam et les événements des dernières semaines jusqu'à ce que finalement son épuisement le terrasse et il s'endormit profondément.

OoOoO

Cinq heures plus tard, Jack se réveilla en sursaut au contact d'une main sur son épaule et une voix ferme mais polie qui l'appelait, « Mon Général ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Le Dr. Summers requiert votre présence à l'infirmerie, Monsieur. »

A présent, il était complètement réveillé. Son corps bougeant déjà pour se dégager des draps et des couvertures qui le couvraient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Sam va bien ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, monsieur. Ils viennent d'appeler de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

« Allez retenir l'ascenseur, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Le soldat franchit la porte et Jack était à demi vêtu avant que la porte ne se referme. Si ce n'était pour les rangers, il aurait été un pas derrière lui. Tirant avec empressement au dernier nœud, il saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en petites foulées.

Il sortit au niveau où se trouvait l'infirmerie et s'arrêta tout de suite, le soldat l'accompagnant s'arrêta aussi et fixa le couloir. Sam hurlait. Elle ne criait pas, elle hurlait. Carter, sa Carter, exerçait sa pleine autorité dans toute sa rage, outragée et frustrée (ai-je mentionné les hurlements ?), argumentant et aboyant des ordres d'une façon qui rappelait un autre colonel du SGC. Jack se tourna pour regarder le soldat pendant une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à courir vers la porte et de disparaître à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on soit au milieu de la nuit ! Nous n'allons pas juste l'abandonner là-bas ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ça ? Je vais bien ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi ! Soldat, faites venir Teal'c et Daniel ! »

« Colonel, je vous en prie ! Vous devez vous calmer. Vous ne vous portez pas assez bien pour partir et je vous assure que le Général O'Neill va bien. »

« Vous ne connaissez même pas son grade, pour l'amour du Ciel et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous croie ? Maintenant, ça suffit, Docteur ! J'ai du travail à faire ! »

« Colonel, je vous en prie ! »

« Soldat ! Je vous ordonne de... »

Sa voix mourut dans l'air lorsque Jack apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'aida du montant de la porte pour se projeter à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant juste devant le lit, regardant, les yeux grands ouverts, la scène devant lui. Le Dr. Summers et deux infirmiers mâles, assez costauds, la maîtrisaient physiquement, avec beaucoup de difficultés, comme elle tentait de se libérer.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Salut, Carter ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ses yeux passaient rapidement de Sam au Dr. Summers alors qu'il tentait de décider ce qu'il se passait exactement. Les hommes avaient déjà relâché leurs prises lorsqu'elle avait cessé de lutter et était restée immobile, ses yeux fixés sur Jack. Il ne bougea pas pendant un instant, attendant qu'elle réagisse et il put voir la confusion commencer à se montrer dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha et fit signe aux infirmiers de s'écarter, mais ils attendirent la confirmation du Dr. Summers avant de se reculer. Puis lentement, ils s'éloignèrent, tous les trois, et laissèrent Jack s'avancer près de Sam.

« Monsieur... Je pensais... »

« Quoi ? » Il sourit d'un air aussi rassurant que possible, forçant ses inquiétudes à l'arrière-plan par égard pour elle.

« Que vous étiez... je pensais que vous étiez coincé en Antarctique ! »

« Je l'étais. Thor m'en a sorti. »

Il tendit le bras et plaça une main sur son épaule, serrant légèrement, et elle leva sa main automatiquement pour toucher la sienne.

« Thor ? »

« Oui, Carter. Je vais bien. Et vous ? »

« Hum... oui. Je crois. »

« Vous voulez toujours voir Daniel et Teal'c ? Je les ferai venir si vous voulez. »

« Non... ça ira, Monsieur. »

Jack regarda le Dr. Summers et inclina légèrement la tête en une interrogation silencieuse. Elle fit signe aux infirmiers de partir et après un instant, elle partit aussi, les laissant seuls.

La voix de Jack était douce et apaisante lorsqu'il lui parla. « Est-ce vous allez vraiment bien, Sam ? »

« Je suis... un peu confuse, Monsieur. Je n'arrive pas... j'étais... »

« ... inquiète pour moi et vous vouliez aider ? Je sais, Sam. C'est fini maintenant et je vais bien. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. »

Sam pinça ses lèvres, son front toujours ridé par la réflexion et avait une expression inquiète dans les yeux. Puis elle baissa la tête, la secoua et la releva, un petit sourire s'affichant sur ses traits fatigués.

« Général ? »

Jack rit de bon cœur à la surprise dans sa voix.

« Oui. Allez comprendre ! » Il serra de nouveau son épaule, puis passa sa main sur la peau de son bras. Elle fut un peu surprise, mais ne s'écarta pas quand sa main glissa autour de la sienne. « Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de vous rendormir ? »

Il souriait, mais elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Pour elle, tout semblait juste un chouïa hors de sa place, faux... pour une raison ou une autre. Il se mit à s'éloigner, mais elle le retint et tira légèrement sur sa main, le faisant se retourner vers elle.

« Monsieur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »

« Je dormais, Carter. Dans mes quartiers. »

« Pourriez-vous rester pendant un moment ? Juste un petit moment... ? »

Une vulnérabilité inhabituelle était visible dans ses yeux et Jack n'avait aucune défense contre cela. Tout son instinct protecteur refit surface. Si elle était suffisamment inquiète pour demander son aide, il n'allait certainement pas la refuser.

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez. » Il lâcha sa main et tira une chaise plus près du lit, puis il réarrangea les couvertures autour d'elle, taquinant son nez d'un doigt avant de s'asseoir. « Mais vous devez promettre que vous essayerez de dormir. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, une petite lueur revint dans ses yeux. L'intensité des sentiments en eux sembla se développer lorsque Jack prit à nouveau sa main, la serrant de manière protectrice dans la sienne.

« Monsieur ? »

« Demain, Sam. Il y aura plein de temps pour les questions plus tard. Dormez maintenant. »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se pelotonna juste un peu plus sous les couvertures, amena sa main plus près d'elle et ferma les yeux.

Il tint sa main, la caressant délicatement et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration devint régulière et son corps se détendit dans le sommeil. Jack l'observa pendant un long moment, étudiant son visage alors qu'il traçait de petits cercles paresseusement sur le dos de sa main. Elle était pâle et brûlante de la fièvre qui l'accablait encore, mais au moins elle était toujours en vie. Aussi longtemps qu'elle était en vie, il y avait de l'espoir et Jack O'Neill n'était pas connu pour renoncer facilement.

Il fouilla ses connaissances uniques, repassant méthodiquement chaque souvenir, essayant de se rappeler toute technologie avancée ou même un guérisseur qu'ils avaient rencontré par hasard au cours des années de voyage à travers la Porte des étoiles, quiconque pouvait l'aider. Il tenta même d'exploiter la connaissance des Anciens qui avait, en plus d'une occasion, contrôlé son cerveau. Il avait guéri Bra'tac facilement quand il était en possession de cette connaissance, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arriva pas à réaliser cette connexion.

Sam se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, tentant d'ajuster son corps et il pouvait voir des émotions éparses déformer ses traits. Elle plissait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, juste comme elle le faisait quand elle tentait de résoudre une énigme galactique inexplicable. Il observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme à nouveau et ne voulant pas déranger son repos, il se mit à ôter sa main de la sienne, s'écartant lentement de sa prise détendue. Juste alors que ses doigts frôlaient les siens, elle se saisit de lui, tenant sa main avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne s'était attendu.

« Monsieur ? »

Sa voix était un peu plus qu'un murmure, mais indiquait clairement quelque chose de très proche du désespoir. Il referma aussitôt ses doigts autour des siens, éclipsant sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Je suis là, Sam. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il crut qu'elle s'était rendormie, mais une prière marmonnée s'échappa de ses lèvres douces.

« ... ne partez pas. »

Il l'observa un instant, puis s'approcha plus près, posant son visage sur sa joue et faisant courir des doigts légèrement tremblants dans ses cheveux. Comme ses lèvres déposaient un doux baiser sur sa joue, il murmura, « Jamais. »

OoOoO

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin quand Daniel entra dans l'infirmerie, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le lit de Sam. Elle dormait et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là, elle semblait paisible, se reposant vraiment. Jack était toujours près d'elle. Le lit avait été abaissé et il était penché dessus, toujours assis sur la chaise, sa tête reposant confortablement contre Sam. Un de ses bras était posé en travers de son corps et l'autre tenait sa main. Daniel sourit, espérant que leurs positions détendues, presque intimes, signifiaient que Sam allait mieux et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jack avait usé sa magie spéciale sur elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta simplement là à les regarder dormir. Elle était couchée sur son côté et on aurait dit qu'elle s'était enroulée autour de lui. De là où il se tenait, c'était difficile de dire qui réconfortait qui. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il les avait surpris ainsi. Quand ils étaient en mission, Jack était si attentif à la moindre anomalie que, souvent, il se réveillait si vous le regardiez pendant plus de quelques secondes et une fois que sa relation avec Sam avait commencé à s'épanouir, ils avaient été très discrets, maintenant toujours leur professionnalisme pendant qu'ils étaient à la base.

Daniel prit conscience de pas silencieux qui approchaient et se retourna rapidement, levant un doigt à ses lèvres. L'infirmière le regarda avec surprise, puis hocha la tête comme il s'avançait vers elle.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Est-ce qu'il est resté là toute la nuit ? »

« Le Colonel Carter était très bouleversée pendant la nuit et le Dr. Summers a fait venir le général. Il est resté là depuis. J'étais sur le point de les réveiller pour que le docteur ne soit pas contrarié qu'il soit encore là. Elle semble inquiète aussi pour le Général O'Neill qui a besoin aussi de repos. »

« Ah ! Eh bien, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se repose, mais si vous insistez, pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire ? Il... hum, parfois... eh bien, c'est probablement mieux si vous... me laissez faire. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'infirmière lui retourna le sourire en hochant la tête, signifiant son accord.

« Merci. »

Daniel se retourna et traversa la pièce vers là où Jack et Sam dormaient. Ca lui semblait être un tel gâchis de les réveiller. Le staff médical ne comprenait simplement pas que la qualité du sommeil de Jack était probablement cent fois meilleure ici, sur une chaise à côté de Sam, qu'elle ne le serait dans ses quartiers. Daniel s'approcha de Jack avec précaution et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. D'une voix juste au-dessus d'un murmure, il dit, « Jack. »

Puis il attendit. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, il reprit doucement la parole. « Jack, c'est votre tour de garde. »

Jack ne bougea pas, mais ses muscles se tendirent légèrement et l'œil entraîné de Daniel nota qu'il était à présent réveillé.

« J'arrive, Daniel. »

« Hum, non. Désolé, Jack, c'est OK. Les infirmières veulent que vous retourniez à vos quartiers et que vous vous reposiez. »

Jack leva lentement son bras, l'éloignant de Sam et, avec précaution, désengagea sa main de la sienne. Ses yeux sombres étudièrent le visage de Sam et un petit sourire involontaire releva ses lèvres comme il passait délicatement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise.

« Je vais bien, Daniel. »

« Petit déjeuner ? »

Jack secoua lentement la tête en se levant et mena doucement Daniel à l'écart du lit.

« Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite. Où est le doc ? »

« Pas encore ici. »

« Alors allez chercher l'infirmière, sa fièvre a encore monté. »

« Jack, vous dormiez. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

Jack inclina sa tête, lui jetant ce regard qui disait, 'faites ce que je dis ou je vais vous botter les fesses', et Daniel leva une main pour arrêter sa réponse.

« OK, OK, j'y vais. »

Le Dr. Summers arriva avant que Daniel ne revienne et après un rapide examen, elle partit faire des modifications dans le traitement de Sam. Une fois que les médicaments eurent été administrés, le Dr. Summers demanda à avoir un entretien avec Jack dans son bureau. Il accepta dès que Daniel lui assura qu'il resterait avec Sam.

« Général, je pense qu'il est temps que nous disions au Colonel Carter qui vous êtes. »

« Elle sait déjà qui je suis, Doc. »

« Non, Monsieur. Je veux dire... Je pense qu'il est temps que vous lui disiez que vous êtes son mari. Je pense que Sam a besoin de connaître la vérité et je sais que ce sera moins stressant pour vous. »

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça ne va pas la bouleverser ? Je veux dire, pour l'amour du ciel, elle m'a demandé d'appeler son petit ami ! »

« C'est juste la conséquence de l'infection, Général. Vous devez vous rendre compte que ses souvenirs sont encore là... du moins, la plupart d'entre eux, je pense. Ils sont, cependant, embrouillés de telle façon qu'elle n'arrive pas à les interpréter correctement. Certains sont très vivaces et complètement intacts, tandis que d'autres ne sont que des pièces éparses. Elle peut, peut-être, parfaitement se rappeler d'un mot ou d'une phrase, mais la situation dans laquelle cela s'imbrique est complètement perdue. Elle pense peut-être même qu'elle est en train de se souvenir d'un rêve. C'est assez effrayant quand vous n'arrivez pas savoir ce qui est réel. »

Jack resta silencieux pendant que Karen Summers l'observait. Elle savait que cela devait être très difficile pour lui d'être si inquiet pour Sam et qu'elle demande le réconfort d'un autre homme. Elle ne croyait pas que Sam voulait réellement cela ; maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de convaincre le général. Elle attendit calmement, mais apparemment, il n'avait rien à dire.

« Monsieur, je pense vraiment que c'est pour le mieux. Si une opération était nécessaire, j'aurais besoin de votre permission. »

Jack leva les yeux et Karen vit quelque chose proche de la terreur traverser ses traits. Il se leva immédiatement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

« Sam voudrait prendre sa propre décision. »

« Je comprends cela, Monsieur, mais elle pourrait ne pas être en état de le faire. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas encore, en tout cas. Elle ne se rappelle pas, Doc, et s'il y a une chose que je connais sur Sam, c'est qu'elle est sacrément têtue. Si elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler par elle-même, elle ne me croira pas. »

« Elle vous fait confiance, Général. Daniel m'a dit qu'il était en train de chercher Pete Shanahan. Vous ne pensez quand même pas l'amener ici ? »

Jack baissa les yeux sur le sol, passant une main sur son visage alors que ses pas se figeaient et il se fit une note mentale de foutre la raclée à Daniel.

« Oui, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. »

Karen entendit la tristesse dans sa voix et cela la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. Les souvenirs de Sam semblent être différents à chacun de ses réveils... parfois, même sans sommeil, ils semblent changer lorsque la fièvre monte ou quand toute autre crise apparaît. Il n'y a pas de trame bien déterminée. Elle a été soumise à des souvenirs aléatoires qui sont complètement décousus et émergent dans son esprit sans aucun contrôle du tout. Et Shanahan ? Comment est-il censé réagir à ceci ? Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ce qui est arrivé à Sam. Est-il même au courant que vous deux êtes mariés ? Non, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. En fait, je pense même que c'est une très mauvaise idée pour tous ceux concernés. » Karen prit une profonde respiration, s'attendant à moitié que Jack lui tombe dessus à bras raccourcis, mais il resta calme, presque immobile. « Je sais que vous essayez de faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle, Monsieur, mais vous êtes le seul facteur constant. Ce n'est pas à Pete que Sam s'accroche, Général, c'est vous. »

« Vous êtes sûre de ça, Doc ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Pas vous ? »

« Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien avant que ceci n'arrive. »

« Oh, je vois. Je suis désolée d'entendre ça, Général, mais c'est bon de voir que vous avez résolu cela. »

« C'est justement ça, Doc. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« Alors, c'est une raison de plus de lui dire. Je sais que cette mascarade, faire semblant d'être son supérieur, vous épuise. Pensez juste à ça, Monsieur. Je serai heureuse d'aider en quelle que manière que ce soit. »

Jack fourra ses mains dans les poches, marmonnant ses remerciements et quitta rapidement la pièce. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il se tenait au pied du lit de Sam, en train de dévisager son visage paisible. Daniel était assis tranquillement sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Quand Jack resta au pied du lit, Daniel se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien, Jack ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de Sam.

« Alors, qu'a dit le docteur ? Est-ce qu'il y a un changement ? »

« Elle veut que je lui dise. »

« Lui dire ? Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que nous sommes mariés. »

« Oh. » Il y eut une longue pause avant que Daniel ne parle à nouveau. « Quand allez-vous lui dire ? »

« Qui a dit que j'allais le faire ? »

« Jack ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille entendre ça, Daniel. Ou qu'elle y croie. »

« Elle le veut. Et elle y croira. »

La voix de Daniel était remplie de certitude et Jack crut sa sincérité, mais cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Comme d'habitude, le timing était merdique et le fait qu'elle demande après Pete n'aidait pas. Son ventre se noua à la pensée de l'homme. Il l'avait presque perdue une fois. Cela avait été des jours sombres. Des jours à prétendre qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un, à l'éviter dans les couloirs et à essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait cru que ces jours étaient partis pour toujours, mais si elle ne pouvait se souvenir... ou ne le voulait pas. Il grimaça intérieurement et claqua un mur d'acier contre ces pensées lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le visage plein de sollicitude de Daniel.

« Ecoutez, Daniel, je dois vérifier certaines choses, pouvez-vous rester avec elle ? »

« Euh, bien sûr, Jack. Vous devriez manger quelque chose. J'appellerai s'il y a un changement. »

« Merci. Je ne serai pas trop long. »

OoOoO

« Sam ? Salut ! Comment ça va ? »

« Salut. Euh, je... euh, je ne... je ne sais pas trop. »

« Ce n'est rien, Sam. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. »

« Que... que s'est-il passé ? »

Daniel posa son livre à côté et commença à lui répéter patiemment l'histoire. Il y inclut tous les détails, la mission de secours, leur approche du village, comment elle avait été blessée et le voyage de retour. Puis il poursuivit avec quelques détails de l'infection et comment cela affectait sa mémoire. Il sourit et tenta de son mieux de lui assurer que tout allait s'arranger ; ça prendrait juste du temps.

Elle tenta de sourire quand il eut fini, mais il pouvait voir la confusion alors qu'elle essayait de remettre les pièces en place dans son esprit. Comme sa détresse augmentait, il tenta de la distraire en lui parlant de petites choses, des rumeurs amusantes et le train-train quotidien qu'elle avait raté. Elle mangeait un léger repas quand elle s'arrêta soudain et demanda depuis combien de temps elle était revenue de sa mission sur le Prométhée. Et la question suivante fut à propos de Jacob.

Daniel cessa brusquement de lire à la mention du nom de Jacob et après un bref froncement de sourcils, il remplit calmement les blancs avec les informations appropriées. Il lui dit que Jacob était venue la voir après son retour au SGC, mais qu'il avait été rappelé sur une autre mission. La vérité, mais pas... toute la vérité. Elle parut l'accepter, mais il semblait y avoir aussi des signes d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et elle cessa de manger et se recoucha contre les oreillers, fixant d'un air absent les murs autour d'elle.

OoOoO

Jack était en pilote automatique, marchant le long des couloirs familiers sans penser ou même un regard aux personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il se rendit directement à ses quartiers et, fermant la porte derrière lui, il permit à sa conversation avec le Dr. Summers de se rejouer dans sa tête. Il traversa alors la pièce et ouvrit son sac. Il fouilla au fond et sortit une petite boîte, l'ouvrant aussitôt que sa main fut libre. Il la tint pendant un long moment, fixant l'alliance en or qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et la roula entre ses doigts fins. Alors que son esprit déambulait lentement à travers le passé récent, l'alliance bougeait sans cesse dans ses mains agiles, roulant et tournant comme ses doigts la tripotaient sans cesse. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et avec détermination la posa sur la table et s'approcha de son portable.

Il fallut près de quatre heures avant qu'il ne termine son travail et il se leva pour étirer sa grande carcasse, essayant de soulager les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses muscles à force d'être resté assis si longtemps. D'habitude, il ne restait pas tranquille si longtemps, mais depuis qu'il avait été posté au Pentagone, il s'était habitué à rester derrière son bureau durant de longues heures. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et se mit à se diriger vers la porte. Il était sur le point de sortir dans le couloir quand il s'arrêta et retourna à son bureau. Il relâcha un profond soupir et ferma le portable, puis ramassa l'alliance, la glissant facilement sur son doigt. S'emparant du portable d'une main, il retourna à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam.

OoOoO

Jack resta à ses côtés pendant les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, ne la quittant que pour manger ou téléphoner pendant que Daniel ou Teal'c le remplaçait. Il était assis au pied du lit, le portable posé sur une petite table à roulettes, vérifiant ses messages et tapant ses réponses. Il avait un léger sourire en pensant à quel point cette scène était inhabituelle pour eux. Habituellement, c'était Sam qui était à l'ordinateur pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux manières de la distraire et d'attirer son attention hors de son travail.

Oui, les choses avaient changé. Sa vie avait changé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plonger dans le monde informatique qu'il avait évité pendant si longtemps. Les informations dont il avait besoin étaient là, les mises à jour, les messages, les mouvements des troupes et les ordres pouvaient être disponibles au bout des ses doigts, d'une simple touche. Il secoua légèrement la tête et fut content qu'au moins maintenant il avait une aide pour s'occuper de la majorité de sa paperasse, n'apposant généralement que sa signature pour approuver.

Sam l'observait en silence et il se tournait de temps en temps et lui souriait, la chaleur dans ses yeux l'enveloppant comme une étreinte réconfortante lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient et se retenaient brièvement captifs. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Jack tout près et, pas pour la première fois, elle se demanda pourquoi il était ici. Il lui semblait qu'il avait été là presque tout le temps qu'elle était éveillée et même si les membres de SG1 s'étaient toujours occupés les uns des autres... ceci semblait différent, d'une certaine manière.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient aussi passés pour venir la voir il y a de cela un petit moment, mais personne n'avait mentionné Pete. Elle présumait qu'étant donné les autorisations, il ne lui serait pas permis de lui rendre visite et pensa que, peut-être, le Colonel tentait de réparer cela en lui tenant compagnie. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour maintenir son habituelle façade du Colonel bougon, mais elle savait qu'il aurait fait presque n'importe quoi pour son équipe. Elle soupira tout haut et le regarda se tourner vers elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle secoua la tête et tenta d'égayer son sourire, espérant que cela ôterait l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Un peu. »

« Vous voulez que je parte ? »

« Non. »

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Elle songea qu'une étreinte serait agréable, mais leur relation militaire y mit son veto, aussi elle secoua juste la tête et fit une petite moue.

« Essayez de dormir alors. »

Il laissa une main glisser du clavier et serra avec douceur son pied. Elle se permit un petit sourire et se demanda s'il l'avait toujours touchée ainsi ; si cette expression dans ses yeux avait toujours était là. Il massait son pied à présent et les sensations agréables et délassantes s'étendaient lentement le long de sa jambe et dans tout son corps. Elle maintint ses yeux sur lui, même quand ses paupières s'alourdirent, son esprit interrogeant les étoiles sur son revers juste un bref instant avant qu'elle ne glisse dans la tranquille obscurité du sommeil.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle s'était à nouveau réveillée et avait repoussé les couvertures, se plaignant de la température trop élevée de la salle. Les infirmières insistèrent que c'était le résultat de sa fièvre et lui administrèrent plus de médicaments par sa perfusion. Ses pieds étaient maintenant posés confortablement contre la cuisse de Jack alors qu'il tapotait sur son portable.

Elle se dit que ce devait être un nouveau jeu qui lui faisait garder les yeux sur l'écran avec tant de zèle et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à frotter lentement son pied contre sa cuisse.

Jack, par contre, l'avait noté. Il leva les yeux comme le pied s'immobilisait brusquement. L'expression sur le visage de Sam provoqua un petit sourire troublé sur le sien alors qu'il l'observait silencieusement et attendait qu'elle parle.

« Est-ce que vous allez aller chercher Daniel ? »

Jack la dévisagea, se demandant comment répondre. C'était à chaque fois une devinette à ce que l'esprit de Sam reconstituait et il s'était retrouvé entraîné dans plusieurs événements traumatiques sans avertissements. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il répétait plusieurs fois ses réponses, tout comme Daniel.

Il avait une chance sur deux de se tromper, mais décida qu'il répondrait normalement oui à cette question, aussi il le fit, « Oui. »

« Bien. »

« Ca ira pour vous ? »

Quelque chose titillait Jack alors qu'il répondait avec circonspection à sa question. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait ou pourquoi il devait aller chercher Daniel. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la fois où Daniel avait été kidnappé au Honduras et qu'il était allé le chercher pendant qu'elle avait été assignée à une mission sur la base des super soldats d'Anubis avec Jacob et Teal'c. Aussi, son regard soudé au sien, il attendit qu'elle réponde.

« Ca ira, Monsieur. »

Il acquiesça et ferma son portable, se préparant à quitter la pièce si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais quand il la regarda, elle le dévisageait intensément, une étrange expression rêveuse couvant dans ses yeux.

« Et vous, Monsieur ? »

Il inclina la tête et attendit.

« Si les choses avaient été différentes... ? »

Jack fixa de nouveaux ses yeux bleus intenses alors que la conversation lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait su que quelque chose se passait avec elle et avait monté une excuse pour passer à son labo. Pour quelle qu'en soit la raison, ce fut ce moment-là qu'elle choisit pour lui montrer la bague de fiançailles de Pete. Puis leur conversation s'était tournée vers les choix faits dans leurs vies personnelles et elle avait posé cette même question. Il se rappelait exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Son esprit mit les bouchées doubles tout en la regardant silencieusement. Est-ce que sa réponse l'avait poussée dans les bras de Pete ? Est-ce que cette conversation avait été le facteur décisif dans sa décision d'épouser Pete ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile, devant son regard pénétrant et tout ce qu'il put penser était _'ne fout pas en l'air cette chance, Jack.'_

Etait-elle en train de lui demander s'il y avait une chance pour eux ? La conversation était la même, mais les choses étaient différentes et il n'avait aucun droit de l'empêcher de trouver le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester sur la touche et la laisser s'en aller à nouveau. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient cette conversation qu'à cause de sa maladie, et même si elle confessait son amour éternel pour Pete, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Pas cette fois. Et puis il se rappela ses mots alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa main et s'endormait lentement. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas partir.

Elle se mit à sourire en le regardant, attendant patiemment sa réponse et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il devait lui répondre. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve les mots justes.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir avec des émotions non dites comme il continuait à la fixer dans les yeux et quand il parla enfin, sa voix était douce mais assurée.

« Si les choses avaient été différentes, Carter, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps. »

Lorsqu'il fit une pause, elle releva légèrement son menton et se pencha vers lui en attendant qu'il finisse sa pensée.

« Je vous aurais emmenée danser et vous aurais envoyé des douzaines de roses. Je vous aurais emmenée en vacances sur des plages tropicales, dans des week-ends romantiques dans la montagne. Et si j'avais rêvé que vous diriez oui, je vous aurais demandé de m'épouser bien plus tôt. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Fractured Memories**

Sam était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et dévisageait avec surprise l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son supérieur. Sa bouche bougea légèrement alors que son esprit tentait de former des mots d'une syllabe, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se tenait juste là, apparemment pas affecté par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Son regard était intense, soudé fermement sur son visage alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Elle était sous le choc. L'homme ne partageait jamais, même pas ce qu'il avait eu au déjeuner, et maintenant ceci ? Au milieu de l'infirmerie ? Eh bien elle _avait_ posé la question, mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue... à quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

Elle était en train de penser à Pete et à leur relation, examinant sa proposition de mariage pendant qu'elle observait Jack assis silencieusement au pied de son lit. Elle avait jeté des coups d'œil nerveux dans l'infirmerie, se demandant ce que la machine à rumeur allait faire de son apparente vigile et avait soudain réalisé qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle le voulait ici. Sa présence calmait le chaos déchaîné de son esprit, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de chaleur et de contentement. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était juste son attitude de mâle alpha qui la calmait quand elle se sentait si vulnérable, mais elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'il y avait plus que cela. Les sentiments qu'elle avait longtemps entretenus pour lui avaient refait surface et ils étaient la principale raison de ses doutes en ce qui concernait Pete. Elle avait rêvé d'une vie normale et le Colonel lui avait en fait ordonné 'd'avoir une vie'. Même alors, elle n'avait pas activement recherché une relation, c'était juste arrivé et Pete avait rempli toutes les conditions. Presque.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, elle réussit à émettre quelques mots surpris.

« Monsieur... nous ne pouvons pas... »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hum... » Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de la troubler ? Il savait parfaitement pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de relation. « Eh bien... il y a le règlement, mon Colonel. »

« Mon Général. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon Général, pas mon Colonel. »

Son front se rida profondément comme elle le regardait relever le coin de sa veste, l'agitant pour attirer son attention sur les étoiles qui se trouvaient là, mais ne la lâchant jamais de son regard fixe.

« Vous n'êtes plus dans ma chaîne de commandement, Sam. Et nous pouvons. »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je ne... »

« Je sais. Vous ne vous souvenez pas. »

« Non, Monsieur. » Elle secoua légèrement la tête, exprimant beaucoup plus que son acquiescement à son affirmation. « Je ne me souviens pas de votre promotion, mais je me rappelle effectivement que je suis fiancée à Pete et que nous avons probablement déjà eu cette discussion. Bien que, j'espère que c'était quelque part hors de la base... nous ne devrions vraiment pas discuter de ça ici, Monsieur. Ou... pas du tout. »

« Sam... » La voix de Jack avait un soupçon de frustration lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Vous n'êtes pas fiancée, Sam. Vous êtes mariée. »

Elle prit une profonde aspiration et haussa ses sourcils de façon spectaculaire alors que sa tête continuait à faire non.

« Si. Vous l'êtes. Vous savez que je ne vous mentirais pas. Vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, mais... je n'oublierais pas mon mariage ! Et si je suis mariée, pourquoi est-ce que Pete n'est pas venu me voir ? Où est-il ? »

Jack serra sa main et lui fit son sourire le plus aimant en lui parlant doucement.

« Vous n'êtes pas mariée avec Pete, Sam. »

Des yeux bleus surpris montrèrent un instant de totale confusion avant qu'il ne continue.

« Vous êtes mariée avec moi. »

Il tint sa main et leva l'autre jusqu'à sa joue, caressant la peau sous ses doigts et les laissant dessiner doucement des lignes jusqu'à son cou. Leurs yeux étaient soudés tandis que son pouce caressait lentement sa peau chaude. Elle leva une main tremblante pour couvrir la sienne et l'écarta de son cou, la tenant fermement alors qu'elle fixait l'alliance en or qui encerclait son doigt. Elle leva immédiatement la sienne et trouva son doigt nu.

« Tu étais en mission quand tu as été blessée. Tu ne portais pas ton alliance. Elle est probablement dans ton vestiaire. » Sa voix était calme, espérant l'apaiser pendant qu'elle luttait avec la réalité.

Sans avertissement, elle le repoussa. Il se leva, mais ne s'éloigna pas trop. Il n'avait aucune intention de partir.

« Non. Non ! Je m'en souviendrais. Ca doit être une distorsion spatiotemporelle ou... ou une réalité alternée ! »

« Sam... »

« Sortez ! Je n'oublierais pas mon mariage ! Je ne pourrais pas... »

« Sam, tu as été malade ! Tu ne choisis pas d'oublier. C'est juste hors de ton contrôle pour l'instant, c'est tout ! »

« Je vous en prie, mon Colonel... mon Général. Partez ! »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit... non. Je ne te quitte pas, Sam. Pas maintenant. Jamais. A moins que tu penses pouvoir me jeter hors d'ici, je reste. »

« Bon sang, Jack ! »

Jack sourit. Elle était toujours là, quelque part, il devait juste la trouver, tenter de déclencher ses souvenirs, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de battre le poison dans son corps et l'aider à se rappeler.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera sortir d'ici, Sam ! »

Leurs voix s'élevaient de plus en plus et quelques infirmières s'étaient arrêtées pour écouter. Elles avaient vu le Colonel Carter devenir extrêmement agitée au cours des jours récents et elles étaient en alerte pour tout comportement inhabituel.

« Sortez et laissez-moi seule, Jack. Il faut que je réfléchisse ! »

Il l'observait attentivement, essayant de décider l'endroit exact de cette ligne qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Celle qui rendrait les choses entre eux pires au lieu de les améliorer et pourrait l'envoyer en spirale dans une sombre trappe de confusion où elle cesserait de lutter contre la maladie qui la menaçait. Il pouvait dire que son cœur battait à tout rompre, son corps probablement inondé d'adrénaline et ses muscles noués de tension.

« Tu peux réfléchir avec moi ici. Je _veux_ être là, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Vous... n'êtes pas Jack O'Neill ! Il ne me dirait jamais cela ! Et il ne me mentirait pas. »

« Ce qui est la raison de cette conversation ! Bébé, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! »

Elle secoua la tête et le fixa.

« Ne me fais pas le coup du 'bébé', Jack ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! »

Une soudaine réalisation le frappa en entendant le ton de sa voix et il éclata de rire.

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée et les yeux exorbités, incapable de croire qu'il riait alors qu'elle était aussi furieuse.

Il riait encore quand le pichet d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet vola dangereusement près de sa tête et s'écrasa sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs infirmières se précipitèrent en courant, mais s'arrêtèrent net, les fixant avec surprise, Sam, visiblement en rage et Jack qui riait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

La voix de l'infirmière était légèrement hésitante alors qu'elle regardait entre eux et le contenu renversé du pichet sur le sol.

« Tout va bien, Lieutenant. Si elle avait voulu me frapper avec cette chose, vous seriez en train de me ramasser du sol. »

« Si vous le dites, Monsieur. Colonel Carter ? »

Sam jeta un regard noir à Jack avant de répondre.

« Très bien, Lieutenant. »

Les infirmières retournèrent à leurs tâches et la pièce fut de nouveau calme. Jack revint s'asseoir près de Sam.

« Sam ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle boudait et Jack ne put réprimer le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

« Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Comment tu saurais quoi ? »

Elle tira brusquement sur le drap avec colère, essayant de le libérer là où il s'était assis.

« Comment saurais-je que tu détestes être appelée 'bébé' ? »

Silence.

Ses yeux bleus trahirent l'anxiété et la confusion qu'elle ressentait comme ils cherchaient les siens. Il attendit. Elle se détourna, ses yeux bougeant toujours rapidement, mais ne regardant rien en particulier alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une réponse à sa question.

Finalement elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle était encore bouleversée, mais plus en colère. Silencieusement, elle prit sa main et traça d'un doigt son alliance, levant les yeux sur lui avec des émotions mélangées.

« Mariés ? »

Jack sourit et hocha la tête.

« Mariés. »

« Bon sang ! Je ne me rappelle pas. Comment puis-je ne pas me rappeler ? »

« Alors, c'est ok ? D'être mariés, je veux dire. Tu ne me jetteras pas de trucs pendant un temps ? »

Sam gloussa, puis tourna des yeux remplis d'adoration sur les siens.

« Oui, c'est ok. Plus qu'ok. Je souhaite juste me souvenir. »

« Tu te souviendras. Il faut juste que tu ailles mieux. Et si tu ne te souviens pas, eh bien, j'aurai juste à te convaincre à nouveau. »

« Ca pourrait être drôle. »

« Enormément. »

Ils se sourirent et Jack vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'étreignit, la tenant étroitement et se fichant des quelques traînards qui regardaient. Il la relâcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau contre le lit, puis il se glissa à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu resteras ? »

« Avec toi ? Absolument. Ici ? Non. »

Elle leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

« Le protocole ? »

« En partie, mais surtout parce que tu ne te souviendras peut-être rien de ceci une fois que tu t'endormiras et te réveiller à côté de moi pourrait être... »

« Agréable ? Confortable ? »

« Je pensais à... troublant. »

« Et si je ne me souviens pas demain... ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, je te le redirai... encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes. »

« Je te ferai toujours confiance, Jack. Je crois que je l'ai toujours fait. »

Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps, Sam posant des questions et Jack y répondant patiemment. Elle demanda après Jacob, encore, et Jack sentit sa poitrine se serrer brièvement alors qu'il choisissait ses mots. Elle avait assez à faire pour le moment et il ne voulait pas qu'elle revive le chagrin, aussi il lui dit qu'il ne savait pas où était Jacob. Ca frisait le mensonge, mais ça pouvait encore être interprété comme la vérité ; il ferait face aux conséquences plus tard.

Quand elle commença à s'affaisser lourdement contre lui, il caressa son dos et sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps, aussi il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. L'infirmière apparut et injecta le médicament dans la perfusion et après avoir rapidement vérifié ses signes vitaux, elle disparut derrière les rideaux.

« Mal à la tête ? »

« Oui. »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure contre son torse.

« L'heure de dormir. Laisse le médicament faire effet. »

Elle acquiesça et serra sa taille lorsqu'il s'écarta doucement d'elle. Il la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée avec la tête sur le lit, il l'abaissa alors en position horizontale.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, tenant sa main et, à contrecoeur, la laissa s'endormir, sachant que quand elle se réveillerait, elle ne se rappellerait pas. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourit quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Et puis le sommeil la captura et il fut laissé seul avec cette pensée.

OoOoO

Daniel sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers les portes gardées, jetant un œil autour de lui alors qu'il avançait. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait et ralentit ses pas, s'arrêtant alors que ses yeux scrutaient la zone alentours. Il faisait encore sombre, mais les premiers rayons du matin commençaient juste à apparaître à l'horizon, frôlant le sommet de la montagne de sa splendeur matinale.

Il jeta un œil au garde qui leva un bras, montrant une zone juste devant lui et Daniel fit prudemment quelques pas supplémentaires. Ses yeux cherchaient la zone boisée qui entourait l'entrée et finalement ils rencontrèrent quelque chose qui n'y avait pas sa place. Un léger mouvement attira ses yeux sur l'endroit où Jack se tenait appuyé contre un arbre en attendant le lever du soleil.

Pendant un horrible instant, le cœur de Daniel fit une embardée, lorsqu'il aperçut Jack, se demandant si sa présence ici signifiait que l'état de Sam s'était détérioré au cours de la nuit, ou pire, qu'elle avait perdu sa bataille contre le poison et que Jack avait recherché le réconfort en cet endroit isolé. Il resta là pendant quelques instants, ne faisant qu'observer, puis s'avança doucement aux côtés de Jack.

« Salut, Jack. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Jack se tourna et dans la presque obscurité Daniel ne put qu'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage et se détendit légèrement.

« Je prenais juste un peu l'air. Doc a menacé de me bannir de l'infirmerie si je ne sortais pas de là pendant un moment, aussi j'ai pensé marcher un peu. Le lever de soleil est en quelque sorte un signe, vous ne trouvez pas ? Que tout va s'arranger ? »

Daniel fit un grand sourire et croisa les bras.

« Oui. Je pense que oui, Jack. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant que les deux hommes observaient le soleil s'élever au-dessus de l'horizon et répandre sa chaude lumière sur le sol au-dessous d'eux.

« Vous allez bien, Jack ? Et Sam ? »

« Elle dormait quand je suis parti, mais Doc pense que son état se détériore petit à petit. En tout cas, il n'y a pas d'amélioration. »

Daniel vit la tension croître dans la silhouette dégingandée de Jack alors qu'il parlait d'une voix douce et continuait à fixer l'horizon. Il sentit les signes subtils de la résignation et chercha dans son esprit quelque chose d'inspirant à dire.

« Ils travaillent toujours sur l'antidote, vous savez. Ca prend du temps, mais ils trouveront quelque chose. »

Jack acquiesça, mais ne parla pas.

« Bon, au moins elle est au courant de la situation maintenant... entre vous deux, je veux dire. »

« Oui. »

La voix de Jack était neutre comme il résistait à l'envie de dire à Daniel qu'il avait vécu cette même scène avec elle trois ou quatre fois au cours des derniers jours, chacune d'elles produisant une réaction légèrement différente. Elle avait encore demandé après Pete, et ce fait le titillait même s'il se répétait qu'elle était malade et ne contrôlait pas ses actions.

« Alors... vous êtes vous occupé du problème ? »

« Problème ? »

« Oui, quel que soit ce que vous faisiez avant... quand nous n'arrivions pas à vous joindre. Je présume que c'était quelque chose d'important. »

Jack se redressa et glissa ses mains dans les poches, carrant ses épaules en parlant.

« Pour le moment. J'ai le sentiment que ça refera surface. »

« Oh ? Où étiez-vous, Jack ? »

« Top secret, Daniel. »

« Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Sam essayait de vous appeler avant d'être blessée, vous savez. »

« Oui ? »

Daniel sourit car il entendit le léger changement dans la voix de Jack qui lui disait qu'il venait de le soulager d'un petit souci.

« Oui. Elle a essayé d'appeler avant de partir sur cette mission et quand nous sommes revenus, elle était désespérée de vous trouver. C'est là qu'elle a fait son numéro sur le SF et le Général Landry. »

Jack le regarda de son visage sans expression. Ses yeux le parcourant de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de voir sous la surface de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un petit sourire ne relève ses lèvres.

« Hum, oui... Hank m'en a parlé. »

« Oh, bien ! »

« Comment allait-elle sur le terrain, Daniel ? »

« Hum... bien. Super ! »

« Rien d'inhabituel ? »

« Hum, non, Jack, rien que je me souvienne. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez rencontré des Goa'uld récemment ? »

« Eh bien, il y a eu ce truc avec... Ba'al, mais rien depuis. »

« Ah ! Bien. »

Le silence les environna à nouveau comme Jack se retournait pour surveiller l'aube et Daniel l'observa attentivement. Il avait changé depuis sa promotion, mais Daniel pouvait encore détecter les signes d'une inquiétude persistante et apparemment tout n'était pas en rapport avec Sam. Il avait à la fois admiré et détesté la capacité de Jack à contrôler ses émotions et à les déguiser à son esprit complexe. L'observant maintenant, un germe d'inquiétude se forma dans la conscience de Daniel alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur celles de Jack.

OoOoO

Sam paraissait dormir paisiblement, mais derrière ses paupières closes, une bataille rangée faisait rage. Des tirs. Des explosions. Elle courait et se jetait derrière tout abri disponible. Teal'c était à sa droite, le Colonel à sa gauche et Daniel était avec Janet, l'aidant à soigner les blessés.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans son arme, les balles expulsées de son canon à une vitesse mortelle. La lance de Teal'c tirait à sa droite et elle saisissait de temps en temps un mot ou deux du Colonel qui criait pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du champ de bataille.

La radio à son épaule émettait des mots intermittents et une partie de son esprit restait concentrée dessus, écoutant la progression, ou son absence, alors que le combat continuait à s'intensifier autour d'elle.

Elle entendit le Colonel prendre connaissance qu'ils auraient à se replier, sa voix trahissant l'adrénaline s'écoulant librement dans ses veines et la sienne fut suivie de près par une autre voix anxieuse, autoritaire. C'était Janet, en mode d'urgence, requérant plus de temps pour stabiliser l'état d'un patient.

Un autre tir de lance, cette fois beaucoup plus proche et à sa gauche, le son changeant en un bruit sourd lorsqu'il atteignit sa cible. Elle se tourna rapidement pour voir le Colonel tomber en arrière en recevant la salve. Le temps ralentit alors qu'elle regardait, sa main lâchant son arme, son corps aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffons et la fumée montant sinistrement de sa poitrine.

Elle sentit les doigts de la peur enserrer son cœur, menaçant de la priver de souffle, puis elle hurla et courut vers lui.

« Mon Colonel ! »

Elle se réveilla en haletant ; son souffle lui manquait, et son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses yeux scrutaient la pièce. Elle fit un rapide inventaire de ses blessures et notant une douleur sourde à son épaule, elle se mit en position assise. Ses yeux scannèrent lentement la pièce et la confusion colora ses traits en réalisant qu'elle était seule.

Karen Summers fut soudain à ses côtés, vérifiant les moniteurs, la stabilisant lorsqu'elle se redressa, les pieds se balançant sur le côté du lit.

« Doucement, Sam. Vous allez bien. »

« Où est Janet ? Où est le Colonel ? »

« Vous avez été blessée... »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Où est Janet ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Karen resta immobile pendant un instant, puis sourit calmement.

« Je suis le Dr. Summers. Le Dr. Frasier n'est pas ici en ce moment. »

« Elle est... oh, mon Dieu. » Sa voix trembla lorsque le souvenir flasha dans son esprit. « Oh, mon Dieu, Janet. »

Le Dr. Summers pouvait voir, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Sam, que c'était un souvenir extrêmement douloureux et elle tenta de l'apaiser d'une voix calme, bienveillante.

« Ca va aller, Sam. »

Karen regarda la réalité de la mort de Janet se faire jour en Sam, le souvenir frais et la douleur vivace. Sam se balança légèrement sur le lit et Karen se précipita pour la stabiliser, la forçant à s'étendre. La peau de Sam était brûlante et le front de Karen se creusa de rides avec l'inquiétude alors qu'elle l'étendait sur le matelas. Elle vérifia rapidement ses signes vitaux et appela pour qu'on lui apporte d'autres médicaments.

Le temps que l'infirmière arrive, Sam s'était recroquevillée en une boule et les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage. Karen injecta la dose dans la perfusion et redonna la seringue à l'infirmière.

« Trouvez le Général. »

L'infirmière acquiesça et partit en courant.

« Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? Il était blessé. Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? »

« Il va bien, Sam. Vous ne devez vous concentrer que sur une chose pour le moment : aller mieux. »

« Non ! Je veux voir le colonel ! »

« Sam, je vous jure qu'il va bien. Ils vont tous bien ! Calmez-vous. »

« Janet ? Janet va bien ? Vous mentez ! Elle est... »

Ses mots s'interrompirent brusquement comme elle hésitait à prononcer tout haut ces mots fatidiques, puis elle se releva et sortit du lit, s'accrochant à la table lorsque ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids. Sam était complètement hors de contrôle, l'adrénaline alimentant encore ses réactions et ses yeux bleus émirent des éclairs de colère en examinant les mots du docteur à ses côtés. Elle avait juste assez de souvenir pour la rendre extrêmement agitée, à la limite d'être dangereuse.

Les souvenirs étaient si vivaces qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de quitter le champ de bataille. Alors que ses yeux cherchaient la pièce, l'odeur des armes et des chairs brûlées remplissaient encore ses narines, ses oreilles résonnant encore légèrement des tirs répétés de son fusil. Elle avait vu le colonel tomber et savait sans le moindre doute que Janet ne s'en était pas sortie. Donc, il était raisonnable de penser que si cette femme niait cela, elle n'hésiterait pas à mentir aussi à propos du colonel.

« Je vais bien, Docteur, mais le Colonel O'Neill était blessé et je dois voir de mes propres yeux qu'il est ici ! Hors de mon chemin, je vous en prie ! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous permettre de partir. Vous n'êtes pas en état. »

Sam posa une main sur son épaule, faisant appel au flot d'adrénaline pour la repousser alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte. Karen appela une fois de plus et appuya le bouton d'urgence, lequel alerta tout le personnel médical.

Sam passa la porte et s'accrocha au premier lit, se stabilisant alors que ses yeux passaient en revue les rangées de lits le long du mur. Elle était consciente d'un léger bourdonnement dans sa tête et le résonnement dans ses oreilles augmenta, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était le résultat d'une rapide montée en température de son corps. La panique commença à s'infiltrer en elle lorsque son esprit lui fournit la raison de l'absence du colonel et elle se tourna pour s'éloigner. Une jeune infirmière bloqua son chemin et tendit une main pour l'aider, mais elle retira son bras d'un geste brusque, son seul but était de localiser le colonel.

« Où est-il ? Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Il faut vous remettre au lit, Madame. »

« Est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? »

La jeune infirmière regarda par-dessus Sam et vit le Dr. Summers sortir de la pièce et elle acquiesça en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres derrière Sam.

« Je suis désolée, Sam. »

Sam se retourna pour lui faire face, oscillant légèrement au mouvement trop rapide.

« Il n'est pas ici. Il est parti... »

« Parti ? Non ! Non ! »

Les jambes de Sam furent soudain trop faibles pour la supporter et elle commença à s'effondrer contre le lit. Elle reporta son regard sur Karen, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Jack ! Non ! » Puis elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

OoOoO

Le temps que Jack soit localisé et arrive à l'infirmerie, Sam était à nouveau allongée dans son lit. Elle était anormalement immobile alors qu'il se tenait près d'elle, attendant que le Dr. Summers revienne.

« Général ! Je suis désolée, Monsieur, elle a glissé dans le coma. »

« Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Sa fièvre a continué à grimper, Général et elle est devenue très agitée après un rêve particulièrement vivace. Elle s'est évanouie sur le sol de l'infirmerie. »

« Un rêve ? A propos de quoi ? »

Son front était profondément creusé comme il tendait un bras pour saisir la main de Sam.

« Le Dr. Frasier, Monsieur. Je crois qu'elle s'est souvenue de sa mort. Elle m'a repoussée et a quitté la pièce, mais nous avons pu l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne quitte l'infirmerie. »

Jack acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était dans le coma – c'était tout ce qui importait.

« M'a-t-elle demandé, Doc ? »

« Monsieur ? »

Les yeux de Jack devinrent froids, à figer le cœur, lorsqu'il la regarda et se souvint des yeux affligés et pleins de larmes de Carter lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras ce jour-là. Elle l'avait vu tomber à l'impact d'une lance goa'uld et cela l'avait profondément bouleversée. Il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses épaules alors qu'il se la rappelait en train de s'accrocher à lui, presque de désespoir, et pendant un bref instant, elle n'avait pas été un soldat endurci, elle avait été la femme qu'il aimait.

« Alors ? »

Sa voix était exigeante et presque accusatrice alors qu'il l'interrogeait.

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais sa fièvre était extrêmement élevée et elle était complètement désorientée. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant, Doc ? »

« Nous devons juste attendre et voir. »

« Eh bien, vous avez tort ! Je ne vais sûrement pas attendre ! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Journey's End**

Jack entra en tempêtant dans les labos comme le fou furieux qu'il était. Son mètre quatre-vingts et plus l'identifiant comme une menace imposante, surexcitée et prête à s'en prendre à n'importe quoi. Daniel était sur ses talons, s'angoissant pour les scientifiques qui échoueraient à fournir les réponses voulues et espérant qu'il pourrait agir comme un tampon entre eux et Jack ; remerciant le ciel que Jack n'ait pas d'arme.

« Général ! C'est bon de vous voir, Monsieur ! »

Jack s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration, mais son attitude ne changea pas le moins du monde.

« Quel progrès sur l'antidote, Jennings ? »

« Hum, eh bien, rien de définitif encore, mais nous travaillons 24 heures sur 24, monsieur. Nous devrions avoir quelque chose dans quelques jours, peut-être un peu plus. »

« Vous avez douze heures, Jennings, et ensuite je vous vire tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous avez eu ce truc depuis quoi... des semaines, maintenant ? Si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé, vous n'y arriverez pas ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Daniel qui se recula instinctivement juste d'une fraction.

« Daniel, je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur ça et s'il n'y a toujours rien à 17 heures, je veux que vous m'appeliez ! »

« Mais ça ne fait pas douze heures, Jack. »

« Daniel ! »

La voix de Jack résonna dans toute la pièce, suivie par le tintement du verre lorsque quelqu'un fit tomber un bécher, surpris par sa soudaine explosion. Daniel, cependant, endossa simplement son personnage de docile et retourna innocemment le regard de Jack.

« Bien sûr, Jack. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je vais aller voir Landry et ensuite secouer quelques cages. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de scientifiques qui adoreraient jeter un œil sur ça ! 17 heures, Daniel, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Je pense ce que j'ai dit ! »

Jack fixa Daniel de son regard perçant tandis que le silence semblait s'étendre à travers l'univers connu.

« Je sais, Jack. Je comprends. 17 heures. »

Jack franchit précipitamment la porte et Daniel entendit les scientifiques derrière lui pousser, littéralement, un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient encore figés sur place quand il se retourna pour les regarder, cinq paires d'yeux condamnés espérant un répit.

« Vous feriez bien d'y retourner, les gars. Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisantait. »

Les hommes s'échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets, puis se mirent à reprendre leurs tâches, discutant en murmurant, alors que Jennings s'avançait vers Daniel.

« Que s'est-il passé, Daniel ? »

« Sam est dans le coma, Matt. Nous la perdons. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Faites de votre mieux, ok ? Nous manquons de temps. Oh, et Jack... ne plaisantait vraiment pas. »

Jennings acquiesça et retourna travailler tandis que Daniel s'asseyait à une table toute proche, cherchant son esprit en vue d'une voie qu'ils n'avaient pas explorée.

OoOoO

Jack fit irruption dans le bureau de Landry avec la même finesse dont il avait fait preuve avec les scientifiques et l'autre Général écouta attentivement un long moment avant de parler. Jack était son ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Aussi il resta assis silencieusement derrière son bureau pendant que Jack faisait les cent pas et tempêtait sur le manque de progrès des labos, ne parlant jamais du sujet qui l'ennuyait le plus. Après dix minutes environ, il s'arrêta et s'effondra dans le fauteuil en face de Landry.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant, Jack ? »

« Non, Hank ! »

Puis il se releva et, n'ayant rien de constructif à faire, il se remit à faire les cent pas.

« Je suis en train de la perdre. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! »

« OK, calme-toi. Nous pouvons appeler les spécialistes Chinois et il y a aussi un type en Allemagne, je crois. Est-ce que tu en vois d'autres ? »

« Thor ? »

« Le message a déjà été envoyé, Jack, mais il n'a pas répondu. »

Landry fit une nouvelle pause, voyant son ami sous un nouveau jour et réalisant pour la première fois à quel point Sam comptait pour lui. Non pas que Jack l'aurait jamais admis, mais c'était évident, du moins pour lui, que la perdre l'anéantirait, il pourrait même ne pas s'en remettre. C'était la femme qui le complétait, cet amour d'une vie que si peu avaient la chance de trouver et il se résolut silencieusement à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver... ainsi que Jack.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Sam et je passerai les coups de fil. Tu as ma promesse, Jack ; nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons. Nous n'abandonnerons pas. »

Jack se retourna pour le regarder et Landry vit la rage s'évaporer aussi vite que la brume du matin, toute sa combativité s'évanouissant pour n'être remplacée que par une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Je t'appellerai dès que j'ai quelque chose. »

« Merci, Hank. »

Jack baissa la tête, soit d'inquiétude soit d'un peu de honte, Hank ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir alors qu'il regardait en silence Jack quitter son bureau et retourner aux côtés de Sam.

OoOoO

Jack devint comme un meuble à l'infirmerie. Son portable ne pouvait plus stocker de messages et ses emails restèrent sans réponse. Il téléphona au Général Baker pour l'informer du changement dans l'état de Sam, puis il s'était installé près de son lit où trois jours plus tard, il attendait encore.

Ses ordres avaient été suivis et douze heures précisément après qu'il les avait prononcés, Daniel informa les scientifiques de l'arrivée des renforts. Ils devaient partager tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et puis laisser la place, permettant aux nouvelles recrues une chance de trouver la solution. Il ne les avait pas écartés du SGC, mais uniquement parce que Hank l'avait convaincu que sa réaction était disproportionnée à cause de son implication dans la situation et que même s'ils avaient échoué, ils avaient fait de leur mieux.

Jack était retourné aux côtés de Sam et s'était assis, attendant avec impatience depuis cette conversation. Il avait tenu sa main et caressé ses cheveux, il lui avait parlé de choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et des choses qu'ils voulaient faire. Il lui avait promis n'importe quoi... n'importe quoi si elle lui revenait.

Jack se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et se demanda comment Sam supportait ces types quotidiennement. Elle aurait été capable de leur parler, de remplir les passages manquants qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais pas lui. Il espérait juste que l'un d'eux trouverait la pièce manquante du puzzle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les infirmières se déplaçaient silencieusement, faisant leur travail, ne voulant pas le déranger pendant qu'il parlait des heures durant d'une voix chuchotée. Elles étaient stupéfaites que le général d'habitude silencieux puisse maintenir une telle conversation à sens unique pendant si longtemps. Elles étaient aussi impressionnées par la force du dévouement qu'il montrait pour le Colonel Carter.

Daniel venait fréquemment à ses côtés ou s'asseyait en face de lui et le mettait au courant sur tout signe de progrès, tentant d'améliorer son humeur et lui assurer qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Puis il disparaissait à nouveau pour voir s'il y avait des nouvelles ou pour dormir pendant que Jack restait et attendait.

Le Dr. Summers fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il aille se reposer quelques heures. Elle plaida avec lui, fit valoir son autorité de médecin ; au bout du compte, elle menaça de lui administrer un sédatif et de le sortir de force. Le Général O'Neill l'avertit alors que si elle osait mettre en œuvre sa menace, ce serait son dernier acte en tant qu'officier de l'Air Force ou en tant que docteur. Ses yeux lui dirent qu'il pensait chaque mot et elle accepta sa défaite, ordonnant, à la place, qu'un petit lit de camp soit installé à côté de celui de Sam.

Jack restait assis sur le lit, tenant sa main dans les siennes et fixant son doux visage paisible. Trois jours. Trois jours et elle tenait encore, mais il savait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible chaque jour et glissait plus profondément dans le coma. Il avait entendu les murmures pleins de regrets des infirmières quand elles pensaient qu'il dormait, mais il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner. Elle était forte et elle voulait vivre.

Il avait recommencé à lui parler quand Daniel entra en trombe dans la chambre. Un éclatant sourire illuminait les traits de son visage lorsqu'il s'arrêta en dérapant à quelques centimètres de Jack.

« Jack ! Ils ont trouvé, Jack ! Ils ont trouvé ! »

Il fut sur ses pieds avant que Daniel ait fini de parler, les yeux exorbités, osant espérer.

« L'antidote ? Ils l'ont trouvé ? »

« Oui ! Ils ont trouvé l'antidote, Jack ! Ils arrivent ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr. Summers injecta le sérum et se recula pour attendre aux côtés du Dr. Jennings. Les yeux de Jack étaient fixés sur Sam, cherchant le moindre signe de réaction ou de mouvement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils attendaient encore.

Jack se tourna vers Daniel, des questions non formulées pleins les yeux, puis son regard balaya la pièce, venant finalement se poser sur le Dr. Summers.

« Elle a été considérablement affaiblie au cours des derniers jours, Monsieur. Ca pourrait prendre plus longtemps que nous ne le pensions. »

« Mais ça marchera, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, ça marchera. »

Jack hocha la tête et se retourna vers Sam, reprenant sa garde. Il ne sembla pas remarquer les heures qui passaient et la chambre se vida lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau seul avec Sam.

OoOoO

_**Douze heures plus tard, milieu de l'après-midi du quatrième jour.**_

« Alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas réveillée ? »

La voix de Jack était forte et pleine de frustration alors qu'il se tenait à côté du lit de Sam et parlait au Dr. Summers. Les dernières heures l'avaient vidé plus qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte.

« Nous devons juste attendre, Général. Je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. »

« Je suis fatigué d'attendre, Doc. »

Jack tourna le dos à Karen et regarda Sam, ses émotions étaient surchargées et son calme commençait à s'amenuiser sous le stress d'avoir à se surveiller. Il avait assez attendu pour le restant de sa vie.

« Carter ! »

Il aboya son nom et le Dr. Summers sursauta légèrement et regarda Daniel avec surprise.

« Monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! »

« Allez, Carter ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Jack tendit une main et se mit à tapoter sa joue avec impatience, puis saisit son menton et la secoua légèrement.

« Je ne pense pas que ça aidera, monsieur ! »

« Carter, je vous ordonne de vous réveiller ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez, Carter ? Tout de suite ! »

Sam ne broncha même pas à son ton alors que Jack tentait de l'intimider à reprendre conscience. Daniel s'approcha finalement et posa une main hésitante sur son bras.

« Jack ! Ca n'aide pas, vous savez. Elle ne peut pas vous entendre. »

« Qu'en savez-vous, Daniel ? Le cerveau de Carter ne dort jamais ! Elle peut toujours m'entendre, elle a juste besoin de se battre. »

« Monsieur, peut-être qu'un ton plus doux ? »

Jack lança un regard glacial dans sa direction et elle haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Je sais que vous voulez la réveiller, Jack. Nous tous, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment... »

« Bon sang, Daniel ! Ne me dites pas comment agir et ne me dites pas comment m'y prendre avec Carter ! »

« Vous y prendre avec elle, Jack ? Elle est votre femme, pas un bleu que vous pouvez martyriser ! »

« Oh, je vous en prie, Daniel ! Combien de fois devons-nous avoir cette même conversation ? Ou n'avez-vous pas remarqué que nous abordons les choses différemment ? »

« Des centaines, Jack ! Et oui, j'ai remarqué. J'ai remarqué que vous n'écoutez jamais ! »

« J'écoute quand j'ai besoin d'écouter, mais ceci n'est pas une de ces situations, alors foutez-moi la paix ! »

« C'est toujours votre réponse, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? Vous avez raison et j'ai tort. Et si vous considériez le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ? »

« Etes-vous en train de dire que je n'ai jamais considéré votre point de vue, Daniel ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dr. Jackson ? Général ? »

Karen tenta de s'interposer entre les deux hommes qui, soudain, se disputaient à propos de rien, mais ils l'ignorèrent, faisant un pas de côté pour éviter son interférence. Elle poussa un long soupir, croisa les bras et attendit.

« J'ai toujours considéré votre point de vue, Daniel, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés en prison, asservis dans les mines ou comme divertissements pour les soirées d'une tête de serpent visqueux aux vêtements criards ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Jack, ce n'était pas toujours ma faute ! Et votre attitude hostile vous a mis dans des situations dangereuses plus d'une fois ! »

« Elle vous a sauvé vos fesses quelques fois, aussi, Danny boy, à ce que je me rappelle ! Et non, ce n'était pas toujours votre faute, mais vous avez sacrément fait votre contribution, alors ne restez pas là à me dire que je ne vous ai jamais écouté ! Le fait est que j'ai trop écouté ! Maintenant, vous pouvez soit la fermer soit partir, mais Carter va se réveiller ! Si je dois la secouer, ou crier de toutes mes forces, je le ferai. Si ça ne marche pas, peut-être que j'essaierai un P-90 ici et verrai si _ça_ attire son attention ! »

« Jack ? »

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix rugit le mot à travers la pièce du même volume qu'il usait avec Daniel, en en faisant une courte, brusque question.

« Trop fort. »

Les mots mal articulés, à voix basse, semblèrent résonner dans le soudain silence.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps vers Sam. Alors que la chambre devenait mortellement silencieuse, ils se tournèrent vivement pour se dévisager, abasourdis. Puis sans aucun signe visible ou aucune communication, ils bondirent tous les deux vers Sam, Daniel d'un côté du lit et Jack de l'autre.

Leur vive dispute oubliée en moins d'un battement de cœur alors que Jack s'agenouillait à côté du lit et prenait la main de Sam. Quand il parla, sa voix était douce et aimante.

« Salut, Carter. Tu es réveillée ? »

« C'est soit ça... soit l'enfer. »

Sa voix était faible et hachée, mais Jack rit doucement en pressant ses lèvres sur sa main et puis jeta un coup d'œil coupable vers Daniel. Elle était suffisamment consciente pour être irritée et c'était un changement bienvenu après l'avoir observée immobile, presque sans vie, pendant des jours.

« Allez, Carter, il est temps de te réveiller. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

« Trop fatiguée. »

« Je sais, bébé, mais tu dois te réveiller et me parler. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

Elle glissait déjà dans le sommeil, sa main se relâchant dans la sienne alors qu'il la tenait fermement.

« Essayez de la faire parler, Général. »

« Carter ! » Jack éleva légèrement la voix et le corps de Sam se crispa brusquement en réponse.

« Monsieur ? »

« Ouvre les yeux, Carter ! Regarde-moi. »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour des siens et serrèrent alors qu'elle luttait contre l'obscurité qui la tenait captive.

Daniel resta silencieux et le Dr. Summers le rejoignit, plaçant deux doigts sur le poignet de Sam pour vérifier son pouls pendant qu'ils regardaient.

« Hmmm... j'arrive pas. »

« Allez, Carter, laisse-moi voir ces beaux yeux bleus. »

Un doux rire lui échappa, mais ça ressemblait plus à une tentative pour respirer.

« Quoi ? »

Jack titilla délicatement sa joue et sa voix était malicieuse, mais il y avait un soupçon de prière aussi alors qu'il tentait de ramener Sam vers la conscience.

« Tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux. Nous prendrons des vacances... ciel bleu, des plages blanches au sable fin, une douce brise à travers les palmiers. Allez, Sam, tu adores les plages. »

« Je pensais qu'elle détestait le sable, Jack. »

Daniel leva des yeux innocents et rencontra ceux de Jack en un échange silencieux.

« Continuez de parler, Monsieur, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Karen trotta hors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle où étaient entreposés les médicaments, remplissant rapidement une seringue avec un léger stimulant et retourna auprès de Sam. Elle injecta le liquide dans la perfusion et reprit le pouls de Sam, puis elle hocha la tête en rencontrant les yeux du Général.

« C'est juste un stimulant. Continuez de parler, Monsieur. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Jack était impatient, même avec la force de l'espoir qui jouait sur sa corde sensible.

« Bon sang, Sam, ouvre tes yeux ! Je t'en prie. »

De lourdes paupières tremblèrent et les cils papillonnèrent doucement alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient fermement autour des siens et Sam lutta pour faire ce qu'il demandait. Les muscles de son visage se tendirent, grimaçant presque comme elle se forçait pour chaque petit mouvement.

« C'est ça, Sam, tu peux le faire. Allez. »

Le visage de Jack se fendit d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle cligna une, deux fois les paupières, puis regarda dans ses yeux. Le sourire de Daniel équivalait presque celui de Jack tandis qu'il s'agitait nerveusement à côté du lit.

« Salut, Carter ! »

« Monsieur. »

« Comment ça va ? C'est OK ? Mal quelque part ? »

« ... épaule. »

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent sur son épaule blessée. Elle aurait dû être presque guérie, mais l'infection avait rongé sa chair et c'était encore un vilain trou suintant sous les bandages.

« OK. Reste couchée. Tu vas aller mieux. »

Jack regarda le docteur pour un conseil et elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé, Sam ? »

Ses yeux papillotèrent, puis se fermèrent et il se pencha rapidement. « Reste avec moi, Sam ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles. »

« Fatiguée, Monsieur. »

« Non ! Sam, reste éveillée ! Allez, parle-moi. »

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle ils attendirent sa réponse, mais elle ne secoua que légèrement la tête. Finalement, Jack la saisit par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

« Sam ! »

« Non... arrêtez, Jack. »

Sam gémissait presque, sa voix exprimant à son insu son épuisement.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, nous devrions peut-être la laisser se reposer un peu plus longtemps. »

« Mais, Doc, vous disiez... »

Jack s'arrêta à mi-phrase et se retourna vers Sam. Il la fixa pendant un long moment, observant sa respiration ralentir et elle se rendormit. Il ne voulait pas la perdre dans cette obscurité hors de portée et il exprima sa détermination d'un simple mot.

« Non ! »

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, avec joie, nota leur chaleur bienvenue à la place de la chaleur brûlante qui l'avait accablée. Elle resta immobile encore un long moment, puis répondit au baiser, réchauffant doucement et gentiment tous les lieux négligés et glacés de son cœur. Puis il se recula légèrement, observant le petit sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres.

« Qui ? » susurra-t-elle doucement, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Quoi ? Là, tu me tues, Carter ! »

Le Dr. Summers échangea un regard perplexe avec Daniel qui haussa simplement les épaules et sourit.

« Ouvre tes yeux et vois. »

« Hum... fatiguée. »

« Tu as dormi pendant des jours, Carter. Tu ne peux pas épargner une minute pour ton vieux supérieur ? »

Elle ouvrit à nouveau lentement ses yeux et regarda le visage de Jack. Il était assis sur le lit, penché au-dessus d'elle, bloquant efficacement la présence des autres dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. »

« Bonjour, Carter ! C'est mieux ! Maintenant, tu sais qui je suis ? » Son pouce traça doucement une ligne sur sa joue tout en parlant.

Elle poussa deux rires brefs, rauques.

« Oui, je... vous connais. »

« Bien. Et ce gars-là ? » Il leva sa main et montra Daniel.

« Salut, Sam. »

« Daniel. »

« C'est bon de vous voir. Vous vous sentez mieux, j'espère ! »

Sam se contenta d'un léger sourire et bougea un peu la tête pour essayer de discerner la silhouette se tenant patiemment derrière lui.

Jack suivit ses yeux et attendit pendant que Sam étudiait le Dr. Summers, sentant ses doigts se resserrer légèrement autour des siens en ce qu'il soupçonna être de la confusion.

« Hé, et moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi qui je suis. Ce dont tu te rappelles. »

« O'Neill... »

« Et ? »

« SG1. Supérieur. »

Les épaules de Jack semblèrent s'affaisser un peu alors qu'ils l'observaient, puis les yeux de Sam parurent pétiller d'un éclat diabolique.

« Mon supérieur préféré, » précisa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hum, humm. »

« Bon, c'est un _peu_ mieux. »

Sam sourit, sourit vraiment alors que Jack fixait ses yeux avec adoration et Daniel sortit rapidement par la porte, le Dr. Summers juste derrière lui.

« L'homme de mes rêves ? »

« Hé, encore mieux. »

« L'homme de ma vie ? »

« C'est celui-là. »

Jack l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants et l'attira dans une douce étreinte, souriant comme un idiot quand elle enroula ses bras autour de lui.

OoOoO

Sam devint lentement consciente des voix étouffées envahir l'espace autour d'elle et lutta brièvement pour ouvrir les yeux. Daniel et Jack étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, parlant doucement en buvant du café.

« Alors, ce n'était pas l'un des nouveaux ? »

« Non, c'est Alan Wainsley, en fait. Apparemment, il a travaillé 24 heures sur 24 depuis le jour où il a été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. »

« Quitter l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui, il était l'un des scientifiques qui avaient été secourus. »

« Alors, je suppose qu'il a le béguin pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel rit doucement et à l'autre bout de la chambre, sans être vue d'aucun d'eux, Sam sourit.

« Probablement. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui a finalement marché ? »

« C'était... hum... beta, feta, megitone... quelque chose. Vous savez, je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. »

« Quoi ? » gronda Jack, puis il rit lorsque Daniel le fixa innocemment.

« Bah, Jack, je ne suis pas botaniste, vous savez. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, Jack, j'en suis sûr. »

« Quelle différence ? Est-ce que tout ça ce n'est pas dans le même langage ? »

« Euh, oui... »

« Et vous _êtes_ linguiste. »

Un petit gloussement brisa leur concentration et ils se tournèrent vers Sam. Elle avait légèrement tourné sa tête pour les regarder, son sourire encore dessiné sur ses traits.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Jack. »

« Pourquoi ? » taquina-t-il, puis s'approcha d'elle. « Salut, ma belle ! Comment ça va ? »

« C'est OK. »

« C'est vrai ? Vraiment OK ? Ou est-ce comme ce 'ça va' que tu dis toujours. »

« Non, je vais vraiment bien. Un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien. »

« C'est super, Sam ! »

« Et vous Daniel ? »

« Oui, je vais super bien, à part Jack qui me casse les pieds, c'est super. C'est bon de voir que vous allez mieux. »

« Oui... pour ça... »

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent alors qu'il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre... de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un peu mélangé. »

« Ce n'est rien, bébé, tu as été malade pendant un temps. Ca reviendra. »

Sam haussa les sourcils de surprise en regardant Jack.

« Bébé ? »

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Daniel qui se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Jack.

« Hum... oui. Nous, euh, aurons peut-être à parler de certaines choses. »

« Nous ? Comme toi et moi ? »

« Daniel ? »

Jack fit un léger signe de tête vers la porte et Daniel bondit pratiquement de sa chaise.

« Euh, oui ! J'y vais. Heureux que vous vous sentiez mieux, Sam, et je...vous verrai plus tard. »

« Daniel, attendez ! »

« Désolé, Sam. Je dois y aller. A plus tard, OK ? »

Puis il fut parti et la porte se referma derrière lui.

« Sam, je... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Daniel passa la tête à l'intérieur.

« Pardon. Jack... ne tournez pas autour du pot cette fois, OK ? Epargnez-nous et dites-lui simplement. »

« Daniel ! »

La porte claqua et quand Jack se tourna pour regarder Sam, ses yeux interrogeaient silencieusement.

« Me dire quoi, Jack ? »

« Que j'étais... inquiet pour vous. Que je tiens encore à toi. »

« C'est vrai ? Plus que tu n'es censé le faire ? »

« Beaucoup plus. »

« Et tu es général. » Ses doigts frôlèrent les étoiles sur son revers.

« Oui. »

« _Mon_ général ? »

« Oui. »

Jack se détourna, ne voulant pas aller où elle allait.

« Merci, Jack. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir tenu le coup. De m'avoir ramenée. De m'aimer. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors tu sais... »

« Mon héros. »

« Non. » Jack secoua la tête, refusant catégoriquement ce titre.

« L'homme de mes rêves ? »

« Je l'espère. »

Sa voix s'adoucit et sa main prit celle de Jack alors qu'il levait vivement la tête, un soupçon de confusion mélangé à l'espoir vibrant dans ses yeux sombres.

« L'amour de ma vie ? »

Les yeux de Jack restèrent soudés aux siens pendant un long moment, regardant le petit sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Et finalement, il répondit, répétant les mots de la nuit dernière, comme elle l'avait fait.

« C'est celui-là. »

The end


End file.
